Apartment 614
by Apartment 614
Summary: Suki is more than happy to move into the apartment of her dreams with the man she loves, but Zuko was concealing a small surprise... his sister and her boyfriend Sokka were coming along too. What follows next is an exercise in patience and understanding, but even that can only take you so far when Azula is not allowed to play Angry Birds. Modern AU. Sokkla. Zuki.
1. Apartment 614

The wheels of a light blue vintage Mustang convertible rolled to a stop in front of a large white apartment building. The driver and passenger both looked up at the building, smiles on their faces.

"It's beautiful Zuko."

"I thought you would like it." The tall muscular fire bender opened the drivers side door to the car, stepping out onto the asphalt parking lot. "Just wait till you see the apartment." He looked over at his passenger, his scarred over eye standing out against his soft pale skin.

Suki stepped out of passenger's side, a purse around her shoulder. "You picked a good one, baby." They both reached back to the collapsible roof of the convertible, pulling it up over the car to cover the cab. They fastened the pleather roof in place, locking the doors when they were done. "How much did you say this was again?"

"Thirteen hundred a month."

She frowned lightly, looking up at the building. "Can we afford that?"

Zuko smiled and took her by the hand, "We can." He pulled her hand and started walking towards the building, "The place is amazing, there is a pool and a work out center."

"That should save money on our gym memberships."

He nodded in agreement, "My thoughts exactly." They walked into the building, pressing the up button on the evaluator. "There is a little store on the third floor, and a spa up on eight."

"Ooo, a spa." She raised her eye brow, looking up at him with a grin, "I may let you pamper me more."

"I think I like pampering you myself." He glanced at her, the one side of his lips curling into a smile.

Suki giggled lightly and leaned up, kissing him quickly. They took the evaluator up to the sixth floor, getting off and going to the door of Apartment 614. "Here we are." He slid his electronic key into the lock, "Do you want me to carry you across the threshold?"

She shook her head, "Perhaps next time."

He smirked a little bit, pushing the door open to the apartment, "Welcome to your new home, Suki Kyser."

Suki's eyes widened, looking around the large apartment. There was so many things to look at that she was not sure ware to start. Between the vaulted ceilings, large kitchen with new appliances and large bay doors that lead out to a sun drenched balcony. "My god Zuko..."

He sat his keys on the counter, glancing over at the closed door that was on the fire side of the living room. He just hoped that she did not notice it too.

"It's so perfect." Suki ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him happily.

"I'm so happy you like it." Zuko held her around the waist, looking into those big violet blue eyes of her.

"And it is all ours, just us."

He blushed a little bit, "About that..."

"Let's make love in the kitchen." Her hands went to his, holding them tight as she pulled away from them. "Break the place in."

"I'm..." He frowned a little bit.

"It's ok if you are not in the mood." She kissed him again, pulling away from him with a grin. "It's just the one bedroom right?" She asked, walking to the wall covered with windows. Suki could not help but grin as she looked out on the large balcony. It was just big enough for a hammock to be hung, a hammock big enough for two people. Her mind wandered to lazy afternoons and evenings with her love in the space, making her very soul.

"It's actually two."

Her eyes lit up, her head turning back to him, "Really?"

He cursed under his breath, "Yeah."

"Awesome! We can turn the spare bedroom into an office slash craft room." She went to the bedroom door that was open, looking around the master bedroom. "I'm gonna get that bedding from Anthro for in here." She said to herself with a grin.

He walked to the door of the bedroom that she stood in, "The Master bath is nice too." Zuko watched her run to the bathroom door, squealing happily when she opened it.

"We are gonna get so busy in here!" Suki cried out, looking at the large shower and bathtub.

He just laughed softly, going to her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm looking forward to it." He leaned on the door frame, looking over at his beloved girlfriend. "About that extra bedroom..."

"I wanna see it!" She walked to him, trying to get past so that she could further explore the apartment.

Zuko stood in the way of her, not letting her pass, his arms on her shoulders. "About the extra bedroom..."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining and a smile on her face, "Yeah?"

He sighed lightly, savoring the happy look on her face and knowing that it was going to be short lived, "It's occupied."

Suki raised her eye brow, "You mean like... a sub leaser?"

He laughed a little bit, brushing some hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Kinda." His hands went to her jaw, holding here lightly there, "Sokka and Azula are going to be living with us."

She blinked, jerking her head away from his hands, "What?"

"I know this is not preferred but they need a place to stay." Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. "I mean Sokka is not getting a ton of hours at the factory, and Azula just lost her job."

"Zuko..."

"We can still do all the things that we planned on doing."

"Zuko..."

"It will be ok!" He gave her a large smile, showing more teeth than necessary.

Her eyes were fixed on his, a frown on her face. They stood there for a little while, their eyes locked. It was her that finally broke the silence: "They are in the other room, arn't they?"

He nodded, "Likely fucking." He cast his eyes to the side, his cheeks flushing over a bit.

"Great." Suki crossed her arms over her chest, looking down. "I wish you would have talked to me about this."

"I know, but I thought you would be upset so I figured that it would be better if it just... you know..."

"Yeah sprung it on me, so much better." She rolled her eyes lightly. "I really just wanted this to be our start, us moving forward with our lives together."

"And it still will be." His hands went to her face, grazing his thumbs over her cheeks, "They will just be doing their weird thing at the same time... in the same place."

Suki's hands went on top of Zuko's, looking at him with a frown, "How long?"

"No idea."

She sighed annoyed, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing their foreheads together with her eyes closed.

"I love you, Suki." He whispered.

"I love you too." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I just don't like you right now."

"That is fair." He kissed her on the lips quickly.

* * *

Suki was unpacking her books in the living room when she heard a sound from the secondary room. She couldn't help but frown, wondering if her boyfriend's sister had finally had enough beauty rest and felt like being useful now… it wasn't as if Azula didn't have her own unpacking to do. But Suki had the suspicion she'd probably be leaving it to Sokka to undo her boxes, seeing how much of a dominatrix the woman used to be.

The door swung open and Suki's eyebrow twitched as she forced herself to turn towards where Azula stood, staring down on her. To Suki's discomfort, the girl's current outfit was comprised solely by a shirt that probably belonged to Sokka, which didn't cover her body nearly enough for Suki to stare at her without getting flustered at the sight.

"G-good to see you're finally up" muttered Suki, forcing herself to be nice to Zuko's sister "Are you going to start unpacking as well…?"

Azula eyed her with her calculating and cold eyes, making Suki feel even more uncomfortable than before. Azula's glare, despite being the same shade of amber as Zuko's, produced the exact opposite effect on Suki… whenever she locked gazes with her boyfriend she felt a thrill rushing over her body. When it was Azula, though, she felt like putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Hmmm… Sokka had told me how to do this…" muttered Azula, thoughtful, as she rubbed her chin "I can't remember exactly what were the words he used…"

"W-what are you…?" started Suki, scared, but then Azula jumped with a huge smile on her face and interrupted her

"Now I remember!" she said, and she turned to Suki once more, smirking cruelly "Nice moving in with you… Roomie"

Suki's stomach fell when she saw that gin, making her shake a little bit. Azula turned on her heels and left, going back into her bedroom. Suki was trying to be supportive of what was going on, trying to be patient with Zuko's need to help his sister. However as Suki stood there in the living room she felt an intense feeling of foreboding.

"This is not going to end well." Suki mumbled, her attention going back to her books.


	2. Ikea

"What purpose does this serve?" Azula held up a small blue pillow that she had gotten from the cart.

"It's a throw pillow for the sofa, I thought it would go nice with the room." Suki looked at Azula nervously, not sure how she would react. "Don't you think so?"

Azula studied the pillow one more time, while wondering since when had her brother's girlfriend started to care for her opinion. Truth to be told, it wasn't of particular importance for her to debate what pillows would go with the room and which ones wouldn't, so she merely rolled her eyes and shoved the cushion back into the cart. "Does my brother know that you are wasting his money on such frivolous objects?"

Suki frowned and set it back into the cart as it had been, supporting a large vase that she had picked out for the dining room, "He said for me to get what I wanted."

Azula couldn't help but smirk at the girl's words, "Seems like someone's gotten wrapped around his finger with ease…"

Suki didn't quite hear her as she ran her hand over the wood table, checking something on her iPad quickly before turning to Azula. "Do you think that Zuko will like this?"

Azula raised an eyebrow with derision. "Does it even matter? It's not as if he were the Queen of England. He's a man, whatever you buy he'll accept because if he can't tell apart a turtle duck from a platypus bear, he most certainly won't say anything about a table or another"

"You… you don't have to be so mean, you know?" muttered Suki, gritting her teeth

"You shouldn't be so annoying" replied Azula "To think I actually bothered coming all this way with you…"

"Well, you know, you did not have to come if you really didn't want to…"

"I didn't have much choice, actually. It was between this and sitting at home watching public television. And there are no good shows at this time of the day." Azula looked at the centerpiece on the table, noting that the candles were unlit. She narrowed her eyes, the candles lighting up, entertaining her.

Suki groaned a little bit and blew out the candles, "They are not to be lit!"

"What's the point of having candles that aren't meant to be lit?"

"They're ornamental!" said Suki "Don't you understand that?"

"That simply means they're pointless" grunted Azula, sighing in annoyance; she eyed the iPad that was still in Suki's hand, "You should let me play Angry Birds."

"No, you cannot play with my iPad. I've told you so a million times" Suki closed the green cover over her device, placing it back into her purse.

Azula watched her, a heavy frown on her face, "One day that toy of yours will be mine." She threatened, but Suki ignored her.

Suki sat at the dining room table, running her hands over the top of it. "I feel like this is a bit too rustic for the apartment, though." She stood up, frowning lightly.

Azula was not even paying attention to her, but instead, was focused on the items in the cart. She had not been paying attention while Suki had been putting things inside it, and was now thoroughly confused about the point of several items Suki had decided to buy. Most of them were decorative in nature, vases, some pillows, a white blanket that looked like it was covered with wrinkles and some kitchen items, which were completely incomprehensible for Azula, since she knew nothing about kitchens.

She reached into the cart, pulling out what she thought was a very ugly basket.

"Do you like it?" Suki asked with a smile, "I got it for the parson's table in the living room. I figure we could put our keys and stuff in there."

Azula narrowed her eyes at Suki, wondering if she was joking. How could she like something so distasteful? It seemed her brother had chosen a girlfriend as uncivilized as he was… this situation was unbearably boring. But there were a few ways for her to entertain herself… and so she took the best one that came to her mind by lighting the basket in her hand on fire.

Suki's eyes widened as she looked at the basket on fire, "PUT IT OUT!" She yelled.

Azula just laughed a little bit, making the fire grow larger. Her ploy had worked exactly as she wanted it…

"AZULA PLEASE!" Everyone was looking at them now, including a very aggravated employee.

Azula just smirked and put it out, laying it on a nearby glass table. "I didn't like the color. Pick out something more interesting and maybe I won't be forced to burn it to cinders"

Suki's heart sunk as she looked at the basket that she had picked out that was now just a smoldering bundle of wood straps.

What happened next was totally expected: they were kicked out and banned from ever coming back into the store. Suki had gone quietly, her head hung. Azula was mostly just making fun at the store sellers, who had grown angry and called for security. Azula exited the place with her head held high, claiming she was glad to get kicked out, or else she would have had to set the entire store on fire judging by how lame their products were.

They reached Suki's blue Mustang, both getting in without saying a word. Suki sat silently, her eyes empty and ahead of her. Azula crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at Suki.

After a few moments Suki's head leaned forward, her hands going to her eyes as she started to cry heavily. Azula watched her silently, her eyes wide as she watched her brother's girlfriend cry. She hardly ever saw people crying, even when it was her friends, so this was a bit more than she could handle.

She just let Suki cry, not really sure what to do or say. It was after a little while that she finally spoke up. It was not like her to care about emotional issues of others, but she knew that this was different. Suki was not anyone: she was her brother's girl, her boy friend's friend, her new roommate. She sighed a little bit: "You might think Ikea is cool and everything, but their stuff is really cheap."

Suki looked over at her with red eyes, a frown on her face.

"I think that if we are going to buy ornamental objects, we should go somewhere better." She looked at Suki, giving her the best effort at a comforting smile that she could manage. "We could try…. Target. They have nice things there, right?"

Suki just nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears, "Target is nice, but it's more expensive."

"It's not a problem, I think" Azula chuckled, "Zuko is paying, after all"

Suki just laughed, nodding lightly. "True."

"He did stick you with Sokka and me without even consulting you about it, so I think that a bit of retail therapy would be totally justified."

Suki just nodded, "For the first time ever, I actually agree with you Azula."

* * *

Sokka walked though apartment door, seeing dozens of empty Target sacks all over the living and dining room. Azula was on him even before he could process that she was there. Her hands went to his chest, grabbing at his sweaty skin though his work shirt as she kissed him hard.

He pulled away a little bit, looking down at her, "I missed you too."

She just went to kiss him again, growling a little bit, a signal that she wanted their reunion to go in the direction of the bedroom.

"Did you guys get the stuff you needed?" He asked, looking around the apartment at the empty bags.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her hands running over his face.

"W-well, didn't you and Suki go…?"

"None of that matters now… You were away for too long, I need you right now" she said, dragging him to the bedroom. Sokka smiled cheerfully at her enthusiasm, and he followed her without complaint, leaving Suki in the kitchen tapping away on her iPad while she fixed dinner.

Zuko came home when Suki was pulling the chicken bake out of the oven. He loved seeing her cook or doing anything in their apartment. The way that her hips moved when she did anything always made him happy, "You look so pretty." He told her with a soft grin.

She turned around after putting the pan on the stove top, pulling off her oven mitt. "You think so, huh?"

He laughed a little bit and walked to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "How did today go?" He asked after kissing her on the forehead.

"Well… let's just say that you and Sokka are going to have to go get some things from Ikea." She turned back to the stove, cooking the veggies that were in a silver pan.

"That bad, huh?" His hand ran up and down her back, looking at her with a frown.

She nodded, picking a green bean up and offering it to him. "She did make me feel a little bit better though."

He bit the long vegetable out of her finger, chewing it. "Well, that's good news."

"I'm still not sure about this…" She whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Sokka and Azula's bedroom door.

"I'm not totally a fan of it either, but we don't really have a choice right now."

"I know." She sighed, smiling up at him. "This is going to be interesting."

"To say the least." Zuko chuckled, squeezing her bottom softly before he pulled away, going to tell their housemates that dinner was ready.


	3. Interview

**Thanks for reading! The story is being moved up to M, for language and adult themes. You know what what means; its about to get sexy (Not too sexy though). **

"I need a job so I can get take out every night of the week like I like." Azula applied her black eye liner in one, fluid motion.

"I need a job so that Sokka and I can get our own place and have sex in the kitchen without getting yelled at." She straightened her hair, brushing some behind her ears.

"I will get the job." She smiled to herself in mirror, smoothing over her dark suit.

She hailed a cab, asking it to take her to the office building that held a small publishing firm that her interview was at. She was applying for a position as a book editor, the same position that she had been fired from a few months ago, just with another firm.

She was aware that her last job had gone less then stellar. She had been too picky in her selection of manuscripts. She had always been known as a somewhat difficult editor to work with, and was nigh impossible to please. When she did find a book that she looked it was a sure success, but those were so few and far between that it might as well not even happen. She knew that she was good at her job though, which is what she told herself as she sat down at the small conference table with the woman who would be giving her the interview.

"I see here you have a degree in English?"

Azula nodded, her hands folded in her lap, "I had a double major, in rhetoric and writing, and English studies."

"A very high GPA I see too."

"3.9."

"Very nice." The woman looked over the papers in her hands. "I see that you left Manchester Publishing. What were the terms of your departure."

Azula's stomach sunk, but forced a smile. "They felt that I was too selective in my choices of books to publish."

"Selective?"

"Well..." She swallowed hard, "In my last quarter I only accepted one manuscript."

"Out of?"

"Three hundred."

The woman's eyes opened wide, her jar dropping, "Wow."

Azula just smiled softly, shrugging a little bit, "The one book that I did approve is currently number sixty-eight on Amazon's top 100."

"I see." She tapped her fingers on the table as she closed the file that was in front of her.

Azula's heart sank, her face following it. She did not even hear what the woman exactly said, she just heard rejection, she heard no. She was polite, shaking her hand politely with a smile before she left.

She walked though the lobby of the high rise office feeling totally defeated, her heels clicking as she walked. She always loved that sound for some reason, there was something so feminine, yet powerful about it all at the same time. Sadly though right now Azula did not think anything would make her feel better.

She was happily proven wrong when she found a tall, dark skinned man waiting for her outside the building. He gave her that warm, wonderful smile, his blue eyes shining. "Hello sexy."

Azula ran to Sokka, launching herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as she crashed into him, "Went that well huh?" She wined ever so lightly as she pressed her face into his strong neck. "I'm sorry, Azula."

"I just want a job so I can have money to get an iPad and play Angry Birds."

Sokka laughed at this, kissing the side of her head lovingly. "Of course you do." He pulled away from her, taking her hand into his. "Come on, lets get something to eat. Suki's cafe is only a few blocks away."

They walked hand in hand the little ways to the small cafe that Suki worked part time at. Azula walked close to him, her head held quite high as she walked with her tall, strong boyfriend. They arrived to find both Suki and Zuko sitting outside at one of the several round tables out side the cafe.

Suki was the first to see them, smiling ever so lightly, "Hey guys."

Zuko looked back at them. He was going to ask how it went but already knew the answer by the look on his sister's face, "Are you guys hungry?" He asked, the one side of his lips curling up into a half smile.

Azula looked at him with her defeated eyes, but smiled a little bit. "Yeah, it would be nice."

They sat down at the table with them both, Sokka's hand never leaving Azula's thigh.

"So what happened?" Suki asked with a frown after sitting on the other side of the table with her boyfriend.

"They didn't see the potential in me." Azula rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair as she looked over the menu. "Their loss really." She snarled.

"The cooperate world sucks anyways." Zuko groaned, "You are better off."

"Well if you find it so horrible you should have gotten a different degree," Azula crossed her arms as she threw the menu on the table. "I told you that a business track was a waste of time."

"Says the english major." Zuko said with a smirk, "You can only get three jobs with it and two of them don't even carry a pack check."

"I'd rather not get paid and get laid every day than being worn out in a work that's not worth it and arriving at home too tired to get in bed for anything other than sleeping"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his sister, a soft frown on his face.

"It's about quality, not quantity." Suki protested, taking a drink of her wine.

"Well you are going to appreciate any water in the desert, no matter how bad it tastes." Azula tilted her head a little bit as she spoke to Suki.

"How little water are we talking here?" Sokka asked, his eye brows gathering.

Zuko just sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why can't we just have one nice dinner? With no arguing, no sex talk... nothing."

"You should know better than that." Ty Lee giggled as she walked up to their table, her short pink skirt flowing as she walked. "What can I get for you guys?" Ty Lee asked, holding out a pad of paper in front of her.

Suki ordered for herself. Zuko ordered for himself. Azula ordered for both her and Sokka as she always did. Sokka never minded, she always got him what he would get anyways.

"I will get that in for you guys." Ty Lee chirped, her head tilting a little bit. It was then that Sokka got a good look at Ty Lee, more specifically Ty Lee's half exposed breasts.

Zuko had of corse noticed from the second she walked over, glancing on them quickly before averting his gaze.

Sokka was not so subtle with his visual admiration. There was just a flush on his cheeks as he watched them move while she bounced away.

Suki took Zuko's hand into her's. His gaze went to her, his lips curling up into a grin, "You boobs are the only one's I care about." The comment just made her laugh and shaker her head.

After Sokka's eyes went back to Azula she reached out and grabbed his hand, digging her nails into the skin on the back of his hand, almost drawing blood. He wrenched in pain, wanting to pull away but made no attempt to do so.

Ty Lee came back to the table with flatware in her hands for them, "If you guys need anything in the mean time let me know."

"Unless flashing men is on the menu, I suggest you think about wearing a far more moderate outfit. Is that the only way you can land yourself a date nowadays, by any chance?"

Ty Lee put her hands on her hips, a heavy from on her face, "HEY! What are you trying to say, Azula?"

"I'm simply suggesting you cover those things of yours and focus on doing your work without relying on them to get good tips"

Ty Lee huffed and walked away, crossing her arms across her chest to cover herself.

Azula snapped her gaze to Sokka, her eyes looking like they were on fire, "I will deal with you when I get home."

Zuko felt a shiver down his spine at hearing her say that. He just took a drink of his beer, trying not to think that kind of punishment his twisted sister would dish out to her boyfriend once she had him alone. "I think we should sleep with the earplugs in tonight." He mumbled to Suki.

* * *

Zuko had to return to work after they were done eating, and Suki had decided to take the afternoon shift. They had wanted to take the whole day off, but after Azula's statement about dealing with Sokka, they had decided it would be safer to return home later; there was a chance their roommates' activities would be done with by then.

Sokka dropped the keys on a counter once they were inside and gulped when Azula passed him by, headed towards their room. He couldn't just learn the lesson, could he? Was it so hard to keep his eyes to himself? If he thought about it, he didn't stare at women much unless Azula was around… He felt stupid for behaving like this, since he knew he only did it so that his lover would grow jealous.

He walked to the room and saw Azula strolling inside it with her feet bare now. He gulped and approached her.

"Uh… about what happened…" he started

"Don't apologize" she grunted "I'm sure you're not even sorry."

"Well… I was, but if you don't want me to…" said Sokka, shrugging

"Do you realize how rough a day I was having?" she asked, glaring at him "Getting turned down on every damned interview I get is becoming a routine already! I don't even know why am I still struggling to get a job, because it seems it's useless!"

"Yeah, I know that…"

"And so I was happy, extremely happy, when suddenly my boyfriend shows up and tries to cheer me up…" said Azula, a dangerous smirk on her face "I thought 'as long as he's here, nothing will be as bad' but turns out the very second a woman swings her bosom at you, you stare off like a moron and make me look like a fool! Why do I even count on you?!"

"Wait, wait, wait" said Sokka, walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders "Calm down, Azula. Don't blow up like this, and don't say so many silly things…"

"Oh, silly, you said?!" grunted the girl, furious "Are you claiming you don't go around staring at women when I don't keep a close watch on you?!"

"Yeah, actually… that's what I'm saying" said Sokka, smiling. Azula snarled at him

"Oh, sure…" she said "You might as well be having an affair with another woman and here I am, deluding myself into believing you're all mine!"

Sokka snorted and stared at her in disbelief, "Come on, Azula… not even you believe something like that."

"How dare you pretend to know what I believe and what I don't?!" she yelled, irked

"Azula, we were friends for ages, we've been fucking for four years and we've been an established couple for about two or something… do you really think that I don't know anything about you?"

Azula glared at him, irritated, but unable to deny his claim.

"I'm sorry I did something so dumb…" he said "But let's be realistic… I'm a man, and men have their limits."

"What are you…?"

"After all the amazing and wild sex I have with you, do you think I'd still have it in me to go fuck someone else?" Sokka raised his eye brow as he spoke to her in earnest. "Not to mention I doubt I could have any other woman… next to you, no woman's worth sleeping with."

"In that case, what were you staring at Ty Lee's chest for?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a guy!" said Sokka, shrugging with a bit of a chuckle "I have eyes, and you have to admit they're ridiculously big!"

"Maybe they are, but if I'm really enough, then maybe you should stare at mine instead of hers!" yelled Azula

"Oh, I like that idea" said Sokka, taking her aback.

She stared at him in dismay as he smirked, pulling her closer by the waist.

"You know, I find it funny that all our spats are out of jealousy…" he said, nibbling her ear.

"I don't think it's that amusing" grunted Azula "I can't believe I hooked up with a womanizer."

He chuckled in her ear "I forgot all that after you and I got together… you're so hot you even straightened out the womanizer in me."

"You'd better be straightened out, you hear me?" she said, still with stern voice, but to his relief, she was surrounding his neck with her arms.

"You need any proof?" he asked, smirking against her cheek as he kissed her slowly

"I might…" she said, pride always dictating her actions and words.

His lips sought hers and they locked together in a very ferocious kiss, but Azula didn't wish to be commanding on this occasion. If he wanted to prove he loved her, he'd better show it without her help.

She had half expected him not to understand what she wanted from him, and she was surprised and pleased to find herself wrong. His hands caressed her hips and waist, going down to her buttocks and cupping them teasingly in a way he knew she enjoyed, thus compelling her to moan into him, letting him know he was doing a good job.

He pulled her close and lifted her by the waist to spread her on the bed, his mouth still on hers. Azula's hands were pressing his head against her, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Don't you ever leave me, Sokka…" she muttered, as she kissed his face repeatedly "Don't you ever…"

"Don't you ever leave me, Sokka…" she muttered, as she kissed his face repeatedly "Don't you ever…"

"I'll never leave you, Azula" he said, burying his face in her neck "You'll never get rid of me"

"I wouldn't dream of it" she whispered, lifting his face towards hers and kissing him again.

He knew she wanted him to please her in every possible way, and he loved doing so. He gave her everything she asked for, as many thrills, as many strokes, as many releases… everything she wanted, he understood right away, there was no need to speak since the bond between them was so strong that it was almost as if they were one mind, one body, one heart…

After a long session of passionate and intense lovemaking that led them from their room to the kitchen and finally the living room, both Azula and Sokka were lying together on the couch, their bodies entwined. It was at this point that they heard keys clinking outside the apartment.

"So they're home now…" said Sokka, sighing "Too bad. I thought we could continue…"

"Are they really going to stop us?" asked Azula, her head resting on his chest

"Not likely" said Sokka, chuckling "But they might just force us to get a room…"

"How about we get theirs?" asked Azula, smirking as the door finally opened.

Zuko and Suki entered the apartment calmly, glad to see everything was quiet; it probably meant Azula and Sokka had managed to solve their problems… and they got a good sight of how they'd solved them when they spotted their two naked bodies lying across the couch. Suki stared at them in irritation while Zuko covered his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Not again…" he grunted.

"Welcome home!" said Sokka, smiling clumsily. Azula giggled at the sight of her grinning boyfriend.

"Why can't you two keep your activities inside your room?!" yelled Suki "Is that too much to ask?"

"That's dull…" said Sokka, hugging Azula tightly "It's more fun to change locations once in a while."

"And this was exactly what we were trying to avoid seeing…" Zuko mumbled

"Don't be so dramatic, Zuzu… you missed the best parts" said Azula, making her brother wince "Also, Sokka seemed to have improved his arsenal of moves lately. He might be able to give you some tips…"

Zuko frowned and rolled his eyes, refusing to stare at his sister and best friend as he headed towards his room, Suki following him closely while shaking her head with reprobation. But neither Sokka nor Azula cared for their disapproval, all they cared about at this moment was each other. She laid her head on his chest once more and closed her eyes. She didn't doubt it anymore: things would never be as bad as long as Sokka was with her.


	4. Scar Tissue

Zuko had learned a lot of things about himself in his time with Suki. She always pushed him to try new things that he never would have on his own. It was sometimes scary for him to go outside his shell, but so far she had been with him every step of the way, never leading him astray. He knew that as long as his beautiful Suki was there with him he would be ok.

This is the only reason that he had agreed to this week's date night to a night club, and the only reason that he had let Azula and Sokka come along with them. They loved going as well and Suki thought it was a good idea. As much as he hated to admit it though he did love clubbing, as long as Suki was there.

They stood on the dance floor with countless others, all of them dancing in time to the music. Zuko bit his lip, holding Suki's hips in his hands as she ground them against him. She was laughing lightly, as he could tell by the vibrations that came from her stomach. He would recuperate by nibbling on her ear lobe, whispering into her skin.

She did not need to hear what she he was saying, it was enough just to feel that hot breath on her skin. It was all she needed to become totally and unequivocally aroused. He could tell too by the way that her hands went to his hair, her hips moving back on him with a bit more force.

He groaned lightly, his hands forcing her hips back onto his growing erection. They wanted one another, and it would only end with one thing.

Zuko was laughing lightly as Suki pulled him to the hall way that lead to the bathrooms at the club. She was pawing at his clothing as she pulled him, wanting more than anything to just take off his clothing and see that body she loved so much. It was in this hall way that he pressed her to a wall, kissing her roughly. She laughed into the kiss, running her hands over his strong chest.

There was a whistle from down the hall, originating from a gathering of young men. Zuko just laughed a little bit as Suki's tongue found its way to Zuko's teeth. There was another call from the group that they could not hear. The next one from them was way more audible.

"Hey baby, I want some!"

Zuko groaned a little bit, holding onto Suki tighter.

"Come on, you want a real man!"

"Yeah! Not a freak with a scar!"

Suki felt him stiffen up, his body shaking a little bit. He pulled away from her, looking down and away from the men. Suki's eyes snapped to them, a heavy frown on her face. "Ignore them, Zuko."

"Yeah." He sighed, stepping away from her.

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Did we hurt your feelings, freak?"

"All you can shut up!" Suki screamed over to them.

"Let's go." Zuko mumbled, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away.

Sokka and Azula were coming out of the bathroom after having sex and found Zuko and Suki walking away. More harassment flew from the group of guys, getting worse and worse by the second.

"I just wanna taste of that ass!"

"It's a big one too!"

Suki held his hand tight as she spotted Sokka and Azula down the hall, Zuko dragging her along.

"Come back sweetie! I can fuck you like a man, not like a freak with a fucked up face."

Suki snapped her hand away from Zuko, turning back to the men. Zuko looked around in time to yell for her as she walked towards the group of men.

Azula was on her in a second, wrapping her arms around Suki's waist and holding here there firmly from behind, "Let me take care of it," She whispered into her ear.

Zuko just grabbed onto Suki's hand, a frown on his face. "Suki… lets just go." He said to his girlfriend, his eyes in her.

Suki frowned heavily, looking at him then back to the group who were calling out to them. She wanted to walk over to them and bust some skulls, all of their skulls really. Azula pulled away from her, Sokka behind her now.

"If you want to throw insults at my brother, you better be prepared deal with what comes next!" Azula snapped at them, making them all look at her with wide eyes.

Zuko watched his sister, a soft smile covering his lips.

Azula created blue fire on her hand, holding it out, "One more word and I'll show you what a fucked up face really looks like"

"Messed up face or no is he ten times the man you will ever be!" Sokka called out to the group, "So the lot of you can piss off!"

Suki was busy extracting Zuko from the club, Sokka and Azula following as the men all watched them. Azula looked back at them as Sokka pulled her, her eyes narrow and fierce.

They got to the street outside the club, walking together in a line down the sidewalk. None of them said anything for a little while, no one really knew what to say.

"Thanks for that." Zuko finally muttered, "I mean it."

"It's nothing." Sokka said with a smile, "It was just the truth."

Azula flipped her hair out of her face, rolling her eyes, "I don't know why people insist on making fun of you for that damn scar. There is so much else about you that is primed for insults."

Zuko just laughed a little bit, glancing over at his sister.

"Don't worry baby. I will give you a blow job when we get home and you will feel all better." Suki cooed at her boyfriend, holding his hand tightly.

Sokka groaned lightly. "Okaaaaaay, I didn't need to know that much"

Suki's gaze snapped to him, frowning heavily, "PFFT! I don't wanna hear that." Zuko just shook his head and moved his hand to around Suki's waist, "We always know when you and Azula are going at it!"

"Whatever Suki, you're just jealous you're not as hot as we are"

"Oh we are so hotter than you two!" Suki protested with a soft laugh.

"Guys, can we just go home?" Zuko wined, leaning his head back. He was finding it difficult to keep his mind on anything with the prospect of fellatio on the horizon.

"The night is young!" Azula protested as she held onto Sokka's strong arm.

"And I'm hungry." Sokka's stomach growled almost on cue, making Azula laugh as her hand went to his strong abs.

"There are some food carts over on 8th, we can check those out." Suki suggested.

"Suki..." Zuko nuzzled the side of his girl's head, his nose in her hair.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it." She whispered to him with a soft smile.

* * *

"Who would have known there are so many things to do with a waffle." Sokka mumbled with his mouth full, holding a sandwich that was two waffles encasing a chicken patty and coleslaw.

Azula nibbled on her peanut butter and banana waffle, "It is quite ingenuitive." She commented, reaching her hand up and brushing some of the lettuce off his mouth. "We should have Suki make clever things like this. Although it would be quite a stretch for her simple mind"

"Speaking of Suki, where did they get off to?"

Azula took a bit of his sandwich without asking, then chewed it before answer, "I would not worry about them."

Sure enough Zuko and Suki were together in the door way in an ally, their bodies pressed together in a tight embrace, their lips locked in a feverish kiss. He laughed a little bit as he felt her hands undoing his pants. "I told you I would take care of it." She mumbled into his lips before lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

Zuko just laughed a little bit, leaning his head back onto the door as she started on him, his hands going to her auburn hair. Suki did many things for him that he loved, this was just one of them and might very well be his favorite.

She took great care to make sure that he lips stayed locked around his cock as she moved on him, her hands working further in his pants. The rush of being outside, coupled with Suki's skill and his own eagerness made it nearly impossible for him to last any true length of time. It was fine with her, ally way interactions were intended to be short lived. Before long he was left panting in the door way as Suki wiped him off her lips with the back of her hand.

She stood up after replacing him in his pants. "You're right," Zuko said with a soft laugh, "I do feel better."

Suki smirked into his lips, tucking his hair behind his ears on both sides of his head. "Come on, I need something else in my stomach." She walked away from him, her hands on her hips. He caught up to her, his hand going to her waist as they walked into the light of the street. They spotted Sokka and Azula a ways away, walking over to them.

Azula had a bottle of water in her hand, which she offered to Suki with a smirk. "Figured you might need this."

Suki just smiled softly, taking the water from her.

Zuko wanted to say something in his embarrassment, but was pulled away from the girls buy Sokka who was asking him how he felt about waffles.


	5. Hand Cuffs

Despite the fact that they had sex several times a week, Zuko and Suki were still very much in the process of developing their own sexual identity. They were trying to figure out what they liked and wanted from one another. It was an ongoing process that was just as much awkward as it was fun. Most things went over well, but from time to time there were a exceptions though (like the incident with the banana peel). There was one thing though that they both agreed upon and had from the very moment it had been introduced to their bed.

"Cuffs." Suki mumbled into Zuko's lips as her hands traveled over his naked, whipcord chest.

He nodded, pulling away from her a smile. "You or me?" He reached over to the bedside table, opening the top drawer.

"Me," She spoke into Zuko's skin, biting at it softly.

He just laughed, leaning over and looking in the drawer further. "Did you put them back in here?"

She nodded, licking the skin on his stomach slowly. He groaned at the contact, glancing down at her for a second, "Damn girl, slow down." He sat up, pulling away from her as he looked into the drawer, "They're not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

She climbed over him and started looking through the drawer of sex related objects that the couple owned and used. Even when she was with Sokka she had enjoyed using sex toys, and she had amounted a bit of a collection for her and Zuko's use. She held one of her vibrators in her hand as she looked though the drawer, getting all the way to the bottom with no luck.

"Damn. Azula must have taken them."

Zuko's eye brow raised, looking at his girlfriend with a slightly horrified look on his face. "You mean Azula takes things from out of here?"

"From time to time, yes."

He frowned heavily and looked at his girlfriend with her favorite sex toy in hand. Normally it would be sexy and exciting to see her with it, however knowing that his sister may use the same toy made it less so. "Tell her not to anymore." Zuko groaned, rolling his eyes as he flopped down on the bed, Suki still hovering over his legs.

"Like she would listen to me." She put the things back into the drawer. He shook his head cause he knew she was right. "Don't worry, I always make sure they are clean." She closed the drawer and frowned, "We have to get the hand cuffs back."

"I'm really inclined to just buy new ones." Zuko sighed, running his fingers though his hair as he thought about . Suki shifted her weight on him, now sitting with her knees on either side of his hips.

"I told you I want hand cuffs." her hands went to his chest, the side of her thumbs lazily grazing his nipples.

He watched her with a smile, his hands going to her thighs. "We can use a scarf or something."

"I don't want a scarf, I want the cuffs."

"You can tie me down with your panties."

"I..." She smirked a little bit, tilting her head back a little, "We can do that another time. I still want the cuffs for now."

He sighed and sat up, pressing their stomachs together, "Well we can't get them."

Suki's fingers went into his dark hair, a large smile on her face. "Yes we can."

"No Suki."

Suki leaned in closer, biting his lip as she pressed herself against his groan. He rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing over.

"We can use my belt or something."

"If you love me you'll get them."

Zuko's stomach dropped as his head leaned back onto his shoulders, "You just haaaaad to go there."

She laughed, licking her full lips as her hands rubbed his upper arms firmly. "What can I say? I want those handcuffs."

He lifted his head back up, his gaze locking with hers, "If you love me you'll do it with me." He smirked, the edges of his lips curling up and capturing her undivided attention.

"Oooo…" She laughed, "A counter offer." Her hands went around Zuko' neck, her fingers into his hair.

"I mean it's only fair."

She looked into those shimmering gold eyes, basking in their warmth for one glorious and aching moment, the warmth that he had for her and only her. "Fine." She leaned up, pulling herself off him and the bed. Her bare toes dig into the crème carpet as she pulled him up, his bare feet joining hers.

They padded hand in hand out of the bedroom and into the living room. "They should be napping." He mumbled. She wrapped her arms under his, her lips pressing to his shoulder to suppress a laugh as he silently pushed open the door to Sokka and Azula's bedroom.

They were not Sokka and Azula in bed then; but two naked bodies, loosely covered by a plain white sheet.

Zuko and Suki crept into the room silently, their eyes looking over ever surface of the room that might hold some hand cuffs. They found nothing as they surveyed the space, their search becoming more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by.

Suki cursed silently, walking to the bedside table that was next to the sleeping figures. She looked at the assorted objects including a tube of astroglide, opened and unopened condoms, and a single strand of three large blue beads attached to a remote control that Suki could only guess the propose of.

She heard Zuko make a soft hissing sound from behind her, his hands raising in a questioning manner. Suki just shrugged, shaking her head. He frowned heavily, her hands going to her hips.

It was then that there was movement from the bed. Sokka stirred, groaning a little bit. Zuko grabbed Suki around her waist, pulling her close to him as he pulled her into the closet that was half open. Suki pressed her face into his neck to stoop herself from laughing. Zuko suppressed a laugh himself as he kissed her fine auburn hair.

Suki melted into his embrace, a smile on her face as she realized their hearts were beating faster, almost frantically. It was a dangerous mixture of their already existing arousal with the added adrenaline that rushed though their bodies from sneaking into the forbidden room.

The result was their lips coming together in a frantic, hungry kiss. Her hands were in Zuko's hair, her one leg coming up and wrapping around his leg. His hand went to her thigh, running his hand up her soft, pale skin, his other hand at the small of her back.

"I think I heard something." Sokka's voice said groggily.

"It's nothing." Azula groaned in reply.

Zuko was trying hard to repress a laugh, his lips entangled with Suki's. Her hands just made there was over him, touching every part of him that she could reach.

"What if it is something?"

"It's not."

"Ok."

Suki could feel Zuko's erection growing on her leg, making her simply press her thigh up against him. He was growing frustrated, his nails digging into her thigh apparent of such.

"You know Azula, we are both up."

"We are..." She half spoke, half growled.

Zuko pulled away from Suki, his eyes wide as he shook his head. Making out in the closet was one thing, but being in them same room when they had sex it was something else. She dropped her leg onto the ground, taking his hand into hers.

"Grab the lube." Azula snapped at Sokka.

"Anal sex, this early in the day?"

The look of horror on Zuko's face made her want to giggle. She agreed with him though, she did not want to be around for that. She looked at Zuko with a little frown, then motioned to the door. He looked at her confused. She took his hand and pulled him with her as she ran from the closet, screaming out a little bit as they ran.

Sokka was sitting up on the edge of the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Azula was sitting next to him, her legs crossed with a sheet wrapped around her body. Both of them were laughing softly.

Zuko had case his eyes down as they ran, afraid to see anything on the bed. In the process of doing this his eyes caught hold of a silver flash of medal on the door knob of the bedroom. He reached out and grabbed the cuffs from there, holding Suki up for the briefest of seconds.

"Thanks for these!" Zuko told them quickly before they both ran to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. They threw themselves on the bed, laughing as he used the cuffs to attach her wrists to the headboard. She just moaned into his lips, looking up into those breathtaking gold eyes.

"I fucking love you Zuko."

He just laughed a little bit, "And what do you want me to do to you my love?"

"Fuck me hard." She said though clenched teeth, drawing a growl from him that made her shake with pleasure under him as he covered her with his body.

* * *

"You heard them from the second they came in, didn't you?" Sokka asked.

"Of course I did." Azula smirked, running her hand over his stomach. "They should thank me really. The sex they are about to have will be amazing."

Sokka gave her a wide smile, the same smile that she would always melt into when he gave her. He was going to suggest that they follow throw with their proposed activity but he did not have to. Azula leaned over and bit his ear, rubbing down his stomach, "Now… get the lube."


	6. Family Dinner

Sokka drove the motorbike slowly through the suburbs, counting the houses as he tried to identify his sister's home. To him, every block looked the same, every house looked alike, even the cars were similar. He actually wondered if he had passed by Katara's home without noticing… but when he finished his countdown, he knew he was at the right place because an old, rusty truck was parked in the extra parking space in front of a garage. He smiled, recognizing his father's vehicle. He had no idea he had missed it.

He parked his bike right behind the car and he removed his helmet. He wasn't one for a suburb lifestyle, he never had been, but he couldn't deny the air felt incredibly fresh in comparison to what he was used to in the center of the city.

As he got off his blue like bike, he heard the front door of the house swinging open. Sokka didn't look just yet since he was placing his helmet inside the compartment underneath the bike's seat. But before he was done…

"Leather jacket, I see…" said a familiar voice he hadn't heard in over five years.

Sokka couldn't help but smile as he finished bringing the seat down, and he turned to face his father, walking towards him

"Are we trying to impress someone?" asked Hakoda, chuckling at his attire. Sokka hugged him tightly, also laughing

"It's great to see you, dad" he said, pulling away and beaming at his father "And it's not like I have to impress anyone! I just like this jacket!"

Hakoda roared with laughter and patted his son on the back "You haven't changed one bit, my boy…"

"So it really was Sokka, huh?" said Katara, looking out through the door "Come inside, you two. Good to know you had the common sense not to bring her, Sokka!" She huffed, going back into the house.

Sokka frowned, irritated, as Hakoda raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I only heard a few things of what's new in your life, Sokka… but I don't know much of anything. Your sister seems really mad about it"

"It's been four years since this happened and she's still mad about it." He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think she will ever get over it."

"You know your sister" said Hakoda, chuckling again as they walked inside.

The house wasn't foreign for either of them, since they had been there several times before. However with the addition of his father, Sokka almost felt like it was his first visit to it. Katara reappeared from the kitchen and handed them glasses of whiskey, knowing it was her father's favorite beverage, and smiled at both of them.

"It's been a long time since it was the three of us, huh?" asked Katara, happily

"It has been too long" sighed Hakoda "Both my children are now of age, working and making families… I'm really proud of both of you" He sat down

"Thanks, dad" said Katara, smiling

"I don't know about the me making families bit," Sokka mumbled. Katara's husband, Aang Avary, the Avatar walked into the living room with their infant daughter Kya in his arms.

"Hey, guys!" Aang said cheerfully "She just woke up a little while ago! Say hi to your grandpa and uncle, Kya…"

He prompted the girl towards Sokka, who smiled at the baby. It was evident that it was Katara's daughter, she looked just like her after all. Sokka could see the prince welling up in Hakoda's eyes as he looked at his first granddaughter, to which his own wife was the name sake.

"That's a beautiful little girl right there…" said Hakoda in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry.

"I guess she is kind of on the pretty side." Sokka said with a grin.

But his smile didn't last for long. Kya saw him and moved her hand all of sudden in his direction. Everyone stared in joy at the baby's movement… everyone except Sokka. He had heard Kya had a certain set of skills just like her mother's and since he had heard the news had a feeling that she was going to be just like her mother in another way.

And he wasn't wrong in his suspicions, as apparently by the whiskey being bent out of Hakoda's glass and onto Sokka's face. Sokka instinctively shut his eyes tightly as everyone else stared in horror.

"S-sorry about that, Sokka!" Aang stuttered. He then proceeded to tell off his daughter using an infantile voice "Don't throw whiskey on Uncle Sokka's face, Kya! It's not polite."

"Oh, Sokka! I'm so sorry!" Katara gasped, going to him with a towel.

"No big deal. I'm used to it" said Sokka, still with his eyes closed shut "You used to throw simple water on me, so it's really nothing."

"I'll take him to the bathroom" Hakoda chucked as he guided his son towards the rest room.

Sokka washed his eyes clean, leaving the door open as Hakoda watched him, a funny grin on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it came out alright" said Sokka as he leaned up. "I guess Kya shares her mother's disapproval towards me or something."

"Katara used to throw water at you far before she started to disapprove of you" Hakoda reminded him.

"True, but since Kya is still so small and she spends so much time with her mother, Katara has probably already told her how bad a man her uncle is."

"Ah, don't be so ridiculous" Hakoda laughed, "A baby wouldn't understand all that nonsense."

"It wouldn't stop Katara from flaming me, though"

"I still am not aware of what was it that happened to you" Hakoda said with a frown "Your sister always told me to ask you, but seeing as we're always busy, we have hardly ever talked in about five years."

"Yeah, I know" sighed Sokka, sighing as they left the bathroom and stood on the hallway "So you don't know anything?"

"I don't really know what the story is, but I did hear about you cheating on Suki at some point in time."

"I'm not too proud of that" Sokka admitted, scratching the back of his head "Sadly it just happened though. We are ok now though."

"Really?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow, "So you kept in touch."

"More than that, we're actually roommates now" Sokka smiled at his father's gasp.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Sokka admitted plainly, looking away.

"How about you start at the beginning, then? But first, you can unveil the identity of your new girlfriend already, the suspense isn't even fun anymore."

"Oh, sorry about that. Well, I hope you don't get too shocked to hear this, but you see… my new girlfriend, the one I cheated on Suki with… is Azula Kasai."

Hakoda's eyes grew wide with the revelation, but he broke into laughter all of sudden, making Sokka wonder if his father believed him to be joking.

"Uh… dad?"

"Oh, I should have seen that one coming!" he said as he tried to regain his composure.

"W-what do you mean?" Sokka stammered.

"Oh… well you and Zuko were so close back when you were kids, remember?" Hakoda asked.

"Of course. Best friends since the first day of first grade."

"Well you guys would either come over to our house to play, or you would go over to his, whatever you wanted to do. One day Ursa and I took the four of you to the park and..." He smiled to himself a little bit, thinking back on that moment.

"Yeah?"

"You, Katara and Zuko were playing in the sand box, pretending you were sandbenders. And Azula just sat a little ways off to the side, staring at you non-stop"

"When you say me… you mean she was looking directly at me?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't think so at first, I thought she was glaring at the whole group of you, but then I realized she followed your every move. After a while, she finally gathered her nerve and walked over to you, grabbed you by the elbow, pulling you up as she declared you were her husband."

Sokka stared at him in surprise as he heard the story, and the resolution had him chuckle as he pictured the scene in his mind. "I don't remember that at all!" Sokka laughed,

"You probably don't, you were so little. But I guess she was right, huh?" Hakoda shook his head with a smile, "She knew she'd get you one day. That's a very determined girl."

"You have no idea…" Sokka mumbled, pressing his head to the wall behind him.

"Well, there are a few reasons why I would say it's a bad idea for you to be with her," Hakoda said plainly. "But seeing as you seem so happy about it, I won't rain on your parade."

"Thanks" said Sokka, smiling softly "I'm glad you won't, enough people do that already."

"You can understand why your sister is so against this, though."

"Yeah, I get it" Sokka sighed, rolling his eyes, "To her, I hooked up with her worst enemy or something."

"No, not or something" Hakoda chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Those two have been baring their teeth at each other ever since they first met, and with the years they only got worse…"

"You don't need to remind me, I was there."

"So... you cheated on Suki with Azula, right?"

"I know it's not the most ideal way to start a relationship" Sokka said honestly, "One day we were just chatting on the phone and she noticed things were lousy with me and Suki. We agreed to meet, and… well… one thing led to the next."

"Very smart of you to leave the story there" Hakoda shook his head a little bit, blinking.

Sokka just laughed a little bit."We ended up moving in together a while later. She had a huge condo… well, she did until she got fired"

"She got fired?"

"She worked as a book editor, and let's say she was very good, but so strict she turned down almost every book they showed her" Sokka clarified "So her bosses got mad and fired her"

"And so you decided to move in… with your ex-girlfriend?"

"It's not like that" said Sokka, laughing "Well, it is, but not just… okay, the thing is, not too long after Azula and I got things going, Suki kinda found someone else."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, she went to him for comfort cause she felt like I was ignoring her and they kinda…. Well…"

"Who?"

Sokka smiled to himself, "Zuko."

Hakoda gaped, his eyebrow twitching with disbelief, "How did that happen so suddenly?"

"It just…" Sokka laughed lightly, "It did. I don't really like to think about, it was a rough couple of days."

Hakoda just nodded, "Sounds like it, I understand."

Sokka nodded, thankful that he did not have to go into the events that lead to him and Suki's break up. "When Azula got kicked out of work, we asked Katara if we could stay here but she refused. Ao we turned to Zuko and he said yes, although he didn't seem too happy about it. And Suki was anything but happy about the sitations, but we are all trying to make things work."

"Sounds like the perfect recipe for a catastrophe." Hakoda said, truthfully.

"It's worked well so far, I think… so it should be okay." Sokka shrugged, smiling at his son.

Hakoda smiled and pat his son on the shoulder, "You're a good man, my son. Make sure you never cheat on anyone else, though"

"I won't" Sokka said, looking into his father's big blue eyes, "I don't think I'll ever want to be with anyone other than her."

"Then I guess I can be expecting grandchildren from you too sometime soon."

"HUH?!" Sokka gasped, "W-who said anything about kids?!"

"Dinner's ready, you two!" Katara called showing up at the end of the hallway "You can keep catching up later!"

Hakoda smiled and headed towards his daughter, knowing he had given his son a lot to think about.

"Let's go eat, then" Hakoda motioned down the hall, still smiling brightly as Sokka gazed at him, his face twisted up in a very comical expression of confusion.

_

Dinner went perfectly well, something that Sokka was very grateful for. He didn't get around talking with his father about the topic of children again, but he didn't need to. As he watched Aang and Katara with their little Kya, he knew one day he would have his own child… but not just yet.

He took off at dusk, his father deciding to stay a little longer. Sokka had work early in the morning, and knew that he Azula would only afford him a few hours of sleep.

Sokka entered the apartment and wasn't too surprised to find Suki and Zuko sitting on the couch watching TV and cuddling close to one another.

"Hey," Suki said sleepily, lifting her head from Zuko's shoulder "How was dinner?"

"It was nicer than I thought" Sokka said with a relived smile, "Katara was pleased because I didn't bring Azula with me"

"Sounds like her," Zuko chuckled.

"Where is she, by the way?" Sokka asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it up on the designated hook.

"In your room," Suki sighed as her head went to back her love's shoulder, "She was unusually quiet and calm today. Didn't give me a hard time over anything… She must have missed you or something."

Sokka smiled and looked towards the closed door of their room." Thanks… I guess I'll go make it up to her."

"Do we need earplugs?" Zuko leaned his head back onto the sofa with a groan.

Sokka chuckled and shrugged, "Keep them nearby just in case"

Suki snuggled closer to Zuko as Sokka headed towards his room. He opened the door quietly, and he was surprised to find Azula, dressed in one of his shirts, pleasantly asleep, the covers up to her waist. She breathed slowly and quietly, her hair a little messier than usual, but this happened to her every time she was in bed. He caressed her face, moving away a few strands of hair as he did. His sole touch was enough to wake her up.

"S-Sokka…?" she mumbled, still drowsy.

"Hey. I'm back."

"Good… don't ever go away again." Azula muttered with a weak voice as she opened her eyes.

"I won't next time" Sokka leaned him and kissed her brow lightly, "You'll come with me next time and we can wreck Katara's patience together"

Azula giggled softly, blinking slowly, "Sounds like a plan."

"Hey… My dad told me a funny story today" He sat on the floor, his face at the same level with hers. "A funny story about you, actually."

"Me?"

"He told me that one day, back when we were kids, we were playing in a park together, and all of sudden you jumped up and declared I was to your husband."

Azula couldn't help but laugh at the story, vaguely remembering the event.

"I had no idea you had such fortunetelling powers, you know?" Sokka chuckled.

"Remember I once told you I had liked you for a long time? Well, it was for far longer than you imagined, and now you know."

"You're telling me you fell in love with me when we were kids?" He raised an eye brow in inquiry.

"I don't know if I was in love or what," She blushed a little bit, looking him over, "Whenever I heard stories about princesses getting true love's kiss and what not I would picture myself as the princess… and guess who the prince was?"

Sokka never thought that Azula would think something romantic like that, but he was moved and flattered that she did.

"I don't know if your brother ever told you but…" He smirked lightly. "I had a very dumb and childish crush on your mother"

"Oh, really?" Azula was laying with her chin propped up in her hand.

"You should be glad, though" he smirked, "Proof I was attracted to woman with pale skin, dark skin, gold eyes…."

She shook her head, her eyes on him, "But you never moved that crush onto me, did you?"

"Subconsciously, I might have. Back in school I felt I should watch out for you or something… I never did realize how amazing you were because I kept holding back, thinking you were just Zuko's little sister."

"I would hope that I'm still not like that for you." She frowned lightly, "I don't think that our relationship would have lasted if you did."

"Things changed as you got older, as I saw you grow up. When it came time, I just mostly though of myself as lucky. I mean not every man gets the chance to sleep with his best friend's smoking hot sister."

"And it was even better than I thought it would be…"

"So you love it, huh?" He growled lightly, raising to his feet and then into bed.

"I want to tell you in every language on earth how I feel about you." She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.

"Maybe we can try the language of love…" said Sokka in a very silly voice, making Azula roll her eyes

"You're so dumb" she muttered into his lips.

"Ah, but you love me, dumb and all" He kissed her, smiling. Azula couldn't help but smile as well, knowing he was right… she loved everything about him and she had loved him even before she knew what love was.

Once they were done speaking in the language of love, as Sokka had called it, they fell asleep huddled together, their limbs in a tangle that was hard to understand at first sight. Azula's head was comfortably placed on Sokka's chest, his heart beating under her cheek. He had dozed off after kissing the top of her head, certain that next time he would definitely take her to any other family dinners… because even if they weren't married just yet and even if he didn't know if they would be, Azula was already his family.


	7. Ozai

_Thanks to _unbearablybleak on Tumblr for Mai's last name. :)

* * *

_Operator: 911, state your emergency. _

_Girl: I think my brother is dead. _

_Operator: You think your brother is dead? _

_Girl: I think so, yes. He is not moving. _

_Operator: What happened to him? _

_Girl: Our father burnt him, I mean he deserved it really, but I still figured that I should make the call on the off chance he is still alive. _

_Operator: Is he breathing? _

_Girl: Let me check…. Zuzu, are you alive?... Yes, yes. He is crying now. I think I need an ambulance. _

_Operator: Where is he burnt? _

_Girl: His face, the eye to be specific. Like I said he really had it coming, but you should still send help. _

_Operator: Can you give me your address? _

_Girl: 4713 South Cardinal Ave, Capital City. _

_Operator: What is your name? _

_Girl: I'm Azula Kasai. _

_Operator: And your brother's name? _

_Girl: His name is Zuko - Hang on…. Really Zuzu, you need to pull yourself together… I'm sorry he was crying again. _

_Operator: Who burnt him? _

_Girl: It was our father, Ozai. _

* * *

"Do you want cookies for tomorrow?"

Zuko looked over as Suki, his one eye brows raising up. "Why the fuck would I want cookies?"

"I don't know!" She huffed in annoyance at him, "I never know how to deal with this thing." She tapped her fingers on her counter, her growing locks touching her shoulders.

"And your resolution is to make cookies?"

"Well…" She looked at him with a poutful frown, "When you put it like that."

Zuko just laughed lightly, "Listen… you don't have to do anything. It's why I've never say anything about it to you, cause I don't want you to do anything."

"But I feel like I should." She reached across the island in the kitchen at ware her boyfriend was sitting with his MacBook out. "I feel like I should help you."

"There is nothing to be helped, Suki." He frowned.

"It's been what… 9 years now?" He nodded at her, his chin in his hand, "I still don't know how to deal with it. I feel like I should do something."

"I don't want you to do anything." He looked into her eyes, his words short, "I don't want you near that place, nor will I never." He frowned lightly, "You are never to go see him, understood?" She just sighed and nodded, making him squeeze her hand lightly before pulling away. "Cookies do sound good though."

She just smiled, "Cookies it is then." She turned back into the kitchen, starting to make some of the oatmeal cookies that he liked so much.

* * *

_Capital City, Friday – Ozai Kasai, CEO of Kasai Group Ltd., was sentenced to forty five years in prison today after being found guilty of Larceny, Embezzlement and Bank fraud. Kasai reportedly stole over twelve million dollars from his corporation over a time span of 20 years. There is no evidence that this money had anything to do with the disappearance of his wife Ursa, 4 years ago. _

_The investigation into Ozai's business practices came in wake of his alleged assault of his 13-year-old son. It is reported that the boy stood up to his father while he was drunk, to which Kasai burnt him on the left side of his face. The boy lived, but will be permanently scarred from the attack._

* * *

Azula folded the yellowed newspaper clipping back up, shoving it back into her wallet. She had no idea why she had kept that damn thing all these years, and epically why she carried it with her all the time. The only time she read it was on the way to the prison, on their way to see their father on his birthday.

They had taken the Mustang for the three hour drive. Suki had asked Zuko to take it, thinking that it would help him feel better. She was right of course. Something about the vintage car always made him happy, mostly cause he knew it was hers. So even today, with all the bitter sweetness of the occasion he found himself just enjoying the drive.

He and Azula did not speak the entire way there, other than basic requests and questions. They certainly did not talk about what was about to happen, they never did. There was nothing to talk about.

They pulled up to the prison just as visiting hours were starting. They went into the building, though security and to the busy visiting room. They sat silently side by side waiting for their father to come to them.

Ozai walked into the visiting room in his orange jumpsuit. He looked to be a good decade older than he really was, his face long and hair greying. Both Azula and Zuko stood, greeting him. Azula hugged him quickly, him kissing the side of her head. Zuko did not go for a hug, but just nodded at him.

They all sat down with one another, starting with the awkward small talk that always happened on their meetings. Azula did all of the talking. She talked about all the news in the world that he might have missed, then asked how he was fairing. He told them about his job building furniture, how it passed the time well.

Zuko excused himself after a bit more time, retreating to the vending machine just to give himself a moment. He got a few bags of chips, then looked at the bottom show, seeing a small package of cookies. He smiled to himself a little bit, thinking that cookies are exactly what he needed.

He brought the chips and cookies back to the table, laying them out for them. "I can give you some money for commissary if you like." Zuko told him as he sat down with them, "I can add it before we leave today."

Ozia just looked at him with that devilish smile of his, "Feel like helping your old man out, do you?"

"Just thought it would be nice." Zuko said with flat voice, looking at his father with an expressionless face. "I don't have to if you don't want it."

"You must be doing well at the firm."

"I am." Azula could feel her bother's heartbeat increasing as she sat next to him. She wanted to reach other and hold his hand, to do something to make him not panic. She was frozen with fear though, like she always was with it came to her father.

"Good." Ozai smirked as he looked over his son, at the reflection of his younger self, "She must like it, all the nice things that she only dreamed of when she was a girl suddenly at her fingers tips."

Zuko felt his face flush over as his father's gold eyes tore into him.

"You are still with her, aren't you? The mechanic's daughter?"

Zuko swallowed hard, "Her name is Suki, and I'm going to marry her."

Azula looked at her brother for a moment, a smile playing across her lips; hearing him say that aloud for the first time.

Ozai just laughed a little bit at his son's boldness, the same boldness that had landed him here in the first place, "You've always been a fucking fool, Zuko."

Zuko said nothing, but just looked at his father with a flat face.

"Fine… marry way below your status, see if I care."

"I think you do care." Zuko snapped. "I think that you are disappointed that I did not stay with Mai Omura."

"I cannot deny that was my goal from the beginning."

"And it pisses you off that I'm with a girl in simple sundresses and not one in Louis Vuitton."

Ozai just laughed again, "Why should it matter to me how you waste away your life, Zuko?" He shook his head, "If you want to fall in love so easily with someone to below you that is on you. You're just as much of a fool as that useless brother of mine."

"Iroh is a better father, and man, than you could ever hope to be, Ozai."

"And thinking that is why you will always be nothing."

Zuko stood up from the table, his back tall and a frown on his face, "An ironic statement from the man in a prison jumpsuit."

Ozai just laughed as Zuko walked away, leaving him at the table with Azula. She did not say anything for a long moment, but just opened the bag of chips. "She is a simpleton, I will give you that." Azula sighed, "But he loves her, and she is a good person."

"I never thought I would see you sticking up for the likes of her. She is of poor stock, the kind of people who are a drain on socit-"

"I'm dating Sokka Kimura." She said sharply, looking at her father with fierce gold eyes. His jaw dropped at her confession, "More than dating actually. We live together. We live with Suki and Zuko. He is supporting us right now since I lost my job. She makes sure that we are taken care of."

Ozai said nothing as his daughter spoke to him.

"She is a bit of an idiot, but even idiots can be good people. Just like geniuses can be evil."

He could not help but smirk at this last comment. "You have always been bold, my daughter."

"Honest. I've always been honest."

"Even now?"

"Epically now, Ozai."

Ozai and Azula sat in awkward silence as they ate the ate the food that Zuko had given them.

* * *

Zuko waited in the Mustang for another half hour, his thoughts drifting to the auburn haired woman that would be waiting for him when he got home. She always knew that he needed extra affection after these yearly visits. She always touched him right, held him in that perfect way, like she just knew what he needed.

"She is fucking amazing." He mumbled to himself. He leaned his head back and smiled, thinking about his beautiful Suki.

Azula opening the car door pulled him out of his thoughts, his good mood ending. She sat down, saying nothing as he started the car and drove away. They stopped for lunch an hour later. They sat together silently in the booth, that which was troubling them heavy between them.

It was while they were hovering over their burgers that he finally broke the science: "Why do we do this?"

"You could have ordered the salad, you know." She said, shoving some fries in her mouth.

"No… I mean with Ozai."

She froze, looking at him with a soft frown. She sat down the fry that she had taken into her hand, blinking slowly a few times. "I don't have an answer to that Zuko."

"Neither do I." He sighed heavily.

Azula saw the confliction on his face, the pain in his eyes. If she thought about it hard enough she could still hear his scream on the day that his face was permanently scarred. She could still hear him crying. She could still hear him begging her for help. She did not like to think about it, to do so made her shake with pain.

She hated that Zuko had mouthed off that day. That because of him they had been taken away from their home and forced to live with their Uncle. That their father was in jail for 50 years because of him. Because of Zuko and his inability to just shut his mouth.

He was still her brother though. He was still, and would always be, her Zuzu.

Azula reached out and placed her long, pale hand on his left cheek, her finger tips resting on his scar. Both of his hands went on top of hers, his eyes closing. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to.

"I wanna go home." He finally whispered, pulling their hands away.

Azula silently agreed and they left their half eaten meals on the table before paying and getting back into the Suki's Mustang.


	8. Ex's

"I hate to ask this…" Sokka stood shirtless in the door Zuko and Suki's room, looking over at his ex-girlfriend who was laying on the bed with her iPad next to her.

"Yes?" She asked, pausing and looking up from her movie.

"Can you help me take care of the scratches on my back?"

"Scratches?"

"Yeah, usually Azula takes care of them but she left early for their trip to the prison."

Suki just laughed, getting out of bed and motioning him to the bathroom, "Come on."

He followed her, a smile on his face, "I owe you."

"Yeah you do." She jumped up on the counter in the bathroom after gathering a few things. "Come here."

Sokka turned with his bare back to her, showing several long scratches on his back. Some of them were newer than others, some deeper than most. All of them looked to be caused by finger nails being dragged across his dark skin.

Suki just chuckled as she started on his back, her knees on either side of his hips. She first cleaned them, making him hiss in pain. "You know if I did not know anymore better I would think you liked pain."

Sokka just laughed, his hands going to his eyes. "I know I do actually."

She worked silently, cleaning the wounds then applying healing ointment to them. "Are we friends yet?" She asked in a soft voice.

He looked back at her, her head down as she applied liquid bandag to his skin, "I thought we were friends, yeah." She sighed a little bit, making him frown, "You don't think so?"

"I don't know what I think about it sometimes, Sokka."

"Thank about what?"

"Us."

He smiled thinking about what would happen if Azula walked though that door right now and found him like this with his ex-girlfriend. He would likely be paying for it for months and enjoy every second of it. "Here I was thinking that everything worked out for the better."

"And they did." She applied some second skin to a patricianly deep scratch, "But I will always be hurt over what happened."

Sokka just rolled his eyes, squirming under her careful hand applying the liquid. "You were not exactly innocent yourself, Suki."

"I slept with him once."

"Him just so happened to be my best friend."

"Who's sister you had been fucking for 6 months while we were still together."

Neither of them said anything to that. She fished up, looking over her hand work. "All better."

"Feels better." He smiled softly, looking at his back in the mirror, "Looks better too." He pulled away from Suki, to which she jumped off the counter and started cleaning up the mess that was left. He helped her, throwing the things in the little trash can. "I'm sorry Suki." He croaked.

"We are past apologies, Sokka."

"I know… but I still want to give one." He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling softly at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Azula."

She looked up into those big blue eyes, the eyes that she had found comfort in for so long, the same eyes that also made her cry so many times, the same blue eyes that had made her flee into the gaze of some gold ones. She loved the color gold much better than blue.

"I'm sorry that I slept with Zuko."

He smiled wide, leaning in and hugging her tight. She just laughed, hugging him back. "I'm glad you slept with Zuko, you make him happy." He pulled away, smiling softly at her. "And he makes you happy."

Suki nodded, "He makes me way happier than you did." She giggled playfully.

"I really am glad." Sokka said with a soft yet serious voice, "There has to be something that you miss about me though." His voice was more playful now.

"Well there is."

"What is that?"

"Riding on your bike."

He laughed at her comment. A flood of memories came back to him as he thought about all those times when they had ridden together, her at his back. They would be gone for hours, just driving around aimlessly. It was less about what they were doing, and more about the closeness that came with it.

"I remember that one time, mid June I think it was, it started to rain…"

Suki giggled, crossing her arms over her chest, "That was a good afternoon." She looked down, her eye brows raising up as she reminisced on that drive, on how they had made love under a tree when the rain became too heavy to ride in. It was one of the best memories that she had of her time with him.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"As long as you don't expect it to end like it did that time."

"Don't flatter yourself, dear." He smirked lightly.

Suki just laughed, pushing his shoulders back lightly, "You either." She stepped aside, going into her bedroom, "Let me put on some jeans, then we can go."

"So that is a yes?"

"Yes." Suki laughed, "I will go riding with you."

* * *

Suki really had missed this. She missed the feeling of her chest on his back, her hands on his stomach, their hair blowing wildly in the wind. She had always loved it. She did not even notice that it was Sokka she was holding onto. She just thought of it as her Zuko, her wonderful Zuko on a motorcycle.

Sokka did not think of anything as he sat with Suki, but just drove his bike around town. He liked the way that her arms were around his waist, the firm feeling that he got from her being there. He wised that it was Azula, but he was ok that it was not.

They drove around for almost an hour then went back home, "Still feel as good as you remember?"

Suki just laughed lightly, getting off his blue bike, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in between her legs. "Does Azula get turned on when she rides on it?"

"Oooooh yeah." Sokka laughed, thinking about his beautiful fire bender and how she always went crazy when they rode on the bike. With Suki she would get turned on from time to time, and may require some love and attention when they were done. Azula was different though. Azula was turned on by the bike to the extent that they had to stop someplace and have sex every time they rode around like this.

Sokka had been conditioned to this, and was slightly disappointed that he would not be getting sex after this ride. He figured that he would just masturbate when he got upstairs. He never had to do it anymore, but figured that once in a while was ok.

"You ok?" Suki asked as they walked up to the apartment. She looked down at his jeans, a smile on her face.

"Why are you so interested in what is going on in my pants?" He laughed lightly, pulling on his pony tail to straighten it.

"It's just apparent that you are somewhat excited about that trip." She nudged him playfully.

"I bet you are too."

"Well yeah." They walked into the apartment, sitting his keys on the counter, "Too bad our better halves are not here." Suki walked towards the bedroom, running her hands though her hair. "We will just have to make do."

Sokka just laughed a little bit, watching her go, seeing those hips of hers move. He had always loved those hips of hers, those curves. He wished Azula had hips like that sometimes. Only sometimes though.

He frowned heavily, wishing more than anything that she was there. He stripped after getting to his room alone. He smiled down at his erection, pulling out his cell phone. He was not really one for sexting, nor was Azula. She just usually said that she would rather just see it in person.

He took a picture of his erection after pulling on it a few times to make it harder. He texted it to the number that was up, knowing that it was hers. He laid down on his bed with a smile on his face as he started to pull on myself slowly, thinking about his sexy girlfriend.

* * *

Zuko's cell phone lit up with an incoming text message as they were driving down the road in the Mustang. It was from Sokka and he figured it was nothing so he opened the attachment. It took a second for him to register what it was, but as soon as he did he just rolled his eyes. "I think this is for you." He said to his sister, handing his phone to her.

He laughed as he saw her face fell, looking at the phone. She just shook her head, "I can't believe he did that."

"I can." Zuko laughed, "I would not be surprised if you guys are all about that kinda thing."

"No, that is more you and Suki's thing." She started to reply to the text.

"Hey!" He tried to reach over and take the iPhone, "Don't reply with my phone, else he'll think I'm really into him"

"Which is exactly what I want." She pulled away from him, still typing on the phone. "It will creep him out and teach him a lesson. I don't want him sending pictures of what should be seen by my eyes and my eyes only."

Zuko just laughed as she typed away, "This is gonna go well."

**Zuko - 2:18 pm. **

**Oh, you look delicious. I can't wait till I can suck that big cock all night long. Don't you dare touch it till I get home either. We will just have to get rid of the girls and we can have one another all to ourselves. **

She read the text to him, making him blush and laugh, his head shaking. "This should make things interesting." Azula smirked.

* * *

Sokka's eyes opened wide as he got the text from Zuko. His face flushed over as he realized that he had sent that picture to Zuko. His heart pounded in his head, knowing that he had just sent that rather scandalous picture to his best friend. What bothered him more was the text in response.

He went back to his phone, reading the text and knowing that it was likely from Azula. He texted her, double checking that it was in fact going to her.

**Sokka - 2:19 pm **

**I'm going to assume that you sent that text and your brother does not want to suck me off. **

**Azula - 2:20 pm **

**I'm also going to assume that you are in fact not carrying on a sexual relationship with my brother. However if you are a little bicurious you could have just told me and we could have done something about it. **

He closed his eyes with a groan, finding that pleasing himself had lost the appeal.

**Azula - 2:20 pm **

**Looking good by the way. Stop touching yourself. **

**Sokka - 2:21 pm **

**So it was you, right? And not Zuko. Cause I don't really don't like the thought of your brother wanting to blow me. **

**Azula - 2:22 pm **

**Technically you have been with him longer than I have. **

**Sokka - 2:22 pm**

**I really don't wanna fuck your brother, ok? **

**Azula - 2:22 pm **

**I will deal with you when I get home. **

* * *

Suki was out on the hammock half asleep, waiting for Zuko to get home from the prison visit. Zuko had gotten the hammock for her once they moved in, as an apology for having Azula and Sokka living with them. As a result this was the one place that was Zuko and Suki's spot alone. The other couple were not allowed to use it and Zuko had made that plainly clear to them.

So it was their safe spot, it was the one place that they had to themselves and they enjoyed it as much as possible for anything they wished. It was here that she knew was going to be the best place to comfort him after his trip to see his father. He always needed extra love and attention after that yearly trip.

She was ripped out of her nap by the balcony door sliding open. She looked up at the door, smiling at her beloved fire bender, "Hello beautiful." He sighed.

"Hi." She sat up in the hammock, blinking slowly, "How are you feeling?"

He leaned in and kissed her gently, "Better now." He pulled away from her, helping her out of the hammock, "Come on, this is gonna be good."

They walked into the apartment as Azula was dragging Sokka out of the bedroom that he was hiding in. Sokka blushed deeply when he saw Zuko, "Listen dude about the text, I-"

Zuko just rolled his eyes, "Not right now, dear. We have to wait till the girls are gone."

Azula just laughed at her boyfriend's reaction. Suki looked up at Zuko with a confused look, "What?"

"Turns out the boys have been having a torrid love affair behind our backs."

"Oh?" Suki raised an eye brow, looking over at Sokka.

"It's not like that!" Sokka yelled. "I sent it to him by mistake!"

Zuko shushed him, "It's ok love..." He walked over his his friend, rapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips to his cheek, "We don't have to hide anymore."

Sokka screamed and shoved the laughing Zuko off of him, "Don't ever do that again!"


	9. Copy Cats

"You know Zuko, you look like you are getting a little flabby around the mid section."

Zuko looked down at himself with a frown, then back up at Sokka, "Suki still thinks I'm hot."

"And that is all that matters." Sokka dribbled the basketball that was in his hand as he ran at Zuko, trying to get the ball into the basket. Zuko laughed and grabbed the ball from him, dribbling it out to the center line of the court that was on top of their apartment building.

"It's cause I sit behind a desk all day, you do physical work."

"And from what I understand your sex life is a little boring, so you don't get the activity from that."

Zuko rolled his eyes and he made a drive down the court, faking his way past Sokka to get to the basket, placing the ball in with a simple lay up. "I will have you know that my sex life is not even close to boring."

Zuko checked the ball, bouncing it to Sokka, "I guess it's subjective." He put the hall on his hip, leaning his head back, "Man last night Azula did this thing with her mou-."

"DUDE! That's my sister!"

Sokka laughed loudly, his free hand stroking his short beard, "That's right, I always forget."

Zuko just rolled his eyes, "Sick man… sick."

Sokka laughed again, making another drive for the basket while dribbling the ball.

* * *

Suki was laying out on the hammock on the balcony, curled up around her iPad as she waited for Zuko to get out of the shower. She could be cuddling with him now, but he demanded that he first take a shower after his game with Sokka.

They did this a few times a week, their bro time as they called it. They had been friends for so long that their identities entangled into one another's, and they feed off one another sometimes. It was a great thing that they had each other and Suki did not mind at all.

Azula thought differently about it, but that was her.

He joined her in the hammock a little while later, sitting her iPad aside. "Hey, I was playing Fruit Ninja."

"I'm more fun than that." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She nuzzled her nose against his, moaning happily as one of her legs draped over his hip. "You are fun." Her hand went to his cheek, rubbing it lightly with a soft frown. "You didn't shave."

"Yeah." He leaned in the kiss her again but she pulled away, "What?"

"Why didn't you shave?"

"Well I was thinking about growing it out, getting a goatee."

Suki frowned heavily, rubbing his face that felt like sand paper, "I'm not really sure if I like that idea or not."

"Why not?" he moved his face into her hand, a smile on her face, "You don't think it would be handsome?"

"You are handsome no matter what, my love. I was just thinking that it will feel a little rough when your face is between between my legs."

Zuko responded to her by trailing his hand down her back and past her full bottom. He reached down between her legs and pressed on the spot that he knew she loved. It drew a shaking breath from Suki's full lips, her cheeks flushing over.

"I think you will like anything of mine that is between your legs."

She laughed, half frustrated, knowing he was right. She pressed her lips to his, despite the scratching feeling his face gave, encouraging him to continue.

* * *

Sokka stepped out of the bathroom naked and into the bedroom. Azula was watching TV from her bed. He sat with her, a smile on his face.

"How was your game?" She snapped.

"It was fun." He leaned down and kissed her upper arm lovingly.

"What did Zuko say about me?"

Sokka just rolled his eyes, "You know he never talks about you."

"Never?"

"No, never."

"Well then what do you talk about?"

Sokka thought about it for a moment, a frown on his face. "What did we talk about?" He really tried to think about it, to digest what they had talked about. He of course had no idea. It's not that they did not talk about things, it was just different with Zuko. They just talked, about nothing, just talking.

"You were talking about me!"

Sokka just laughed, sitting on the bed, "I guess we did talk about you. I sometimes let it slip about something freaky in bed that we do and he gets all pissed off."

Azula just smirked happily, running her hand down her boyfriend's strong stomach. "I bet you were talking about that thing I did with my tongue, arnt' you?"

He laughed lightly, leaning back on the bed as she crawled on top of him, sitting on his lips. "It was."

"Then we will have to do it again." She reached down between his legs, starting to stroke his growing erection.

Sokka just laughed, looking over at the bed side table, "Oh... we can't."

She frowned heavily, her eye brows gathering, "What?"

"We ran out of condoms last night."

"So?" She snapped.

"Well we need to think about being more responsible with it comes to unprotected sex." She watched him speak, her eyes wide. "I know you are not on any birth control and the last thing we need right now is a baby or something."

Azula's eye brow twitched, "What?"

"I will get some more condoms tomorrow and we can make up for lost time?" He laughed up and kissed her softly, petting her hair lightly.

She could not say anything as he pulled away from her, getting up and putting on some boxers. She watched him with a long face, that body she loved so much being covered by some pesky fabric. She wanted to narrow her eyes at them, lighting them on fire but feared that it would harm that glorious groan of his.

Sokka played it cool though. He just laid in their bed, pulling the blankets over him.

"Why are you going to bed!?"

"You know how early I have to get up, I thought that I should get a good nights sleep." Azula watched in horror as her boyfriend laid in bed, covering himself with a blanket, "Love you babe."

He rolled over on his side, facing the wall. Azula looked at him with wide eyes, horrified that her Sokka was not making love to her like he should be.

* * *

Sokka did get condoms, as he had promised. He made it up to her, also as promised. He always kept his word with things like that. They made love for almost two hours when he came home that afternoon.

Sokka seemed distracted though, like there was something in the back of his mind that he was not telling her. He was always so open with her, always willing to tell her what was on her mind. So for something to be heavy on his mind enough that he would actually keep it from her was strange to say the least.

She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling on it roughly as they laid in bed together,. "Tell me what's wrong." She growled.

He hissed in pain, "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"You don't think I don't know when something is bothering you?"

"Nothing is wrong Azula." He growled, "I'm just thinking."

She blinked in surprise, "Thinking?"

"Yes, am I not allowed to think?"

"No. I don't keep you around to think."

He just laughed a little bit, "I see." He sat up on the bed, reaching to the side of the bed and picking up his jeans and reaching into the pocket, "I picked up for fliers about schools today."

"What?" She raised an eye brow, "Schools?"

"Yeah. Not like the university or anything, but just for some community colleges in the area." He smiled at her, looking over the fliers in his hands. "I could get a promotion at work, or even a new, better job."

She glared at him, saying nothing.

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Do whatever you want, Sokka." Azula pulled herself from the bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked body and walking to the bathroom.

"What is it?" he asked, a frown on his face, "You're mad."

"Oh, so you can tell if I'm thinking but I can't tell when you are?" Azula sighed from inside the bathroom and she gave him a glare, the kind of cold glares she hardly ever sent his way nowadays. "I said do what you want, Sokka. If you want to get involved in schools and what not, go ahead. It's none of my business"

"Azula..." said Sokka, but she closed the door the second he said his name.

Sokka groaned and dropped onto the bed again. So much for telling her what was on his mind. What was so wrong about getting a better education, a nicer job?

Azula frowned within the bathroom, turning around the latest events within her mind. It wasn't like Sokka to be so responsible, it wasn't like him to seek more education... it was wrong in so many levels it made her wince. What was happening to the man she had fallen in love with? Who was he? She couldn't pinpoint it, but it was as if something else was invading his mind, something she didn't like in the slightest...

* * *

**Zuko - 4:56 pm **

**Are you home yet? **

**Suki - 4:57 pm **

**Not yet. I had to stay after a bit. **

**Zuko - 4:57 pm **

**That is fine. I'm gonna go work out. **

**Suki - 5:01 pm **

**Ok. When will you be done? **

**Zuko - 5:02 pm **

**7 or so. **

**Suki - 5:03 pm **

**That late? **

**Zuko - 5:05 pm **

**Yeah. I need to work out some frustrations. **

**Suki - 5:05 pm **

**You can work out your frustrations on me if you like. ;) **

**Zuko - 5:06 pm **

**Why do you think I'm working out till 7 and not later? **

**Suki - 5:07 pm **

**Ooooooo. **

**Zuko - 5:08 pm **

**Don't start without me.**

Suki made dinner for her, Sokka and Azula. Chicken tacos with corn salsa. Sokka was wild not about the salsa, but Azula seemed to like it. She made extra for Zuko when he got done in the gym. She wanted to make sure that he was taken care of after all.

She had put on a black lace bra and thong. Her make up was simple but dramatic, her black liner thick on her eyelids made her eyes look bigger than they already were. He loved it when she had her make up like that, he told her as much every time she wore it.

She waited for him in the bed, playing with her iPad lazily. She was already turned on, already wet and ready behind her back lace. She just needed him to complete it, to complete her.

She fell asleep long before it was going to happen though. He walked in after 11, finding her laying on the bed in her lace underthings and dark make up. It made him smile. "So sexy," He sighed, his hand running over her soft, wonderful body.

She awoke with a moan, smiling at him with slow blinks, "What took you so long?"

He offered no explanation to his tardiness as he covered her with his sweaty body, pulling his shorts down. His adrenaline was already up, making what he did next feel right to him. He pulled her black lace underwear aside and slid himself into her. She gasped at his abruptness, her arms going around his neck. His scratchy face was on her neck as he started to move on her. Suki just laid there, a slightly confused look on her face.

She could not put her finger on it, but there was just something different about what was going on. He was all groans and trusts on her, not once kissing her or makeing eye contact like he always did. She just wanted to shove him off her, but did not. She wanted him to be taken care of after all.

He moaned into her skin as he finished, releasing himself inside her. She cringed in discomfort as she did so, her head rolling to the side. She was a little confused as he just rolled over and went to sleep, leaving her still in her lace underthings in the bed next to him.

* * *

Azula walked out of her room the next morning to find Suki sitting at the kitchen island, her eyes down on the cup of tea that was in her hands. Azula could tell that she was upset about something by the way that her shoulders were hunched forward, a frown on her face.

Azula sat next to her, saying nothing as she tapped her fingers on the counter. Suki did not even look at her, but just kept her eyes down. Azula looked over at her, sighing lightly: "So what is it?"

Suki looked at him, a frown on her face. "What?"

"You are pissed off about something."

Suki looked over her roommate, a frown on her face. She could see the bags under Azula's eyes, the annoyed twitch on her eye brow, "I might say the same thing about you."

Azula looked away from her, a heavy frown on her face, "It's irrelevant."

"So you just wanna know what is wrong with me?"

"Yes." Azula snapped, "Listening to you might help me with what is brothering me."

Suki just nodded, looking back at her tea. "Zuko has just been different." She mumbled.

"Different?"

Suki nodded, "He has been distant. Last night he was going to go to the gym and work out. He said that he would be home at 7, but he got back way after 11."

Azula just frowned a little bit, saying nothing. It was odd for Zuko to spend that much time working out, especially when it cut into his time with Suki. She knew that he was an idiot in love when it came to her.

"Last night when he finally came in I was waiting for him… you know lingerie and all that."

"You two would like lingerie." She chuckled.

Suki blushed a little bit, "He came in and we had sex…" her voice dropped as she said this.

"And that is an issue, why?"

"It's not that." Suki frowned, "You see he is always so affectionate…"

"Boring…" Azula rolled her eyes.

"No," Suki sighed, glaring over at her "Never mind."

"No, please finish." Azula said to her, "I wanna know."

Suki took a deep breath, her hands sitting on the table in front of her, "Even when we go at it rough he is always kissing me, telling me he loves me. All the stuff I love about being with him."

"So… boring." Suki's eyes cut into her, a frown on her face. "We'll it's boring for me."

"Not for me." Suki growled, "Last night was the first time since I've been with him that the sex was uncomfortable, that I did not like it."

Azula looked at the long look on Suki's face, and could not help but frown. "Sokka is acting odd too."

"Odd?"

"He has been thinking." Azula snarled.

"Thinking?"

"Yes. I don't keep him around to think."

"Well you picked a good guy to be with then." Suki chuckled.

"Yes. Yes. He is my big sexy idiot with a huge cock."

Suki could not help but giggle at that, her chin resting in her hand as she looked at Azula, "So what has he been thinking about?"

"Birth Control." Azula sighed, "He actually turned me down the other night cause we were out of condoms. And then last night he pulls out these fliers for schools in the area like it's nothing. He is talking about going to school, getting an education!"

"I guess I don't see the issue with that." Suki shrugged, "I mean I always encouraged him to go back to school, but he was not interested in that."

"He has no reason to be. I'm the breadwinner in our relationship, and I don't want him to do anything. If I had it my way he would not even work."

"So he is wanting to grow up, wanting to be more responsible."

"I guess so." Azula sighed.

The wheels in her heard started to churn, thinking about the behaviors of their boys. Sokka was becoming more responsible, thinking about the future and planning for such. Then there was her Zuko, who was acting like this other person, more manly, more aggressive. Her eyes blinked as everything fell into place, the realization making her jump in surprise: "Oh my god Azula!" She turned to her roommate, "They are turning into each other!"

Azula frowned at Suki's words, not quite understanding what Suki was talking about "Turning into each other? How does that work?"

"Oh, come on, you know you can see it too!" said Suki "Sokka is being responsible and thinking about getting educated because he's thinking about things on the long run! Zuko is working out and behaving all rough in bed! I couldn't quite place why what he was doing was so familiar... but it's because he's being the same as Sokka used to be with me!"

Azula frowned in disapproval, hating to hear about the period of time during which her beloved Sokka had been dating Suki, but once she got past the small bout of jealousy her eyes snapped open, her hand going to her mouth as she realized Suki's statements actually made sense "You're right. You're right... they really are turning into each other" And her new realization made the look on her face turn to horror, "Oh god… I'm dating my brother! Disgusting!"

"N-no, you really aren't... I'm dating your brother, although he's acting like Sokka" said Suki, trying to soothe the firebender, who looked like she was about to be sick with these revelations "But anyway, what do we do?" she asked, her violet eyes locked on Azula.

"Well, I have no idea what you'll do, but I know damn well what I'm going to do." Azula growled, her eyes growing defiant now.

"What?"

"I'm going to fuck him back into shape."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Of course." She laughed, "Well I don't think I can fuck Zuko and have this fixed."

Azula frowned over at him, "Isn't that how you solve issues with him?"

"No?" Suki raised an eye brow, "We talk about it, and resolve the issue. Then we usually do something nice for one another and make love."

Azula just glared at her before rolling her eyes, "You guys are so boring."

"You just worry about Sokka. I will worry about Zuko."

"…Fine." She snapped, "I will need the apartment tonight."

"Alright." Suki smiled, "Just… stay out of our room."

"Deal."

* * *

Sokka stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. His mind was rolling though the things that he had to do today. He had plans to do the dishes, to take out the trash and get the place a little bit better looking. He wanted to help out Suki with her housework, knowing that she had been a little overworked recently.

He sat his keys on the table, then looked into the kitchen, a frown on his face, "Azula, are you home?" He took off his jacket, hanging it on the stool at the island. He turned his back to the bedroom door, his attention going to the sink full of dishes. He did not hear the bedroom door opening, but he did hear the jingling of a chain, which is what made him turn around.

Azula was standing outside her door, totally naked, a long silver chain with a black leather collar attached to the end of it swinging in her hand. He looked at her slightly surprised, his cheeks flushing over. Her response to this was simply a devilish smirk, the one side of her lips curling up and capturing him in it.

"Strip."

She did not even fully saying the word before blood rushed to his penis, "Whaaaa...?"

"We are gonna have some fun." She growled, giving him that same smirk.

Sokka was naked before he could even process what was going on.

* * *

Suki was waiting in the lobby of Zuko's building, sitting on one of the black leather sofas and smoothing her knee length dress around her. She had taken great care with her appearance for the evening. Her dress, shoes, underwear, make up and even earrings has been carefully chosen so that he would like what he saw. This was the first stage of her plan.

She stood when she saw Zuko walking out of the elevator with some of his co-workers. They were laughing as they walked out, Suki waving at him to get his attention.

He smirked lightly when he saw her, saying something to the men with him. They stood, waiting for him as he walked over to her, "You look nice." He smiled as he kissed her on the lips quickly. His facial hair had grown out more, to the point that it was noticeable from even a distance. She hated the way it felt when she kissed him.

"We're gonna go out, is that ok?" She asked with a smile.

"Out?"

"Yeah, for dinner."

Zuko motioned back to the group of men that he had walked out with, "We were gonna go get drinks."

"I want us to go out for dinner." She stated, looking at him with fierce violet eyes.

"Fine." He sighed, turning back to the group of men, "I will see you guys tomorrow!"

Suki smiled, reaching down and taking his hand. She could see the annoyed look on his face but chose to ignore it. She wanted to make this evening as perfect as she could, it was the only way she knew to make things right. She figured that if she did so it could make him remembered what was good about them, and would force him to snap out of his current mind set.

Dinner was a mild disaster. She had made reservations at his favorite Italian place, the one that she always took him after he had had a bad day. She kept trying to talk to him over dinner, asking him questions and touching his arm as she listened. He just looked bored the entire time as he nibbled on breadsticks lazily. Not once did he ask her about her day, or any questions for that matter. She just put on a smile, trying the best she could put on a brave face.

They walked hand in and hand in hand down the street silently after dinner, her eyes wondering around her. She caught him a few times looking at other women, and a few men, on the street for a second or two too long. She was used to this, and was alright with it. She would look at other men, and she did not feel like she could be mad at Zuko for what she herself did. Something about it tonight rubbed her the wrong way though.

"I got us a hotel room." She told him with a smile, trying to be warm and flirty.

"What for?" He groaned.

"I just thought it would be romantic." Suki shrugged, pulling on his hand lightly.

Zuko just shrugged, "I mean if you wanna fuck we can just do It behind a dumpster for all I care." He chuckled a little bit. Suki frowned heavily, looking away as Zuko glanced at a woman in a long dress on the other side of the street. It was while her eyes were cast to the side that she saw a grouping of white sweet peas in bloom under a tree. She pulled away from him, going to the flowers and kneeling down in front of them.

He watched her with an annoyed look in his eyes as she looked at the flowers with a large smile, "Aren't they pretty, Zuko?"

He just rolled his eyes, "I guess so." He mumbled.

She sighed happily "I always thought they would make pretty wedding flowers." Zuko groaned in annoyance, going to walk away from her. "What is it?"

"You think you are being so sneaky, talking about weddings."

"Sneaky?" She stood, her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, sneaky." He turned around to look at her, "You just causally mention weddings as a way to just guilt trip me." Suki's eyes got wide as Zuko spoke, his arms crossed over his chest, "I don't need that shit, Suki."

Suki looked at the man she loved, and realized that it was not him at all. When they had gotten together she was finding herself constantly crying over what was going on between her and Sokka. Zuko had swore to her that he would never make her cry, that he would always just treat her like the wonderful woman she was. So it was now, after he talked to her just like Sokka had all those years ago that she felt just like she had then.

She did the other thing she knew to do: cry. She didn't make a sound, but just let her tears flow down her cheeks. They came quickly, falling from her eyes to her cheeks. Zuko looked at her surprised, a frown growing on his face.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"Cause of you!" Her hands went to her eyes, starting to walk from him.

"Suki wait!" He ran to her, grabbing her hand, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what is going on with you! You are mean and aggressive and I don't even know what the fuck that was that you did last night!"

"Last night?"

"When we had sex…" She was crying harder now, "It was horrible how you just fucked me like I was a toy for you to use or something."

His eye brows gathered. "I did?"

"YES!" She cried out, "And you worked out way more than you said you would, which is fine but when you add to it what you did last night it's a little much." He said nothing as she looked at him, "It's like I don't even know you."

"Oh baby…" He went to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, "You know who I am," He kissed her on the cheek, "I'm your Zuko."

Her arms went around his shoulders, crying into his neck, "Then act like it."

He pulled away, his lips going to the tears that were on her cheeks. "I'm sorry Suki."

She looked into those amber eyes of his, a frown on her face, "You told me that you would never make me cry…"

"I know." He pressed his forehead to hers, a frown on his face, "And I failed you, and I'm so sorry." Her hands went to his face, holding it as she nodded, "Can you forgive me?"

She just nodded, leaning in and pressing her lips to his as they both held one another tighter.

* * *

Sokka laid on the sofa naked, Azula laying between his legs. She was also naked, save for his leather jacket and bite marks all over her pale flesh. Neither of them could remember the last time they had gone at it that hard, and for that long. Sure things would be rough for a little while, but they would eventually grow tired. Four hours was a record for even them though.

"Sokka?" She breathlessly asked, her finger tips running over his strong thighs. He replied with a grunt, not wanting to move anything other part of himself. "Are you still thinking about getting a new job?" He could not see her smirk, the way her eyes were looking back at him.

"Whaaa?" He moaned, "Why the hell would I get a new job? It's way sexier for you to take care of me." His arm went around her waist, pulling her close to him with a hearty moan.

"It is, isn't it?" She smiled as she lead his hand between her legs, begging him for more.

* * *

Zuko and Suki were all kisses and moans in the hotel room that she had gotten for them. She knew trying to scoot closer to him, to further press together their sweat covered bodies in hopes that they might combine into one. The action just made him laugh into her lips, his bare legs sliding up hers as his arms pulled her closer.

Suki just giggled at her hands traveled down his back, grabbing his ass in her hand, making him groan. His groaned turned to a gasp as her hand traveled down between his legs, her finger tips gripping onto an overly sensitive area.

She pulled away from their kiss, looking into his eyes, "I know you make like the facial hair, but it feels like a brillo pad to me and I wish you would shave it." He bit his lip as her fingers started to stroke and tease his sack, "Will you?" He gasped with a nod while she moved his testicles into in to her hand, massaging them lightly.

"Anything for you…" Zuko voice shook. Suki watched her boyfriend with a smile as she fondled him.

* * *

Zuko walked onto the basketball court balancing the orange orb on his hip with one arm. His other hand was on his clean shaven face, smiling a little bit.

"It's about time." Sokka groaned, "Busy doing your make up?" He grinned over at his friend.

"Fuck off." Zuko laughed, "I kinda miss it."

Sokka looked over at him with a shrug, "I think it looks better gone, but that's me."

"Suki likes it like this and that is the important part." He smirked, thinking about what she had done to him while he was shaving it. It had been a bit distracting but worth it.

"Gonna get busy tonight?" Sokka laughed, running to him and taking the ball from him.

"Oh yeah…" Zuko smiled, his hands running though his hair. Suki had been texting him pictures of herself all day, a constant tease for what he would get when she got home from work.

"You know… Suki looked like she was sexually frustrated the other day... you sure you're giving her what she needs?"

"What?!" Zuko looked at him with wide eyes, his jaw dropping a bit.

"C'mon dude, I can tell, I was with her. So, what is it?"

"Dude," He groaned, his palms pressing into his eyes, "Don't…"

"I'm just giving you some friendly advice, honestly! You should appreciate what I tell you, you know? According to Azula I'm a sex god..."

"I _really_ don't want to hear this."

"No, you do! Listen, we were doing this thing with some chains and a collar..."

Zuko cried out a little bit and shoved his fingers into his ears, "Can't hear you!"

Sokka just looked at him with a smile, saying nothing for a few seconds. Zuko pulled his fingers out of his ears with much hesitation, a frown on his face.

"And maaaan, I'm pretty damn sure she'll be walking funny for the next few months: at least!" Zuko narrowed his eyes at him, "So you should try it, really!"

"You are both sick." Zuko hissed.


	10. Cousins

"Welcome to the Jasmine dragon, please take a-" Gold eyes scanned Zuko and Suki who were hand in hand in the door way of the tea shop, "Oh it's just you two."

"It's nice to see you too Lu Ten." Suki chuckled, reaching out to him and taking the ordering pad out of the pocket in his apron. "You boys sit and talk, I will take care of this."

"She is so bossy." Lu Ten growled at Zuko as Suki walked away, "I've always liked that about her."

"Well…" Zuko half shrugged, his hand going to the back of his head and fluffing his hair, "It's not without it's charm."

Lu Ten just laughed, motioning Zuko to a nearby table. They both sat down, Zuko watching as Suki and her white skirt flirted around the tea shop checking in with customers to see if there was anything they needed. "Are you pregnant yet?"

Lu Ten's question pulled him away from Suki, a frown on his face, "No?" He raised an eye brow, "We are not trying."

"See, that's not the way this works."

Zuko laughed at his comment, "How what works?"

"Well I turned out to be gay, so you have to have twice as many kids to make up for me."

Zuko rolled his eyes, his chin resting in his hand, "I don't see you holding these requirements to Azula."

"Nah, I don't expect Azula to ever have kids. So really you and Suki have to have three times as you should. So…" Zuko looked at his cousin with a smile as he calculated it in his head. "Seven kids."

"Seven?"

"Seven."

Zuko just rolled his eyes with a smile as Suki brought them both cups of tea.

"Lu Ten says we have to have seven kids." Zuko informed her. She let out a single laugh, walking away to another table. "See, I don't think she is going to be in favor of that."

His 36 year old cousin just laughed a little bit, "I guess I just want babies to play with."

"You know you and Kenton can always adopt." Zuko took a sip of his tea.

Lu Ten shrugged, pouting a little bit, "He's not in favor of the idea, he just wants another cat."

"Well cats are fun." Zuko shrugged.

Lu Ten just shook his head, "I guess." He sighed, "Things have just been…"

"Bad?"

"Not bad just…"

"It feels like you hit a stale mate, that your not moving forward or back, but just staying still and it confuses you cause you for so long were moving in one direction or another." Lu Ten narrowed his eyes at him, only drawing a smile from Zuko, "Am I right?"

"Well, well, well: Look at who is the expert on relationships now!"

Zuko just chuckled as he and his cousin caught up on things that were going on in their lives. Lu Ten ran the business side of Jasmine Dragon, letting Uncle Iroh having fun with his tea leaves. Zuko had worked as a waiter in the shop when he was in high school and college; Suki too as she was needed. Lu Ten served now, saying that it helped him relax and move away from the past.

Moving away from the past was a family tradition with the Kasais.

"How is your sister?" Lu Ten asked Zuko with a mournful tone.

"She's…" Zuko twisted his mouth a little bit, "She's Azula."

Lu Ten just smiled lightly, "I wish she would stop by more, I miss her."

Zuko blinked in surprised, pulling his head away a little bit, "Miss her?"

"Yeah, I miss Azula." Lu Ten laughed at when Zuko looked at him with a heavy frown.

"She has been too busy fucking Sokka these days to do much of anything."

"I can't blame her for that." Zuko just rolled his eyes, "What? Sokka is good looking."

"I guess so."

"Tell her stop by, ok? She can bring her big strong buck if she likes."

Zuko just shook his head, laughing a little bit. "I will tell her."

* * *

Sokka's blue motorcycle rolled down the street of large houses. It was one of one of the more affluent neighborhoods in town, and always made Sokka feel odd. He knew that he grew up in a place that was scarcely the size of some of these people's living rooms. They made him feel out of place. He had been in the Kasai mansion plenty of times as a child, but then that took him off guard each time.

Azula poked his back and pointed to one of the houses, making him pull into the drive way. He turned off the bike, Azula jumping off and removing her helmet. "Thanks again for this."

Sokka just shrugged, "I know that you wanted to come."

"I miss them." Azula smiled, running up to the house. Sokka followed after putting thier helmets under the seat. The door was open as soon as she got there, Lu Ten waiting for her. Azula just laughed, launching herself at her beloved cousin.

Lu Ten just laughed with her, hugging her close, "Oh I've missed you little Spark Plug!" He kissed the side of her heard with a smile.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry that I've not been around more."

Lu Ten just motioned to Sokka, a smile on his face, "He keeping you busy?"

"Always!" She growled plafully, making Sokka blush.

She pulled away from him, Lu Ten inviting both of them inside. "Ken, they are here!"

Lu Ten husband, a kindly looking man looking a little older than Lu Ten with large green eyes and a hearty smile came into the room. "Hey, long time no see."

"Hey Kenton!" Azula hugged him too, Sokka blinking in surprise at the affection. She pulled away, smiling up at her cousin-in-law.

"How is your uterus?" He asked, total seriousness in his eyes.

It just made Azula giggle, "It's good. Sokka is making sure that I take good care of it."

Sokka frowned a little bit, feeling a little odd. Kenton always asked about their private parts, it was his profession after all, "A gay gynecologist." He scoffed, "Sounds like a bad joke."

"It's not a bad joke." Kenton sighed, his hands on his hips, "It's a GREAT joke!" He smiled brightly.

Lu Ten just laughed at his husband, reaching over and patting his back lovingly, "You will never get tired of that, will you?"

"Nope." Kenton smiled, raising an eye brow.

Lu Ten just smiled, looking at Azula and motioning her into the office. They both walked in there as Kenton took Sokka to the kitchen to get him something to eat. "So is there a reason you've not been coming by?" Lu Ten asked her as he closed the door, Azula sitting on the large red sofa in the room.

"I don't want to go over to the tea shop and I don't have a ride out here." She explained, crossing her legs in front of her as she sat there.

He sat in the chair across from her, "We could always come over to the apartment."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't even like to be there."

"I think that it's a mutual feeling; at least from Suki's point of view."

"Suki…" Azula groaned with a roll of her eyes, "I'm so sick of her." Lu Ten said nothing, but just looked across at his cousin. She looked back at him, a frown on her face, "She does make good tacos though." Lu Ten just laughed, his chin resting in his hand. "I know she is trying, I guess I just really want to go back to having my own place."

"I told you that you two could live here, we have plenty of room."

"Out here in the country? It would drive me insane." She scoffed, "And I would be stuck in the house all day since I can't drive."

"Since you don't wanna drive." He corrected.

"It's best I not drive."

"But you could."

"Well I could do a lot of things."

"But you won't."

Azula looked over at him, a frown on her face as Lu Ten smiled. He always had a way to see right though her, to know her better than she did, even better than Sokka sometimes. On one hand it freaked her out, knowing that someone had that same advanced intuition that she did. It was also so very comforting, knowing that she did not have to explain herself to him.

"I won't drive." She laughed a little bit.

Lu Ten just laughed as well, shaking his head lightly, "My mom called last week."

Azula's smile dropped, her eyes brows gathering, "What did she have to say?"

"I'm not sure, Kenton took the call."

Azula could not help but smile at this, "I'm sure that went over well."

"He behaved. I figured that he would yell at her and tell her to never try and contact me again."

"It's what I will do if I ever see her," Azula mumbled. No one had seen Lu Ten's mother, Iroh's ex wife in over 20 years. Lu ten was 15 when he came out and not everyone was as supportive of him as his father and aunt had been. His mother left, said that she could not deal with having a gay son. She had never said or done anything for her family since; save the divorce papers she had served to Iroh several years ago.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about it." He scratched the side of his head, "She found Jesus… or something."

It made Azula laugh a little bit, shaking her head, "Still… that is very bold of her to show up after all these years."

"I didn't tell my dad, I thought that it would be best not to."

"Agreed…." She shifted in her seat, a frown on her face, ""The other day I was out, and I saw a man who looked like... well..." She whispered, curling up a little bit in her seat, looking away.

"Like... him? The one who...?"

"Yeah... it wasn't him, though" She shook her head, "Even though Sokka was with me I got so scared…" her arms went around her waist as she hugged herself.

Lu Ten stood up, walking over to her and sitting on the sofa next to her. Like a little girl would do to her father Azula placed her head on Lu Ten's broad chest, her arms around his waist. He just kissed the top of her head as he held her, his hand stroking her cheek with a steady and loving motion. "You're safe Azula." He whispered to her after a few moments, his cheek laying on her head. "You have me, and Kenton, and Zuko, and Sokka. None of us will ever let you get hurt again, m'dear."

Azula sat up, brushing away her tears, "I know." She frowned a little bit, "Perhaps not Zuko, but the rest of you yes."

Lu Ten laughed, "I think you would be surprised how protective Zuko is of you."

Azula just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Lu Ten laughed, standing up and then helping her to do the same. "Lets go make sure Kenton hasn't driven Sokka insane yet."

"Sokka likes Kenton, you too, always has. He's just a bit..." She looked for the right word, "Uncomfortable."

"Which is why Kenton loves to mess with him." Lu Ten laughed, "Same with me."

"It's fun." Azula laughed, "I love messing with him myself so I understand."

He looked into her gold eyes, a smile on his face, "I'm happy for you." He asked, "I know that he is really good for you."

She nodded, looking up at him, "I'm lucky to have him."

"Not lucky, Azula. You deserve it." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. "You deserve nothing but the best Spark Plug."

* * *

"Hey Azula!" Sokka called out to her once he heard the office door open. "Have you seen these pictures?"

Azula walked to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course I've seen them."

Sokka stood in front of a long wall that was covered with pictures in large frames. There were several images in each, the date and origin ranging greatly. He pointed to one picture in particular, "Zuko looks like such a dork!"

"Well Zuko is a dork." Azula laughed, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked at the picture. "That was at the wedding." He just looked at her brother in the picture, a soft smile on his lips and pimples on his cheeks. He was in a suit with a red tie, his hair short on his head. Suki was standing next to him in a simple yellow dress, a large smile on her face.

"How old are they there?"

Azula thought about it for a second, "I was 12, so they are 13 and 14."

Sokka just laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking a picture of the image on the wall, "I will be bugging him about this forever."

Azula smiled and pointed to another picture of two small children standing by a pool with a teenager, "There's Zuko, Lu Ten and I as kids."

"Are you naked in that?" He raised his eye brow, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm two." She chuckled, "That's before things like that matter." She punched in him the arm playfully before pointing to another one, "That's me and Lu Ten at the wedding." Sokka had seen this one, but just frowned a little bit. She looked so sad, so broken in the picture. He hated himself that he had not been in their life at the time, that he had not been able to help her.

"I don't like that one as much." Sokka said with a sigh. He pointed at one of the larger ones, "This one is my favorite." It was a picture taken last Christmas. Iroh was sitting in the middle, Lu Ten to one side and Zuko to the other, Suki and Kenton sitting next to their respective mates. Azula and Sokka were seated on the floor in front of them all, his arms around her shoulders. They all had large smiles on their faces, which would usually look cheesy, but here it just looked like they were all happy to be there.

"Dad has that in the tea shop, you know." Lu Ten said as he joined them, "He loves telling people about us all, you know?"

"All of us?"

Lu Ten nodded, his arm going around Azula's shoulder, "All of us."

* * *

"Dose he always ride around on the bike?" Lu Ten asked his cousin as her boyfriend placed his helmet on.

"Yeah." Azula giggled, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess cool works." He just chuckled, "People think different things are cool."

"Like you think gay gynecologists are cool?" She teased.

"Gay gynecologists are cool as hell I will have you know."

Azula just rolled her eyes, "We each have our own things."

"And don't you forget it." He just laughed, wrapping her arms around her again. She hugged him back, a smile on her face.

"I will come around more, I promise. He can have you over for dinner one night or something." She pulled away, a soft smile on her face.

"You mean Suki will have us over for dinner."

"Semantics."

Tu Len laughed and shook his head, Azula just walking away from him and towards Sokka on his awaiting bike. She placed the helmet on her head and got on, waving good bye as they pulled away, Sokka smiling over at Lu Ten.

They rode back to the aparmtnet, Azula's arms latched around Sokka's waist and her head on his back. She was thinking about what Lu Ten had told her, that she was safe, that they would never let anything happen to her. That the men in her life would make sure of it.

That is the real reason that she loved Sokka on this bike. She trusted him, she knew that he would never let anything happen to her. He would sooner die than let any harm befall to her. It was not just on the bike, but in every area of their lives. It's what made her love, and totally trust him.

Lu Ten and Kenton would always be there for her, to understand, to support and to love. They never questioned her or her feelings. She knew that they would protect her in any and every way possible, even if it was not in a physical way. It is what made her trust them.

The thought of her brother being as trustworthy as the other three made her frown. He had never been that close to her, and they would always argue. Often she thought he would be happier if she wasn't in his life. However, as she closed her eyes, her cheek on Sokka's back, she remembered what her life had been like before their father had gone to jail, when it was just the siblings and Ozai. She remembered only flashes of that time since it was so long ago. The one thing that she did remember was Zuko holding her in a closet as they hid from their father, his arms around her as he whispered: "I won't let him hurt you."

She supposed that was something.


	11. Gallery Opening

"This is going to be the worst night of my life." Zuko mumbled to his refection. Normally a statement like this would be an overreaction, not this time though. It really was going to be the worst.

"It's a good thing that I think your melodrama is cute." Suki laughed from next to him, putting on some mascara.

"I'm not being melodramatic, this is really going to be the worst."

"Oh I don't know." She sighed, looking herself over in the mirror, smoothing her red dress down, "I think that one time we stole my dad's car and got it stuck in the mud was pretty bad."

He could not help but laugh, running his fingers though his hair, "That was a bad day."

She reached over and shoved his shoulder lightly, her eyes still on her reflection as she checked it over for anything that was out of place. "This is not going to be that bad Zuko."

He just rolled his eyes, "Right…"

* * *

Mai Omura got her first camera when she was 13. Her mother though it might help ease the girl's constant boredom. It did the trick. Before she knew it she was a skilled photographer and was winning awards. While she had been dating Zuko, he was her favorite photo subject. Most of the best pictures that existed of him were from that time period. They were all a little bit on the sexy side, much to both Mai and Suki's amusement. Zuko's feelings were a bit more complicated about it.

Suki and Zuko walked hand in hand to the art galley a few blocks from their house. Through the large windows photos of all shapes and sizes could be seen hung on the wall. There was a verity of images, both black and white as well as color, from all around the world. From her travels.

It's why she left Zuko. She had wanted to see the world, and take pictures of things that everyone else only got to dream of. It was one of the perks of being a rich kid. She had the money to do any and everything that she wanted to. And that is what she did. This gallery opening was a celebration of her return from her travels after 7 years of being all over the world. Most of the exhibition was just that, picture from all over the place.

There was on section of the gallery that was older images of hers. It was a collection of the things that she had left behind. There were pictures of her little brother Tom Tom, her mother, her home, and then one of Zuko. It was the one of him that really grabbed the attention of both Zuko and Suki. It was by far the biggest out of the images, measuring over four feet on the longest side. It was not just the size that threw them off guard, but the image itself.

"You know I've always liked this photo." Suki told him with a smile.

"As have I. I just never expected to see it so… big." He frowned a little bit, looking at the black and white image. He remembered the day, the exact moment that the image was taken. It was shortly after her seventeenth birthday on a sunny day they had spent inside having sex. It was one of their favorite activities and one that they did often back then. In the picture he was naked, leaning against the open door frame of her balcony with a smile on his face, hair flipped in his eyes and a lit cigarette in one hand.

"It's very sexy." Suki commented, a smile on her face as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"Very much so." He mumbled, "You can see my cock kinda." It made both of them giggle.

"You would think that you two had never seen a penis before." A flat, shallow voice said from behind them.

They both looked back, a smile on their faces, "I just never expected to see it on a gallery wall." He smirked, looking back at his ex-girlfriend.

"Can I get this in an eight by ten?" Suki asked with a smirk.

"I can get you some wallets too if you want." Mai just smirked a little bit, walking next to Zuko.

"You look good." He told her, squeezing Suki's hand as he did so.

"As do you." Mai said with a smile, "Both of you." She looked back to the picture, "So you like it?"

"I do." Zuko told her, "I've liked it from the moment you developed it."

"As have I." Mai smiled at it, "There were some others, but I did not think you wanted a full frontal nude hanging on the wall for my mother to see."

"Yeah, not again." He grumbled.

Suki raised an eye brow, "Again?" Zuko and Mai just laughed, turning to one another with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Zuko and Mai sat outside the gallery on the bench, her smoking a cigarette slowly and happily. "They are all really amazing you know?"

She blushed, looking over at the dark haired boy, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"You think?"

She nodded, "I do." She looked him over, a small smile on her face, "Do you hate me for leaving you?"

He shook his head, smiling at her, "Not at all." He motioned back to the gallery, "If you had to leave me to accomplish this, I'm ok with it."

She thought about it for a second, "I kinda think that to, you know." She looked over at him, "Seventeen national and international magazines, three awards, a book deal..."

"See, that is a ton of great and amazing things."

"I just had to set aside almost a decade of my life, lost time with my only brother and had to let go my first true love."

Zuko frowned lightly, looking over her blank and empty face. Anyone else would just see total apathy in those eyes, but he knew better, he know her better than that.

"I don't think of it like that." He whispered.

"Then how do you think of it?"

"I think of it that we had different paths. They converged for a while, but then they diverged, they went their separate ways." He looked back to the gallery, "This was you destination." He spotted Suki in the gallery, speaking with Ty Lee and her latest tall dreamy boyfriend, "She was mine." He smiled a little bit as Suki spotted his gaze, waving to him with a large smile.

"You know the first time I meet her I knew it was going to be me or her," Mai told him, a smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"I knoew that either her and I would be the one to marry you."

He could not help but smile, thinking about what Mai looked like naked. He was aware that it was a bit of an odd time to think of such a thing, but he came to his mind none the less. He liked the way Suki looked better. "I bet you didn't see Sokka and Azula coming though." He finally said, "That one is a bit more random."

"I thought it was random that they were NOT together longer." She said flatly, putting out her cigarette. "When Ty Lee told me I was just mostly amazed it had taken them that long to get together. She was in love with him forever and she is the kind of girl who goes after what she wants."

"And she did…" He frowned, "And still is… I can't even sit on my sofa anymore without horrible images running though my head."

She just laughed, looking over at him. "Of course you can't."

"But it's worth it." He sighed, "I'm happy with my life… with my home, with Suki…"

Mai looked at him with a soft frown, knowing that he really was gone. She had half expected him to wait for her to get back, for her to return so they could pick up where they left off. It was now apparent that no such thing was going to happen though.

"I'm glad you found it, even if it was not with me."

Her comment drew a frown from him. "I'm sorry Mai."

"There is no reason to be." She sighed, standing up from the bench, "My life is fine the way it is and I'm going to venture that you would say the same about yours."

He stood up with her, looking at her with a smile, "I would." They hugged quickly her this long arms wrapping around the strong body that had once been hers for one glorious moment. He pulled away at just the right time, but sooner than she really wanted him to. She realized that those were not her arms to melt in anymore though. "If you ever need anything from me, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Same with me." She whispered, "Including a wedding photographer."

He laughed, running his fingers though his hair, "I bought a ring..." He twisted his mouth, thinking, "Four months ago."

"And you've not given it to her yet?"

He shook his head, his fingers locking behind his head in his hair, "Not yet, I'm waiting."

"For?"

He shrugged, "Call it a precautionary measure. The last girl I bought a ring for left me a week before I was going to give it to her."

The confession made Mai blink in surprised, her heart dropping. "I see." She whispered, looking away.

He dropped his arms, annoyed with himself, "I'm sorry, I should not have told you that."

"No…" Her voice shook a little bit, "I'm glad you did." He smiled over so lightly, looking up at him.

"Why?"

She shrugged again, "Here I was thinking that I was the only one who lost something when we broke up."

This drew another frown from him, his arms going to her and wrapping them around her, holding her close with a soft frown. They held this one for a while, much to her approval. His lips went to the side of her head, lingering there for a second before pulling away.

"I will always kinda love you, you know." He whispered to her, a single tear cutting down his cheek.

She reached out and wiped the tear away, "You are so melodramatic."

"You know Suki thinks it's cute." He laughed.

"I'm glad someone dose." She rolled her eyes, walking away from him and back into the gallery, Zuko following.

* * *

Suki had bought one of Mai's pictures. It was a photo of a group of woman in India, all of them in brightly colored saris and make up. Suki had liked the colors, and said that it would look nice in the living room. Mai seem pleased with Suki's choice and was glad that she liked the picture.

Zuko and Suki walked home after getting drinks with Ty Lee and her boyfriend. He was not even really paying attention to what was going on or said in the conversation. His mind was on what he had told Mai about the ring he had gotten from Suki.

He had bought one, a vintage number just like Suki wanted. He had been moving it from place to place in the apartment, hopping that she or no one else found it. His hold off had less to do with fear she was going to leave him, and more to do with him just not being sure.

Things had been going well between them. However there was an underlining feeling that things were not well, and it worried him. He did not say anything about it to her as they walked home, hand in hand.

"Was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

He shook his head, a smile on his face. "Not at all, it was actually nice."

"Very much so." She pulled his hand to hers, kissing his knuckles. "I bought a cool image, got to see a very sexy picture of my boyfriend's cock." She laughed a little bit.

"Well you can see the actual thing when you get home if you would like."

She smirked, "It sounds like you are just trying to gain sexual favors from me."

"Well you are right." He kept his eyes down, a smile on his face.

"Then I have no choice but to comply."

His eye brow raised, his smile widening, "Then we better get home." He started to walk faster, pulling his giggling girlfriend behind him.


	12. Take this Job and Love it

**Btw, check out the other stories on our account. They all revolve around this main theme and are, if I might say so, pretty sweet. **

As Azula looked at her reflection in the mirror of the dressing room she couldn't help but disdain her current getup. She struggled to tie up the strings of her apron, twisting her arms in quite a weird angle to try to get the job done, but failing poorly at it. Suki sighed at the sight and walked to her, taking the strings off her hands and helping her out even though Azula hadn't asked her to do so.

"You could say thank you…" muttered Suki when she was done.

"Right, thanks for helping me fit the most ridiculous work clothes ever seen" she said, her voice coated with irony "Why the hell did I accept this useless job…?"

"Do I have to remind you of that, really?" asked Suki, rolling her eyes

"Why did she accept it?" asked Ty Lee, butting into the conversation as she leaned on her particular locker "I mean… out of any jobs I could have pictured you in, Azula, this is pretty much…"

"The last straw?" asked Azula, clearly annoyed "I don't wish to hear you talk about this as if you understood what it entails, Ty Lee"

"I was just saying that you always seemed to be aiming higher than this" said Ty Lee, shrugging "I know what happened to you, but I just never thought you'd take this job…"

"She wants the money" said Suki simply, fixing her appearance

"I know I'm stepping extremely low by taking a job like this one" said Azula, as blunt as ever "But at least I have hopes of being hired in something far more dignified eventually: you, on the other hand, are likely to work in this dumpster for the rest of your life, Ty Lee"

"I figured you'd say something like that" said Ty Lee "But, as you can see, I'll remain in this low spot forever, while you keep aiming for something superior… I thought that by now you would have realized that the higher you climb, the worse it'll be when you fall…"

"Huh!?" said Azula, turning to face the girl, but Ty Lee was about to head out of the dressing room "Say that to my face, you little…!"

Ty Lee had been about to turn around when Suki pushed her outside, to Azula's irritation

"Please, don't make this worse than it already is…" asked Suki, and Ty Lee smiled sympathetically

"Sorry, Suki… I'll keep my mouth shut now"

"Thank you" said Suki, as Ty Lee headed off to work.

Azula glared at her roommate but turned to the mirror again to give the final touches to her look. Suki walked up to her now, looking extremely troubled.

"Uh… Azula, can I have a word with you first?"

"Say whatever you need to say, Suki" grunted Azula, not looking at her.

Suki sighed as she began talking "Azula… this isn't the kind of thing you can just mess up and everything will be fine, okay? I was the one who talked the manager into hiring you… and I only did it because Sokka asked me to get you any sort of work because apparently you're sick of staying home and doing nothing. If you make a mess of any kind, I'll end up being charged for it because I'm the one who asked for this favor… and I really need this job. So please, Azula… don't do anything reckless, I beg you…"

Azula looked at her, her golden eyes blazing with contempt, something that seemed to be a very bad omen for Suki.

"I'll try to avoid causing a catastrophe" she muttered "Though I think I might end up making a mess of things if you don't get around explaining to me what I'm supposed to do in the first place"

"Oh, right" said Suki, leading Azula outside the room "Okay, you've been to the coffee shop a few times, so you must have seen the way we work"

"You walk around handing food and drinks to lousy customers" said Azula

"Yeah, that's… no" muttered Suki, stopping on her tracks as they reached the main counter "You can't think of them as lousy! You're supposed to be nice to them, okay?"

"Me, being nice…? Are you ingesting some sort of medication that wrecked your better judgment, by any chance?" asked Azula "I'm not even nice to you and you're my roommate. How do you want me to be nice to total strangers?"

"True… uh, just smile at them, get their order and get the job done! That's all you have to do, really" said Suki, sighing "Look, it's not something difficult to do. You have a pad in your pocket and you use it to write down what the customer requests. If he wants food, you head to the kitchen and get it if it's in stock, if it isn't you can ask the cooks if they'll get it done soon. If he wants coffee, you go to the coffee machine and make it yourself! Simple, right?"

"How does the coffee machine work?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow "I've never made coffee before…"

Suki felt a sweatdrop on her forehead. Of course she wouldn't know how to make coffee…

"Y-you know what? If you need coffee, let me know and I'll get it done" she said, knowing that explaining the process would probably confuse Azula and she might end up blowing up the machine by mistake.

"Fine" said Azula "So? Am I supposed to go to any table and ask if they've been served already?"

"No, wait for a new customer to arrive, I think everyone's done already" said Suki, looking around the store on the very moment the door opened. A regular customer entered and sat on a distant table, and Suki saw Azula's chance "There, go take his order! You can do it!"

Suki's morale support merely annoyed Azula, who glared at her before heading towards the man who had just entered the shop.

"May I take your order…?" said Azula stiffly, unable to force the smile Suki had told her to make as she took out her pad and pen.

The man looked at her and ran his eyes all over her body, something that annoyed Azula thoroughly. He was the one smiling when he was done with his endeavor.

"Sure thing, sweetie. You're new here, aren't you?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, is it?" asked Azula "Keep your eyes to yourself, will you?"

"Oh, feisty, are we?" he asked, chuckling "Well, that's fine too. I like girls like you"

"Believe me, you'd say the exact opposite if I managed to do to you what I have in mind…" she muttered, basking in the illusion of the man shaking under the strength of a lightning bolt shot by her "So make me a favor and say what you want already…"

"Gee… I think I just want you, really. I'm a bit of a masochist, to tell you the truth" said the man, smirking

Azula gritted her teeth, and she let out a huff of annoyance accompanied by blue sparks. The confident man suddenly stopped being as cocky when he realized he was facing a firebender who looked extremely upset at his inappropriate advances…

"Azula!" squealed Suki, grasping her by the shoulder. She hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, but when she saw the blue fire she knew this wasn't going well "How about you go help out over at the kitchen? I think they need extra hands to carry some food to the tables…"

Azula was a little annoyed over the fact that Suki had interrupted her chance to scorch the man up, but she was glad to get away from him too. She nodded and brushed Suki's hand off her shoulder.

"I guess you can take care of the pervert, then…" she muttered, walking away towards the counter.

Azula heard Suki talking to the man, but she didn't discern any of what they were saying. When she arrived to the kitchen she found another waitress struggling to carry some dishes, and the girl's eyes lit in joy when she saw someone had arrived to help her

"Oh, so you're the new girl!" she said, beaming "Hey! I'm Erin, I'm a part-timer here"

"Just like everyone else" said Azula, raising an eyebrow as she eyed the woman without particular interest. She was likely to be a few years older than her, yet she was so enthusiastic she looked like a child.

"Not exactly" said Erin, smiling "I work two shifts in the restaurant: one as a waitress and the other as a cook. I'm actually better at cooking, I'm really clumsy and I can't keep my balance right, so I drop many things when I'm waitressing…"

"Right" said Azula, grimacing "So you need help with that, I take it?"

"Yes, please" said Erin, handing her a tray with cakes and sweets "Take it to table #5"

"Which one is that?" asked Azula, confused

"Oh, the one where there's this cute family…" said Erin "The father's quite handsome, he has a boy and a girl with him. I think it's the girl's birthday…"

"Gee, what a nice way to celebrate…" said Azula, wincing. If her father had taken her to a coffee shop to celebrate any of her birthdays at young age she would have probably thrown a tantrum and set the whole place on fire in anger.

She carried the tray, doing her best to keep it steady and succeeding at it: one of the many reasons why she was a great firebender was because she knew how to keep her footing and how to balance each movement. She found table #5 after looking around the shop for a moment, and she set down the food with ease, to the kids' joy.

"Yay! Finally!" said the boy, taking a pastry and eating it with a quick gulp

"Hold your horses, James!" said the father "It's your sister's birthday, she should get to eat first"

"Oh, that's not fair…" said James, pouting

"Daddy, I like this chocolate cake!" the girl said, grinning "Can I have it?"

"You can have anything you want today, my dear" said the man, giving the girl the cake portion she had chosen.

Azula was standing there, the tray still on her hand, as she watched the happy family. Something inside her seemed to stir as she wondered where the mother would be… she couldn't ignore the similarities between this family and her own when she had been of the same age as the girl. The difference was, of course, that her father hadn't been as kind to her or to anyone, for that matter. They looked like they weren't particularly rich, but they were clearly happy… and that was something her family had never had. She found herself hoping the little girl's life would turn to be a lot easier than hers by having a nice and supporting father...

"I can have ANYTHING?" asked the girl, smiling "Can I have a birthday candle, then? I want to blow a candle!"

"Oh…" said the man, surprised. He turned to Azula and smiled at her "Do you have any candles, by any chance? It's Megan's birthday… it would mean a lot if you had candles"

"Uh… sure, I'll go see if I can find one" said Azula, nodding as she headed to the counter.

She looked through all the cabinets and shelves, but she found nothing. She even asked a few other waitresses if they had any clue as to where she could find candles but they only gave her useless answers.

After a few minutes of searching, she lost her patience and walked back to the family. She stretched out the index finger of her right hand and a small blue flame erupted from it, dancing elegantly. James and Megan stared at her in awe, their father just as impressed as they were.

"I don't have candles, but at least I can do this" said Azula "Is it okay?"

"This is so cool!" said James

"Yeah, yeah, I like this!" Megan squealed, clapping with joy "You're a firebender, lady!"

"Yes, I am…" said Azula, unable to hold back a smile as Megan got ready to blow away the improvised candle.

The word firebender took Erin by surprise: she had been carrying the drinks for table #5 when she caught sight of the flame Azula had produced.

"W-what are you doing?! Bending is forbidden in this store!" she yelled, running towards Azula to stop her…

But indeed, the woman was a clutz. Azula heard her cry and turned around, surprised, and she didn't manage to make any sense out of what happened next. To sum it up, Erin tripped with her own feet and knocked Azula over, who crashed on the table and set the cloth on fire only for a moment, since the drinks that Erin had brought over had flown over head and the liquid smothered the flames almost as quickly as they had burned the fabric covering the table.

The family was left staring at them in shock. Megan seemed sad to see the firebender had fallen on the table, though what saddened her more was that her chocolate cake had been completely crushed by Azula's weight. James was actually amused by what had happened; their father seemed to be making ts his mind about never coming to this shop again. The entire store was watching the unusual development, some amused and some shocked; Suki was left staring at the situation with her mouth wide open, realizing she shouldn't have let Azula out of her sight not even for ten seconds.

"What's going on here?" asked the manager, leaving his office only when he heard the ruckus. He stared at the two waitresses, one lying atop a table and the other one on the floor, both of them covered in the food and the ice tea that had flown all over the place "What's the meaning of this?!"

"I'm so sorry, sir!" said Erin "But she was firebending and I..."

"You were FIREBENDING?!" yelled the manager at Azula, who was struggling to get off the table. Suki had ran to aid her, but as soon as she heard the manager's scream she changed her original goal and turned to him

"Please excuse her, boss!" she pleaded "I forgot to tell her she couldn't bend here, she didn't know..."

"That's no excuse!" yelled the man "She had no reason to bend in my establishment!"

"As a matter of fact, I did have a reason..." groaned Azula, the angry tone of heh voice giving away she wasn't about to take any crap from him "This pathetic excuse for a shop is unequipped to satisfy the needs of the customers! And if you're not going bother having in stock what they ask for, then I'm perfectly entitled to make do with what I have available, bending included, so that your customers can walk away satisfied from this dung hole!"

The manager's eyes flared at those words, but Azula clearly wasn't going to take any of her claims back...

Ten minutes later Suki was sitting in the dressing room, her head in her hands as she was stuck in denial, trying to convince herself that none of this had happened... The manager was locked in his office again as the cleaning staff took care of the catastrophe of table #5, the rest of the waitresses were trying to keep up with their job in the best way possible, although the unexpected situation had shaken up both customers and employees. Azula left the staff's bathroom after doing everything in her power to fix her appearance, changing back to her regular clothing and casting aside the soiled uniform.

When she caught sight of Suki she couldn't repress the guilt that climbed over her. It hadn't taken the manager more than a second to fire Azula after she talked back to him, but, just as Suki had feared, he had sacked her as well because she had been the one responsible for Azula's performance as a waitress. Suki had asked her not to make a mess of things, yet Azula had been unable to avoid it... she was most definitely not fit to work as a waitress or anything else that involved getting along with people she didn't know.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Ty Lee muttered towards Azula. Her shift was done already and she was about to take off, but she hadn't missed on the grand spectacle Azula had put on table #5

"What?" grunted the firebender, annoyed

"You know, you can lose as many jobs as you want" said Ty Lee "It's fine it you don't want to work. But it's one thing getting fired and another one to get your friend fired too. She's been working here for ages and she's one of the best waitresses around, she's also letting you live with her and Zuko... and this is how you repay her for all she's done for you. You're the worst sort of person ever, I mean it"

"Make yourself a favor and stay out of my business" was Azula's harsh reply. Ty Lee rolled her eyes and left the store.

Unbeknownst to Ty Lee, those thoughts had already gone through Azula's mind. She stared at the figure of her roommate, knowing she would never hear the end of it after this... even Sokka would be disappointed in her for getting Suki fired too. Azula sighed with irritation and barged into the manager's office, not even bothering with knocking to announce her presence.

The manager glared at her, worried that she might have come to beat him up for firing her after only twenty minutes of service, but she merely slammed a hand on his desk as she began talking.

"Listen up, you idiot. I'm not the type of person to work in a shop, it's the last thing I would have wanted to do, and truthfully, it's better for both me and your business that I stop working here. But you'd have to be a complete asshole to fire Suki because of what I did. She had nothing to do with this, she only got me the job because she thought it might help me somehow. She could do a lot better, she should probably work at some mechanic workshop and make three times the money she's making in this shop, but she's here, working for you. If you throw that to waste, you'll be the one at a loss, not her"

The man didn't stop staring at her with contempt as she spoke. She was right, Suki was one of the best waitresses he had ever had... "You... you might be right. But don't expect me to give you your job back"

"I wasn't asking you to do that" muttered Azula "I don't like working here. But you can give hers back, won't you?"

The man sighed and nodded. Azula smirked with slight joy as he left the room and headed to talk to Suki outside. Azula watched from the threshold of the office how the man conveyed to her some of what Azula had told him, and Suki's eyes were overflowing with grateful tears as she nodded and agreed with the condition her boss had given her: to never ask him to give a job to any friends of hers again.

A few hours later, after Suki finished her shift properly while Azula simply sat at the dressing room trying to avoid falling asleep, the two of them headed together to their home. Azula didn't feel like talking much, having failed to retain a job for what felt like the millionth time in five months, but Suki couldn't help but start a conversation.

"Hey... thanks" she muttered, taking Azula by surprise

"What are you thanking me for? I nearly got you fired" said Azula

"But you fixed it later... it was after you talked to the boss that he told me I could stay, so I guess you had something to do with it. I'm really surprised you'd do something like this for me..."

"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't do it for you" Azula stated proudly "I figured Zuko would throw me out of the house if I got you fired, so I really did it to save my own butt and Sokka's, not yours"

"To be honest, I don't give a damn about your reasons to do it, I'm simply glad you did. Thank you"

Azula was doing her best not to let those words get to her, but it wasn't every day that someone thanked her in this manner. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to let Suki see that her words meant anything to her, so she took the easiest way out of this predicament

"Well... if you're truly as grateful as you say you are, you could return the favor by lending me your iPad..."

Suki replied to her by letting out a loud laugh, to Azula's annoyance "No way that's gonna happen"

Azula huffed in irritation and folded her arms, disappointed that she hadn't gotten her way. One day she'd take that iPad, she would make sure of it...

* * *

Sokka arrived to the apartment after a double shift at work. He was quite worn-out, but he had ensured his paycheck would be a lot buffer this month since he was working twice as much as he usually did.

When Azula didn't leap at him as soon as he entered the house he realized something had gone wrong today. He wasn't surprised, truly, and he was sure that Azula wasn't either: she wasn't fit to work on jobs like waitressing. He found her sitting on the couch, looking quite troubled despite being asleep. Not having a job really had a toll on her.

Sokka walked up to her and surrounded her shoulders with an arm after sitting down right next to her. Azula woke with a start and looked at him, her stress diminishing slightly when she saw he was home.

"Hey..." she said, rubbing her eyes with her hands

"How did it go?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she muttered, sighing

Sokka pulled her into a close embrace, having her lay down her head on his chest in the way she loved, since it made her feel safe and calm...

"Is that cake on your hair?" Sokka asked, staring at a brown plaster on the top of her head: the remnants of the little girl's chocolate cake were still there.

Azula groaned in annoyance and Sokka chuckled, hugging her even tighter.

"Okay, I won't ask anything else about it..."

"Good idea"


	13. Household Tasks

"Suki!"

Suki popped her head out of the laundry room, just long enough for Azula to throw a dirty shirt at her.

"SICK!" Suki cried out, throwing the shirt to the floor, "That is one of Sokka's work shirts, isn't it?

"Oh course it is, why else would it stink so bad?"

"Why did you throw it at me then!?"

"Well it needs to be washed." Azula rolled her eyes, walking with her hips swaying down the hall to where Suki was standing. "I laid it out for you, I figured that you would take the hint."

Suki rolled her eyes, her focus going back to the tea stain that she was trying to get off one of Zuko's button down shirts, "I am not your maid you know."

"Have her do it then." Azula turned her nose up Suki's task, wondering why in the world she would bother herself with such a thing.

Suki just laughed, throwing the shirt in the washer, "Azula, we don't have a maid."

Azula looked at her dumfounded, "How can we not have a maid? How can we possibly expect to have a clean house?!"

Suki shook her head, mumbling something about rich kids as she loaded more clothes in the washer. Azula saw what she was doing and picked up the shirt that Suki had cast to the floor, thrwing it into the washer while Suki's back was turned.

"There, was that so hard?"

Suki saw what she did and rolled her eyes, pulling it out. "This is a black shirt, and these are light clothing." Azula looked at her with a blank expression. "And you can't wash that stuff together?" Still no expression was pulled from Azula. "Have you ever done laundry?"

"Once. Uncle was busy so I did it."

"Dare I ask how that went?"

"Flooded the basement."

"I see."

"So it's best if I don't do the laundry, you see." Azula was trying to sneak the shirt back into the washer before Suki slammed the door shut. "In fact it is just better if you do all the housework really."

"Since I'm cooking do you think you could at least do dishes, or take out trash or something?"

Azula blinked slowly, a frown on her face. "I don't really think that would work."

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm doing you a favor really." Azula crossed her arms in annoyance, walking back down the hall towards the living room.

"I am not washing any dirty underwear."

"Well that is odd. I don't know why you would wash clean ones. I will get you my laundry though." Azula vanished into her room, brushing Suki off.

Suki just rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly texting Zuko.

**Suki – 11:02 am **

**Can we get a maid?**

She sat the phone back into her pocket as she went into the kitchen. Azula walked out of her room and sat on the counter, looking around for something. "Is your iPad in here?"

"No." Suki snapped, "Never you mind ware it is."

"I just want to play with it." Azula wined, knocking over a salt shaker.

Suki narrowed her eyes at her, going to clean up the mess, "If your not going to clean can you at least not make any more messes for me?"

"I don't know why you just don't get a maid, it would make things so much better."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but we just don't have the money for that."

"Perhaps if you cut back on your trips to the coffee shop you would not have that issue." Azula crossed her legs, looking over Suki with a heavy frown.

"Perhaps if you did not go get waxed so much you could afford your own place again." Suki's pulled her phone out of her pocket after feeling the vibrations of a text message.

"I will have you know that waxing is a critical part of my sex life." Suki just rolled her eyes, reading the text.

**Zuko – 11:06 am **

**If by maid you mean maid's costume for you to ware, then yes. **

**Suki – 11:06 am **

**Your sister would like that. **

Suki looked back to Azula, a frown on her face, "We are all having to make sacrifices, including me."

"What sacrifices are you making?" She snapped.

"I just am, ok?"

"I would love to know what you are having to give up."

**Zuko – 11:07 am **

**When I asked you two to get along I did not mean like that. **

Suki smiled into her phone, not listening to Azula.

"HEY!" Azula snapped, pulling Suki's attention back to her. "Are you going to clean our room? It's getting rather messy."

"No Azula, I'm not going to clean your room. That is your room and you and Sokka are in charge of it."

"Well I certainly can't be expected to clean it!"

"Then have Sokka do it." Suki rolled her eyes as she started to wash dishes, "You have him do everything else for you."

Azula crossed her arms over her chest, her head rolling to one side, "Yeah, it's kind of hot isn't it?"

"I guess we have different thoughts about what hot is." Suki put a washed dish in the strainer, trying to get her mind back to her work.

"Well certainly, if you think my idiotic brother is hot."

"Don't call him that!" Suki snapped, looking over at Azula as she washed a cup. "He is the smartest man I've ever meet!"

"He can be smart and still be an idiot." Azula sneered, "I will say that he did a good thing by picking a girl who will be his slave."

"SHUT UP AZULA!" Suki yelled at her, "I do these things cause I love him! I want to have things nice for him when he comes home!"

"And that makes you his slave." Azula smirked lightly, seeing the reaction that she was getting out of her, "A piss poor feminist you are."

Suki slammed the plate she was washing back into the water, "A piss poor feminist?" She started at Azula, the look in her blue gray eyes frighten Azula for a spilt second. "Don't talk to me about feminism Azula! You are the one who refuses to work and lets your boyfriend and brother carry you! You lounge around and do nothing, letting us tend to you hand and foot! Meanwhile I'm working, while cooking, and cleaning, and fixing our cars AND DEALING WITH YOUR ASS! And at the end of the day I still have the energy to have amazing sex with the man I love!"

Azula just smirked, "I guess we have different options on amazing."

"That's another thing: Cut that out!"

"Cut what out?"

"Saying stuff about our sex life! Zuko and I are happy with the way things are and we don't need you constantly making it the butt of your jokes!"

Azula had her legs crossed in front of her, a small smirk on her face, "Dose Zuzu like it when you get all feisty?"

Suki smiled to herself, shaking her head. "You know what, fuck this." She dried her hands and threw the towel at Azula, "You can take care of this stuff." Suki walked past her and into her room.

Azula watched her go, throwing the towel onto the floor. "Like I would ever do housework."

* * *

**Zuko – 4:46 pm**

**Do you need me to bring anything home? **

**Suki – 4:46 pm **

**I need you to get a new sister. **

**Zuko – 4:46 **

**I asked Santa for that one year, no dice. **

**Suki - 4:47 **

**Way to drop the ball Santa. **

**Zuko – 4:47 pm**

**Really though, do you need anything? **

**Suki - 4:49 pm**

**No. Just you. **

**Zuko – 4:49 pm**

**3**

"What's for dinner?"

Suki looked up from her phone, her smile quickly fading, "I told you that you get to deal with this now."

Azula huffed, looking around Suki and Zuko's clean room for the iPad, "I thought you were all about taking care of your man."

"Oh I will take care of my man." Suki said to her, rolling her neck slightly, "What you do with you and yours is up to you."

"You cannot expect me to cook!"

"I don't give a fuck what you do Azula." She threw her phone on the bed, "Now get out, I need to change."

"It's ok to feel a little insecure about your breast size, Suki."

"GET OUT!" Suki shrieked.

"Someone is out of her Prozac."

"Just go!"

"What? Change, I don't care."

"FINE!" Suki yelled, ripping off her shirt. Azula did not falter as Suki stood before her in her bra. Her hands then went to her waist, shoving her thin grey pants down onto the ground.

Azula raised an eye brow, looking at Suki standing before her in her underwear. "Your bust to waist ratio is a bit off you know?"

Suki looked at her with gathered eye brows, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her hands went to her back, undoing the clasp that held her bra. She slid it off, throwing it on the other side of the room. Azula just smirked as Suki's hands went to her underwear, pushing them down.

It was when Suki was standing naked in her room in front of Azula that she realized that she may have not gone about this the best way. Azula noticed the blush on Suki's cheeks and could not help but laugh. "I think you should try to cut back on those coffee drinks for the sake of your waste line and not your wallet."

"WOO THREESOME!" Both Azula and Suki snapped their eyes to the door way and to Sokka standing there with a wide smile, his hands lifted over his head as if in victory. "I mean that is what's going on now, right? Why else would she be naked and you have that smirk on your face?" Azula gave him her oh-so-deadly look, telling her exactly what she thought of his idea. He frowned heavily, "I will just go."

"Good idea." Azula snapped, "I will deal with you in a bit."

Sokka frowned heavily, ducking from the room. Azula looked back at Suki, a smile on her face and she snaked from the room. Suki slammed the door behind her, pressing her forehead to the wood. She just wanted her Zuko to be home.

* * *

She just wanted to get laid, but wanted it to be more than just mindless fucking. That would sometimes feel a little trashy. It needed to be justified.

So when he came home she was ready for a romantic night out. "Are we celebrating something?" Zuko asked walking into the bedroom and seeing her in panty hose and a short black dress.

"We are celebrating us." She mumbled, putting a pearl necklace on, "I just wanna get out of the house."

"Ok." He smiled, watching her as she stood up from the desk in the bedroom, slipping some black heels on, "Is this going to lead to kinky sex?"

"Likely. Get dressed." She went into the bathroom to touch up her make up.

Zuko just smiled, changing into something that was going to be a bit better for a night out. He was ready by the time she walked out of the bedroom, "Did something happen today?" He asked her.

"I just don't wanna be here." She sighed, "I want to have a nice dinner with you."

He kissed her on the side of the head, walking out into the living room hand in hand.

"Going out?" Azula asked from the kitchen island, a smile on her face. Suki did not say anything, making Zuko raise an eye brow. "Don't worry Suki, I don't think Zuko minds that one of your breasts is larger than the other."

Zuko looked at his sister then at Suki, his eye brow raised, "What?" Suki said nothing as she lead the both out of the apartment.

Azula just smiled to herself, going back to the book that she was reading. She did not get far before her boyfriend was behind her, asking about dinner. She looked back at him with a frown, "Just get some take out or something."

"Do you have any money? He asked, "I'm tapped out."

"I'm afraid not. I got waxed this morning."

"Well that I did notice." His face went to her neck as he wrapped his arms around her from the back, "I'd much rather eat that then take out any day." He laughed.

"Oh I'd rather you eat that too." She laid her book down on the counter, "Sadly though we cannot live off my vagina alone."

"So we can make something here?"

"Are you going to cook?" She asked, a smile on her face, "Cause if you would it would be very sexy."

Sokka's ears perked up, "Then I will cook you something!"

Azula could not help but smile as she saw her strong, sexy man go to the fridge, looking for something to cook for them both.

* * *

Suki's black heels clicked on the hard floors of the elevator, thinking that it was taking far too long for it to climb the six floors to their apartment. Normally it seemed like nothing, like a quick ride up, however with Zuko's hands touching her all over she could only will it to go faster. Her lips went to his, muffling moans and a soft cries of pleasure.

She felt like she was going to rip in half when his hand went under her skirt, pressing between her legs. "Stop." She whispered.

"Why?" he laughed, his teeth clenching onto her bottom lip.

She just moaned again, her arms going around his neck and holding him close. The doors opened on the 6th floor and they stumbled out, laughing as they made their way to the apartment door. Zuko fumbled with the keys as she pulled at his clothing. When they were finally in the apartment, they both almost ran to their bedroom.

On their way there Suki noticed that the room was filled with a subtle burnt smell. She went to the kitchen, looking on, horrified at the huge mess she saw. It looked like there was a tornado that had come though, throwing flour, milk, corn flakes and bacon bits all over the place.

"What the…"

Suki went to the stove, turning the one burner off, "I can't fucking believe this." She groaned, wondering how long it had been on, hours likely, "Now I have to clean all this shit up tomorrow."

"We can do it now if you want, that way I can help you." He saw a carton of milk on the counter and put it in the fridge.

"No." Suki sighed. She reached out and took his shirt into her hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. "The are not going to take this from us."

* * *

Suki's back was off the bed, toes curling, fingers intertwined in the head of dark hair that was between her thighs. She was so close, close enough so that the muscles in her legs were contracting sharply, preparing her lower body for the flood of pleasure that was going to come.

This was going to be a good one, she knew that from the second he had started. Not that they all were not good, but this was going to be truly earth shattering. After a long, hard day dealing with Azula, it was exactly what she needed to relax, to feel normal again.

It was as Suki was prepping herself for her climax, for her gift from her love, that there was a pop from the door knob then the sound of the door running over carpet.

"Zuzu?"

"FUCKING CHRIST AZULA!" Zuko flew off his girlfriend, reaching for a blanket and throwing it over her naked body.

Suki felt the tension between her legs escape her, leaving her an unsettling mixture of turned on but totally unaroused. She laid under the turquoise blanket that Zuko had thrown over her, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the woman who had just entered her bedroom, at the woman who had just stolen her climax from the both of them.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, big brother." Zuko had pulled off his pants while he had been pleasing Suki in attempts to reach his own arousal easier. The introduction of his sister to the bedroom had killed his erection, however he was still left standing naked in the room. He grabbed one of the large pillows that was used for the bed off the floor, covering himself with it as he stood up.

"You know, I've seen you naked before." Azula looked at her brother with a soft frown. "Although I will say that you look a bit different than you did when you were seven." She gaze snapped to Suki, "Lucky for you."

"Azula, leave!" He snapped, his face flushing over red.

"I'm just looking for that photo album from that time we went to the beach, do you remember where you put it when we unpacked?"

"Azula go!"

"Just tell me ware the damn book is and I will leave."

Zuko just rolled his eyes, "I have no idea ware it is, Azula. Can you leave now?" Suki knew that he was just trying to help by talking to her like this, but I actually kinda annoyed her that he would try and reason with the woman who had so casually walked in on their love making.

Azula just smirked, "Alright." She looked to Suki, "I hope I didn't interrupt." She sang, her gold eyes flickering.

Suki felt her mind snap at seeing those flickering gold eyes. It was not just about this time, but about all the times that she had walked in on them, all the times that she had seen either or both of them naked, all the dinners she made only to have them be insulted, it was for earlier in the day when she had made her so mad. She felt her entire body lurch forward, flying off the bed and towards Azula, her blue blanket being tosses aside.

Zuko seemed to catch her in mid air, their naked bodies crashing together. Suki was just screaming at Azula, her legs flailing as Zuko tried to hold her back.

Azula just laughed as she saw her naked brother and his girlfriend struggling with one another. Zuko yelled at Azula to leave. Azula did as she was told, leaving the room quickly.

Azula ran to her room, finding Sokka naked on the bed just as she had left him, "Did you get it?" He asked.

"Get what?"

"The Photo album."

Azula frowned as she sat on the edge of the bed, having forgotten the photo album completely "No, I didn't get it. I'll show it to you tomorrow"

Sokka stared at her, concerned. She lay down in bed and pulled the covers up, her eyes unfocused, the unequivocal sign that there was something on her mind.

"Did something happen over there?" he asked, turning towards her.

She still avoided his gaze. "Everything's fine, Sokka. It's time to sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"Right…" he muttered, as he closed his eyes. He closed in and whispered on her ear "I love you, Azula"

Her worries at whatever the consequences of her actions would bring after interrupting the intense intercourse between Zuko and Suki vanished altogether. She grinned and turned towards Sokka, her eyes focusing upon him now.

"I love you too, Sokka" she muttered, pressing her lips against his on a kiss far softer than the ones they were used to. His arms surrounded her waist and forced her to roll over to the side, facing him. After they broke off the kiss, they smiled at each other and she placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what would happen later if Suki was truly as mad as she had seemed but she knew that as long as she had Sokka by her side, she had nothing to fear, for she would never be alone… for she would always be able to count on him, no matter what happened.

* * *

Suki lay out on hammock on the balcony, her iPad in her hands as she was shopping on Etsy. She was looking at engagement rings, an enjoyable past time that she had taken up in the past year or so. The current forerunner was an eloquent Art Deco ring from the 1920s. She had spend the entire morning cleaning up the mess that Sokka and Azula had made the night before, leaving the kitchen in its usual pristine state.

The screen door slid open and he would be sister-in-law walked through the door. She was clothed for once, in some pants and a shirt of Suki's that she thought had been lost in the wash.

"Can I play Angry Birds?"

Suki looked up at Azula, then back down to her iPad, not saying anything.

"Is it true that you have let Sokka play Angry birds on the iPad?"

"Yes." Suki mumbled, "He uses it from time to time."

"Why can't I use it then?"

"I don't trust you." She clicked the device off, then shut the green cover on it before laying it on her stomach.

"It's just an iPad, it's not like it is your first born."

"And you better believe that when there is a first born you will never even so much as look at it." Suki and Azula both looked at one another silently, frowns on their faces.

"Listen..." Azula sighed, looking away, "About last night."

"I don't wanna hear it." Suki rolled out of the hammock, a frown on her face as she held her iPad to her chest. She walked past Azula and went to go walk back into the apartment.

"I'm trying to apologize." Azula insisted, making Suki stop in her tracks and look at the fire bender.

"So say it."

Azula frowned heavily, her arms going across her chest, "If you are expecting to hear the 'S word' then you are going to be disappointed."

"I don't expect you to say that you are sorry, I know that would be too much."

"At least you are aware." Azula rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you. You act so ungrateful for all that Zuko and I are doing for you and Sokka and it is starting to piss me off."

"You and my brother?" Azula could not help but laugh at her comment, at this this woman's attempt to elevate herself to Zuko's level.

"Yes. Zuko and I. We are working, you are not."

"No, Zuko is working. You have a piss ass little job that makes you a grand total of $750 a month, most of which you keep to spend on clothes and other silly things for the apartment. Like that $400 bedding, really who needs that kind of bedding." Suki frowned at Azula as she spoke to her, her face flushing over. "So really..." Azula tapped her lips, "You are free loading just as much as we are."

Suki clutched her iPad to her chest, looking at Azula with an ever growing frown, "He loves me, we are partners."

"Partners." Azula smirked. "I've always wondered Suki; at what point in time did you decided that my brother was suddenly your one true love? I bet it was after you looked up the salary of a day trader. I bet you were more than happy to jump into bed with a man who would make enough money to buy you that big ole's ring you have always wanted."

"It's not like that." Suki mumbled, shrinking in place.

"Oh it is, and you know it. Why else would you leave that tall, dark skinned, water tribe god for my idiot brother?"

"You know that it did not happen like that, Azula! He was going to leave me anyways."

"You didn't know that! You slept with my brother before that, trapping his stupid little mind in your web long before you knew Sokka was going to end it with you! You were after him and his money, bottom line."

"I LOVE HIM!"

"No. You don't love Zuko. You love his paycheck."

The look in Suki's eyes threw Azula for a loop. She had said hurtful things to people before, including Suki, but she had never seen someone's heart break in front of her. Azula meant what she said though, she was not saying this just to piss Suki off like most of the time.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Azula snapped.

Suki said nothing as tears started to fall from her eyes. She ran back into the apartment, going to her room and shutting the door quickly.

Azula was left standing in the balcony in the clothing that she had stolen from her brother's girlfriend, the same person who she had just sent to her room in tears.


	14. The Aftermath

Zuko did not like to think of himself as a male chauvinist, however he had grown somewhat used to having dinner ready when he got off work. Suki had been texting him early that day about what they were going to have and had seemed excited about it. So when he came home to a totally clean and empty kitchen he was confused, but mostly worried that there was something wrong with Suki.

He walked to their bedroom, finding Suki in their bed behind the closed door. "Hey baby." He whispered as he walked to her, gently rubbing her arm.

She turned her head away from her pillow to look at him. He could tell from the redness in her eyes that she had been crying, and could tell by the look on her face that she did not want to talk about it.

Zuko kissed the side of her head lovingly, his eyes closed, "Are you ok?" He still had to ask, that is what boyfriend did after all, it's what he did.

Suki answered by getting up off the bed, grabbing his hand firmly. "What is it?" He asked as she pulled him out of the bedroom and into the living room. She let go of his hand, walking over the door that was Sokka and Azula's bedroom.

Zuko raised an eye brow as Suki pounded on the door a few times, clenching her teeth as she spoke: "Out here, now."

"What's going on?" Zuko asked, watching as Suki stood next to him. Sokka and Azula emerged from the bedroom a few moments later.

"This better be good." Azula snarled, standing next to a shirtless Sokka.

Suki looked at Azula, her head held high. "I want you out of my house."

Both Sokka and Zuko snapped their gaze to Suki, their eyes wide. Azula just looked at Suki, a smile on her face. "Wanted till your man got home to be bold I see."

"Now." Suki said through clenched teeth.

"What is going on?" Zuko said to her girlfriend, turning to her.

"Sokka, you are welcome to stay. But Azula is no longer welcome in this apartment."

"Suki, what is going on?" Zuko reached out for Suki's arm. She let him take it, but her eyes were still on Azula who was just giving her that same devilish smile.

"I'm not letting you kick her out." Sokka was holding Azula's hand now, a frown on his face. "If you throw her out, I'm going with her!"

"Then go." Suki said simply.

Azula's mood snapped from arrogant to angry. Throwing her out was one thing and was, frankly, understandable. However Suki throwing Sokka out made Azula's blood boil.

"Suki, you don't mean that." Zuko said with a frown, "We can't kick them out, they are family."

"I don't care." Suki said in a low voice, "I don't want her living here any longer."

Sokka's eyes went to Zuko's, "Are you going along with this?"

"I don't even know what this is!" Zuko protested.

"Whatever." Azula just rolled her eyes, pulling Sokka back to their bedroom. "I don't want to live in this ugly place anyways."

Suki watched them go before going back to her bedroom alone.

Zuko was left standing alone in the living room, running his fingers though his hair and wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Zuko was sitting on the sofa when Azula and Sokka walked out with their bags. They could only take the things they could carry, as their only mode of transportation was Sokk'a motorcycle. It made Zuko's stomach churn to see it.

"So you are really going?"

"We will not stay someplace we are not welcome." Azula mumbled, her eyes down as she walked though the front door and into the hall.

"Where will you go?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"Oh, so now you give a fuck?" Sokka smiled mockingly at the fire bender.

"I've always given a fuck." Zuko sighed, "I don't want this."

"But you won't stop it, will you?"

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "Just please... let me talk to her, give it a day. I'm sure that we can get to something worked out."

"You just stood there and left her kick your sister out! How can you stand by her when she's being so reckless?" Sokka's voice had been raised, his hands out beside him.

"I'm not letting her do anything, I'm trying to fix this, and I'm on nobody's side!" Zuko was half pleading at this point in time, his hands going to his head and pulling on his hair.

"Well, you're doing a great job at it! Go ahead, stick to Suki. I'll stay with Azula, since you're clearly not a good enough brother to stay by her side"

"Dude, don't fucking go there." Zuko himself was getting mad, his face flushing over as he pulled on his hair.

"You and me are the some of the only people she has Zuko! If you are ok with letting your girlfriend sever one of the only ties to humanity that your sister has, then you are less of a man than I thought you were."

Zuko was left speechless in his living room as Sokka went to Azula in the hall. He cosed the front door quite forcefully, wanting to make his anger be known.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked, reaching out and taking her cheek into her hand. He looked into those golden eyes of hers. She was trying to fight the sadness she felt in her heart from showing in her eyes, but he knew her better than that. He could see the pain.

Azula had a funny smile on her face as she moved her face into his hand, "You already know the answer to that, idiot." Despite the sadness she felt she knew that as long as he was there, as long as she was not alone, she had no real reason to be sad.

Sokka just laughed and kissed her quickly, leaving the building hand in hand.

* * *

Zuko stood in the living room looking at the door for a long while. He was trying to process what had just happened. He thought that if he just talked to Suki he could figure this all out, that he could make things better. However he knew her well enough to know that she needed time for herself right now.

What she also needed was food, that always made her feel better. He set to work making dinner, her favorite pork dish. Once it was ready Zuko went to their door, knocking on it lightly before walking in.

She was in bed just like she had been when he came home, "Hey Suki..."

She just pulled the blanket that was over her closer to her chest, saying nothing. He walked over to the bed, kneeling on the bed as she leaned over and kissed her shoulder lightly, "I made pork chops if you're hungry."

"With applesauce?" She mumbled.

"Of course." Zuko smiled into her skin, his arm going around her waist.

Suki just smiled to herself, her hand going on top of his. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted more than anything tell him about what Azula had said, to explain to him why she did what she did. The truth was that she was afraid. She was worried that if Zuko heard what Azula thought, he would in turn think that too. She thought that he would kick her out, that she would loose the thing she loved most in life.

She sat up in bed, her arms going around his neck. Zuko just held her close, rubbing her back softly with his lips locked on the side of her head.

* * *

Azula was surprised when his lips crashed against hers as soon as they had let down their luggage in the hotel room. She had thought he would try to be rational about this, to talk it over and make some sense out of it, but she was most pleased to discover otherwise. She was stressed, annoyed and troubled: She merely needed an escape from all those emotions and it seemed Sokka was perfectly willing to provide it to her. Or he could in fact need it himself.

Clothes flew all over the room even before they were lying across the bed, their hands running all over the other's naked body. It was a release in a million senses; it was a moment to forget about all their problems. No more thinking about their situation with Zuko and Suki, no more fretting over how they'd afford this hotel room for over a week when they pretty much had no savings. It was time to devour each other, to drink on the essence of their mutual desire.

The rabid exchange became softer after a while, their bites turned into kisses, their sweaty bodies were no longer crashing with anger. They were joined together in something different now, the one bond that would always remain even if the rest of the world fell apart. As long as they were together, there was nothing they couldn't face.

Azula didn't claw at Sokka's back for once in a long time. Her arms surrounded his neck as they shared cries of passion and ecstasy when reaching their climax in perfect harmony with the other. Sokka rolled over to one side, surprised when he realized they hadn't said a word throughout the entire exchange. It seemed words had been completely unnecessary so far: actions spoke louder than words, and all they needed to tell each other was that they were a team, they would stand by the other no matter what. Azula climbed over his heaving chest, waiting for her body to calm down after the wild activity they had enjoyed just now.

It was here, in bed with one another that she told him everything. She told him about walking in on Zuko and Suki, about the argument earlier in the day, about the horrid things that she had told Suki, even her behavior the day before. Sokka listened intently, his eyes focused on his love as she told him these things. It was not like her to so easily lay things out like this, even for him. The only time she would is when she was truly upset about something.

"Do you really think that about her?" Sokka asked, his fingers running though her fair, dark hair.

Azula pressed her lips to his strong chest, her amber eyes looking up at him. She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "I did at first." She mumbled into his skin after pulling her head up a little bit.

"At first?"

She nodded, sitting up in bed with her hips on his thighs, exposing herself to Sokka, "When she slept with Zuko, ending your relationship, I just assumed that she had done so because of money." She tried her best to cover it, but a blush crept over her cheek. "I liked you so much at the time and so when she left you for my idiot brother the only way that I could explain that was to say that she did it for that reason."

"I can see how you would think that." Sokka's hands went behind his head, his fingers locking in his hair.

"I changed my mind after a while," She smiled ever so lightly, "Once I saw how happy they made one another." She shook her lead lightly, "I'm a monster, arn't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause she _has_ been taking care of us. Zuko may be the one who is making the majority of the money but she helps in other ways. She cooks and cleans and always makes sure that we are alright." Sokka's heart broke at seeing the defeated look on Azula's face. "Even though I'm horrible to her, I think of her as a friend." Azula shook her head, "And I did not mean what I said."

Sokka ran his hands over her thighs comfortingly, his finger nails scratching her lightly, "Just give it a few days... things will clear up, you will see."

* * *

Zuko and Suki ate their dinner as if nothing had happened. She asked him about his day, wanting to know about work and how he did. She did not ask about money like she usually did, the topic still being a little sensitive in her mind. She did not want to even drop the idea that she cared about the money.

Even though she knew what Azula said was wrong, she could not help but feel a lingering churn in her gut.

It was after they had finished eating that he finally touched on what was really on his mind, "Is all this about what happened last night?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She protested before taking a drink of her white wine.

"But we need to talk about it." Zuko looked at her with a soft frown, reaching out and holding her hand.

"There is nothing to talk about Zuko." Suki said with a sigh, "I've made up my mind."

His thumb stroked her hand comfortingly. "Can you at least tell me why you made the choice?"

"I just could not do it anymore," She took another drink of her wine, trying to stop her hand from shaking.

"I know it's been hard, but I think there have been some good times."

She laughed a little bit, shaking her head, "What about having them here has been good?" Suki looked at him with a soft frown. "Was it good seeing her naked all the time? How about hearing them fucking at all hours? Or is it the constant ungratefulness that she carries? Or even better, has it been good how you have seen her consistently made my life hell since day one? What about this has been good?"

Zuko said nothing, but just held her hand softly. She was not wrong. It had not been easy with them living here, and he knew that it was hardest on Suki. He was gone during the day, Suki was not so lucky.

"You've let her walk all over us, all over _me_, and I can't - I won't deal with it anymore." She took her free hand and wiped away the tears that were gathering on her cheeks.

"I know... and I know that it has not been easy for any of us." He reached out and ran his hand over her auburn hair, sighing softly. "Let's just... give it a day. We will figure things out."

"I have figured things out, Zuko." Suki said sharply, glaring at him for a second. "And I can't have her here anymore." She reached out and ran the tips of her fingers over his scar, "I know you love her and want to help her but..."

Zuko reached out, taking Suki's cheek into his hand. "I know." He could feel her shaking softly as she cried silently, making him frown as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Suki."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly.


	15. A Resolution

**There is some smut. Be aware. **

"Is it ok if I take the Mustang today?" He was trying to be casual, to not let her in on his plan.

Suki just shrugged, "Don't see why not."

Zuko looked across the kitchen island at his girlfriend as she made them both breakfast. She was going to work in the evening and they wanted to spend time together while they could. "I might stay later if they need me. Will you be ok by yourself for dinner?"

"Yeah, I can just get something on the way home. Or I may stop in and eat at the cafe."

Suki smiled softly, "I would love that." She gave him the French toast that she had made for him, "I'm gonna miss you today."

"Me too." He smiled to her as she sat next to him at the bar, eating her own breakfast, "I will make it up to you later, alright?"

"I will hold you to that." She said with a soft laugh as she kissed his cheek.

Zuko was taken-aback that she acted like nothing was wrong, that nothing had happened. She was her normal self, with soft smiles and loving eyes. As much as he loved seeing her like this, it was odd knowing that she had kicked out his sister and best friend 12 hours ago.

He didn't say anything as he got ready in his typical work clothing: a button down, black pants, nice belt, tie. She had gone back to bed for a few hours before her shift began, affording Zuko time to pack a change of clothing in his bag. He kissed a sleepy Suki good bye before he left in her blue Mustang, fully intent on not even going to work.

* * *

Press, fill, wait and watch, extract, hammer, stack, repeat.

The good news is that it was an easy job. Repetitive; yes. Boring; somewhat. There were some benefits outside of the money though. Mostly that lifting the 30 pound metal parts that he made helped him develop a very strong upper body. Azula seemed to like it, so so did he. After all, it was all for her.

The thing that it did though was leave him lots of time to think. Most of the time it would be about his future, his future with Azula. He thought about a day when they would have their own place, be married and possibly even have a tiny baby to themselves. These always made him happy to think about it and made the mundane task that was his job seem a little bit more worth it.

Today was different though. Today he just stewed in his anger at the situation, at the fact that him and the love of his life were currently living out of a hotel room after being thrown out of their home. He was beyond angry at both Zuko and Suki. Her for doing what she did, and he for letting her do it. He thought more than once about punching Zuko in his stupid face for letting it happen. He thought that he could take him if he needed to. They have thought a few times in their almost 20 years of friendship and he would be ok with doing it again.

"Kimura!" His last name pulled him out of his thoughts, looking behind him at his line supervisor, "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Sokka asked, pulling his ear plugs out of his ear.

"Not sure. He's got a fucked up face though."

Sokka groaned, rolling his eyes as he pressed the machine down. "Can you watch this for me? It will only take a few minuets?"

The supervisor agreed, telling Sokka that he only had 5. Sokka rushed to the lobby of the plant, his face red. He found Zuko standing against a wall in jeans and a hoodie, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This better be good," Sokka mumbled.

"I just wanna talk." Zuko lifted himself off the wall, "That's all."

Sokka frowned heavily, crossing his arms over his chest, "You just came here cause you knew I wouldn't kick your ass while I was not on the job."

Zuko blinked, looking at him unsure for a second. "Well I didn't think of it like that, but I guess it helps me."

Sokka just frowned, "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"I'm sorry that things went down like that last night, I didn't want you guys to move out, and I want you guys to come back. I love you both and I hate that that happened."

"You didn't stop it though."

"I didn't even know what was going on. I don't like what she did but I was stuck. I knew that you and Alzua would stay together so I couldn't go against Suki cause it would have left her alone and she is my girl so that wasn't an option." He sighed heavily and ran his fingers though his hair, "That's not important right now though, excuses won't help anything. I know the living situation's been rough, but it's not impossible. I mean we made it 3 months without any homicides and I think we can make this work. I just need you to be on board with all this before we can even think about the girls fixing things."

"And what, every time Azula hurts Suki's feelings we go though all this again?"

Zuko tilted his head, his eyes brows gathered, "What are you talking about? This is about Azula walking in on us the other night."

Sokka laughed a little bit, shaking his head. "Maybe you should talk to Suki about that."

Zuko sighed lightly with a frown, feeling that he could not even start to fix this until he knew what happened, "I will." He looked at his friend, "Just think about what I said, ok? I don't want this, Sokka."

Sokka looked at Zuko with a soft frown on his face.

"Text me." Zuko mumbled before leaving the plant, letting Sokka go back to his work. As Sokka pressed, filled, waited and watched, extracted, hammered, stacked, and repeated for the rest of the day he still thought; but not about Azula or about his anger, but about what had happened, and about how he himself would have likely acted the exact way that Zuko did about the entire thing if he had been in his place.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me, I know it was short notice."

"Anything for you, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he looked at his friend, Aang Avary. "How are the girls?"

"Good. Katara is wonderful, Kya just started sleeping though the night."

"Good." Zuko smiled, "I know that she was keeping you guys up."

"It's part of it with kids though." He smiled a little bit, "So why not cut the bull shit and tell me what is really bothering you, Zuko." Aang took a drink of his tea, smiling a little bit.

Zuko sighed and told him, telling Aang everything that he knew about what was going on. Aang listened, giving both visual and audio clues that he was doing so. He had already felt better by the time he finished, feeling like it was not as heavily once it was laid out in front of him.

"I can tell this is heavy on your heart." Aang told Zuko with a smile, "Sometimes you just need to get things on the table to feel better."

"I do feel better, but I still don't know what to do."

"I think you should talk to Suki. It seems like there is more to this than what is apparent and you need to speak with her about it."

Zuko nodded, poking at his danish, "She can be a tough cookie sometimes."

"A good woman will be that." Aang chuckled, "And Suki is a good woman."

"That she is."

"So talk to her. Perhaps make love to her. But most importantly listen."

Zuko just laughed softly, "I guess I can do all those things." He frowned heavily, "It's not so much her that I'm worried about though. I'm worried about how to get things back to center."

Aang frowned softly, "It is an issue, I will not deny that."

"Azula will not make it easy."

Aang laughed a little bit, his chin resting in his hand, "Since when has she every made anything easy on you?"

Zuko just shook his head, "I will figure it out."

"You always do."

* * *

Suki was in the living room watching TV when Zuko came in. She looked at him as he walked though the door, a frown on her face. "What are you doing home?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were working a double." He sat his keys on the counter, walking over to her and sitting on the sofa, facing her with his legs crossed in front of him.

"They ended up not needing me." She turned off the TV, turning to him, "What about you?"

"I didn't go in today."

"Why not?"

"I had to figure this out." Zuko reached out and took her hand into his, "Tell me what really happened."

She pulled his hand away, standing up and going into the kitchen. "There is nothing to talk about. I made the choice and I don't know why you can't stick by me on this."

"Because I don't understand it." He followed her, grabbing her wrist firmly so she could not get away from him. "Don't walk away from me on this, Suki."

"I'm not doing anything!"

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Just talk to me."

Her hands went to his chest, trying to push him away as she looked into his honey eyes, "There is nothing to talk about, Zuko!"

"This is not even about her walking in on us, is it?"

"Fuck off!" She shoved herself away from him, frowning heavily.

"Come on!" He groaned, following her in the direction of the bedroom as she tried to get away from him, "If you could just explain to me what is going on I will support you. I just need to know what is going on!"

"OH MY GOD JUST TRUST ME!"

His arms went around her waist again, holding her tight, "I do trust you, Suki."

She didn't bother shoving away from him this time, but just wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then act like it."

Zuko looked into those large eyes of hers, the stubborn shade that he could never decide if they were blue or violet. He was thinking about what Aang had told him earlier. He had talked to her, and she would not talk to him. So he went with the third thing.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes as he pressed her to the living room wall. Suki resisted for a split second, then embraced his kiss hungrily. Zuko's hands went to her hips, pulling her skirt up with his long fingers. She was surprised at first, knowing that this was not his usual way to go about asking for sex. She was starved for his attention though and did not care how out of character it was. Suki moved her hands to his shoulders and pressed down, asking him to move in that direction. She wanted what had been taken from her a few days ago.

Zuko took the queue, sliding down on her as he pulled her skirt up over her hips. Her knees bent and her legs spread a bit as he kissed the outside of her yellow panties. He pulled them aside with the tips of his fingers, feeling her gasp as hips lips went to her wet flesh. She shook as he pleased her, as he made love to her with his mouth like she had asked for, his tongue flicking and rolling against her clit. It was not as thorough as it had been the other night, not as powerful, but it still sent shivers up and down her spine. She cried out his name with a smile, her head leaning back onto the wall, one hand in his hair, the other holding up her skirt.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, pushing him down onto the floor in front of her. Zuko fall back ungracefully with a chuckle, making her laugh as she went on top of him. Her hands went to his fly, undoing it, her knees on the carpet on either side of his hips. He laid his head back on the floor, his hands taking up her skirt and pushing it up around her waist.

She pulled at him a few times till she was pleased with his erection, positioning herself over him with her underwear pulled to the side. He watched her most contently as she pressed herself down on him, her head rolling to the side. Zuko hands were on her hips as she started to move, as she started to take out her frustrations on him. Her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth, the sounds of her moans and their bodies moving filling the living room. She started moving faster and harder on him, grinding her hips down as she did so. He did not move the entire time, but just watched her movements, his hands still holding her hips.

With a twist of her hips and arch of her back she came, a high pitched whine in the form of his name on her lips. He just watched her, a soft smile on his face as she writhed in pleasure. Suki sighed heavily after a few moments, laying herself down on him after disengaging their bodies. His lips went to the side of her head, holding her around the shoulders.

Suki panted into the skin on his neck, placing kisses there lovingly. That skin that she loved so much, that she needed. The thought of loosing him shook her to her very core. She thought that it would be overly dramatic to say that she would die without him, but she felt like that from time to time. She loved the man to the extent that she never wanted to be out of his arms, out of his good graces.

She knew that she had to tell him though. She knew that she had to be open, that there was to be nothing hidden between them.

"She told me that I was only with you because of your money." She cringed a bit, expecting him to shove her off him.

"Whaa?" His fingers ran thorough her auburn hair as he spoke into her ear.

"Azula… She said that I was with you because I was a gold digger, that I left Sokka for you because I didn't want to be poor anymore, that I really don't love you." It took a second for him to process what she was telling him, but then just laughed. She leaned up a little bit, looking at him with a heavy frown. "I don't think it's funny."

"I do." He smiled, kissing her on the side of her head, "Azula says a lot of shit to you that you always brush off. Why did you get upset over something so absurd?"

She sighed a bit shaking her head, "I guess it got to be too much, that I could not deal with it all. After everything that she did that just pushed me over the edge."

He kissed the side of her head again, a frown on his face. "It has been a lot, I will not deny that." He held her around her shoulders tightly, "I just wish you would have talked to me about this."

She snuggled closer to him, "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok." He kissed her again, on the lips this time. "Now we just have to make things right."

Suki shook her head, "I won't apologize."

"Nor would I expect you too."

She rolled off him, laying next to him on the floor. "Then what?" She sighed heavily, her eyes closing.

Zuko just shook his head, "I don't have a fucking clue." He laughed, "but I think this is a starting point." She stood up quickly, reaching her hand out for him. He looked up at it with an eye brow raised, "What?"

"Did I say I was done with you?" He smiled and took her hand, letting her pull him up and into their bedroom.

* * *

**Sokka - 4:26 pm **

**You home? **

**Zuko - 4:28 pm **

**I am. **

**Sokka - 4:28 pm **

**Can we get a beer? **

**Zuko - 4:28 pm **

**Sure. Usual place? **

**Sokka - 4:29 pm **

**Yeah. 15 min. **

Zuko sat his phone down onto the bed next to him, glancing behind him at Suki who's face was buried in his hair, her arm draped around his naked waist. He rolled out from under her, trying his best not to wake her. He fell into the floor, locating his boxers and jeans, pulling them on before looking back at Suki who was still sleeping.

He stood up, putting on his shirt as he leaned down and kissed Suki on the cheek. She simply sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her back, her bare chest exposed to him. He could not help but smile as he looked at her, half wanting to crawl back into bed. He knew there was more than enough time for that though. He kissed her again, this time in the corner of her mouth before leaving the bedroom, grabbing his hoodie that she had removed from him when they had come in.

He was in front of the bar that they all frequented in under 15 minuets, wringing his hands in nervousness. He turned his head when he heard the familiar sound of Sokka's motorcycle down the road. He smiled a little bit, happy that his friend had agreed to meet him.

Zuko watched as Sokka speed down the street, the light from the lamp posts reflecting off the visor on his helmet. Zuko's saw the car before his friend did, the burgundy sedan that swerved too far into Sokka's lane. Sokka overcorrected, loosing control of the bike. The bike slid, throwing him off in and into the next lane. The on coming mini van had not seen the bike's rider thrown off and continued its path towards him.

Zuko felt himself scream, but did not hear any sound come out of him as the head of his best friend crashed against the bumper of the mini van.


	16. The Hospital

Loneliness had never bothered her; she was used to being alone. It felt a little odd now, though, in this hotel room rather than in Apartment 614, a place she had grown to call her home without even knowing it. She sighed as she sat by the window, numbers and bills rolling over her mind… she needed a job, anything would do, but she couldn't keep leaving the weight of both their lives on Sokka, he couldn't pull through with these responsibilities on his own. First thing tomorrow, she would get herself a job… and then she would begin thinking about how to mend her estranged relationship with Zuko and Suki… mainly, with the latter. Zuko was surely on her side, but it was Suki the one who had taken offense after what she had told her. How could she apologize? Could she even do such a thing? She'd ask Sokka if he thought she should say sorry when he arrived, surely he'd help her to figure this out.

She found herself beaming when she heard a knock on the door, certain that her beloved had returned from a long day at work, but then she frowned, confused. Sokka had a key for the room; he had no business knocking.

Slightly paranoid, she headed to the door and took the knob, wondering if it would be Suki… or Zuko… or a hitman hired by either of them to get rid of her for once and for all.

She was wrong in all her theories. It was Lu Ten.

She frowned at him, not knowing why he was here. Had Zuko asked him to reason with her or something? The look on his eyes told her otherwise, though. His usually calm gold eyes were exuding an emotion she couldn't quite comprehend… he looked scared, frightened. Why?

"Lu Ten?" she asked "Why are you here? Did Zuko…?"

"Yeah, Zuko asked me to come get you, but not for the reasons you think." he said, nodding rapidly and gulping "Azula, Sokka is…"

Azula's frown deepened with that last sentence even before Lu Ten finished it.

"There was an accident…" he finally said "I don't know much about it, but…"

His heart shattered as he saw her eyes widen broadly, her gaze no longer on her cousin's face. Her entire world crumbled upon the announcement, her mind refused to process what she had just been told. Sokka… no, nothing could happen to him. He was her Sokka; he was indestructible, she was completely certain of that.

"He's in the hospital right now." said Lu Ten "I came to take you there."

"T-then he… h-he isn't…" she asked with a shaky voice, tears flooding her eyes at the mere thought of her Sokka being hurt.

"I… I don't think so, b-but… I don't know anything about it" he said, clenching his fists "Come on, let's get going."

Azula nodded weakly, still unable to look at Lu Ten in the eye. He wrapped her shoulders around with an arm as he led her to his car. She took the passenger's seat quickly as she tried not to think, as she tried to stop herself from believing that the anything could happen to the man she loved.

* * *

Suki ran down the hall way of the emergency room, her eyes locked on the tall man standing at the end of it. He saw her too, his amber eyes making contact with her. She threw herself at him, her arms going around his neck as she kissed his cheek, asking if he was alright.

He just nodded, pulling away from her, "I'm fine, it's Sokka…" She gasped when she saw his clothing, bight red blood spattered and smeared all over his chest, legs, arms and hands. He just shook her his head, "I'm ok, it just from me holding him after it happened."

She nodded, her hands running over the stains, "How is he?" Zuko bit his lip, his blood stained hands going to her girlfriend's cheeks, looking into her eyes. Suki felt her stomach drop as he shook his head, tears in the bottom of his eyes. She cried out a little bit, her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer. He laid his face into her neck, trying to hold back tears. He had to be strong, at least for right now. She rubbed his back, placing kisses on his exposed skin, cooing words of comfort to him.

They were pulled out of the embrace by Katara's voice yelling at them from down the hall. Zuko turned to her, drawing a scream from the young woman as she saw her long time friend covered in blood.

"What happened Zuko!?"

"He is still alive." He told her, trying to fight back tears as his hands went to her shoulders, "He is in bad shape, but he is still alive." He wanted to keep telling her that he was not dead, that there was still hope for him.

"Take me to him." She insisted, tears in her eyes now.

"He is in surgery." Zuko told her, "They said they will let us know when they know anything." He had not noticed that Suki had left them in the hall way, going to find Zuko some clean clothing.

He told her about the accident, about rushing to him and staying with him till the ambulance came. He left out the details. He did not tell her about all the blood or about Sokka's crushed leg. He especially did not tell her that if not for the slow sleep that the mini van was traveling at Sokka would have been killed instantly.

"Is Azula here?" Katara asked, with a bit more bitterness than Zuko liked.

"Lu Ten was going to get her from the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, her and Sokka are living out of a hotel right now." He saw the look on her face, just shaking his head lightly, "That's not important right now." He insisted. She just nodded, wiping her tears away. "He will be ok Katara." She just nodded, reaching out and pulling Zuko into a tight hug.

Suki came back to them, some clothing in hand. They left Katara in the hall way, going into a near by bathroom. Suki took his bloody clothing as he removed it, putting them into the clear drawstring bag that they had given her. He was accounting to her everything that had happened, leaving out none of the details like he had for Katara. She listened as he stood in his boxers, washing the blood off his skin. Suki had wetted a paper towel, taking it to his face to remove a few sports of blood that were there. She could feel the pain though his skin, making her shake as she cried. He put on the clean clothes; scrubs for pants, and a t-shirt from the hospital.

"Suki. What if he…" He looked down, shaking his head lightly.

She shushed him, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. "He is too strong for that." She told him, her voice shaking, "Sokka is too much of a stubborn son of a bitch to die." He just nodded, letting the tears fall for the first time, his lips on her cheek.

* * *

A silver convertible entered the hospital's parking lot, and even before Lu Ten could find a spot to park his car, Azula opened the door and jumped out, heading towards the hospital's atrium immediately. Normally Lu Ten would have gotten upset at someone treating his car in such careless fashion, but in this scenario he was perfectly fine with Azula jumping out like this.

She stormed through the hospital until she reached the hallway that led to the ER, the place where she figured Sokka would be, and when she saw the familiar figure of her boyfriend's sister she guessed she had come to the right place. Katara turned when she heard the rushed footsteps, and she turned in slight surprise to see Azula halt halfway through the hall.

"W-where is he?" asked Azula, discovering she was breathless when she spoke.

Katara was aghast to see Azula's messed-up appearance. No make-up, old and rugged clothes, her hair disheveled and her eyes trying to hold in the tears that threatened to slip out of her control.

"Where is he?!" she yelled this time, trying to mask her anxiousness with anger.

"D-don't yell" said Katara, lifting her hands in a defensive manner "He's in surgery. He got hit by a van, that's what Zuko said."

"W-will he… w-will he make it?" she asked, her voice becoming weaker by the minute.

Katara just lowered her gaze, unable to answer because she didn't even know what to say. "H-he's still alive… I don't know if… I don't know anything else…" she muttered, hugging herself as she avoided looking at Azula. They had always had a lousy relationship, loathing each other the first day they had met, which was why Katara had always thought Azula to be heartless. It was the first time she saw her behaving so humanely.

The lack of information nearly knocked Azula off balance. Her hands went up to her hair as she yanked her bangs, not knowing what else to do as the tears began slipping from her eyes. She stumbled until she had her back against the wall and she slipped down until she had fallen on the floor. Her shoulders shook slightly with her quiet sobs; she didn't want to cry, he wasn't gone yet, he wasn't. But what if he left? What if he passed? What if she no longer could greet the wonderful man she had loved so deeply? She might never be held by those strong arms again, she would never enjoy the feel of his skin against hers.

Zuko and Suki came out of the bathroom, finding his little sister in a crumbled pile in the hall way. He rushed to her, crouching down and wrapping his arms around her neck. Her arms went to his elbows, her breath shaking as she cried.

"He's going to be ok." He whispered to her, kissing the side of her head, "He's gonna make it."

Azula was shivering, whimpering a little bit as her arms went around his neck. "I can't loose him..."

"And you won't... we won't." He assured her again. Katara looked down at the Kasai siblings with a frown, as much as she hated Azula sometimes, and as much as Zuko frustrated her she did find their embrace sweet, even endearing. Suki thought the same thing, just smiling down at her boyfriend and his sister.

* * *

Zuko paced the waiting room, his hands in his hair. He kept checking the time on his phone for no apparent reason other than to just do it. Lu Ten was sitting next to Hadoka, both of them watching Zuko nervously. "Would you sit down?" Lu Ten asked, "You are freaking me out." Zuko just laughed, checking the time and pacing more, walking by Suki and Azula sitting together.

"I didn't mean what I said." Azula whispered, her head resting on Suki's shoulder.

"Hum?" Suki looked down at her, holding Azula's hand tighter.

"I don't think you are a gold digger." Azula whispered, wiping tears away from her cheek, "I know that no amount of money would force a woman to deal with my idiot brother."

Suki could not help but laugh at her, brushing away her own tears, "I'm sorry that I kicked you guys out. I was just hurt and I didn't know how else to react."

Azula nodded, squirming closer to Suki's arm, "Can I tell you something kinda corny?"

"Sure."

"You and Zuko make me believe in true love."

Suki raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head lightly, "It's like you guys are this weird greeting card. You have the kinda love that you see in made for TV movies and you think it's bull shit and that no one can really be like that." Suki could not help but laugh at her, both her arms wrapping around Azula's shoulders. "But you guys are and I'm always kinda in awe of it."

"You have your own true love though." She reminded her, "And you always will."

Azula nodded, shaking a little bit, trying to remind herself that she would always have that love, she would always have her Sokka. "B-but what if I lose him...? W-what if I...?"

Suki sighed and hugged her tighter, "You won't, Azula." She laughed a little bit, "You guys will be back in the apartment before you know it, fucking in the kitchen and making a mess for me to clean up."

Hakoda heard the comment, making him raise his eye brow over at them. The girls both giggled, blushing lightly. He just smiled, shaking his head.

"You do a good job at cleaning though."

"I do what I can to make sure you guys are taken care of and It's my pleasure to do so."

"And you're a good cook." Azula croaked, "I know I make fun of it but I really love the food you make most of the time. That corn salsa shit is amazing."

Suki laughed, her fingers running though Azula's dark hair, "I like that stuff too."

"I don't mean it half the time when I say that stuff to you, it's just how I am."

"I know Azula." Suki swallowed hard, her cheek on top of Azuala's head. "I want you to come home."

"Really?" Azula lifted her head up, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Suki just nodded, brushing some hair out of her face, "I'm sorry that I kicked you guys out, I mean that."

Azula shrugged, "I understand why you did it though. I know I'm totally intolerable."

"Your not that bad." Suki laughed a little bit, reaching down into her purse that was sitting at her feet. She pulled out a hair brush, her attention going to Azula's hair, combing the loose strands of raven hair into submission. "You will see Sokka soon," She cooed at her, "You will want him to see you looking nice."

Azula chuckled, "Your always thinking about that, arn't you?" Suki smiled, putting the brush back in her bag and looking at her. "You know you are my only friend." Her voice shook as she spoke, tears dripping onto her cheeks.

Suki knew that Azula was right. The entire time that Suki had known her the only other woman that were around Azula were Mai and Ty Lee. Upon further review and information gathering Suki now knew that those friendships were not as they seemed. Mai only hung around Azula because of Zuko. After Zuko and Mai had broken up Mai hardly ever even talked to her old friend, making new ones instead. Ty Lee and Azula hardly ever talked anymore either. After they graduated Ty Lee changed her image and just lived in her own world of coffee shops and poetry readings. Suki was still close with Ty Lee, but she and Azula hardly ever spoke.

"And I hate it that I do things to you like I do, but it's just the way I am, its the way I've always been."

Suki just nodded, "And I tend to be a little over-sensitive so it's a bad mix."

"No wonder we can't get along." Azula laughed, reaching out and holding Suki's hand, "I'm gonna try though, I want us to be friends, I want this to work."

Suki just nodded, "Me too." Azula reached out and wrapped Suki's neck, pulling her in for a hug. Suki hugged her back, a smile on her face. When they pulled away they noticed that Zuko had stopped his pacing and was looking at them both, his hands locked behind his head.

"What?" Azula snapped.

He smiled softly, shaking his head, "Nothing. I just love you both."

"I hate you." Azula hisses at him, just making them both laugh.

Katara rolled her eyes from her seat next to her father, "I think you're all nuts."

"I think it's sweet." Hakoda chuckled.

A man in blue scrubs came into the waiting room, looking to Zuko, "That's him."

They all stood up, looking at the doctor who had some blood on his clothing. Azula nearly burst into tears again when she saw it, knowing that he was covered in the blood of her beloved Sokka. Zuko frowned lightly, knowing that the blood would bother his sister and Katara.

"He is alive." The news brought a collective sigh from the group, as the doctor further explained, "His shin was crushed and we did have to rebuild it."

"With what?" Azula asked.

"We graphed a metal bar to the undamaged bone to replace what was crushed. There are screws in his skin to hold it in place. He will be able to walk as normal with some work."

"You mean like physical therapy?"

The doctor nodded at Zuko, "Both before and after the screws come out." He frowned a little bit, "There is one other thing though." Azula's heart beat quickened when he said it, knowing that bad news was to come. Suki went to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her head on her shoulder. "The blow to his head was severe and he is currently unresponsive."

"Unresponsive?" Azula's voice shook, her arms going around her waist.

"It could be from the trauma to the head, or a reaction from the anesthesia, we are not really sure."

"But he will wake up right?"

"I'm optimistic that he will but it just may take some time. The best think we can do is just wait and see what happens."

"Can we see him?" Hakoda asked.

"That's fine, but only two people."

"Come on Dad." Katara said, morning to the doctor, "We will go see him."

"You wait here Katara." Hakoda said flatly, reaching out and for Azula and taking her hand into his. "Come on, let's go see him."

Katara looked at her father shocked as he walked hand in hand with Auzla with the doctor to see Sokka. Zuko just smiled, happy that Hakoda had stood up for Azula.

Hakoda and Azula walked hand in hand into the room that the doctor had lead them to. On the inside was a single hospital bed, Sokka laying on it covered with a thin white blanket and tubes attached to him. His eyes were closed, his face pale.

Hakoda felt his heart break as he looked at his strong son, the one who was usually so powerful and free, looking like he was dead. He knew that he was not, but the visual of Sokka laying there was none the less heartbreaking to him. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. While he was worried about the man in the bed, his primary concern was to the young woman standing next to him.

Hakoda reached out and put his arm around Azula's shoulders, trying to stop the girl from shaking. She already had tears pouring out of her eyes, her arms hugging her waist tightly. She could not move as she looked at her love laying on the bed, her body could not be willed to move in any direction. Hakoda placed his hand in the small of her back, pushing her lightly to the bed.

"He needs to know you are here." He whispered to her.

She nodded, looking over to him for a second before looking down at Sokka. She reached out, her finger tips going to his strong cheek. Tears dripped from her eyes and onto her cheek as she felt that strong, yet so soft skin that she loved so much. Her hand went to his, intertwining her fingers with his.

She wanted to tell him so many things. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how he was her only reason for life, how she had been in love with him since she was 4 years old and would be for the rest of her life. She wanted to talk about their future, about how they would one day get married, have children and their own home. She wanted to tell him all these things and more but as hard as she tried no words came from her mouth.

The only thing she did, the only thing she knew to do was lean down, pressing her lips to his forehead lovingly.

* * *

"I should be in there, my brother needs me." Katara sighed, looking rather nervous as she rubbed her hands together in her seat in the waiting room.

"Sokka needs his girlfriend right now." Lu Ten corrected, glancing over at her for a brief second.

Katara just shot a look to him, a heavy from on her face, "What do you know about it?"

"I know that if something ever happened to be I would want my husband with me before anyone else. I would think you would say the same."

"And I would, but they are not married."

Lu Ten just rolled his eyes. He had never been a fan of Katara. She was always so mean to Azula, which left a bad taste in his mouth. He felt like Azula had enough baggage, enough things that kept her down and the last thing she needed was her boyfriend's sister adding to that.

Zuki and Suki sat together, snuggled close to one another. Suki's fingers were running though his hair, a frown on her face. She knew that it was brothering him: Sokka being hurt. Add to that that he had been the one to see Sokka's injury first hand. So much blood, so much pain. She knew that Zuko did not really have an issue with blood, but that it would still bother him none the less seeing Sokka like that. He had not spoken for a while, which made her a little nervous.

"Do you guys want some coffee or something?" Lu Ten asked, standing up.

Zuko nodded, Suki smiling as she stood, "I will go with you." She leaned down to Zuko, kissing him on the cheek lightly before they both left, Lu Ten having grabbed Katara's request.

Zuko and Katata were left sitting in the room alone, looking at one another with soft frowns on their faces, "What?" She snapped.

"I want you to start treating my sister with respect, got it?" She blinked in surprise, looking at Zuko with her mouth open a bit, "I mean that Katara, I know that you two have never gotten along, but that is when we were children."

"And after everything that has happened between us, is it really a surprise?"

"Oh not at all." His chin with to his hand as he looked at her, "I really can't blame you for feeling like that, truth be told."

"Then why are you making an issue about this now?"

"Because you are 24 and not 6 anymore. You both need to grow the fuck up."

Katara's face was becoming redder and redder as Zuko talked, "What about her? Dose she have to grow up?"

"She does and I will talk to her about that, among other things" He ran his fingers nails over his lips, a frown on his face, "I will at some point in time, just not right now." Katara looked to the side, the first sign of tears falling from her eyes. "You've been angry about this for far too long, don't you think?"

"This is just not what I wanted for his life."

His eyes narrowed, shaking his head, "Funny how this is his life and not yours."

"He is my brother." She hissed, "I will always want certain things for him. I wanted him to be with Suki. I wanted them to be married by now, children just like Aang and I have."

"Well it did not happen that way." Zuko sighed, slightly annoyed. "Suki is with me now, and she will stay that way. Just like Sokka will stay with Azula. You can kick and scream all you want about it, but those things won't change and it's best to get over it and move on."

Katara said nothing else, but just looked to the side.

Suki and Lu Ten came back with drinks in hands, even ones for Azula and Hakoda whenever they came out. No one spoke, they just drank what had been given to them, waiting for any news.

* * *

Sokka did not stir for 3 days. Azula sat by him the entire time, not leaving his side even for a second. She barely ate, opting to just drink as many coffees as she could hold in her system. Suki was with her as much as she could, as was Zuko. They were both sleeping in the hospital most nights. Usually cuddled up together on the sofa turned cot in the room.

It was at the end of this time that he opened his eyes and started making small movements of his fingers. One of the first things he did was to clench Azula's hand in his, tears in the corners of his big blue eyes. He started smiling, whispering softly to anyone who was close enough to hear him the next day. It made everyone smile to see his progress, to see him coming back to life.

A week after the accident Sokka was able to sit up in bed, his injured leg stretched out before him. "I look like Frankenstein." Sokka had told his friend with a smile, Zuko sitting next to him on the bed.

Zuko capped the sharpie that was in his hand, going for another one. "You know technically you are a cyborg now." He laughed, "You have man made parts in your body."

Sokka's eyes widened, "I wonder if I have super strength or a brain that is connected to the web."

"This is not Ghost in the Shell." Zuko laughed, rolling his eyes as his attention went back to Sokka's cast. He knew that Sokka was feeling bad about the fact that he was going to be hung up for several months, and would likely feel the effects from this for the rest of his life. The fact that he had to see the cast, the reminder of his situation that he found himself in, was heavy to say the least.

"I was thinking something more like The Terminator."

"You can't even walk right now so let's take this one step at a time." So Zuko was making it better for him. Suki had gotten him a large package of colored markers which Zuko was using to decorate Sokka's cast. Zuko wanted to remind him of all the fun they had ever had, of their adventures over the years together. He had expected it to be one large, epic image that they would go down in history like so many of the fancy pictures that Suki had in her art books.

The reality is that Zuko was a horrible artist, so it was just a bunch of stick figures holding stuff, with facial expressions and accurate hair. It was far from what he had expected, but the more and more he drew things on it the more he just thought it was cute and endearing.

"They said that I can't have sex for a month of so." Sokka groaned, watching Zuko as he drew.

"Well we all have our problems." Zuko mumbled into his work, wondering about his own issue: How to get the right shade for Suki's hair.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do." Zuko smiled, "I know that you like it, and you sat with me when I was in this position. Tried to make me happy no matter what."

"That is true." Sokka smiled, looking over what had already been done on the cast, liking all the funny faces and mis-matched head sizes, "You were a bit more moody than I was in the situation though."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, nor did I ever." Sokka looked at him with a soft frown, "Never once did I hate you for how you acted."

"We just didn't talk for three years." He drew a stick figure of Azula, the Sokka figure next to her looking very excited to see her.

Sokka laughed, rolling his eyes, "Well we didn't talk for other reasons."

"Let's not think about it." Zuko sighed, "We are past that."

"We are." He smiled wide at his friend, his blue eyes sparkling as they drifted down to the cast. "Make me taller, dammit!" Zuko just laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Suki yelled as Zuko rolled Sokka into the apartment in his wheelchair, his leg covered in a white cast that was filled with simple drawings that Zuko had placed there. He could not help but smile at it. It did make him feel better and he was glad that Zuko had done it for him.

"It's good to be home." Sokka told her with a smile, noticing the balloons, and welcome home banner hanging up to greet him. "This is too much Suki." He laughed.

"Well yeah, but I still did it." She said with a soft giggle, "I also made hamburgers for dinner tonight."

"Oooooooo."

"I figured you would like that."

"Bacon too?"

Suki leaned down to the level of his face, smiling at him, "Bacon. Swiss cheese. Hawaiian buns. Honey barbatard. French fried onions."

Sokka's smile had grown the more and more she talked, his eyes lighting up. "Baby, you sure know how to light my fire."

Suki giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Azula walked in behind Sokka, holding his bags on her shoulders. She frowned at seeing Suki kissing her boyfriend like that. She decided that she would make him pay for that another time. She sat the bags down, smiling at Sokka.

"Do you need anything?" Azula asked, reaching out and petting his face lovingly. Suki had gone back into the kitchen, getting dinner ready as Zuko carried things into Sokka and Azula's room.

"I would like a kiss." Sokka told her, his blue eyes shinning. Azula rolled her eyes, frowning lightly before leaning in and kissing him quickly. It made Sokka laugh, "See, that's not too bad."

* * *

Sokka looked at the multi layered burger of his dreams, his eyes and smile wide. "It's perfect." Zuko laughed at Sokka's reaction, starting to eat his own burger. Sokka attacked his with vigor, growling a little bit at the crispiness of the bacon. It really was perfect.

Suki just giggled, her own smaller version of the burgers the guys had on her plate. She had cut it in half and was getting ready to eat it while Azula was just looking at her burger with a frown. "Is something wrong?" Suki asked Azula, frowning a little bit herself.

Azula looked up at Suki, then at Zuko and finally Sokka. "I just…" She looked at him with wide eyes, tears gathering in the bottom of them. "I never thought I'd hear your growl while eating meat ever again." Her voice shook more than she wanted to as tears started to fall from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Oh 'Zula." Sokka just smiled, sitting down his burger and reaching out, taking her cheek into his strong hand, "I will always growl when I eat meat for you."

It made Azula laugh, her arms reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her lips to his. She had held it in for so long, wanting to be strong for him. She did not want him to know that she was scared. It was while seeing her love eat the horribly fattening burger that Suki had made that it clicked to her that he had not only been hurt, but that he was no longer hurt. That he was going to be ok, that she was going to be ok too.

Zuko and Suki were sitting across the table, watching them happily. Zuko took a large bite out of his sandwich, looking at his girlfriend and puckering his lips, playfully asking for a kiss. Suki just giggled, reaching over and shoving his face away playfully, making them both laugh.

* * *

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

Azula turned around in the kitchen to see her brother standing before her, "Yeah?" They were alone, both Suki and Sokka in their respective rooms.

"I wanted to wait till things got a bit more normal before I did this, and since he is home I guess it's ok." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him with a blank expression on her face. "Suki is my girlfriend, and the most important person in my life."

"I'm aware of that."

He sighed lightly, "So it should come as no shock to you when I say that if you ever talk to her like you did that day, I will kick you out myself."

She blinked in surprise, looking over her brother. She was surprised that Suki had told him about what was said at all. She was not surprised that he was giving her this ultimatum though, in fact it was welcome to an extent.

"Understood." Azula whispered.

Zuko looked at his sister, surprised at her acceptance of his statement. He half expected her to stab him, or at least come back with a witty remark. But there was something different about her.

"I need to use your computer."

He raised his eye brow, looking at her, "What… do you want with it."

"Just need to do some research on some of the medicine that he is on now."

"Oh…" Zuko shrugged, running his fingers though his hair. "I guess that would be ok."

* * *

Zuko walked into the bedroom, his laptop under his arms, looking slightly annoyed.

"What is it this time, darling?" Suki asked, looking thought a magazine on her iPad.

"Azula used my computer to look up sex positions they could do with Sokka's leg in the cast."

This drew a giggle from Suki, motioning him over towards her, "Let's see." He rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed with Suki and opening the lap top. They looked at them together, Suki's interest peeked. "Oh that looks like fun."

Zuko just rolled his eyes, going to close the lap top, "I don't wanna see this stuff."

"Wait." She laughed. "Look at how her leg is placed. It looks nice."

"Can we place forget this ever happened?"

"I wanna try it!"

"Seeing as that I don't have a broken leg, I don't think it will work."

"We could always break your leg."

Zuko's eyes widened, looking over at her. The look on her face was less playful and more serious, making shivers run down his spine. "Well..."

"Come on Zuko!"

"I don't wanna break my leg so we can try a new sex position." He closed the computer, scooting away from her.

"Come ooooon." She flung herself at him, her arms going around his neck. He laughed out of nervousness, trying to pull away from her. "Let me love you!"

"You're not trying to love me, you are trying to kill me." He was pulling away from her, trying to get off the bed.

"Not kill, just maim you, baby."

He frowned, pulling away from her and off the bed, "I'm just gonna go."

She flew off the bed with a giggle, trying to grab him. He ran from the room, laughing as well as she followed him. "Come back and let me break your leg!" She yelled at him as they both ran into the living room.

Sokka, who was sitting in the big chair in the living room, watched with confusion as Suki chased Zuko around the living room, both of them laughing. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Suki is trying to break my leg." He paused long enough for her to jump on his back, her arms going around her neck.

"I just wanna love you." She laughed, his arms going behind her knees as he held her up. She kissed him in the cheek, nuzzling her face into his hair.

Sokka watched them with a smile, their laughter filling the living room.

"Excuse me!" Azula yelled, walking into the room with them, "You two need to keep your shenanigans to a mild roar around Sokka, he may get hurt."

"We would do nothing of the sort." Zuko told his sister with a smile, "Besides Suki is the one trying to hurt me."

Azula raised an eye brow, looking at Suki, "Hurt him?"

"We were looking at those sex positions you found online and wanted to try one."

"The one with her leg at the weird angle?"

"Oh yeah." Suki smirked, nodding.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Gross."


	17. Physiotherapy

**Were gonna start posting chapters every Wednesday and Sunday. So be on the look out. **

"Ow... T-that hurts... god, stop already..."

"Quit being so whiny. I bet it doesn't hurt half as much as you say it does"

"How about you break your leg and then you decide if I'm being the whiny one rather than you being the cruuuuel!" his last word was prolonged because of the stinging pain that ran all over his leg "Damn it, STOP!"

Azula let go of his leg with a sigh of annoyance. She was supposed to help him with his physiotherapy exercises so that he would recover sooner from his wound, but even when she was doing the best she could to be gentle, Sokka was complaining over every little movement she had him make. She had been told how to do it, she had heard several times that she had to hold his leg and stretch it out, but Sokka was being as uncooperative as he could be.

"Fine!" she grunted, placing his leg on the bed. Sokka whined again as he massaged his aching muscles

"You can't be so rough..." he complained, teary-eyed "I've hardly moved my leg after all this time, you have to be more patient and kind..."

"Well, it would do you well if you stopped complaining" said Azula "I'm only doing this for your good. You have to perform the exercises properly or you'll never get better"

"But if you force them on me like this I'll only get worse!" he whined, throwing his head back on the pillow with a sigh.

Azula climbed off the bed and let herself fall next to the mattress, holding her head between her hands. This situation was becoming far more than she could bear... she wasn't used to having to take care of anyone, not even herself, but she wanted to take care of Sokka, she wanted to be the one to help him get better, although the road to restore his health was far more difficult than she had originally envisioned.

"Damn, that hurt like hell" he complained again "I've said it already and I'll say it again; you're going to be the death of me someday"

The sole mention of his death was the last straw for her. She turned around to face him, so enraged that Sokka winced in surprise.

"Don't you dare joke about that, you idiot!" her glare was ablaze with worry, the tears sparkling at the edges of her eyes showed how deeply hurt she had been by those words "Don't you ever do that again! It's not funny, damn it!"

"Azula…" said Sokka, taken by surprise by the sight

"You have no fucking idea of how damn hard this has been for me…" she said, the tears already streaming down her face "You think it's so funny, talking about me being the death of you when I damn almost was…"

"What are you…?"

"If I hadn't told Suki all the bullshit I said I would have never gotten us in that stupid situation! My blasted pride was what got us there!" she yelled, yanking her bangs with her hands as she curled next to the bed, unable to unleash all the pain and anguish she was feeling "If I hadn't… If I hadn't… y-you wouldn't be where you are right now…"

"Azula, don't be so hard on yourself…" said Sokka, hoisting himself upwards with his elbows to take a better look at his girlfriend

"No, damn it. I can't delude the blame anymore. It's my fucking fault and nobody else's, Sokka" she said, sobbing now "I really was almost the death of you… I damn was… I'm no good for you, damn it all…"

"What the hell are you saying?!" said Sokka, wishing he was in perfect shape to get off the bed, grasp her by the shoulders and shake her up to make her realize just how wrong she was about all the things she was uttering.

"I'm saying I can't forgive myself, Sokka!" she said "I can't forgive myself for nearly getting you killed! You're… you're all I live for, damn… what the hell was I even supposed to do if you…? How could I ever continue with my life if you'd…?"

Sokka had to make quite an uncomfortable effort to sit up on the bed and caress her raven hair with kindness as she kept shaking with each sob.

"Azula… don't think about that crap anymore" he said "It doesn't matter. I'm here now, I'm alive and I'm the same goof ball I've always been. Stop thinking you're to blame… you're not. The only one to blame was the asshole that ran me over on the street, really"

"N-no, Sokka… no" she muttered, shaking her head "Quit it… I can't run away from it. I've always been a mess. Back when we started out everything was perfect, because we were just having fun and being young and stupid. It's not like that anymore, and I have to grow out of it… and while you're out there working and doing your best every day, I'm stuck here doing nothing but whine and complain all day, pestering Zuko and Suki until they can't stand me anymore… What the hell, really? What good am I to you? I'm just no use…"

"You're no use? Come on, Azula" said Sokka, rolling his eyes.

"Ever since we started being serious, I've been nothing but helpless" she said "I got myself kicked out of my job… and then we were living off the little savings we had left until Zuko let us stay here… and now I even got us thrown out of here, and he said that if I ever do something like that again he'll be the one to kick me out of the house this time…"

"What?!" said Sokka, his eyes growing wide "How could he…?!"

"Can you even blame him?!" said Azula, with a bark of hysterical laugh as she finally looked at him "Sokka… I'm a damn mess. I'm no good to anyone, let alone you… I love you, but I can't do anything other than get you in trouble… I'm a fucking failure…"

With that, she lowered her head again, pressing it against the mattress as she cried quietly, feeling like a fool for all she had just said. She had meant every word, but she didn't want to trouble Sokka by having him hear all the innermost thoughts she hadn't even told herself yet. Ever since she was a child she had kept all her self-blaming thoughts in her mind and never let anyone else see what was hiding within the core of her soul. And to think she had been selfish and stupid enough to blurt it all out to Sokka when he was in this state… just how stupid could she be?

"I… I'm sorry…" she muttered, clawing at the sheets as she felt even more embarrassed at her outburst

"You'd better be" said Sokka, as blunt as ever "You're crazy, woman. You, a failure? If you're a failure, then where does that leave me? You're the most amazing person I've ever met, so quit being so hard on yourself for no reason. You're wonderful, Azula"

"N-no, I'm not, Sokka" she said, shaking her head "You know me better than anyone… you know I'm not half as great as I pretend to be…"

"You're not half as great as you pretend to be, you're actually like a thousand times better than you think you are" he said, caressing her hair again "You know, I really don't want to hear you saying such things about yourself. You're too wonderful to think so lowly of you… and you're right, I know you better than anyone. I know you really think all the crap you just said because you just have a knack for thinking you have to be perfect and when you're not, you feel ashamed and disgusted with yourself. You wanna know the truth, girl? You may not be perfect in your eyes… but you are in mine"

She lifted her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. Sokka touched her cheek now, his rugged hand feeling warm against her moist skin

"I love you, Azula. You're a handful, I'll give you that" he admitted, chuckling "But that's what makes it work, don't you remember? When we started out we knew this wouldn't be a regular relationship, that you and I aren't normal people… I'm a weird guy, you can't deny that, and you, Azula, are one of a kind. A combination like us made no sense to anyone else because they were sure we'd end up killing each other eventually, but they didn't understand. They still don't, I think. But I have to say that being with you, that dumping Suki and getting together with you, was the best decision I ever made, and that's something I'll never ever regret. It's as if we had been made for each other, really… So please, don't doubt this, don't do it. Because as much as you just live for me, like you just said, I live for you, too. We're both a mess, Azula… but when we're together, everything makes sense. And that makes us a wonderful mess, don't you think?"

She couldn't help giggling a little at those words as she looked up into those wonderful eyes, the eyes that had swept her off her feet since the first time she saw him.

"You… you really have a way with words for a dumb peasant…" she muttered, making him smile brightly at her

"Would you care to explain to me why you're sitting on the floor while I'm on a bed, Princess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "Makes no sense for the Princess to bow down to the peasant…"

"It makes more sense than you think…" she muttered again, rubbing her still teary eyes with the back of her hand "Sokka… I'm sorry for that outburst, really. I didn't mean half of what I said…"

"You're just overemotional when you snap" he said, chuckling "Come here and let me soothe you properly, will you?"

Azula smiled and sat up on the bed as he cradled her in his arms, pressing his lips to her shoulder softly as he brought her closer to him. He lay down across the bed and brought her with him, showing her a very kind smile as he caressed her face, which was decorated with a mild blush after she had cried.

"I'm sorry, Sokka" she muttered again, settling her head on his chest "I'll… I'll make sure that, from now on, everything is better. I won't get us in more trouble with those two, I promise… and I'll get myself a job after you're all better. Anything will do, I'll just get something and make sure I can take good care of us both…"

"Don't plan on so much, Azula" he said, kissing the top of her head "It's fine if you do, but don't set so many expectations on you… you can fulfill them, sure thing, but it's better if you stop being so drastic about stuff. It's okay to take things easy for a while, you know?"

"'kay…" she said, unable to refuse any of his requests "Sokka… I love you. So… don't you ever scare me like that again, got it? I really… I can't imagine living in a world without you…"

"You won't have to imagine it, you won't have to live in a world like that, really" he said, hugging her "When it's our time to die, we'll both jump into an erupting volcano and we can die together! That way we'll always be together!"

"What?!" said Azula "An erupting…?!"

Sokka broke out laughing loudly, which pretty much was the signal Azula needed to realize he was joking. She was surprised to join in his laughter just a while later, surrounding his hips with her arms as she chuckled lightly, basking in the joy of being with him again. The accident had given her a new perspective in life and she had learned to appreciate him even more than she did before. Also Sokka had changed slightly after the incident, but his new take on life was leaning towards appreciating every single moment, living for every second, thankful for the opportunity he had gotten to be with his beloved Azula once again…

"You… you were thinking about all these things ever since this mess began, weren't you?" asked Sokka "And while I was unconscious too… weren't you?"

"Yes…" Azula admitted, looking downcast again "I… I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, really. I just… I felt so useless. The more I looked at you, lying limp on that bed, the more I blamed myself. And then you were awake again, almost acting as if nothing had happened… I just kept thinking of how I'd almost lost you, yet you'd come back to me… and I had to do something about it. I just can't lose you again, Sokka… I can't, I refuse to let go of you, ever…"

"So I'm guessing you'll tell me not to ride my bike or something" said Sokka, wincing

"Not while you're still on a cast, you won't" said Azula, smiling a little and Sokka chuckled "It wasn't really the bike's fault…"

"Nor yours, for that matter"

"But it's still dangerous" said Azula "So… even if I love how you look when you're riding it, please, don't do it so often anymore. It's… it's really scary"

"I get it" said Sokka, kissing the top of her head again "One day I'll get a car and you can stop being so worried, right?"

"Sounds like a plan" said Azula, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes.

Sokka smiled at the sight of her, though he knew it would take a long time to help her get those horrible thoughts out of her head. He caressed her sides softly, sending shivers down her spine, and he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"I missed having you like this, Azula…" he muttered, kissing her again

"I missed you too" she whispered "Being in your arms like this has become an addiction to me…"

"Holding you is my own addiction too, you know?" he said, smiling "That… and another thing, actually"

With this comment he slid down his hand to her hips and groped her buttocks softly. Azula looked up at him again, surprised at first but she understood immediately what he was trying to pull.

"Sokka… you're not supposed to, not just yet" she said, smiling as she shook her head.

"Come on… it's been so long!" he whined "I'm worried the accident affected my abilities… I might as well make sure I'm still perfectly functional, if you get my meaning…"

"Sokka…" she said disapprovingly, but he slid his hands upwards again, tickling her and making her smile again

"Besides, since when are you the type to follow fit with what you're told to do…?" he asked, lifting her up to his level "C'mon… a little fun has never hurt anyone"

"But it might hurt you this time, you're recovering from a bad accident and you shouldn't do anything rash…"

"You know, all these physiotherapy exercises are supposed to get me back in shape" said Sokka "Well, now it's time for a different kind of physiotherapy…"

"Oh, you're just incorrigible…" she muttered, as he laughed and pressed his lips to hers. She surrounded his neck with her arms and enjoyed the kiss to its best as she surrendered to him. She was still certain that this was a bad idea, that he needed rest… but she wanted the intimacy again, in fact, she needed it desperately…

A few hours later, Azula left the room wearing a long shirt that belonged to Sokka. Suki, sitting on the couch at the living room, lifted her sight from her iPad and eyed her intently.

"Seems like everything's back to the way it should be, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked a little.

Suki was most surprised to see Azula make an actual smile, there was no trace of evil intentions in her face for once. She kept her eyes on the girl and watched her as she headed to the kitchen, looking for something she apparently couldn't find. Suki sighed and stood up, leaving her iPad on the table as she went to assist Azula

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, don't worry" she said, searching high and low through the kitchen

"Azula?" she asked "I can get whatever you're looking for… so please, don't make a mess out of the kitchen, I organized the stuff not too long ago…"

Azula sighed in irritation and closed the drawer she had been looking through.

"Can you get me a kettle, then?" she asked, looking disappointed

"You're making tea for him?" asked Suki, handing her the kettle after finding it in one of the drawers that Azula hadn't looked into yet.

"Yeah, why else would I want the kettle…?" said Azula, filling the object with water

"Do you know how to do it?" asked Suki, smiling

"I think I'm capable of making something as simple as tea on my own, yes" grunted Azula, her teeth gritted

"Right…" said Suki, still staring at Azula with inquisitive eyes and making her extremely uncomfortable

"W-what are you looking at?"

"Just waiting to see if you really can do it as well as you say you can…" said Suki, giggling

"So you just want to make fun of me, is that it?" asked Azula, getting irritated now

"I just want to help you, Azula" said Suki, smiling "I can make your tea if you want…"

"No, I don't want that" said Azula, sighing "I'm done with being a burden. I'll… I'll start taking care of me and Sokka, even if I don't know what I'm doing half the time. So I'd appreciate it if you'd let me try to do things on my own…"

Suki smiled at her words but shook her head slowly

"I'm going to let you do that, but not yet, if that's okay with you" she said "You said it, you don't know what you're doing, so how about I teach you first and you can do things on your own later?"

Azula stopped to think about the proposal for a moment before realizing Suki's suggestion would prove to be very helpful. After nodding slightly, Suki grinned again and devoted herself to helping her friend out. Shortly, Azula was carrying a tray with two cups of tea all the way back to the room she shared with Sokka.

"Smells nice" said Sokka, smiling "You made that all on your own? I'm impressed!"

"Not really" admitted Azula "Suki told me how to do it… but since she taught me what to do, I can make tea by myself now. It's a start, at least"

Sokka sat up on the bed with some difficulty, Azula settled down the tray at the nightstand as she helped him out, caressing his naked body with a little more lust than she should have. Sokka didn't miss the chance to spank her when she turned around to take the teacups.

"There's no way you'll keep your hands to yourself, is there?" asked Azula, shaking her head as she gave him his cup. Sokka chuckled as he accepted it, lifting it as if making a toast

"Not if you're in the same room as I am" he said, winking at her.

Often Azula would wonder if Sokka was truly a womanizer when he spoke lines like those; she'd always be swayed by his charming and bold ways, and only a while later she'd figure out most his words had the hidden intent to drive her to getting into bed with him. Still, it didn't matter to her much as long as he only ever used those phrases on her and on nobody else.

They downed their tea and cuddled in bed for a while before Azula prompted him to take a bath. Sokka was most unwilling, seeing how uncomfortable it was to bath while in a cast, but he surrendered anyway. After getting dressed in something more appropriate, Azula helped him sit on his wheelchair, and she threw a towel over his legs to cover his private area.

Zuko had just arrived when Azula walked out of the room again after helping Sokka into the tub. Suki greeted him with a kiss as he entered the house, and he smiled gently at her.

"How's he doing?" he asked, looking up at Azula

"He's in the tub now" she replied "I managed to get him in there somehow, hell knows how will I get him out later. But so far, so good… he wasn't too helpful with the physiotherapy, but I guess these things take time"

"They do" said Zuko, nodding slowly

"You were doing a lot more than just physiotherapy, from what I heard…" said Suki. Azula couldn't help but show them both a guilty smile, to which Zuko just sighed

"Everything's back to the way it was. Well, I'm relieved to see all's fine anyway"

"I think we all are" said Suki, hugging him closely

"So… what are we having for dinner?" asked Zuko "I'm starving…"

"How bossy" said Suki, chuckling "Azula… would you help me?"

Azula was startled by the request, but to Zuko's utter surprise, she nodded positively. Suki prompted her to head into the kitchen and Zuko was left to stare at them both, realizing he had been wrong to think everything was back to normal… some things had definitely changed drastically.

He sat at the living room, checking his mail and browsing the internet randomly on his laptop while the girls were hard at work. But all of sudden the three of them were startled by a cry from the bathroom.

"Azula?! C-could you come in here for a second…?"

Azula frowned and dropped the cheese she was about to cut up as she headed to the bathroom without a second thought. Both Suki and Zuko watched her as she closed the door behind her, both eager to know if Sokka was alright.

Shortly afterwards, Azula walked out of the room looking strained and slightly sweaty.

"Oh, god…" started Zuko, wincing at the thought "Can't you two catch a break at least for a little while?!"

"It's not what you think" said Azula, gritting her teeth to avoid laughing "Sokka… he has a big problem, and in fact, I can't help him. You can, though"

"W-what?!" said Zuko, jumping off the couch

"What happened?" asked Suki, surprised

"He's stuck" said Azula, her hands on her hips "And I'm not strong enough to pull him out, so… Zuko, if you will…?"

"W-w-wait, what am I supposed to do?" he said, shaking his head in denial "And you're pretty buff, aren't you? You can get him out!"

"Not really, Zuzu" said Azula, lifting her arms so he could see how weak they actually were "You're stuck in the past, I was stronger than you about fifteen years ago. But now I'm not buff at all… so you're his only chance. Come on, be a man, will you?"

Zuko winced and walked to the tub with a troubled look on his face. Azula couldn't help but smirk maliciously as he passed by her and she headed back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about this, Zuko…" said Sokka, his legs closed in quite an awkward angle to spare Zuko from seeing what he most likely didn't want to see "Uh, Zuko?"

The firebender was staring pointedly at the ceiling as he extended a hand at Sokka, doing everything he could not to see Sokka's naked body.

"Just grab on and I'll pull you up" he said

"No use, Zuko…" said Sokka, gulping "I can't stand, so doing that will be no use…"

Zuko winced in irritation as he looked down on Sokka, regretting doing so completely.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Do you realize how damn awkward this is?"

"Come on, I'm the one who's naked!" he yelled "Who do you think is the most awkward one here?!"

Zuko gritted his teeth as he looked away

"Fine… what do you want me to do?"

"W-well… pull me into a sitting position, for starters?" he asked, since he was almost lying across the tub.

Zuko reached down to both of Sokka's arms, grasping him by the forearm, but when he attempted to pull him upwards…

"OWWWWWWW! STOP!" yelled Sokka "W-what part of 'I'm stuck' didn't you understand?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to get you sitting if you're stuck, then?!" asked Zuko, desperate already

"I don't know!" yelled Sokka "How am I supposed to know?! You're the smart one!"

"You always said you were smarter than me!"

"Well, I am!"

"Then how come am I the smart one now?!" yelled Zuko, irked

"Why don't we just focus on getting me out of here…?" said Sokka, sighing

"Fine…" said Zuko, gritting his teeth again.

He slipped his hands behind Sokka's back, coming excessively close to him for both their liking. Sokka grimaced as Zuko pushed him brusquely, trying to twist his body around to make him easier to scoop up, but he didn't realize he was forcing him to support his weight with his damaged leg…

"OW, OW, OW!" he yelled, as Zuko recoiled and groaned in annoyance "BE CAREFUL, DAMN IT!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Zuko roared back at him, turning him around from the other side and catching a sight of the very thing he had been avoiding to see up until now "Fuck it all…"

Sokka was surprised to see Zuko staring at the ceiling again as if he had glimpsed something traumatic. Then he realized his legs were no longer twisted up in the angle required to avoid Zuko seeing his manhood.

"Sorry about that" said Sokka, grinning uncomfortably as Zuko pulled him by the arm and managed to get him to a sitting position "Now comes the tricky part…"

"Are you wiped clean yet?" asked Zuko "You'll get the wheelchair wet if you're not…"

"You know, at this point I don't even care. Let's get this over with" was Sokka's request. Zuko nodded and breathed deeply, sliding his arms under Sokka's and pulling him up.

After a great deal of effort – and after Sokka whined and complained non-stop – Zuko finally managed to get him to sit on the edge of the bathtub. To move him to the wheelchair was another predicament and Zuko saw Sokka's "boomerang" in its entire splendor many times as he tried to lift Sokka and place him on the chair. Sokka grabbed a towel and dropped it on his lap again, at which Zuko rolled his eyes.

"There's not much point in doing that anymore, everyone in this house has seen it by now"

"Azula thinks Suki might fall for me again if she sees it once more, though"

Zuko grimaced at the thought and pushed Sokka outside slowly. Azula turned around with a smile as Suki giggled next to her, unable to look at them in the eye.

"Had fun in your boys' bonding time?"

"Very funny" grunted Zuko, dropping headfirst on the couch as he tried to forget about the images that were now fixated in his brain

Azula walked up to Sokka with a smile on her face and she caressed his cheek kindly before taking him to the bedroom, where she helped him get dressed just in time before dinner was ready.

They ate together quite silently, especially since both the boys were slightly troubled after their previous predicament. Regardless, Zuko realized there was something about Azula that he had never noticed before. She seemed radiant, cheerful, even. She had spent these last few days in an extremely bad mood, but now she was just like the usual Azula… no, she wasn't even like that. She had changed after Sokka's accident, and even though Zuko was anything but glad that it had happened, he was definitely pleased to see his sister in such a better mood now that everything was back to normal, apparently.

Not too long afterwards, Azula was helping Sokka out of his wheelchair and into the bed again. Sokka did his best to lift his own weight, but he still needed her help. As soon as he was on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Azula and brought her down into the bed with him. She smiled as she kissed him softly; Sokka caressed her hair as she did.

"Well, that wasn't such a bad day" said Sokka, grinning

"No, it wasn't" said Azula, hugging him tightly "Probably because we finally had a chance to have sex…"

"I was so sure you thought we shouldn't have done it…" said Sokka, smirking and raising an eyebrow

"We shouldn't have, for your recovery's sake" said Azula, chuckling "But I really wanted it. I needed it, really"

Sokka hugged her tighter and slipped his hands down towards her waist, touching her gently but in a very arousing manner

"Then how about another round…?"

"Oh, no" said Azula, giggling "You're not getting away with that. You need to rest. We must work on your physiotherapy exercises tomorrow"

"Whaaat?!" whined Sokka "Not that again! Please, spare me! If you want me to exercise, let's just have sex! That's a lot of exercise!"

"But it won't cure your leg" said Azula, shaking her head as she laughed a little more "You might get sex after the physiotherapy, but you have to work on that leg of yours or you might recover badly"

"That's no fun" said Sokka, still whining. Azula smirked as he rolled onto his back and she climbed atop his chest, kissing him gently "But… we will have sex afterwards, right?"

"If you follow fit through all the exercise, we just might…" said Azula, still smirking

Sokka smiled at the thought of such a reward and he pulled her upwards until her head was leveled with his. They kissed passionately, just as they used to do back in the old days when there had been no physiotherapy to worry about…

"Good night" she said, placing her head on his shoulder "I love you, Sokka"

"I love you more, my Princess" he said, grinning

"No way that's possible" said Azula, smiling broadly as well as he cuddled closer with her and kept claiming he loved her more than anyone had ever loved someone before.

In the other bedroom, Zuko was lifting the sheets as he slipped into bed. Suki was already lying down on it, staring at her beloved man.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" she asked, noticing that look on his eyes that clearly showed his mind was clouded by something

"Yeah, I'm just… thinking" he said

"That's a new one" said Suki, giggling. Zuko glared at her and muttered

"You've been spending way too much time with Azula"

"Come on, you know I didn't mean that" she said, hugging him closely. Zuko smiled as he surrounded her shoulders with an arm "What are you thinking about?"

"She's acting a little differently" said Zuko "Back when we were at the hospital and even when we just returned home, she had been very serious and she seemed… troubled, really. I wasn't sure if it was my fault or…"

"Your fault?" asked Suki, surprised

"Well, I… I told her that if she ever said anything like that to you again, I'd kick her out myself" he admitted, surprising Suki "I'm not too proud of having said something like that to her when she was so shaken up by the latest events, but I figured I had to do it now or she would take it as a joke"

"Well, that wasn't too nice" said Suki "But it's okay. And she seems okay too, really. After spending some time alone with him it seems everything's back… no, everything's better than it used to be. So you shouldn't worry anymore, Zuko…"

"I'm not really worried, just… surprised, I guess" he said "I'm glad she seems to be better now. I always had my doubts about how strong their relationship was, since it seemed it was all about sex…"

"We all thought that was all it was about, really" said Suki, remembering bitterly the way Sokka and Azula's relationship had began

"… but now I can tell they're really strong" said Zuko, smiling "They're both crazy, that's for sure, but now I think they can make it past through anything as long as they're together. I'm glad Azula found such a reliable partner in life"

Suki smiled and kissed Zuko's cheek, happy to see how concerned he was over his sister even when he hardly ever showed it.

"They're really perfect for each other" she said, grinning "Just like you and me"

Zuko smiled too and kissed her lips softly. "Yeah. Just like you and me."

She giggled as they snuggled close one another, "You also did a really nice thing for him today."

Zuko just rolled his eyes, his head going to the pillow, "I kinda wanna forget that ever happened." It made her giggle more, her arms going around his waist, "He is quite…" He looked at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. "Impressive down there, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" She smiled, "He is." Zuko just pressed his lips together, shaking his head lightly. It made Suki kiss his cheek, her hands dipping beneath the blankets and between his legs, "But there is more to a man than the size of his penis."

He groaned a bit, looking at her with a smile, "And let us not forget I got the girl." She laughed as he rolled on top of her, his lips pressing her hers.


	18. Pretty

Suki knew that Azula was trying to make it up to her. Suki also knew that it was the thought that counted, no matter how odd the act itself was. It's not to say that she was not flattered, she just wanted to know how Azula had the money to do this as much as she did.

"Bikini wax. Full Brazilian. Both of us." Azula told the girl at the spa in a sharp, sure voice.

Suki blinked in surprise, looking at Azula, "What?"

Azula took terry cloth robes from the worker at the spa, handing one to Suki, "We are getting waxed."

Suki held the robe in her hands nervously, "Oh." It was the first time that Suki had been in the spa in their apartment building. She had wanted to go from the second that they moved in. However after checking out the list of princes on the website it was clear that she would not be able to afford it. Well she could afford it, but she did not see any use in spending that kind of money on what could be food, or better yet a nice evening out with her boyfriend.

Azula motioned her to the dressing room once they had left the reception area. "Strip. Put your stuff in the basket. Put on the robe."

"I'm... not..." She wanted to say that she was not comfortable with this, but could not really find the words to do so.

"Just do it." She snapped, stepping into the individual dressing room and pulling the white curtain to close off the space. Suki did as she was told, removing her clothing and undergarments and putting them in the large wicker basket that was provided for her. She tied the knot of the robe twice to make sure it would not come apart. That is the last thing she needed right now.

She walked out into the hall, looking at Azula with a smile. Azula was in hers as well, a frown on Suki's face when she saw Azula's perfect figure even apparent in the robe. Suki pulled on her robe lightly, feeling a little out of place.

They were lead to a room with massage chairs, basins for water in front of them. They both sat in the chairs, a woman coming around and taking their drink orders. Azula seemed totally at home during all this, placing her feet in the basin which had been filled with water. Suki was a bit more unsure about this entire process. Sure she had had a pedicure from time to time, but never something like this. She felt slightly nervous as a small woman came and started to scrub away at her feet, great attention being paid to her toe nails.

Azula sipped on her drink, a very fancy looking thing in a pretty glass. She noticed Suki's slight discomfort, frowning over at her, "You know you are supposed to enjoy this."

"It's just a little odd." Suki commented, winching as the woman worked on her feet. "And why am I getting a wax?"

"I guess I wanted to do something nice for you." Azula rolled her eyes, "As a thank you or something like that."

Suki blushed a little bit, surprised that Azula would do something like that. "But why a wax?"

"So you don't have to buy one for yourself?"

"I don't get waxed though."

Azula looked over at Suki, her brother's girlfriend, with a fair amount of horror in her face. She blinked slowly, shaking her head, not really understanding was Suki was saying to her. She just assumed that any woman who was sexually active took this step to make herself more appealing to her man. "Then what do you do?" She asked it out of curiosity mostly. She had to do something after all.

"I just trim it. Keep it very short." Suki smiled at Azula's further reaction of disgust, "I will have you know that Zuko likes some hair, especially mine."

"What in the world would he like about pubic hair?"

"The color." Suki giggled, scooting in the chair, "See when I was young my hair was bright red and it darkened over the years. The hair down there did not darken at all though. It's still the red." She sighed, thinking about her tall fire bender who was currently sitting at his desk at work. "He think's it's cute, always has."

Azula rolled his eyes, "Only my brother would find something so horrible appealing."

Suki just rolled her eyes, "Right, how dare he find my natural state sexy." She looked over at Azula, smirking a bit, "You know I think that Sokka would like you no matter what your hair looked like there."

"Well thank god we never have to find out."

Suki laughed to herself, "You know I think I finally have you figured out."

"Oh?"

"You put on this facade of being really confident and sure of yourself. The fact of the matter is that it's not like that at all, is it?" Azula shifted on her seat, saying nothing. "You actually have the need to constantly prove yourself some how. Even with Sokka, the man who loves you unconditionally."

"I just want to look nice for him, I don't really think that is all that unreasonable."

"But you do look nice." Suki told her in a whisper. Azula looked at her with a frown, "I mean you are so pretty Azula. You have a great body, pretty eyes, beautiful hair."

Azula was not really sure what to say to her about this. She had never really thought of herself as pretty. Even when Sokka told her that she was she kind of figured it was a lie. She always thought that boys lied, even when they loved you, "Do you really mean that Suki?"

"Of course I do." Suki gave her one of her warm smiles, "I mean you are a girl version of my boyfriend. If I were to ever lez out you would be my first stop." Azula could not help but giggle at this, shaking her head, "I mean there would be potential issues with the thing about you being a bitch but I would be totally attracted to you."

Azula laughed at her again, "That is one of the nicest things a girl has ever said to me Suki."

"It's just the truth." Suki said, looking down at her malibu and pineapple, "I've always been envois of you in that regard."

"Envois?"

"Yeah." Suki said, winching a bit as the woman tackled a callous on her heel, "I'm not beautiful like you."

Azula looked forward, not really sure what to say.

"My mouth is too big, as are my thighs and my nose turns up just like a pigs." Suki shook her head, looking down. "I'm think I'm homely."

"Well you are." Azula snapped, both Suki and the two woman working on their feet looked at her, slightly surprised that she would be so blunt. "But…" She started, trying to save face, make Suki feel better and have her feelings known all at the same time, "There is nothing wrong with homely." She searched for the right words, "You should not give a damn if you don't look like someone else's standard of beauty. You are your own kind of beautiful Suki." She went to take a sip of her drink, "And that is way sexier than anything else in my opinion."

This brought a soft smile to Suki's face, a blush on her cheeks. "You mean that?"

"I do." Azula smiled over at her; a genuine, caring smile, "And I know for a fact that my brother thinks you are the most beautiful thing on earth."

This made Suki giggle, nodding a little bit, "He does think that about me, that much I am sure of."

"So don't worry about it." Azula assured her, " However I still think you should get a wax, at least once."

"I'm not sure."

"Trust me." Azula smiled, "Zuko will love it."

Suki could not help but smile as well, her head going to the massage chair as it rolled up her back. She felt the burning sensation in her lower abdomen that went hand in hand with arousal as she thought about the prospect of what she and Zuko might do that evening. She had to say she liked he idea of it.

* * *

Azula laid on the spa table naked, a towel covering her chest. She did not even flinch as the esthetician was waxing her intimate area. She was used to this, so much so that she did not even feel the pain as much anymore. She instead thought about what her and Suki were talking about back in the main room. She did think Suki was pretty, just in a different way. Suki was pretty in the way that someone you liked and trusted was pretty. Azula did trust Suki after all.

She did not think she herself was beautiful though. She thought she was something, but was not sure what. She knew for a fact that Sokka liked her though, and she supposed that was enough. She was not trying to deny who she was by getting waxed though. She still just liked the feeling of having it like that, it made her feel good.

In the next room Suki was a mixture of giggles and screams as she was waxed. She had never felt something like this and was laughing so that she did not cry. She wanted to take this bikini wax like a man. She kept trying to think about all the things that Zuko would do to her when he saw her surprise for him, thinking that would make the time go by quicker. Each yelp proved other wise though.

* * *

Sokka was in the living room playing video games when they girls got back. His damaged leg was on the coffee table before him. He was happy to see his girlfriend after a long morning in the apartment alone. He was getting better but was not well enough to go back out on his own just jet.

"Are you guys hungry?" Suki asked, really wanting to take her pants off in the privacy of her own room. The area that she had waxed did not so much hurt, but was very tender.

"I will take care of it." Azula told her with a smile, "I think that it's almost Zuko's lunch time. You might be able to get him to come home."

"You think?" Suki smiled a little bit, thinking about what Zuko would be doing about this time.

"You just have to make it worth his while." Azula smirked a little bit, "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Well then…" Suki smiled and slipped into her bedroom. She took her clothes off quickly, looking herself over in the full length mirror. She only half believed what Azula had told her before. She still looked at herself and say everything that was wrong, everything that was not good enough. She knew that that was not totally fair though, that there was only something wrong if you thought it was wrong.

She did know for a fact that Zuko thought she was beautiful and that was truly enough for her.

She snapped a picture of herself with her phone in the mirror before going to bed, snapping a few more. She could not help but smile, a hand going between her legs as she texted her boyfriend.

* * *

"So it went well?" Sokka asked from the sofa as Azula sat next to him, cuddling close to him. He turned off the game, his attention going to the raven haired beauty next to him.

"It did." She could not help but smile a bit, "It was nice."

"And here you were thinking that Suki would not like girly spa stuff like that."

"I guess all girls like that to an extent." Azula looked at him with a smile, her head resting on his shoulder, "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Sokka looked at her for a brief second before laughing loudly. He could not help but laugh, looking over at her, "You are kidding right?" He leaned in, kissing her on the forehead tenderly. "You are the most beautiful thing on earth Azula."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright."

"I love yooou." He reached out, stroking her cheek with his finger.

It made Azula giggle, her arms going around his neck, "I love you too."

* * *

**Suki - 11:45 am**

**Can you come home for lunch? **

**Zuko – 11:45 am**

**Can't. Busy. **

**Suki – 11:46 am**

**I would really love it if you came home for lunch. **

**Zuko – 11:48 am**

**Work to do. **

**Suki – 11:48 am**

**I want you to come home for lunch. **

**Zuko - 11:49 am**

**Why do you want me to home so bad? **

**Suki – 11:50 am**

**I miss you. –file attached- **

Zuko's eyes opened wide as he opened the file, a picture of his naked girlfriend on their bed filling the screen of his iPhone. He quickly took it off, laying the phone back on his desk. He shook his head lightly, trying to get his thoughts back to his work.

A few minuets later his work phone lit up, to which he picked it up right away. "Kasai."

"Hello Mr. Kasai." Suki cooed on line, "Act casual."

His eyes opened up, looking forward with the phone still at his ear. "H… how can I help you?"

She laughed lightly, "Are you going to come home for lunch?"

"I-I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Too bad really, I will just have to get my kicks another way." It was then that he heard her give a shuttering breath. He knew that breath from anywhere. It was the same one she would always have when he touched in her a way that she liked.

"Can I give you a call on my private line?" He was blushing deeply, trying to hide the fact that anything was going on.

"That's no fun Zuko." She moaned, "I like to image seeing you all flustered sitting at your desk."

"Well I just think that would be better." He was trying to keep his cool but was failing. He could already feel half an erection and he knew that his face was a deep red, "I mean I know your privacy is important and from time to time this line is monitored."

"Good." She whispered, "I hope someone listens." She let out another soft moan into the phone.

"Listen…" He clenched his eyes tight, crossing his legs under the desk, "I'm going to hang up, and then call you back on my cell phone. Once I'm on my cell I will be able to address any questions that you have." He bit his lip as she gave him another moan, this one deeper and from the throat. "Alright." He hung up the phone and grabbed his cell phone, jumping up from his desk and placing the call as he made his way to the bathroom.

She answered with a moan, "See, this is better." He muttered into the phone, walking into the white room.

She just laughed, "You should have come home for lunch."

"I already explained that I won't be able to do that." He locked himself in a stall, pressing his back to the door

"Then I'm afraid that I won't be able to leave you alone." It was then that he got another picture text from her. If he was not aroused already this one would have undoubtedly done the trick.

"Did you…"

She just laughed, "Yeah. I got waxed today. You should feel it." She gasped lightly, making his eyes widen.

"I…" He leaned his head back onto the stall door, feeling the pulsating member between his legs, "I think that is a good idea really."

"Then come home." She said in that same sultry voice.

"I… I can't do that."

"Zuko." Her voice was firm, but still sexy, "Come home."

His eyes fluttered as looked down at the bulge in his pants, knowing that there was a naked woman in his bed who wanted him and would do anything he asked with said bulge. "I suppose…"

"You suppose?"

"Alright." He breathed, "I'll leave now."

She laughed lightly on the line, "I'll be waiting." She said, her voice soft again.

"I love you, Suki." He whispered into the phone. She hung up, but not before giving him another sexy little laugh. Zuko turned off his phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Go get her Zuko!" Someone else in the bathroom called out.

Zuko groaned lightly, knowing that the voice was from a collogue of his. "Thanks." He left the bathroom quickly, going to get his things from his desk.

* * *

She wasn't going to let him go back to work, that much was clear. After the sex they just had he did not feel like doing much of anything so they both got what they wanted. They had also gotten other things, mostly love marks on their necks and inner thighs. They were sensitive to the touch, but the feeling of lips or a tongue running over them was oh so relieving.

Her lips were on his scar, kissing the rough skin along where his eyebrow should be. His head was on her bicep, her fingers lazily running through his hair and the other one rubbing his chest and stomach, making him moan softly.

"Better than work?" She asked into the scar, licking it with the tip of her tongue.

He just laughed, his arm holding her waist tightly, "Much." He watched her kiss him, a soft smile on his face, "This was all very kinky."

She just laughed, her free arm running across his chest, "I'm glad you think so." Suki bit his ear playfully, letting out a low giggle, "We should do this more."

"Perhaps not the ripping of my shirt off, I think all the buttons tore off. But the rest of it was nice." He sat up pushing her down to the bed next to him, "What did you like best? The phone calls, the pictures, or having sex in the middle of the day?"

"All of the above." She growled playfully, "Especially the pictures."

He smirked and leaned over, grabbing his phone off of the bed side table, "I think I will agree with you on that." She just giggled and posed for him, blush heavy on her cheeks and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

* * *

"How did it go yesterday big guy?"

Zuko looked up at his collogue standing in front of his desk, the same one from the bathroom the day before. "It went fine." He said with a smirk.

"Good man." His friend smiled as he walked away.

Zuko shook his head lightly as he got back to this work. It was not long before there was a jolt from his phone.

**Suki - 10:13 am**

**I miss you and can't wait to see you tonight. –file attached- **

Zuko opened it without hesitation, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at a picture of the ingredients to his favorite meal on the kitchen counter. He replied to the text before putting the phone back down.

**Zuko – 10:14 am**

**That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.**

* * *

Suki looked up across the counter of the island as Azula was standing there. "You were right about the waxing." Suki said to her with a smile, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

Azula just smirked a little bit, her hands on her hips as she flipped her hair out of her face, "As is apparent by the hickeys on your neck." The comment made them both giggle, a blush on Suki's cheeks.

"Wait…" Sokka chimed in from his chair in the living room, "Who got waxed where?" He said with much curiosity. Azula shook her head reaching over and flicking the back of his ear with her finger, making him yelp in pain but smile.


	19. Fun and Games

**This one, as well as the next, are a bit sexy. Not that you don't like that, but I still wanted to tell you. **

"I win!" Sokka lifted his hands in victory, looking at the TV in the living room with a large smile.

Zuko rolled his eyes, throwing the controller on the coffee table, "You know I hate doing this." He ran his fingers though his hair, "It's just not as cool as it was when we were 16."

"It's exactly as cool." He groaned. "I'm sorry that you grew out of being fun."

"Shut up." Zuko sighed, sipping his beer.

Sokka watched him drink it with a frown, "Can I have some?"

"You know you are not supposed to drink." Zuko scoffed, a frown on his face.

"It's been so long though."

Zuko just shook his head, "No beer for you."

Sokka wined, letting his head fall back into the back of the sofa. "I just want a driiiink."

"Quit being so dramatic." He scoffed, "You will be able to drink as soon as you are off that weird medication."

"But in the meantime you still get to drink?"

"Yeah. Cause I did not get run over by a fucking car."

Sokka smiled a little bit, glancing over at Zuko. "You have a real way with words you know?"

Zuko smiled over at Sokka before he saw Suki out of the corner of his eye. She was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She had a beer in hand, as if to complete the look that made him want to eat her up. She sat down on his lap, leaning back on him happily. "What are you guys playing?"

His arms went around her waist, kissing her on the neck happily. "Just some Black Ops."

"Fuckin' up some Zombies!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, kissing Suki's neck lovingly. She could not help but giggle, her hands traveling over his. "Come to the bedroom." She whispered to him.

"Eh?" he asked with a smile.

She turned her head back to look at him, a smile on his face, "I would rather you play with me than this game."

Zuko laughed a bit, holding her around her waist tighter, "I'm fine with that."

Suki pulled away and stood up, her beer still in hand. "Come on then."

He stood up quickly, a smile on his face, "Don't have to tell me twice."

She just giggled, motioning to the kitchen, "Get more beer." With that she walked to the bedroom, his eyes locked on her as her hips swayed. He just smiled, biting his lip.

"Your not really gonna fall for that, are you?" Sokka asked with a groan.

"Fall for what?" Zuko went to the kitchen, getting two more beers from the fridge.

"The entire, 'Come play with me and not play video games with your best friend of 20 years' thing."

"Well..." he stood by the sofa, the three beers in hand, "Yeah." he grinned down at Sokka.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "What a pussy."

"No." Zuko smiled and took a drink of his beer, "I'm about to get pussy. There's a difference."

Sokka just rolled his eyes, looking back to the TV, "Fucking sell out."

Zuko laughed to himself, walking back to the bedroom. He entered the room, the beers in his hand, finding Suki already naked. He closed the door behind him as she took a long drink of her beer, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You are so much funner than killing Zombies." He said with a smile, sitting the beers on the bedside table before he pressed himself to her.

Sokka was sitting on the sofa, a frown on his face. He was used to playing games on his own, but it was just not what he was in the mood for right now. He sat the controller to the side, rolling his eyes. He wondered for a second if he would get yelled at for masturbating on the sofa.

"I can play if you like."

Sokka looked behind the sofa at his girlfriend was standing there, "Play what?"

"Your game." She hopped over the back of the sofa, a smile on her face. "Show me how."

Sokka smiled over at her as she picked up the controller that Zuko had just discarded. "You really want to?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "It would be a good bounding experience."

Sokka just smiled, "Alright." His attention turned to the game, adjusting some settings for the game. "Now don't get too upset if your not that good at first. It takes some getting used to."

Azula smirked over at him, taking a hair band from her wrist and using it to pull back her hair. "I think I will manage."

* * *

Suki was on her knees, her chest heaving as her fingers were in her boyfriend's thick head of hair that was between her thighs. With each movement of his tongue on her she felt her nerves cracking as she rode the wave of pleasure that was her climax. She could still feel him moaning, the vibrations from his mouth on her tender flesh making her smile.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked up at her, making her smile as she sat up, rolling off him. He stayed on the bed, a large smile on his face as he licked his lips. "Better than video games?" She laughed, reaching over him and grabbing her beer off the bed side table as her back went to the headboard.

"That is one way to put it." He laughed. He laughed and rolled over onto his side, capturing her thighs in his hands as he placed kisses there. She could not help but giggle, her fingers running though his hair as she took a drink of her beer.

"Well how else would you put it?" She was petting him as he kissed and sucked on her skin, a smile on his face.

"That I love you." He laughed, "And I like tasting you." The comment made her blush, her hands traveling all over his head and neck. "You always taste good."

She shook her head, cooing down at him, "I love it when you say that."

He chuckled and sat up next to her, reaching over and grabbing his own beer and talking a drink. "It's kinda crude, really."

"It's a complement." He leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek, "I mean a guy tells a girl that her pussy is good? Doesn't get much better than that."

He smiled over at her, snapping his teeth at her playfully, "It doesn't get much better than you."

Suki licked her lips and handed him her drink. He sat it aside as her hand went down between his legs, undoing his fly and sliding her hand into his pants. He could not help but smile at her, taking a drink of his beer as Suki started to play with him.

* * *

"This is…"

Azula smirked, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Not possible."

"It's ok that you lost." She sighed, taking a drink of her juice.

Sokka's eyes were wide, shaking his head. "BEGIGGERS LUCK!" He yelled with a bit of resentment in his voice, "You were just button mashing!"

"Right." She laughed, "Again?"

"I'm gonna put it on expert, we will see who wins then!"

"Bring it on." Azula reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers along his jaw line, cooing lovingly.

His right eyes twitched as he adjusted the settings on the game, setting it as hard as it would go.

* * *

Zuko and Suki were sitting in the large blue chair in their bedroom, her back to his stomach, her knees and shins on the seat of the chair. She was still rocking her hips against his long after their mutual climaxes, his hands squeezing her hips tightly. She leaned back on him, his face going to her neck. He was kissing and sucking her there as his strong hands went to her chest, his fingers needing into her soft mounds of flesh.

Suki just giggled, her hand going to the back of his head, pulling on his hair lovingly. "I love you." She sighed heavily, her body relaxing back on him. He just nodded as he bit her shoulder, his fingers pinching her perk pink nipple roughly.

She yelped in pain, a smile on her face, "Hey!"

"You know you love it." He growled.

"You know I'm not into that pain stuff." Even as she said that her hips were grinding down into his, his cock getting hard inside her again. She could not help but laugh at this, pulling off him as she stood up.

"Do I have to chase you?" He chuckled, standing with her.

"If you want." Her hands traveled over her stomach as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

He growled a bit, reaching out to grab her. She just giggled and ran towards the bathroom, knocking over empty bottles of beers as she did so.

* * *

Sokka's jaw dropped, the look on his face one of pain and anguish. "How is this possible?"

Azula was looking over the controller, a frown on her face, "Am I missing something?" He frowned as he snapped his gaze to her, "I mean I thought this stuff was supposed to be hard."

"It is hard!" He was beyond frustrated, looking over at her with anger in his blue eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She snarled, "Here I was thinking that this was easy."

"IT'S NOT EASY!"

Azula reached over and danced the tips of her fingers over his cheek, a wide smile on her face, "I love yoooou."

"We try Call of Duty He snapped. He lifted himself up with the help of his crutches, getting to the TV and changing the games.

Azula just rolled her eyes, "Can we have sex or something? That is going to be much more fun." She watched him get back to the sofa, "At least you're good at that."

Sokka said nothing, his eyelid twitching as he set up the game.

They were both too busy setting up the game to notice the man coming out of the bedroom. Zuko had put a pair of silky shorts that sat very low on his hips, his chest bare. He went into the dark kitchen, opening the freezer and withdrawing a mostly empty bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the bottle, taking a large swig of the brown liquid.

"You know I hate it when I do that."

He turned around to see Suki, who was totally naked, standing behind him. Zuko just smiled a little bit as she reached out and took the bottle from him. She took a drink next, her boyfriend leaning in and capturing the skin on her neck into his lips. She laughed into the mouth of the bottle as his hand went between her legs, his fingers running over the short red hairs that he found there.

She lowered her head, licking her lips free of the hard taste of the liquor, "You now we've never had sex in the kitchen." She whispered into his ear, the tip of her tongue traveling along the outside of it.

He purred against her as two fingers slipped past her rosy lips. She laughed a little bit and took a long drink from the bottle.

He looked up watching his girlfriend as she took gulp after gulp of the same liquid that most men stayed away from. It made him laugh a little bit. She pulled the bottle away with a smirk, offering it to him.

He pressed his lips to the mouth of the bottle, drinking it quickly as she tilted it forward. They went back and forth like this with the bottle until it was depleted, letting her sit the empty bottle on the counter as Zuko's fingers were still moving on her. With her hands in her hair she dragged him to the counter. "Suki, I'm hot." He mumbled into her lips, "Cool me down."

She nodded, leaning in and biting his bottom lip hard, pulling on it roughly. It just made him growl again, his fingers working their way in deeper into her. She let go and pulled away from him, her hand holding his. They walked quickly to the balcony, crossing in front of the TV were Sokka and Azula were playing games.

"HEY!" Sokka snapped, his eyes looking at the naked Suki as she walked by.

"YES!" Azula cried out as she managed to shoot Sokka's character in the head.

"FUUUCCKK!"

Suki and Zuko said nothing as they went out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. It was dark outside, and the only light on in the living room was from the TV. Sokka and Azula could not see anything that was going on out there. Zuko and Suki did not think of this though, the only thing they thought of was one another. Her hands went to his shorts, sliding them off and onto the ground in a heap of silky fabric.

He seized her up in an instant, their lips crashing together as their naked skin tingled in the cool night air.

* * *

Sokka looked at the TV, his eye wide and glossed over. Azula's eyes were on his, a soft frown on her face. "You know-"

"Guitar Hero." He snapped, getting off the sofa, "There is no way in hell you can be successful at that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause no one is good at it when they first start."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, watching it as he limped his way to the TV and changed games yet again. He came back with two guitar controllers in his hand, giving one to Azula.

"This is where I make my stand." He declared, narrowing his eyes at her.

* * *

Suki's knuckles were turning white from the tightness of her grip on the railing. She could taste blood as her teeth bit down on her ruby red lip. Zuko stood behind her, his hips pounding against hers in frantic thrusts. Her skin was on fire with passion as she felt him getting closer. She could tell by the way that his grip on her hips was getting tighter, his fingers pressing so hard that she was sure it would bruise.

She felt a lightning bolt of pleasure strike her mind, making every nerve in her body crack, "ZUKOOOOO!" It came up from her stomach, filling the silence both in and around the balcony.

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK IS GOOD AT THIS THE FIRST TIME THEY TRY!" Sokka threw his Les Paul controller against the wall, cracking it into a few plastic pieces.

Azula was sitting with one knee bent, sitting on her leg. She was tapping the colored buttons on the controller in the exact pattern that the game had just called for, "It was a catchy tune."

Sokka groaned and slumped over on the sofa, his arms going around his head, "This is the worst day of my life."

She rolled her eyes, sitting her controller aside, "Can we stop this now?"

"I'M A MAN AZUALA!" She sighed, reaching over between his legs. "A hand job won't make this better." He said, his voice shaking.

"Yes it will." She sighed, her fingers trying to work their way into his fly, "What is it bugging you so much?"

"Cause I can't even plays games better than you."

"Well of course you can't. I'm smarter than you and have better reflexes. It's reasonable that I'm better with games."

"Oh, I feel so much better." He groaned.

Azula rolled her eyes and stood up, reaching her hand out for him. "Come on. I will show you one thing you are better at than me."

Sokka opened one of her eyes and looked at her and her outstretched hand. He took it and she helped him off the sofa. Using her as a crutch they made their way to their bedroom, Azula turning off the TV as they did so.

* * *

Zuko slapped his lips together as he woke up with the taste of Jack Daniels and vagina in his mouth. He blinked at the rising sun that was filling the space he was occupying. It was then that the overwhelming pain of his hangover finally hit him. His hands went to his eyes, a groan forcing it's way up though his throat.

The sudden movement woke Suki up and made her close her mouth that had been drooling on Zuko's stomach. Her palms went to her temples as she placed her face into his skin. The taste in her mouth was not quite different than Zukos and she had never wanted a glass of water so bad in her entire life.

"Suki…" He finally groaned, his one hand going to her hair.

"I know…" She replied.

"Were on…"

"The hammock." She groaned, "And we're…" She reached down and felt his loose genitals, "Yeah we're both naked."

He could not help but laugh at this, "Well… no one can ever accuse us of having a boring sex life."

* * *

Azula made Sokka breakfast in bed: Slightly burnt toast, orange juice, and cereal. It was a meager meal, but one that meant the world to him none the less. She was cuddled close to him, watching as he ate.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

He nodded, eating every bit of the toast, even the burnt parts. "I love it." He kissed the side of her head, "You know I think this is one thing that I'm ok with you being better at me on."

Azula giggled, kissing his strong forearm as she cuddled close to him.

* * *

Suki looked at her lip in the mirror in the elevator, poking its swollen surface, "Are you sure you did not punch me or something?"

Zuko was standing next to her, dark glasses over his eyes with his head leaned back onto the wall, "Well we all have our issues today Suki."

"I told you I did not see anything." She sighed.

"I have RUG BURN on my COCK Suki!" His yelling made his head hurt, his fingers going back to his temples.

"I still think you are exaggerating." She groaned, poking her lip.

The elevator door opened at the bottom floor of the apartment, an older woman standing there as they did. "Morning Mrs. Cutting." Suki smiled at her, knowing her as the woman who lived directly below them.

The woman squinted her eyes at the young couple, shaking her head. "There are children who live in this building." She hissed at them both. Zuko frowned, looking at the woman with confusion in his face. "So if you two feel like doing your… business. You should keep it in your bedroom where no one else can hear it."

The comment made both of them blush. They knew that they had been yelling the night before. they could tell by the soreness in their throats. They has hoped no one had heard them. It was as they exited the elevator and walked into the lobby, the woman's eyes locked on them that they knew it was not the case.

"God damn it." Suki groaned, rolling her eyes one they were out of eat shot of her.

Zuko laughed and took her hand, "She is just pissed cause no one has seen her naked in a decade." This made Suki giggle, shaking her head as they made their way to the parking garage. "Now we get Waffle House."


	20. The Incident

**In total fairness and disclosure this chapter is totally obscene. That being said, it is one of our favorites. **

Azula snaked into her brother and Suki's room, looking around with a bored expression. Sokka would not be home for a few more hours, meaning that she would have to find something to keep her occupied till then. She had figured that if she went snooping though Suki's things that would appease her boredom. She went to Suki's dresser, a hideous wood thing that she had been painted with a tree design. Zuko's was much more plain, just dark brown wood with scuffs and scratches. She was not really even sure why they needed two dressers; her and Sokka just kept their clothes in one large one. It made more sense.

Azula started looking though the drawers of the tree dresser. The first drawer was just socks and leggings: Dull. The next drawer was these weird stretchy body shapers in different cuts and colors: Sill boring but something that she could use in the future to poke fun of Suki for. The last drawer at the top was filled with underwear: Humorous more than anything. Suki tried to be sexy, but her attempts just made Azula laugh. She held up a pair of striped cotton boy-shorts, laughing a little bit at much bigger it would make Suki's already full hips look.

She laid the skivvies back into the drawer she saw something under the verity of fabric. She reached out for the object, smiling as she realized it was a vibrator. She had not seen this one and wondered why it was not in the bed side drawer with the rest of the sex toys. It was uniquely shaped, with a thick girth and a slightly tilted head. She looked it over, curious more than anything about it's history. Normally she would have just taken the item and had her way with it. Suki was home at the moment though, which is why she went into the kitchen where she was with it.

"Hey Suki?" Azula said, walking up to the island ware she was making Oreo balls for dessert that night, the vibrator in hand. "When did you get this?"

Suki looked up at her roommate with the toy, dropping the chocolate covered ball of oreo crumbs as she gasped. Azula looked at her with a frown, confused, "Azula. Give it to me." Suki told her firmly, holding her hand out.

"What? Why?" Azula pulled the toy back a little bit, "There is no need to be stingy Suki. Share the love."

"No." She insisted, her eyes wide, "You really need to give that to me."

"I will wash it after I use it, just like the rest of them."

"Azula." Suki said again, fumbling to find the right words, "Trust me. You don't want to use that."

"Why in the world not?"

"Cause that is your brother."

Azula's eyes grew wide in horror as she attempted to understand what she had just been told. Suki gulped when she saw the shocked expression on the face of her boyfriend's sister.

"You see, there is this kit that you can get to make a vibrator that is a replica or someone's penis. I made that of your brother for when we were long distance."

It took one long, still moment before what Suki told her really sunk in. Once it did, Azula's face contorted into a horrified grimace as she dropped the toy onto the counter, looking at it with such disgust it would seem she had never been so repulsed by anything in her life… and in a way, she hadn't been. It wasn't so much the fact that this was her brother's replica… it was the fact that she had been completely set to use it if just to annoy her roommate, and if Suki hadn't been there, she would have actually used it without a second thought. Suki scooped it up, stuffing it into the kitchen drawer in front of her. Azula looked at the hand that had previously held the toy, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"Are you ok?" Suki asked, walking over to her and easing her onto a stool at the island.

"I almost..." Azula's eyebrows twitched as she spoke, and she surrounded herself with her arms as reality sank in.

Suki nodded, rubbing her shoulders, "I know."

"If you had not been here I would have just..."

"Don't think about that." Suki petting her head lightly. Azula's breath started becoming more frantic, her eyes wondering around the room.

Suki frowned heavily, rubbing her back as she led Azula to her room, laying her down in her bed. "Just relax." She patted her head, trying to be comforting as possible. "Do you need anything…?"

Azula shook her head, covering herself up with a blanket. Suki sighed at the sight, knowing there wasn't much of a chance that she would find a way to comfort Azula beyond what she had already done for her. She went back to the kitchen, taking the toy out of the drawer and back into the bedroom as she wondered if the shivering woman in the next room would ever return to her usual devilish self.

She wouldn't lie, though. It was a relief to know that Azula had finally learned the lesson. She didn't doubt she wouldn't go nosing into the bedroom she shared with Zuko ever again.

* * *

Sokka came home from work a few hours later. Even with his cast on he was able to do some light work at the factory. Not his usual job, but something that would help him bring home a small paycheck. He did not even notice the fact that Azula was not on him within seconds like she usually was. It was only after setting his keys down that he noticed it. It just came from the fact that he had never really made it thus far into the door without her ordering him around in some fashion.

He made his way into his bedroom with the help of his crutches, finding Azula in their bed with her back to him. He just raised an eye brow, crutching over to her. "Azula?" He crawled onto the bed as best he could, looking down at her, "Are you ok?" She was not asleep, but was just laying there, holding herself with large eyes. He asked again if she was ok, to which she mumbled something. "What?"

"I touched my brother's cock." She said, more clearly this time.

He raised an eye brow, "What?" She said nothing, but just pulled the her blanket closer around her, her head shaking admittedly. He ran his hand over her upper arm, getting off the bed and going to Suki and Zuko's room, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

Sokka opened the door, walking in to find Suki sitting in the big chair in the corner, playing with her iPad. "Did you, Zuko and Azula have some kind of weird, somewhat illegal threesome?"

"What?"

"Azula seems traumatized and said that she touched Zuko's penis." Suki sighed, sitting her iPad aside and standing up. "I mean if you had a threesome why would you have Zuko and Azula do it? That's incest and it's gross."

She just rolled her eyes, "It's not like that."

"Then what is she talking about?" Suki sighed and told him about what had happened a few hours before, and about how Azula had not left her room or made a peep since. Sokka nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So see, it's nothing like what you think."

"Why do you have it?"

"It was kinda joke that he gave me when I moved and he went to grad school, but it was actually really nice to have it when we were apart. I didn't want to get rid of it."

"Too many good memories?" He chuckled.

Suki just looked to the side, a smile on her face, "Still making them in fact."

Sokka laughed, "Can I see it?"

"Why do you wanna see it?"

"Just curious." He shrugged, "Always wondered about the cock you left me for." Suki laughed a little bit, going to the dresser and pulling out the beige vibrator and handing it to Sokka as he balanced himself on one of his crutches. He held it in his hand, looking over it closely, "So this is Zuko, huh?"

She nodded, her hip popped, "That's Zuko."

"I'm bigger than him." He said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Bigger is not always better." She insisted, leaning back on to the dresser.

"That is what people say when they are insecure about their size." He pointed the toy at her as he spoke.

She took it from him, a soft smile on her face, "I can assure you that this cock has given me more pleasure than yours ever did." She placed it back into the dresser, closing the drawer.

Sokka smiled at her, "As long as you are getting pleased."

"And I am." She smiled, motioning to the door, "We should go talk to her."

He nodded, them both walking out into the main room and finding Azula sitting on the sofa, her blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Sokka asked if she was ok as he sat next to her, Suki on the other side.

"I never want to look at a sex toy every again." Azula's eyes were wide, looking down lightly.

"Well that will keep you out of the drawer, so that is something." She sighed, rubbing Azula's back comfortingly. "I'm sorry Azula, we tried to hide it."

"You did hide it. I'm just a nib so it's my own fault." She was not blinking, her eyes still wide and glazed over. Sokka and Suki exchanged confused looks, then turned back to Azula. "It's my own fault really."

"You can't blame yourself, hun." Sokka cooed at her. She laid her head on his shoulder, pulling the blanket closer around her.

"Guys…" Suki interrupted, "We can't ever let Zuko know about this."

"Agreed." Azula said quickly, shivering at the very thought of having to see her brother again.

"You know if you want I can let you see mine, that may make you feel better." He grinned at her, showing a few too many teeth.

Azula pulled away from him, a frown on her face. "I don't even wanna look at a penis for a week."

"A week?" Sokka asked, disappointment in his voice.

"Do you even realize I almost had implied sex with my brother, Sokka?!" Suki put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Sokka just frowned heavily, rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"Yeah, I get that, but I figured…"

"Well, stop figuring things, I beg you. You're no use when you do that"

"HEY!"

"What's for dinner?" Azula snapped, ignoring Sokka's complaint.

"Sausages." Azula groaned heavily, falling to the seat of the sofa behind where Sokka was sitting. Suki was obviously laughing now, "I guess I can make potato soup… or something."

"Then you better get to it." Azula snapped, "Those potatoes aren't gonna peel themselves."

She just nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen to get started on dinner, still giggling softly.

* * *

Azula sat at the bar, nursing her bowl of potato soup. It was better than the last batch, and the one before. Suki was still getting better at cooking. Normally Azula would have poked fun at her for her evolving cooking skills and how it had taken almost six months for her to learn how to make a simple pot of soup, but today she just kept her eyes down, poking at bits of bacon that were in the bowl.

There was a sound at the door, it coming open in one swift movement. Zuko walked though, a smile on his face as he smelled dinner being made. He saw his sister sitting at the island, a little confused as to why she was not napping with Sokka like she always was this time of day.

Azula did not look at her brother, but just kept her eyes on her soup, although she noticed his arrival. It was taking her every effort not to jump off her chair and make a run for it just to put some distance between her and her brother.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

Azula shivered when she heard his voice. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her reaction, staring at her with innocent eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Y-you… j-just stay away from me" she growled, still avoiding looking at him.

"What's the matter, Azula?" he asked, approaching her.

To his surprise, his sister jumped off her stool in quite a disorderly manner just to make sure he would keep his distance from her.

"Az-…?"

"D-don't, okay! Don't come any closer, I said!" she insisted, gritting her teeth. The happenings of the day came back at her at full strength and she winced, completely disgusted again.

"Why are you acting like this, Azula?" he asked, but she shook her head hastily and Zuko just jumped as she ran past him, "What the…?"

Suki was standing in the door way of their room, her hands pressed over her mouth to cover the fact she was laughing. Zuko looked over at his girlfriend, a very confused look on his face.

"Is everything ok?"

Suki nodded, still laughing a little bit. "Yes dear, everything is fine."


	21. Ursa Harada - Kasai

**We're sorry… in advance. The last few chapters have been fun and cute and a little sexy. Well this one is none of the above and you will likely cry when you read it. So… sorry.**

**_Unknown Caller_**

Zuko raised an eye brow as he looked at his cell phone. He usually did not like answering Unknown callers, but he still took them none the less. He did not have much of a choice.

"Kasai."

"Zuko Kasai?" It was a man's voice. He had never heard it before but there was something distantly familiar about it, like he had heard it once in a dream or something.

"This is he." Zuko looked next to him on the bed where Suki was sitting, his MacBook on their laps as they were shopping online for some clothes for him. She frowned a bit, closing the computer and sitting it aside.

"You likely don't remember me, but I'm Detective Carlton and I was the one in charge of the case of your mother's disappearance."

Zuko's eyes widened, making Suki's heart drop. She did not know what was going on, but she knew it was not good. "I remember you now, yes."

"I'm calling with some news..." Zuko swallowed hard clenching his eyes tight; he knew what came next. He had rehearsed this scene in his head over and over again through the years. He thought about getting the call, or about being told by Lu Ten or Uncle about it. He frequently had nightmare that he was the one to make the discovery. They had plagued him since he was a child, since she had gone missing. The only thing that he could think in this second was how grateful he was that his nightmares were not coming true.

"I'm afraid that we found her body."

* * *

Azula pulled the black jacket around her torso, making sure that the fit was snug, just as she liked it. She had not worn this suit for a while, and was pleased that it was still fitting. She looked herself over in the large mirror in their bathroom, a heavy frown on her face. She ripped the jacket off and walked back into the bedroom where her boyfriend was trying to maneuver his dress pants over the cast on his leg.

"I'm not going." She told him, throwing the jacket back into the closet.

Sokka rolled his eyes lightly, "Yes you are."

"I don't do wakes." She took her shirt off as well, her hands going to her pants. "So we stay home and have sex, how about it?"

Sokka, who had just managed to get his pants on, was sitting on the bed frowning, "We're going."

She shook her head, sitting next to him on the bed, "You can, I'm not."

His arm went around her shoulder making her snuggle close to him. "I know it's hard."

"Hard is not exactly the right word to describe what I feel about this situation."

"Well we have to go." He sighed, "It took me 15 minuets to put these pants on and I'm not about to do that for no reason."

Azula could not help but laugh, shaking her head, "I guess that we can go. I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Well I would home you would not be happy about it." He laughed, "It's only your mother's funeral."

The realization that this was in fact that was going on finally hitting her. She had, for so long, thought that her mother was simply in hiding, that she was not in their lives out of choice and not for any other reason. Knowing that Ursa had been dead this time though left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She had been mad at her for so long, she had been mad at a woman who never did anything wrong.

"It's going to be ok." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Red Tie? No. Blue? No. Black? No. Green? No.

"Just ware the black one, Zuko."

"You don't think it's too morbid, do you?"

Suki walked out of their bathroom and into the bedroom, her knee length black dress swishing around her legs, "It's a wake Zuko."

He looked at her with a smile, "That didn't stop you from looking pretty."

She smiled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Suki had expected him to be a bit off since the body was found but the reality was much different. He more or less acted the same as he took care of the funeral preparations as well as everyone else and their grief. She had been worried about him, and this behavior had only made it more so. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He breathed, his hands going on top of hers. "I mean... I've know this was coming." Her lips went to his neck, closing her eyes. "Do you think I should be more upset?"

"I think you will grieve how you will grieve and no one can tell you anything about it."

He closed his eyes and nodded, "I know that Azula thinks I should be more upset."

"Fuck what she thinks." Suki snapped, her hand rubbing his abdomen.

He could not help but laugh a little bit, "You know what I've been thinking the past few days?"

"What?"

He spun in her arms, his hands taking her face into them. "I wish you could have known her." It was the first time she had seen him with tears in his eyes since the news had come.

She sighed softly, smiling at him lovingly. "But I do know her Zuko."

"How?"

Suki nodded, her hand going to his heart, "I know that she is a big part of the reason you are the man you are. So I know and lover her, because I know and love you."

The statement brought a smile to his face, his eyes locking with hers. He was also sad that his mother never got to meet her, that she would never know about the thing of sheer joy and love that that was Suki Kyser. He knew that his mother would be so happy with her, and would love her just like he did. It was the only thing that made him sad about the entire situation.

"I love you Suki." His whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as tears dripped from her eyes.

* * *

Iroh had been the only one to see her before she was taken to the funeral home, if you could even call it her anymore. Zuko had wanted to but the man refused. He told him that someone so young should not has an image like that in their mind for the rest of their lives. She had been placed in a casket made of rich dark wood that Suki had picked out. She and Lu Ten had gone with Zuko to make the arrangements. It was also Suki who had picked out the casket spray of sunflowers and lilies. She felt it fitting.

It was a mild, sunny day, the wind blowing lightly and making the trees in the cemetery dance above them. More people attended the grave side wake than anyone had thought there would be. A sea of people in black gathered around the plot and the casket, their expressions solemn.

Ursa Harada - Kasai was buried next to her mother and father and not far from her Grandparents Avatar Roku and Ta Min. There had been a place for her reserved in the Kasai section of a near by cemetery, but everyone agreed that it would best she be placed here. It was a beautiful, peaceful spot and one that Zuko knew she would have loved.

He was not listening to the words of comfort that were being spoken to them, but instead his mind was filled with the list of things that he still had to do today. He had to make sure the caterer was going to be at the tea shop on time after the service and that they had made sure to bring vegetarian entrees. There was a lingering feeling in his stomach though, the feeling that he should be feeling something more.

Suki was holding his hand tight in as the service was going on. She had never been good with funerals, and since this one was what it was it was even more confusing for her. She wanted to support him though, she wanted to be there for him in any way that she could even if she did not really know what she was doing. She knew that as long as she tried it would help him.

Sokka sat in the chair they had gotten for him next to Azula, who stood. His father was not far away, standing just like everyone else was. Sokka was not surprised to see that Hakoda had shown up for the services, but was surprised at the man's behavior, with tears in his eyes as he looked at the casket. Sokka had known that he and Ursa had been close, but he did not think it was that strong of a relationship. Sokka himself was feeling a strange amount of emotion at all this. After his mother died Ursa had filled that role for several years and he missed her horribly, even to this day. He as more worried about his today girlfriend though.

It was Azula that was most effected by the event, or the only one that it was apparent as such. There were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. There was guilt; that she had been resentful at her mother for no reason. There was anger; at how her mother could have let this happen to her. She could not decide if her mother was a coward or a weakling, and she was not sure which she was either.

People who attended all said that it was a beautiful service. But how beautiful could something like this be?

* * *

The caterer was on time and got all the food perfect. So there was nothing for him to worry about after all. He was still finding the need and means to micromanage though. He wanted to make sure that everything was fine for everyone. Even with all that he still had people coming up to him and asking if he was ok, if he needed anything. He always insisted that he did not, that he had it under control.

He made his way to the backroom, trying to find something that he really didn't need. He sighed to himself, his head shaking as he took a drink of his hot tea.

"Can I ask you something?"

Zuko's eyes snapped up, looking at his friend's father standing alone in the kitchen of the tea shop, "You can ask me anything you like Hakoda."

He looked at the young man in front of him, a soft frown on his face, "D-did you know about your mother and I's… relationship?"

Zuko blinked, then sat the cup he was holding onto the counter, "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his hip onto the counter, "I knew that you cared about her, more than you should." He shook his head, knowing that was not the right word, "More than… more than if she was just the mother of your son's friend. I knew that you were in love with her."

Hakoda had tears in his eyes now, looking down as Zuko spoke.

"I did not put it all together till I was a teenager, fourteen or fifteen. I thought about all the play dates and how you two seemed to set them up more than we did. I thought about the way you two were with one another and it just kind of dawned on me the true nature of your relationship. I never told my sister, Katara or Sokka."

"We never wanted you kids to know, we didn't want you to be involved in that."

"And I respected your choice to keep it hidden," Zuko shrugged, "So I did, even now."

Hakoda nodded, "Your mother was a wonderful woman Zuko."

"I know." He sighed, "And I want to thank you for making her happy, for however brief a time that you did."

"It was my pleasure." He said to the young man before nodding lightly and leaving the room.

Zuko watched him go. It was only after than that he was able to acknowledge the shaking in his hands. They went over his mouth, trying to stop it so that he did not look shaken up when he went back out into the main room.

Suki had noticed his absence and gone to him, a soft frown on her face, "Are you going to eat anything?" She asked, walking to him with her heels clicking on the floor.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled into his hands, "Thank you though." He pulled his hands away and smiled at her, "Did you get something to eat?"

She nodded, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Suki." He repeated. He wanted her to stop worrying, to stop asking if he was ok. He would be ok as long as people stopped asking. "Go on, I will be out in a second."

"Zuko…" She whispered.

"Suki." He snapped. She frowned up at him, his hand taking up hers, "I'm ok… really."

She just nodded and kissed him on the cheek softly, "Come on out, people are asking for you." With another kiss on his cheek she left, the fabric around her legs making soft sounds as she walked.

She joined Lu Ten and Kenton at the take she had previously been sitting. They were sitting side by side, closer than normal in fact. She had noticed that Lu Ten had cried during the service, and Kenton had been by his side the entire time. They were so good at comforting one another, without even really trying to. She wished that her and Zuko were more like that.

"Is he ok?" Lu Ten had asked, sipping some of his tea.

"I'm not really sure." Suki sighed, "He's not said anything." She shook her head, "And I don't know if it's cause he has nothing to say, or if I'm doing something wrong."

"I don't think you are doing anything wrong." Kenton told her, "This is just a really difficult thing that is going on."

"I know." She sighed, poking the piece of chicken that she had gotten.

Azula didn't want to deal with this, with any of this just, for a few moments. She was sick of relatives that she did not know coming up and telling her how pretty she was and Sokka acting way more happy to be there than he should have been. She didn't want to be happy, she did not want to be told she was pretty: She wanted to just get away. However when she entered the back room it occurred to her that she was not alone.

Her face got red as soon as she saw her brother standing there, "You should be hiding." She snapped.

"What?" he sighed, "I'm not hiding I'm looking for…." He took a deep breath, "I don't know what I was looking for."

Azula just frowned, rolling her eyes, "I can't believe you Zuko."

"What?" he mumbled.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Here I was thinking that you loved her." She hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're walking around here like nothing is going on, like everything is fine." She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You've been like that since we found out!"

"Azula…" he whispered.

"You always acted like you were so close to her! You were such a momma's boy, but now you don't even care!" He frowned lightly, looking at her. "And I know that she loved you, WAY more than she ever did me."

"Azula Stop!"

"What's the matter with you?! Are you unable to feel anything at all?! To think that everyone would always claim I was the heartless one... Look at you! You've just buried your mother and you act as if you were finished with a day's work! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"You don't know what is going on in my mind." He insisted, "So don't you fucking dare tell me that I'm the heartless one!"

"Then why don't you fucking care!"

"I do care!"

"They WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET!"

"Because I knew she was dead the first time Ozia hit me!" The statement left Azula speechless as she looked at her big brother, a frown on her face. "I looked up into his eyes and I…" he shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes, "I knew she was dead and I knew he had done it. And I felt like such a fucking failure."

"Why?"

"Cause I should have protected her!" His hands were in his hair, tears streaming from his eyes, "I should have not let that happen to her."

"You were just a kid, there was nothing that you could have done!"

"I did not seen it like that." He sighed, shaking his head, "And I promised myself that I would never let him hurt you." His voice was shaking now, "That I would never let him hurt you the way he had her. I couldn't save her, but I would save you."

"Zuko…" She breathed.

"So I'm sorry that I'm not grieving like you are Azula." His hands went to his hips, his eyes looking down now, "But you have to understand that I've been grieving for sixteen years."

Zuko used to hide Azula in closets when him and Ozai would get into it. He would tell her not to come out until he came and got her. She would yell at him, telling him that it was stupid and that if Ozai wanted her a closet would not do any good. He would yell back, and tell her to do what he said. He usually had to lock her in the closet somehow and would come release her in a few hours, once he felt it safe. She hated it when he did this. She just thought he was being an idiot.

It was not that it came to her; the real reason that he would lock her in closets when they were children. That the entire time he was looking out for her, that he was protecting her, that he was making sure that what happened to their mother did not happen to her. She wanted to say something, anything. She wanted to thank him, to tell him that she was sorry, but nothing came out. The only thing she was to wrap her arms around her waist, her eyes exploding with tears, her head shaking.

Zuko frowned, his arms reaching out as he rushed to her. He captured her in his arms, hugging her tight with a frown on his face. Her arms went around him, her head on his shoulder as she started to sob. He held her tighter, his lips going to the side of her head.

"I love you Azula." He whispered as she shook with sobs in her brother's arms.

* * *

**17 years Earlier **

Ursa never knew why these pregnancy tests seemed to defy the laws of time. Never had she felt that 5 minutes had taken so many hours, days, years to pass. She sat the white stick on the counter, turning to her reflection in the large mirror in the bathroom. She studied her profile, a hand running along her stomach.

She found herself praying to any divine sprit that could hear her that her womb was empty, that there was no child. It was not just about her, and any inconvenience that it may cause, she would never think of a child as an inconvenience. Nor was it about her existing children, they would not care either way about a new baby in the family. And it certainly did not have anything to do with the father of the child she might be carrying. In fact that was the thing she loved best about the situation, about the possibility. She hoped that the baby would have the same beautiful blue eyes.

She looked back down at the stick, picking it up. She held it against the box provided, a sigh of relief coming from her as the results were negative. It's not that she didn't want the baby, she did. She loved the idea of having Hakoda's child. Her fear, her dread, came from the thought of her husband's reaction. She feared for her life, but she mostly feared for the life of any child that she would carry that was not his.

It was the first thing she had thought about when she thought she was with child. And it was as she was looking at this negative pregnancy test that she made up her mind.

She had to get out.

Money, status, marriage, all of that: None of it mattered now. She had to leave Ozai. For the safety of her children, both born and possible, her lover and his children, but most importantly herself. The thought scared her, but she knew it had to be this way.

She did not know how it would end. But as she placed the test and it's box in the trash, pulling the bag out to properly remove the evidence, she knew she had to try, even if it killed her.

She planned for months, telling no one of her intent, not even Hakoda. She was going to leave in the middle of the night, whisking her children away to the safety of a condo that she had rented a few towns over. Her stomach churned at the thought of ripping her son and daughter away from their friends, but she knew they would understand in time, they would have to.

It was on that night that Ozai found a receipt from a furniture store in the trash can. The address of delivery was not his own address, but one about 30 minutes away. He knew that something had been going on, in addition to the affair which he had known about for almost a year, and now he knew what.

It had happened in the bedroom. His fist on her jaw sent her stumbling back and into a dresser, her skull cracking open at the impact. He knew she was dead before she hit the ground. He froze, looking down at his wife, the mother of his children, the only woman who had never loved him and the person he had just killed. He had no time, no need to grieve though. He went to the phone, making a call to take care of it, of her.

The body of Ursa Kasai was weighed down and thrown into what was a quarry upstate that had been filled in with water. It was a spot that had frequently been used as a dumb site for bodies, unknown to law enforcement. It was only after the accidental drowning of a 4 year old girl in the water hole almost two decade later that her body, and the body of almost a dozen others were found.

Ozia Kasai would never be charged with the murder of his wife, no one ever would be. Even though no one knew the details of her death, they all knew he was the one who did it. There were little to no changes after she was put to rest, save a bouquet of sunflowers at a gravestone and two less people visiting a federal prison.


	22. Karoo

**This one is silly. Not sad. Also the Wednesday / Sunday thing was a just an approximation. **

"Are we done yet?"

Suki shook her head, tucking some hair behind her ears, "We have to get dairy still."

"Dose it always take this long?" Azula sighed as she walked with her down the isle in the grocery store, trailing lazily behind her and the cart. She had agreed to go with Suki on the trip in hopes that one day she would be able to do the shopping on her own. It was becoming apparent that Azula was going to leave this to Suki. It was just too painfully dull for her to willinging do this.

"Usually." Suki attention was on her iPad that was in the baby seat of the cart, tapping on it quickly as she crossed out things on a grocery shopping list.

"I'm worried about you dependency on that damn thing." Azula eyed the device as Suki used it, thinking that she would too become dependent if she had one.

"You are just jealous that you don't have your own." Suki smirked.

"It's not even really yours. It was a gift from my brother."

"To me, which makes it mine." Suki stopped, looking at a sale on chips. "You like the Barbecue, right?"

"I'd rather have these." Azula picked up some name brand ones that were Sriracha flavored. "I love me some rooster sauce."

"Not on sale." She picked up a bag of the generic chips and looking at the nutritional information, "So much fat." She could not help but frown as her arm went around her waist.

"So?" Azula was still holding the red bag out in front of her, looking at her roommate with large eyes.

"So... it's almost three times what these are." She picked up some bags of chips.

"B-b-but I want them."

"Well unless you want to buy them, we get the cheap ones." Suki put four bags of chips in the cart, drawing a snarl from Azula.

"Do you really need so many?" Azula's eyes went to Suki's frame, noticing that the shirt was getting a bit small.

"Your boyfriend will go through two of these in a week by himself." Suki informed her rolling her eyes as Azula's attention to her body.

"Yeah... he does like chips." It brought a smile to Azula's face, knowing that she was right.

Azula saw the figure walking behind Suki, him stopping in his tracks when he saw the auburn haired woman.

"Suki Kyser?"

Suki spun around and looked at the direction that her name was coming from. Her face lit up when she looked. Even Azula had to admit that it was a sight to be seen. He looked to be about their age, perhaps a little older. He was taller than Zuko or Sokka, and has a nice, strong build. His hair was very short, which suited him well because of his very handsome face. The thing that really struck her was his eyes, which were the most brilliant shade of green.

"Karoo!" The man laughed and walked to Suki, hugging her tight. Azula watched him with a smile, and a slight blush on her cheeks. She did not know why she was blushing, or why in the world she tucked some of her thin dark hair behind her ear.

"It's amazing to see you!" Suki was looking up at him with a large smile as he spoke but was not blushing when she looked at the man. Azula wondered how she could not be, how she was immune to the man's attractiveness, "You look great!"

Suki just giggled, "You too! I did not know you were back in town."

"Yeah been here a little over a month. I got a job and was excited to move back. I guess I missed you guys or something." He laughed a little bit, his large, charming smile flashing on his face. His face turned a serious, "I heard about Ursa."

Suki frowned, looking up at him with sadness in her large violet eyes., "Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Zuko's..." Suki signed lightly, "Zuko."

The side of his lips curled up a little bit, his eyes looking forlorn, "He's still a tough guy I gather."

"How do you know Zuko?" Azula snapped, looking at the handsome man.

His eyes went to hers, a smile on his face. Her heart skipped a beat when those green eyes became fixated on her. "Zuko is an old friend of mine. And I know exactly who you are."

"You do?"

"You're his sister Azula; you look just like him."

The statement made her cringe. She hated being compared to her brother in any way, and especially from someone like him. "Great." She snarled, looking away.

Karoo just laughed lightly, "It's a complement really. At least I would think so, being compared to someone like Zuko."

"Huh?" Azula blinked, looking at him.

"Azula here thinks Zuko is repulsive to look at." Suki scoffed, smirking lightly.

"Well she is in the minority here, isn't she?" Karoo laughed, winking at Suki.

"He is my brother, I'm not sup-" She was cut off when what Karoo said hit her, "You think my brother is good looking?"

"Of course I do." He laughed, "I have from the second I meet him." He looked at Suki with a soft grin, "A great kisser too."

"He does that thing when he nips your lips..."

"Very hot."

Azula shook her head, her jaw dropping, looking Karoo over, "You mean you… and my brother…"

"You never knew that?" Suki tilted her head in an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah I thought it was common knowledge that Zuko was a little gay."

"Just a little." Suki held up her fingers in a pinching motion, some clearance between then.

"Well yeah, not enough to make him go that way. Even when him and I were together I knew that there was a certain red head that he would much rather be with." Suki giggled at this, finally blushing a little bit, "I was so happy when I heard about you two by the way."

"Thanks." Suki blushed, "I was happy too."

"Hold the phone!" Azula yelled, looking at the tall man in front of her. "Y-you and my brother… dated? You dated Zuko Kasai?"

"Yeah, for about five months." Karoo smiled a little bit.

"F-five…" Azula shook her head, her eyes wide, "I can't believe this."

"What is the big deal?" Suki said with frown, sticking her lips out, "I mean you have a gay cousin, why would it matter if your brother was with a guy?"

"No. It's nothing like that." She snapped, rolled her eyes, "You are easily a 9.7 and you were with MY BROTHER of all people!?"

Karoo laughed, , "Well you know I would put your brother up there in the high nines. Especially when you see him naked."

"TO MUCH information." Azula groaned, "I can't believe this." She huffed in annoyance, shaking her head as she walked away.

"I wonder what her issue is." Suki sighed.

Karoo shrugged, turning back to Suki, "So tell me what is new with you." Suki just blushed a little bit, leaning on the cart as they started to talk.

* * *

The front door swung open, Suki and Azula standing there with several reusable bags in hand. Zuko, who was sitting at the island with Sokka, jumped up to help them.

"I told you two trips are for pussies." Azula snapped at Suki.

Suki just rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She smiled at Zuko warmly as he took some bags from her, "How was work?"

"Long." He leaned in and kissed her quickly, a smile on his face, "I missed you."

"We saw an old friend of yours today." Azula hissed, hauling some bags up onto the island where Sokka was sitting. He cooed happily when he saw the bags of chips, pulling one of them out.

"Who is that?" Zuko asked, putting bags on the counter and starting to unload them. He could not help but smile as he saw the chocolate almond milk that he had asked Suki to get for him.

"Karoo." Suki smirked.

Zuko's eyes lit up, a smile on his face, "He's back in town?" The news made Sokka roll his eyes and groan heavily.

"Yeah, he got a new job." She added.

"I would just like to know what was going though your head on that one." Azula placed the two loaves bread in the cabinet.

"W-what do you... mean?" Zuko asked with much hesitance as he continued to put groceries away.

"What do I MEAN!? HAVE YOU SEEN THAT GUY!?" Azula held her hands up as she looked at her brother flabbergasted.

Sokka was mumbling to his bag of chips, a snarl on his lips.

"Well yeah?" Zuko put up some cheese in the designated drawer in the fridge.

"He is HOT AS HELL!" Sokka frowned over at his girlfriend at her comment.

"He is good looking." Zuko smiled to himself, "Looks good naked too."

"He said the same thing about you." Suki giggled, bumping his hip with hers. The comment made Zuko blush lightly.

"You are still missing the point." His sister snapped, "How could you have broken up with a guy that hot!"

"Well…" Zuko frowned awkwardly, his eyes glancing over at Suki for a moment.

"You don't hook up with a guy like that and dump him, you hear me? YOU DON'T! It's as if I were to dump Sokka!"

"It wasn't even like that." Zuko sighed, running his fingers though his hair.

"I don't care what it was like! How could you dump a guy like that to get with a girl like Suki!?"

"HEY! What's wrong with me?!"

Azula narrowed her eyes at Suki, "You have to know that you can't compete with THAT guy!"

"Well I felt she could." Zuko huffed in slight annoyance, "Besides, Suki had little to do with the reason him and I stopped seeing one another."

"Then what?" The fire bender snapped.

"I-I don't have to explain myself." Zuko sighed, placing apples in the big bowl on the counter, "To you or anyone!"

Suki folded the fabric bag in half, a frown on her face, "Why are you so interested with this Auzla?"

"Cause HE WAS HOT!"

"He's not that hot." Sokka grumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

Suki laughed to herself, "Oh that's right; Sokka hates Karoo."

"Damn right I do." He mumbled.

Azula just laughed methodically, "Why? Did he hit on you or something?"

"Sokka is thrown off cause Karoo is more attractive than he is." Zuko clarified with a smirk.

"He is not!" Sokka snapped, "And it's nothing to do with his sexuality either"

Zuko sighed a little bit, "You're a little bit of a homophone Sokka."

"AM NOT!"

"Then why did you have an issue with him?" Suki asked.

"Cause he is charming as hell!" Sokka cried out, "And he is always so nice and he looks at you with those eyes!" He shivered, "Those eyes-"

"Are beautiful..." Azula sighed, completing his thought.

Sokka looked at her with his lips pressed into a small frown, "If you like him so much, why don't you go home with him?"

"I think I will" She hissed, a smile on her face.

"WHAT?! I'M KIDDING HERE, WOMAN!"

This made Suki chuckle lightly as she leaned down on the counter, "I think you are safe Sokka, Azula is not Karoo's type."

"How am I not?" She flipped hair behind her shoulder, "He said I was attractive." Sokka's right eye twitched at the comment.

"Well he's gay." Suki stated, reaching into the bag of chips that Sokka had and withdrawing some.

Azula frowned but shrugged, "Still nice to look at."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I'm better to look at."

"Well let's see…" She frowned a bit, turning to her brother who as standing behind Suki, his fingers clawing up and down her back gently. "Who is better looking, Karoo or Sokka?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well... turns out you're a bit gay." Azula said, looking at her brother with a frown. Zuko just rolled his eyes as his girlfriend laughed, "I can't believe I did not know that about you."

Zuko stepped away from his girlfriend, shaking his head. "I don't wanna talk about this."

"We are just talking… talking hurts nothing." Suki said, turning to face him with a soft smile on her face.

"You too, huh?" He narrowed her eyes at her, a frown on his face as he felt like she had turned on him.

"Provide a more mysterious topic and we might... but you're really something worth analyzing, Zuko." Azula smiled, "I'm more amazed that I never knew." Sokka was frowning heavily, looking into his bag of chips.

"I-I don't wanna talk about this." He huffed, reaching into the fridge to get a couple of beers, one for him and one for Suki.

"Well I do." Suki smiled, taking the beer from him after he had opened it, "He will sometimes look at guys."

"SUKI!"

She grinned, continuing to talk, "He's not really into them so much anymore on a physical level, other than a desire to make out with one from time to time."

Zuko sighed heavily, shaking his head as he took a drink of his beer.

"Do you think he would make out with Karoo again?" Azula asked with a little too much curiosity.

"Well you said so yourself how good looking he is." Suki giggled, "I would hope he would."

"I hate you both." Zuko groaned, laying his head on the counter.

"You would be ok with it?" Azula asked, raising and eye brow.

"Well yeah..." Suki shrugged, "I know that he only thinks of me like that now. So if he needs to make out with a guy every once in a while to get it out of his system; I'm cool with it."

"You mean that?" Zuko just smiled a little bit, looking up his girlfriend.

"Oh course." Suki grinned, "I know that sometimes you have the desire do to that and I don't wanna deny you that."

"And it doesn't brother you?"

Suki shook her head, "I know that you are with me and that just because you make out with a guy you're not gonna run off with him."

Zuko just looked at her with a smile, "Thank you." He blushed a bit, leaning up so he was standing next to her, "But I don't really think about making out with guys anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Why would I wanna make out with a guy when I get to kiss the prettiest girl in the world?"

"Oh you." She laughed lightly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his quickly.

Azula rolled her eyes at their conversation, "I think you're both weird." She stole more chips from Sokka who was looking in his bag of chips awkwardly. "So in summary..." Azula hissed, "You're in to men and women, more so women, but you like to be with guys every one in a while."

"It's more or less an itch that needs to be scratched from time to time. But I don't really have the need anymore." He added.

"Cause being with Suki trumps all the things."

"Exactly." He smiled a little bit, "See, not complicated."

"Is there a name for what you are?" His sister asked.

Zuko thought about it with a frown, "Um..."

"Sukisexual." Sokka croacked, speaking for the first time in a bit, "Zuko is sukisexual."

"I kinda like the sound of that." Suki giggled, her arms going around her boyfriend's waist.

Zuko kissed her on the cheek happily, "Any other questions?" He asked his sister.

Azula shook her head, "No. I think I've been disturbed enough for one day."

"You've not even heard the best part." Suki giggled.

"Oh?" Azula inquired. Sokka's eyes widened as he looked into the bag of chips, shaking a little bit.

"Sokka was the first guy that I kissed."

"IT WAS NOT EVEN LIKE THAT!" Sokka yelled, a look of horror spreading across his girlfriend's face.

"Wait... you kissed Sokka?! My Sokka?!"

"Yeah, I did... he was totally creeped out, though"

"I WAS DRUNK AND YOU SNUCK IT ON ME!"

Suki giggled at the frantic look on Sokka's face. She had heard about this right after it had happened, and is what prompted her to set up Zuko with her childhood friend Karoo. She had never said anything about it to Sokka. She figured that he would want to forget that it even happened.

"I should have kicked your ass." Sokka mumbled. "If you have not broken down in tears I would have."

"Cried?"

"It was a complicated time in my life." Zuko sighed before taking another drink.

"I know that it was a weird time for you in your life so I was never that upset." Sokka explained, It's why I told Suki and asked if she knew anyone we could hook you up with."

"Was it a good kiss?" Azula asked, not really sure why she asked it right after she did.

"It was." Zuko smiled, "Up until he pushed me off him and into the coffee table."

"That was a nice coffee table too." Sokka mumbled, eating a few more chips.

"... Your not gonna make a move on my man... are you?" Azula asked her brother, a fair amount of seriousness in her voice.

"I'm sukisexual, remember?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah, he's got me." She smiled, reaching over and squeezing his bottom playfully.

Zuko just blushed, looking over at her, "And that is much better than any guy."

"You two are gross." Sokka sighed.

"I think that enough talk for today about Zuko's sexual orientation." Azula rolled her eyes, going to the fridge and grabbing some juice for herself. "Let's forget this ever happened."

"Deal." Sokka grumbled. He did not want to even think about Zuko liking guys, and especially Karoo for a while.

* * *

"Hello Sokka." He receptionist said to him warmly as he managed to make his way into the physical therapy office the next day.

"Hello." He chirped, signing in at the binder on the counter.

"I'm afraid that Olivia is not feeling well today, so we are going to put you with one of our other therapists."

Sokka just nodded at her, "That will be fine."

"He will meet you inside, bay three."

Sokka nodded and the kindly looking older woman and walked, with the help of his crutches he managed to make his way into the large room that held all the equipment. He had gotten used to this place over the past few moths, more use to the pain that came long with his visit. He made his way to bay three and lifted himself up onto the padded table, letting his crutches fall to the side.

He laid down on the table, starting to stretch like they always had him do. He figured that if he got started on his own he could get out of there sooner.

"Look at you, getting ready." Sokka froze when he heard the voice walking next to him. He turned his head towards the voice, his heart leaping when he saw a bright pair of green eyes.

"No fucking way."

Karoo just smiled down at Sokka, "Hello Sokka. I will be your therapist for the day."

"Like hell you will." Sokka tried to lift himself up and off the table, a panicked look on his face.

"Take it easy." Karoo cooed, helping Sokka back up on the table.

"Don't touch me!" Sokka hissed.

"Come on Sokka, we have a lot of work to do."

"I didn't even know you were working here!"

"Well lucky for you I am, and we can get a lot of work done if it's just us guys." Karoo flashed Sokka his large, charming smile, the very same one that he had seen Karoo used to use on his best friend and anyone else who would sit still long enough to become subject to it's charm.

"I hate you so much Karoo."

Karoo just smiled again, taking Sokka's casted leg in his hand and stretching it in a way that Sokka was used to. Today was different though and Sokka was not at all corporative, which made it harder and more painful for him.

"Would you cut it out?" Karoo sighed, "I know for a fact that you are never like this with Olivia, so there is no reason that you should be like this with me now."

"Well it's not exactly the same." Sokka groaned, his head laying back on the table.

"Listen." Karoo sighed, sitting the leg back on the table. He stood over him and looked down, "I know you don't like me, you never have, but I'm just trying to help." Sokka frowned heavily as Karoo spoke, "Your progress is not nearly as far along as it could be and I think that you can do better if you worked with me."

"So you think you are better than Olivia?"

He sighed, looking away like he was guilty for saying what he had, "I like Olivia, she is nice and good at what she does. She also weights a buck ten and can't lift a case of pop without getting winded. You have move past the point that she can help you, she is just not strong enough. So when she called in today I saw you on the list of people that needed to be picked up and I jumped on it. I wanted to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I've known Suki since I was 4 and I was kind of in love with Zuko once upon a time. I still care about them deeply and they are worried about you. So I want to help them by helping you."

Sokka glared up at him a from on his face. He knew that he was right, that his progress was not as it should be. He was thinking that it was him, but now he was aware that it might be his therapist. Karoo was strong, and he knew him to be actually very gentle for his strength. His head shook lightly as he tried to forget a comment that Zuko had made once about mutual handjobs.

"So make me a deal Sokka."

"What kind of deal?"

"Ignore the fact that I'm gay and let me help you."

Sokka looked up into those big green eyes, a from heavy on his face. "I don't care that your gay. Just so you know."

"Then why don't you like me?"

"Cause you are so damn handsome and it freaks me out." This brought a smile to Karoo's face, "Back in the day Zuko was all swooning over you, which was weird for me. Now it's my girlfriend."

"Azlua?"

"Yeah, all she could talk about the yesterday was how dumb Zuko was for dumping you back in the day, seeing as how hot you are."

"Ah."

"So I don't want my girlfriend to leave for you and your charming smile and bright eyes. It was the same way with Suki back in the day."

"I see." This made Karoo laugh again, his face flushing over more, "Well I'm flattered that your girlfriend finds me attractive, must be a Kasai thing." He smirked to himself, remembering how much fun he used to have with the brother, "I don't think she is going to leave you for me though." he shrugged lightly, "Even if she did she would be right back considering the only thing I could do for her vagina is give her shaving trips." The comment made Sokka laugh as he looked up at Karoo. "So see… nothing to worry about."

Sokka laughed slowly, "You know you're the only guy I've ever meet that I felt was as good looking as me and... I-I guess I don't know how to handle it."

"I think I'm ok with you not liking me for that." Sokka rolled his eyes at the comment. "So we gonna do this?"

Sokka nodded, leaning his head back. Trust be told he did not want to do this. He actually just wanted to not to therapy at all, but he knew that it was needed for him to get better. He looked up at Karoo and his stupid pretty eyes, sighing lightly, "We are."

"Good. It'll be worth it."

* * *

"How was therapy?" Azula asked Sokka.

He was laying on the sofa, his casted leg sitting propped up on the arm, her other draped over the front, "It was exhausting." He looked exhausted, dried sweat on his brow and his arms laying lazily on his stomach.

"How do you feel?" She bit her lip, worried. He was always tired after he came back from therapy, but not like this.

Sokka opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend, "I feel great." He flashed her a large smile, "I got a new physical therapist… and I think that it's going to make a big difference."

Azula grinned, "I'm glad." She climbed over the back over the sofa, her legs acting like stilts to carry her, and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Me too."


	23. Commitment

"Why didn't Azula come again?"

"She refused to step back into the hospital." Sokka laughed, looking up at Zuko. "Can't say I blame her."

"I would not be surprised if you feel the same way." He could not help but frown as he watched the doctor take a saw to the cast that had been on Sokka's leg for 5 months. It was not just the cast, but art that Zuko had worked on that was being destroyed.

"Don't worry," Sokka told him, "We took enough pictures of it."

Zuko just nodded, "Your right." They both looked at Sokka's leg once the cast was pulled off, pins still sticking out of his skin. "That's... um… weird looking."

"I think this is why she did not want to come." Sokka laughed.

* * *

Zuko waited in the waiting room as Sokka had his x-rays done. They had to check the condition of his bones to see what they would do next. He was in there long before someone came and got him. Zuko walked in the room to see Sokka standing shakily, without the cast or crutches. He rushed to his side, his arm going around his friend's ribcage to help hold him up.

"You have to take this easy." Zuko told him, "You can't expect yourself to be 100% right away."

Sokka rolled his eyes lightly, leaning on Zuko with his arm around his shoulder, "I know."

Zuko helped him onto the table in the room, Sokka looking at his leg with a frown. The leg looked deflated from the lack of movement, with the three pins sticking awkwardly out of the skin.

"They said that the bone has healed nice."

"That's good. Did they say what was the next step?" He sat next to his friend, looking at the leg as well.

"They are gonna fit me in a soft cast that can be taken on and off."

"You will be able to walk on it?"

Sokka nodded, massaging the back of his leg. "With the help of a boot yeah." He frowned a bit, "They said that I will have to have that on for several months, and that I will still have to go to therapy for a year or so."

Zuko frowned heavily at his friend, who's eyes were still on his damaged leg. "I know that this is not what you wanted." He sighed.

"That is an understatement." Sokka groaned. "I thought that once the cast came off I would just be good to go."

"I know you did."

"I thought I could go back to work full time, I would not have to go to therapy anymore, my sex life would be back to normal." Zuko frowned as his friend talked. "So Yeah..." He sighed, "I'm feeling a bit defeated."

"Well you shouldn't." Zuko told him, with much surety in his voice. Sokka looked at him a little confused, "You have to understand that I though you had fucking died." Zuko shook his head, "I was holding you and you were bleeding and it was crazy..." Sokka frowned, "And I really thought you were going to die." Zuko looked at him with a heavy frown, "So yeah, I know that you are annoyed that you are not where you were, but you are alive and that is way more than I expected that day you were hit."

Sokka smiled a little bit at his friend as he sat next to him, "You're right." He whispered.

"So be patient with yourself, don't ask too much."

Sokka nodded, "I will." He bumped his shoulder against Zuko, "Thanks."

Zuko grinned, "Anytime."

"Are we still gonna go after this as celebration?"

"Oh yeah." he smiled, "We've been planning it for months, no way were gonna back out now."

"Good."

* * *

"Kasai and Kimura. We have an appointment for four."

The heavily tattooed and pierced woman behind the desk smiled up at them, "Both of you?"

"Yeah." Sokka smiled, "We're friends... not a couple." The girl just raised her eye brow.

"She doesn't care Sokka." Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Even if you were gay I would be more interested than offended." She smirked, an eye brow raised. Her eyes raked them both, her smile widening.

"Do we come off as gay?" Sokka asked, concern in his voice.

"You, yeah." She smiled, "Not so much him." He motioned to Zuko with a smirk. It made Zuko smiled and blush lightly.

Sokka twitched a little bit, "Great."

"So which of you love birds want to go first?" She asked with a grin, handing them each a clip board with paper work on it.

Zuko laughed, taking it from her, "I will."

"Great, now I will know how bad it's gonna be." Sokka took the forms and they both made their way to the chairs in the reception area. Sokka was still using his crutches, so it was a bit awkward getting there, but they managed.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." He glanced over at his friend and they filled forms out, "Are you not?"

"I guess I'm just worried that the girls will get pissed... mostly mine."

Zuko just smiled, "I sometimes think you like it like that you know?"

"Why in the world would you think that?" Sokka huffed, blushing a bit.

"Cause you piss her off just so she will make you suffer later for it."

"That's not even true." Sokka groaned, knowing it was true.

Zuko just smiled, shaking his head, "Right."

Sokka glared over at him, "I hate you Zuko." He hissed.

"You sound more and more like her every day." He chuckled. They both finished their paper work, handing it to the girl at the desk, who looked them over with a smile. She lead them both into a back room and motioned them in.

"Ivan will be with you both shortly."

Zuko took his shirt off and sat on the padded table as Sokka took a seat close to the table that Zuko was on. "Nervous?"

Zuko looked down at him, smiling a little bit, "Yeah."

"Well you can't bitch out." Sokka said, pulling out his cell phone, "I will have it on video if you do."

Zuko shook his head, "I hate you Sokka."

* * *

"Why arn't the boys home yet?" Suki mumbled, stirring the ground beef that was on the stove.

"Taaaacooos." Azula had her cheek on the island, drooling lightly on the counter.

"I know, I'm hungry too." She turned the tortilla shells in the warmer as she checked in her phone, "If they are going to be late they always text."

The door opened almost on queue, Sokka and Zuko walking in after one another. "ABOUT TIME!" Azula launched herself up and at Sokka, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crashed into him, sending him back a few steps. "Ok now we eat!"

"Actually we have something to show you both." Sokka told her.

"Oh?" Suki looked at Zuko with a frown. He smiled wide at her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah." He reached down to the bottom hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Suki raised her eyes but looked at him with a smile. He turned around, turning his back to her. Her eye brows gathered when she saw a strip of what looked like thin back plastic covering the skin down his spine.

"Did you do what I think you did?" She cooed, reaching out and pulling the tape that was holding the plastic in place off a smile on her face. "You did!" She pulled the rest of the black plastic off, revealing a tattoo that was about an inch wide and running up and down his spine. Her fingers ran along the words, a smile on her face as she read then, "Watch our words spread hope like fire."

Azula had peeled back the black plastic that was on Sokka's upper arm. She removed it to show two black bands encircling his bicep, one a little larger than the other. "This is so sexy." She growled.

"I thought you would like it."

She ran her fingers over the raised surface on his skin, a large smile on her face. "Fuck tacos I will just eat you for dinner."

"I still would like tacos though." Zuko said to Suki.

"Well yeah, I don't much like the taste of Sokka." Zuko leaned in and kissed her, a smile on both of their faces. "I'll have you later." She whispered to him.

"Deal." He snapped his teeth at her, making her giggle.

"I really do need to eat though." Sokka frowned.

"We can do that." Suki smiled, walking back to the stove as Zuko slipped his shirt on.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Suki was rubbing the lotion she had been given onto the tattoo on Zuko's back. He was shivering a bit at the contact, the cool lotion on his hot skin.

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise." His cheek was laying on his hands that were folded on the bed under him, "Is it not a good surprise?"

"It's not that. I really like it." She leaned down and pressed her lips to the tattoo, "And it's sexy on you."

He opened his eyes, looking back at her, "Sexy is good."

"I should get one."

"Nope." He said, sitting up, "Your body is perfect just the way it is."

"I still would like to get something." She sat next to him, her knees to her chest, "I've always wanted to."

"I told you, you are perfect in your one hundred percent natural state." He reached out and took her hair into his fingers, letting the fine stands slip out of fingers.

"I have a zit under my right boob." She said flatly, "Think that is beautiful?"

He thought for a long moment, looking at her with a soft smirk, "Yeah… Yeah I do."

Suki looked at him with narrowed eyes, shaking her head. "Right."

"What, I do!" he laughed reaching out for her. She climbed into his lap, her arms going around his neck as her knees stuck out at an awkward angle. "I love everything about you, just the way it is."

Suki snuggled against him, gigging as his fingers went though her hair, "I still wanna get one."

"I guess you can do that." He smirked a bit, his hand going down to her blue and white striped underwear, "Only if I can see it." He finger dipped into the waistline, pulling them down a bit.

"Well I'd like to think you would see it."

"How about the zit?" He raised an eye brow.

She looked at him with a heavy frown, "You wanna see... my zit?"

"Yeah, I told you it was beautiful." He laughed, pulling her panties down further. "So... let me see it."

"No Zuko."

He growled playfully, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed. She giggled as he climbed over her, trying to pull up her shirt. She shrieked happily, trying to shove his hands away.

* * *

Azula was looking over herself in the full length mirror in the room, "So lower back?"

Sokka nodded, watching her as her hands ran over her naked body as he sat up in bed, "Yeah. It will make you look like a porn star." He felt himself getting hard under the thin sheet that was covering him just thinking about it.

"I think so too." She smiled, looking at herself from behind in the mirror. "I will talk to Suki about it, she may wanna get one too."

"She's always wanted to." She went back to the bed, crawling in next to him, "You girls could go together like Zuko and I did."

She cuddled close to him in bed, kissing him on the cheek, "Was your male bonding time good?"

"It was." Sokka smiled a little bit, "He had me feel better about everything."

"You were sad?" She asked, reaching out and taking his chin into her hand.

"Not sad, but a bit defeated." He looked down at what he knew to be his leg on the bed, "I guess my expectations for getting my cast off were a bit unreasonable."

Azula frowned heavily at this, her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He smirked at her, an eye brow raised, "We can do some bounding time if you would like."

"Oh?" Her hand went down between his legs, finding his erection though the sheet. "Seems like you already have your heart set on that." She purred as she climbed on top of him.

* * *

"Kasai and Kyser. We had an appointment for noon."

"Kasai..." The woman said, "That sounds familiar."

"My brother and boyfriend came in the other day, that could be where you heard the name." Azula looked at her several ear piercing, wondering if she could pull those off.

"Oh that's right, the gay couple." The woman smiled at them.

"The waaahh?"

"The dream boat with the scar and his dark skinned boyfriend."

"They are not dating!" The raven haired fire bender hissed.

The woman shrugged, "Still fun to image isn't it?"

"Why do you think he is gay?"

"The dark skinned one?" Azula nodded, "Well he is too built to be straight."

"She has a point." Suki laughed, "Sokka is really built."

"Yeah, and it's all for me." She snarled with a smile. Both the woman behind the counter and Suki looked at Azula with eye brows raised. "All mine." Azula whispered with wide eyes.

"Riiiiight." The girl narrowed her eyes as she handed forms on a clip board to both of them. "Just fill these out for me please." Azula snatched it away from her, holding it close to her as she walked to the chairs on the other side of the room. The woman raised her eye brow, looking at Suki.

"Welcome to my life." Suki sighed with a smile, walking and sitting next to Azula.

"I'm starting to question your tattoo choice." Azula snapped as she was filling out the form.

"It's not really your choice though." Suki reminded her, "I can get what ever tattoo I want."

"But my brother's face?"

"It's not even like that." Suki hissed, "Just getting his face is weird, this is a bit cuter."

Azula rolled her eyes, "I still think it's dumb."

"I don't know why you care so much." Suki sighed, "I'm not getting it for you."

"But you are not getting it for him either."

Suki looked at her with a frown, her face red, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that If something happens and you guys break up you will have his stupid face on your leg."

"Are you expecting Zuko and I to break up?"

"No, but you never know." Azula's attention went back to her paper work.

Suki frowned heavily, looking over at her, "Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"It just shows a ton of commitment ya know? You two might as well get married."

She sighed heavily, her eyes falling, "That would be nice."

Azula looked over at her friend with a frown, seemingly able to feel the pain that Suki was feeling. She wondered why Zuko had not ask her yet. She knew that it was on Zuko's mind, it had to be. Suki was the best that Zuko was going to do and it confused her to no end why he was not brothering with securing their future.

"Ready?" Suki asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Azula nodded and they walked up to the desk, handing their paper work in and going in the back.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko stood outside of their favorite restaurant, waiting for the girls to meet them. They were both actual casual, not speaking much, but both of their minds were alive with thought.

Sokka was thinking about what his beautiful, psycho girlfriend would look like when her new body art. He was also thinking about the logistics of having sex in the bathroom at the restaurant and hopping that his case would not provide a hindrance.

Zuko's mind was filled with the possible tattoos that Suki could have gotten. She had not given him any kind of indication on what she was going to get, which made him nervous. He knew that Suki would be beautiful no matter what.

They heard a whistle from down the hall, both of their beloveds walking down the sidewalk to them.

"Look at those hotties!" Sokka called out, a large smile on his face.

Azula just giggled, flipping some hair behind her head, "I would hope we would be hot." She called back.

Zuko was silent, but just smiled at Suki sweetly. She smiled back, a soft blush on her cheek.

"Well let's see them!" Sokka chirped.

"Not here." Azula hissed, "Later."

"You mean to tell me that you just got back from getting some sexy ink and you are not gonna let me see it!?"

"Pretty much." She stood in front of him with a smirk, "Problem?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Noooo..."

"What about you?" Zuko asked, looking at his girlfriend. Suki just giggled a little bit, a blush on her cheeks. He just smiled back at her, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers quickly. "Fine." She just smiled, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so pretty." he whispered, his arms going around her waist.

"Well come on then you two." Sokka hissed, him and Azula walking into the restaurant.

Dinner with the four of them was uneventful, with Zuko and Suki hardly ever talking. Sokka spoke about his day at work, and how he was going back on his normal job since he could walk better now. Azula told them about the jobs that she had been applying at, including one that looked promising, but that would be not be ready for another month or so.

"Are you two ok?" Azula asked her roommates over her meal.

"Yeah." Zuko answered quickly, making Suki smile over at him, her hand talking his. "Everything is fine…"

"If you say so." Azula mumbled into her wine.

* * *

"It's not that I don't like it..."

Suki frowned heavily, looking at herself in the mirror. She was in her underwear her boyfriend kneeling behind her, his attention at the back of her thighs. "You hate it."

"Did I say that?"

"No but it sounds like it." She sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Zuko's fingers traced the intricate frame that was around the silhouette of himself that had been inked on the back of Suki's right thigh. It was part of a set, with a matching one of her on the right thigh. They were looking at one another, their chins held up slightly.

"I'm flattered." He kissed one of them, running his hand up and down the length of her leg, "It's just a heavy commitment. I mean you will never get rid of this thing."

She sighed, looking down and whispered: "I guess I just feel like committing myself to you."

He stood up, pressing himself against her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked away from him as his lips went to her neck, placing a soft kiss there. She felt the crawl of pleasure that she always drew from their contact, from his warm skin. She had to force the feeling down, her eyes closing.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Suki whispered.

Zuko froze for a second, shaking his head, "No, not really." he mumbled into her skin.

Suki clenched her eyes, her hands going to his. She pulled them off her, pulling herself away from him. "I need to shower."

She walked away from him and into the bathroom, a tear falling down her cheek. Zuko just sighed heavily, a hand running though his hair.

* * *

"You are so fucking hot." Sokka groaned, his girlfriends back to him as she moved her hips on him. The position gave him a perfect view of her tattoo, a dragon that was curled up at the small of her back, with it's tail going up her spine.

Azula just laughed as she moved on him harder, her hips grinding down on his each time their hips made contact. It sent shivers down his spine to see her from this angle, his hands on her hips as she on him aggressively.

"And you're all mine." He hissed, drawing a hand back and bringing it back down on her ass in a hard slap.

She yelped in pleasure, still moving on him repeatedly. She didn't get around dominating in the bedroom as much as she would like, so getting the chance to be on top of him like this was something she was going to enjoy to the fullest. She kept stealing glances at him, looking over her shoulder to take a better look at his flushed and sweaty face. Sokka kept thrusting his hips upwards as he caressed Azula's buttocks, digging his fingers into her soft skin as she drove him closer and closer over the edge.

"Azula…" he muttered, clenching his teeth together "I c-can't…"

"Sure you can" she said, her breath coming in gasps as she continued moving on him.

But Sokka couldn't continue like this. He sat up, taking her by surprise, and she was suddenly on all fours as he penetrated her roughly, just like she liked it. Now she was the one who didn't seem to know how to contain herself, his plunges were brushing against all the right places already. Sokka cut himself some slack as he enjoyed the pleasant friction between them, and he caressed her tattooed skin once more as they both reached the pinnacle of the experience, releasing themselves into the other.

"Y-you just… your leg, you…" she said, turning to look at him.

Sokka removed himself from inside her as he also stared at his leg in awe. It had pained him just a little bit, but he had been able to hold his weight on it.

"Yeah… my leg" he said, grinning "See, I told you sex was the only physiotherapy I'd need!"

"So the dragon had nothing to do with it?" asked Azula, playfully

"Oh, no. The dragon gets most the credit for this miracle, no denial" said Sokka, leaning over her and hugging her tightly, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.


	24. The Fracture

**Ok, I'm gonna start just throwing these up as we get them done from here on out. Before I had worked ahead 3-4 chapters, but now I'm up to date and after reading a heartbreaking fic (thanks ****_Rose_****) I don't think I'm gonna be able to do anything for a week or so. So… here you go. **

A kiss. A caress. A giggle. A moan. "Oh Zuko…"

His hands traveled up her body, fingers kneading, asking for her. She squirmed under his hands, laughing happily at the contact. "You're so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her, a smile on his face.

"I am when I'm with you." She cooed into his lips, drawing them into a kiss. He kissed her back; hands exploring, teasing, loving. "Can we try it?" Suki whispered into the kiss.

He pulled away, frowning a little bit, "I told you no."

She groaned heavily, letting her head fall back onto the bed, "I don't see the issue!"

"Well I do!" He said up on his knees, looking down at her. "I think it's gross."

She just shook her head, palms going to her eyes and rubbing them lightly, "It's a normal thing for couples to do, Zuko."

"Well we are not doing it." He got off her, getting off the bed in one fluid motion. Suki sat up on the bed, looking at that glorious ass of his with a small smile.

"You know Sokka and Azula do it all the time."

"Oh well that changes everything." He pulled on a pair of long grey pants, "I'm sorry I just don't find it sexy."

"I just wanna try something different." She got off the bed, going to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I mean we basically always do the same thing."

"And here I was thinking that what we did was nice." He sounded a little hurt.

"It is nice Zuko." She kissed him on the cheek, her nails gently clawing at his back, over his new tattoo, "It just never hurts to try something new."

"And you know that I'm always up for new… just not that."

"Even if I want it?"

"Even if you want do it." Suki rolled her eyes, pulling away and going into the bathroom with her hands on her hips. Zuko was left standing in the bedroom, erection still pulsing between his legs. "Are we gonna do this?"

"I thought that I found what we did boring!"

"That's not what I said!" He walked to her, "I know that you don't find our love making boring." She was sitting on the counter, her hands gathered in her lap.

"Then what, Zuko? What is our love making to you?"

"It's wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

"Yes… wonderful. I find it pleasant and satisfactory and it always makes me happy."

"SATIFACTORY!?" Zuko rolled his eyes as she jumped off the counter, "That is all you have to say to me about what we do?"

"What do you want me to say!?"

"You just want to act like you give a fuck!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes, "I do give a fuck Suki." He rubbed his eyes, "I love you and I love what we do."

"You just don't wanna try anything new." Her arms went over her bare chest.

"Cause I like what we do, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She hissed.

"THEN WHY ARE WE ARGUING!?" He yelled.

"CAUSE YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR ME!" She yelled back, their faces close together. "I got your fucking face tattooed on my leg and you still treat me like a sex toy; just fucking me and never wanting to do anything else!"

Zuko just laughed, rolling his eyes at the mention of the tattoo, "Trust me, if I were to get a sex toy it wouldn't have such a big mouth."

In the next second Suki's hand drew back, brining it to her boyfriend's cheek in a hard, quick slap. He said nothing, but just looked at her with his head tilted to the side, forced there by the slap. She left the bathroom quickly, going into the bedroom and getting dressed.

Zuko stood in the bathroom alone, his erection now gone. He cursed under his breath, knowing that the argument had escalated far beyond anything that he expected.

* * *

It was build your own pizzas for dinner. Well... Suki built pizzas, since she is the one who cooked. She made two, one for each couple, a half for each person. Sokka and Azula got pepperoni, sausage and bacon over all of the pizza; just like he liked it. Azula liked whatever he liked, so it was the simpler of the two pizzas. Her and Zuko's was a bit more complicated. His half was extra cheese, sausage and fire flakes; hers spinach, black olives and tomatoes. They found that this was the best way to ensure that everyone got what they wanted.

Azula was helping Suki on this night, like she had been more and more. Suki suspected that it was just to impress Sokka, who was still in crutches half the time. She liked taking care of him and loved how Sokka was always impressed with it. She could tell that Suki was distracted, likely from the argument that she had overheard from their bathroom. It was likely that the entire building had heard the argument. She did not say anything though, thinking that Suki would talk about it if something was bothering her.

Zuko came into the great room, sitting at the bar next to Sokka. "It's pizza night!" Sokka told his friend with a large grin. Zuko said nothing, but just nodded, glancing at Suki who's eyes were down. "Do you have any extra fire flakes?" Sokka asked the girls. Azula just smiled at him and handed him the bowl of red flakes to Sokka, who put them between him and Zuko. Sokka ate a handful, while Zuko just picked at them, a frown on his face.

"Don't eat too much." Suki whispered, "I wanna have them tomorrow night for the chicken."

"Fire flake chicken?" Sokka asked, raising his eye brow, "Sounds good."

"I found a recipe for it online, I wanted to try it." Suki said lowly.

"Can I help with it?"

Suki nodded at Azula's question, "Sure."

"Can I have some water?" Zuko asked, speaking for the first time since she came into the room. Suki said nothing but just rolled her eyes, getting him some water. Zuko twisted his mouth in slight annoyance as she gave him the drink. He said nothing as he took a drink.

"You're welcome." She snapped, turning to the oven as he frowned heavily. She caught the frown and sighed angrily.

"What?" He asked, sitting the cup on the counter.

"Nothing." Suki said flatly.

"if you are pissed off about something, just say it."

"I wouldn't want a have a big mouth about it." She told him with a scowl.

"Oh, of fucking course! Way to throw it in my fucking face."

"I'm not throwing anything in your face Zuko!"

"What's going on?" Sokka mumbled to his girlfriend though clenched teeth, not understanding the rare concept that was Zuko and Suki arguing. Azula just glared at him for a second, telling him to shut up with her eyes.

"So are you gonna bring it up from here on out when you're pissed off!?"

"You are the one that was a dick about it, not me."

"But no, you are just gonna walk around for the rest of your fucking life with all this built up resentment about how I will and will not fuck you!"

"This is not even about that ZUKO!"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT ABOUT!?" he slammed his hands on the counter, standing up as he did so. The action took both Sokka and Azula by surprise, Azula being thrown off by the look of pure rage in her brother's face. It bothered Sokka too, knowing that Zuko had not been this angry in years.

"THIS IS ABOUT YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING THAT I WANT!" He tried to interject, but she just kept yelling at him, her hands going into her hair and pulling on it lightly, "It's about you just living your life how you want and expecting me to just be along for the ride! You never ask me, you never want to know what I want, but just FUCKING ASSUME EVERYTHING!"

"This is not even about sex anymore is it!?"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MAKES IT ABOUT SEX!"

"Well it's going to keep being about sex, cause I'm NOT going to do that. If you wanna hold it over my head them that is on you Suki, NOT ME."

"I'm not holding anything over anything!"

"BULL SHIT!" Azula felt more and more like interjecting, like telling them both to calm down, but she was frozen. "You are gonna keep brining it up till you get some kind of mother fucking resolution, but I'm not going to give you the one you want! Same thing with the fucking tattoo!"

"You leave the fucking tattoo out of this!" Azula's ears perked.

"You did it without asking me, and then act like it's some kind of fucking bargaining chip!"

"When did I ever make it that?!"

"Every fucking day since you got the fucking thing!"

"Cause I did something to show you how much I love you and YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT OR ME!"

"Fuck this." Zuko said thorough clenched teeth, rolling his eyes as he walked from the island, going to grab his keys.

"JUST FUCKING GO!" She yelled at him, "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE ABOUT THIS SHIT!"

"FUCK OFF!" He gabbed his keys, going though the front door and slamming it behind him. Suki, now in tears, threw her kitchen towel on the counter and ran from the room, going to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Sokka and Azula said nothing as they looked at one another, trying to process what had just happened. They had never seen Zuko and Suki argue like this. A simple little spat that resulted in them making out; sure, but never a blow out like the one he had just seen.

"Well…" Sokka finally croaked, "So I guess we take care of the Pizzas?" Azula just nodded, going behind her and checking on the pies in the oven.

* * *

Zuko sat on the ledge of the roof, his feet dangling over the edge of it as he smoked the first cigarette he had had in almost 6 years. The mood just seemed right, the climate appropriate. He knew that when she smelled smoke on him that she would just get pissed off, but that seemed to be of little consequence right now.

He was sorry that he had told his girlfriend 'fuck off'. He knew that it was not a nice thing to say to her. He did love her, and was not really sure why he had said that. It had just come out. Half of him wanted to apologize, the other half of him wanted to jump off the roof.

"Hey." Zuko jumped out of his skin when he heard Sokka from behind him.

"Dude!" He caught himself from falling off the edge of the roof, looking back at him.

"Sorry." Sokka laughed, hobbling over to him on his two silver crutches to his friend. He sat down on the ledge next to Zuko. "Are you smoking?"

Zuko just shrugged, "I needed it." He mumbled.

"What's going on?" He asked, a fair amount of seriousness in his voice.

"She wants me to have anal sex and I refuse." Sokka blinked in surprise, looking over at Zuko and his bluntness. Zuko shrugged, taking another drag. "It's the truth."

"That is what that blow out was all about?"

"It was the foundation for it, yes." Zuko sighed, throwing his used up cigarette over the edge of the building. "I just don't want to do it, and she acts like it's the fucking issue of the century."

"Why don't you wanna do it?"

"I just think it's gross and not sexy at all."

"Wait…" Sokka looked ahead, "You were gay for like three months, I thought that was a thing with that." Zuko looked at him with a heavy frown, "What?"

"Karoo and I didn't get that far." Zuko said, "Mostly because I hated the idea of it."

Sokka nodded slowly, "I know it sounds gross as first, but it's actually quite nice. Azula and I enjoy it."

Zuko shook his head as he lit another cigarette, using a small amount of fire generated on the tip of his thumb to do so, "Doesn't make me feel any better, ya know."

"Well it's nothing to get that upset about." He mumbled, "I've not seen you that angry in years."

Zuko turned to Sokka, his body shifting so that he was straddling the ledge, "It's nothing." He said before taking a drag of his cigarette. "It's just an argument, nothing more."

Sokka looked across at his friend, a soft frown on his face. He had a feeling that it was in fact not just an argument but could not say anything to it. He had never seen them fight like this, and it actually made him a bit nervous for reasons that he could not understand.

"You know you can talk to me about this kinda thing, right?"

"I know Sokka, but there is nothing to talk about." He blew smoke into the air, a frown on his face.

* * *

Azula was cleaning up from dinner, Zuko and Suki's uneaten pizza still waiting for them on the counter. She wanted to take it to them, to force them to eat the pizza that she had managed not burnt. Any other time she would have.

Suki walked out of her bedroom, a few pillows and a blanket in hand. She threw them on the sofa before quickly turning on her heels going back into her room. Azula went to the sofa and looked at the things that had been placed on the large piece of furniture. She knew them as Zuko's things. As evident by the soft flannel pillow case, cotton ones scratched his scar and kept him up at night.

The front door swung open, Sokka walking though first, Zuko following. Zuko saw the blankets and pillow on the sofa and frowned, rolling his eyes. He gathered them up walking to his bedroom. Both Sokka and Azula felt a sinking feeling in their stomach, knowing that there was about to be another argument.

"I'm not sleeping out there." He threw his blanket on the ground, speaking to her as she sat on the bed with her iPad.

"Well you are not sleeping in here." She clarified.

"This is my fucking bed, and I will sleep in here if I want."

She threw her iPad on the bed, running her fingers though her hair. "Do whatever you want Zuko, I don't feel like arguing anymore." She was crying again, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Well I do! It's not your place to order me around like that!"

"I'm not ordering you around, I just don't wanna be in the same room with you right now." She hissed, no longer yelling, but just loking down.

"Then you go sleep out there!"

"That's not how this works."

Zuko went to the bed that she was sitting on reaching past her and grabbing her pillows and blanket. "Well that is how it's fucking working now." He growled as he threw the things in his hand out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Suki shook her head, tears in her eyes as she shoved herself off the bed. She went to her closet, pulling out a large bag of hers. She started grabbing articles of clothing, shoving them into the bag. "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same fucking thing." She went to the dresser and threw a few of the things there into the bag. "If I tell you I don't want to argue, then you argue more, you leave me no fucking choice." She went into the bathroom, grabbing a few things from in there. "And after that fucking show I just don't think that I'm needed her anymore."

"You're really gonna leave?" He laughed.

"Yes Zuko, I'm leaving." She left the room, throwing her bag over her shoulders. Sokka and Azula both watched Suki walk though the great room, her bag on her shoulders, both horrified and worried looks on their faces.

"FINE!" He yelled, walking after her, "GO!"

"I WILL!" She yelled back as she grabbed her keys and went to the front door, leaving through it after slipping her flip flops on. Zuko screamed in anger when she walked out the door, his hands going to his hair and pulling on it as he went back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"This is not happening." Sokka mumbled. Azula also felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, wondering if she was really going to leave.

* * *

**Azula – 10:30 am  
Where are you?**

**Suki – 12:09 pm  
Sorry. Just woke up. I'm at my folk's house.**

**Azula – 12:10 pm  
You drove 6 hours after you left here?**

**Suki – 12:10 pm  
I didn't have any other place to go.**

**Azula – 12:11 pm  
You have to come back.**

**Suki – 12:12 pm  
Did Zuko tell you to say that?**

**Azula – 12:14 pm  
No, this is me. You and Zuko aren't supposed to be like this. Blow ups about dumb things are mine and Sokka's thing, not yours.**

**Suki – 12:15 pm  
This is not a dumb thing.**

**Azula – 12:15 pm  
Yes it is.**

**Suki – 12:16 pm  
You don't even know what is going on.**

**Azula – 12:19 pm  
I know that my brother is kind of a bitch, and for some reason the topic of anal sex gives him the heebs. Hell if I know why. However it's dumb to throw away what you have cause of something like this.**

**Suki – 12:25 pm  
It's not even about the sex, it's about him not wanting to ever do anything different. He is fine with just the same old positions, the same old stuff night after night. That is ok for a while, but I just want something more than that, I want more from him than that. I want us to be able to grow and change, and not just have the same thing all the time.**

**Azula – 12:26 pm  
Is all this really about sex?**

**Suki – 12:27 pm  
I don't even know anymore.**

**Azula – 12:28 pm  
Also, I told you the tattoo was a bad idea.**

**Suki – 12:28 p m  
Not the time.**

* * *

"You have to call her!" Azula screamed at her brother as soon as he walked though the front door.

Zuko just looked at his sister with a frown, pulling his bag off and sitting on the on the table in the front hall, "Stay out of this."

"I can't stay out of it. The health of your relationship is directly related to survival likelihood of mine. So no, I can't just stay out of it."

"Well I'm telling you to stay out of it Azula." He snapped, "What's going on is none of your business."

"We are family Zuko, I care about you and your wellbeing, so yes this is my business."

He laughed at her last comment, "You care?"

"Yes Zuko, I care."

"Well that is new." He rolled his eyes, "You have never before given a damn about me, or about her, or about anything in my life, what makes now different?"

"Cause I love you god damn it!"

"WELL DON'T!" He walked to his room.

"What? Love you?"

"YES!"

She stood in the door way of his bedroom, making it so that he could not close the door. "I know you're an idiot, but throwing away the love of your life because of anal sex is beyond you." Zuko rolled his eyes at this, looking away. Sokka had heard the yelling and had managed to make his way to the bedroom door, watching them. "Even if you think something will be gross you should try it anyways if she wants it, that is what being a good lover is about."

"So now you are giving me sex advice?"

"No it's relationship advice. It's advice that you would be a fucking moron not to take." He said nothing, looking at his sister as she spoke, "By you not doing what she wanted, what she asked of you, you told her that her needs are not important to you. You told her that what she wants dose not matter."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to! That is what she heard, rather you said it or not. And I know for a fact that is not how you feel, and it is for that reason that you have to fix things, you have to make it right."

"But I don't wanna do it."

"That is another thing, it's not that big of a deal!"

"It's very enjoyable!" Sokka called from the door, making Zuko groan and repeatedly slammed his head against the door jam in a slow rhythmic matter.

"It's just another part of her body and there is no reason that you should not want to make love to her like that!"

"It's just weird!"

"No you are weird! You are weird not to want to fuck her any way you could."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Azula huffed in annoyance, "Don't you get it?" He raised an eye brow at her, not really sure what he was saying. "Suki is the best you are ever going to do."

The statement made him frown, looking at her with a flush over face. She was right, he would never admit it but she was.

"You are never going to find a girl who is that pretty and puts up with your shit, so you can't just break up with her." Zuko sighed a little bit, leaning his head on the door frame. "And I won't let you throw it away Zuko." She sighed, "So either you fix it or I will."

He nodded after a moment. He was actually going to try and make up anyways. He had not slept last night, and had missed her horribly all day. It was what his sister said that give him the final push. "I need to change."

"Are you gonna fix it?"

"I'm gonna try." He shrugged, "I have to try."

"Damn right you do."

* * *

Ed Kyser peeked around the corner of the kitchen, looking at his only child laying on the sofa before pulling himself back into the kitchen, "I don't like this." He hissed to his wife Alma who was standing a few feet away. "I don't like this at all."

"It's just an argument Ed." Alma said to him calmly, "You know that thing that couples do." She laughed a little big, her lips curling into a smile just like her daughters would.

"Well when we argue we don't drive 6 hours to get away from one another."

"True. But then again Zuko is not the kind of guy that would fix cars when he gets mad so something had to happen."

Ed shook his head, peeking back at Suki who was still curled up before turning back to his wife, "I wonder what it was about." He mumbled.

"Well most arguments are about either sex or money right?"

"I would say so… or another woman." His eyes widened at the thought of Zuko cheating on his daughter, "If that is the case I will get out the shot gun."

Alma laughed lightly, reaching out and patting her husband of 25 years on the cheek lightly, "I don't think it's another woman."

"It's the first thing." Suki mumbled from behind them, leaning on the wall.

Both of her parents turned to her, Alma frowning a little bit, Ed looking a little disturbed. "I'm just gonna leave you girls to talk about this." He said before excusing himself from the kitchen and into the den.

Alma smiled at her daughter, at the younger version of herself. The second that she was sure that Ed was gone her attention went to the cabinet, opening it quickly. Suki giggled softly, walking next to her as Alma pulled a plastic container from the tall shelf. She opened it, both of them reaching into it and pulling out a double chocolate chip cookie.

"Still having to hide them I see."

Alma rolled her eyes, taking a few more of them out of the counter before putting it back in it's hiding place, "He will just eat them all unless I do."

Suki smiled, nibbling on her cookie, "Zuko does the same thing with oatmeal cookies." The statement drew a bit of a frown from her.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Alma asked, getting milk for the both of them.

"I don't know." Suki sighed, sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Alma joined her, sighing a little bit at seeing her daughter upset. "He just can be such a jerk sometimes, he gets so angry and worked up for no reason at all."

"He has always been a bit of an emotional boy."

"This is beyond emotional, this is… angry."

"What started it?"

Suki just laughed, "I wanted to try something new in bed. He did not. We argued. He said something mean. It escalated from there."

Alma reached out and held her daughter's hand, a frown on her face, "I feel like that is most arguments."

"Most arguments don't result in me slapping my boyfriend." She mumbled, looking down.

Alma looked at her daughter a little disappointed, "Suki…"

"I know." Suki groaned, "He just told me that I had a big mouth and I was already pissed off cause he refuses to every try anything new, in bed or other wise." She started to bite her thumb nail, a nervous habit, "I feel bad for hitting him though, I do."

"Have you told him that."

"I've not texted him or anything since I left last night."

"Perhaps you should."

Suki nodded, sighing a little bit, "I should."

Alma frowned a little bit, patting her daughter's hand, "I know that it can sometimes be hard to know when it's right to talk to someone after that, but you can't let it fester." Suki nodded, looking at her mother saying nothing. "And I know you love him, and I know that you want this to work."

"I do." Suki agreed.

"Then you have to call him and tell him that, you can't let the argument get too far so that it damages what you have."

Suki looked at her mother, her holding the same face that she herself had. She loved that about her mother for some reason. She also knew that she was right, that she had to talk to Zuko about what was going on. She loved him more than anything and did not want something stupid like this to ruin all that they had worked for.

* * *

**Suki – 6:03 pm  
Just listen to me, that is all I ask. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry that I yelled. I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry that I was pressuring you to do something that you did not want to do. It's not my place to do that and I'm sorry. I just get frustrated that you just shut down everything that I want to do and I have no idea how to handle it. So it just came out… well like that. I love you. I don't want it to be like this.**

**Zuko – 6:19 pm  
Why did you leave then?**

**Suki – 6:22 pm  
Cause I had to get away from it. I wanted to just get over it and you were in my face about it so I ran away.**

**Zuko – 6:22 pm  
It was not the argument you were running away from, it was me. You ran away from me.**

**Suki – 6:24 pm  
Yes. After you said hurtful things. After you talked to me less like I was your partner and more like your… I don't even know what.**

**Zuko – 6:38 pm  
You're right. I should not have spoken to you like that.**

**Suki – 6:40 pm  
Is it any wonder that I left last night?**

**Zuko – 6:41 pm  
Not really, no. And you are my partner, and I should not be so selfish when it comes to you and what you want.**

**Suki – 6:45 pm  
Can we not make this about the sex thing again?**

**Zuko – 6:46 pm  
Agreed, I don't feel like talking about sex either.**

**Suki – 6:47 pm  
I love you. I'm sorry I exploded like that.**

**Zuko – 6:50 pm  
I love you and am sorry too. I've missed you today. I hated it when I came home and you weren't here. I had to sleep on the sofa anyways. I couldn't stand sleeping alone in the bed anyways. I can never sleep in that bed without you. Our bed.**

**Suki – 6:52 pm  
Oh, so now it's our bed? Lol**

**Zuko – 6:52 pm  
It was always our bed.**

**Suki – 6:55 pm  
I've listened to I Miss You 57 times today.**

**Zuko – 6:57 pm  
Only 57? I'm at triple digits from just today.**

**Suki – 7:00 pm  
Can we not turn this into a competition?**

**Zuko – 7:02 pm  
All I'm saying is that it's thrown my play counts out of whack.**

**Suki – 7:03 pm  
I know how much you hate that.**

**Zuko – 7:05 pm  
Also… I don't hate the tattoo. I love it. I love that you took part of yourself and dedicated it to me. I guess I was feeling a little selfish that I did not do the same for you and it just came out like it did. **

**Suki – 7:06 pm  
I didn't think of it like that at all. I should have spoken with you about it before I did it. I just wanted it to be a surprise.**

**Zuko – 7:07 pm  
And it was, and I'm sorry that I acted like that about it.**

**Zuko – 7:07 pm  
BTW I left the apartment a half hour before you texted me and I should there after 11. **

**Suki – 7:08 pm  
Lol. Alright.**

* * *

She was waiting for him, perched atop the back of her Mustang with her legs crossed in front of her. He pulled him in his old car, parking next to her and getting out. She just smiled at him, his hands in his pockets as he looked at her, leaning against his car.

"Has your dad got the shotgun out yet?" He chuckled lightly,

"No. But it was talked about." She tucked some hair behind her ear, looking over at him. It had been less than one day since she saw him, but it felt like longer than that. It felt like months.

"It feels like he had had one hand on that thing the entire time we've know on another."

She laughed again, shaking her head lightly, "He just wants what is best for me."

"And what is best for you?"

"You are."

He smiled lightly, lifting himself of the car and walking over to her, "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded, spreading her knees so that he could stand in front of her. Their arms went around one another as they held onto each other. Hands wrapped around waists, lips touching skin lovingly and tenderly.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her cheek, his eyes closed. "I love you so much Suki." His voice shook lightly, his body pressing against hers tighter.

"I love you too." She crossed her ankles behind him, locking him in place. She didn't want him to get away from her again. "I love you so much." Their lips finally meet, leaving her head spinning as he completed her.

* * *

Ed was sure that Alma was asleep. He had waited almost an hour before he felt the coast was clear. He slid from the bed and snuck into the kitchen, intent on getting to the container of chocolate cookies that his wife had hid there. It was when he got almost to the kitchen that he heard the laughing of his daughter and her boyfriend.

"You should make these at home more."

"I will have to hide them from you like my mom does from my dad."

Ed narrowed his eyes. It was just like Alma to teach Suki how to be sneaky like that; denying a man his cookies.

"I'm pretty sure your dad is aware of your mother's hiding spot for cookies. Just like I'm aware of your hiding sport for the oatmeal ones."

"And here I was thinking it was Sokka."

"Well he helps."

"Right… I will have to find a new hiding spot for them."

Ed smiled as he listened, hearing how much happier she sounded now verses a few hours ago. Zuko had always made her happy, ever since they started spending time together all those years ago. When ever he really thought about it he would get so happy for Suki; knowing that she was with a man who had made her happy for years, and would continue to do so.

"You know… I thought about the anal sex thing. And I'm ok with trying it, because you want to try it."

"I love you, Zuko."

Ed all but ran back to the bed, his stomach churning up near his heart. Out of all the things that he could have possibly heard about his daughter's sex life, that was the worse. He flung himself next to his wife, pulling the blankets close to himself, knowing full well that he was not going to get any sleep.

Alma laughed from next to him, "That is what you get for trying to sneak a cookie."

* * *

Zuko rolled off Suki in their bed, laying next to her with his chest heaving. He could feel the hair sticking to the back of his sweat covered neck, a small smile on his face. He looked next to him at Suki who was still laying on her stomach, her eyes closed. He leaned in, his lips seeking hers out.

As soon as they kissed her eyes opened, looking at her boyfriend. He pulled away and rolled on his side, looking at her, saying nothing.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I just…"

"Did you like it?"

He looked at her with a soft smile, reaching out and brushing some hair out of her face, "I didn't… hate it."

She rolled onto her back, cuddling close to him, "So you liked it." She hissed in pain lightly, the pain in her ass a bit more than she thought it would be.

"I did." He smiled. Zuko cuddled closer to her and draped his leg over her body, "Did you?" his nose ran along her cheek, a hand at her chest.

"I…" She looked at him, frowning lightly, "I was not overly found of it."

They looked at one another for a long moment, saying nothing for a little while. It was when Suki wrapped her arms around Zuko's aw they both laughed, the tips of their noses rubbing together.

"Figures." He could not help but smile, rubbing her cheek with the side of his thumb.


	25. The Heat

**-18 million years later-**

**Sorry you guys. We've both been busy and this has kinda fallen to the side. We are gonna try to work on this more though.**

"It's sooo hoooot." Azula's face was contorted as it laid on Sokka's sweaty shoulder, making her expression twisted and strange.

"Perhaps if you weren't on me we wouldn't be so hot." He snapped.

Azula just groaned, "I don't like your tone."

"Well I don't like your attitude!"

"Will you both cut it out?" Suki growled, laying on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa where they were sitting, "It's too hot to listen to you to bicker."

"Well I don't have another idea other than to bicker so just STAY OUT OF IT!" Azula yelled.

Suki turned her head to them, a frown on her face, "I hate the both of you." She hissed.

The door swung open, Zuko walking through the door. "Zuko's home!" Suki chirped, hopping up. He smiled a bit when he saw her standing there in a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Still no electricity?"

"None." Sokka groaned.

Zuko nodded, sitting his bag down and unbuttoning his shirt, reveling his under shirt. "Half the city is out, they don't have any idea when it will be back on either." He was talking just above a whisper, his eyes down. He said nothing else as he went to his bedroom, Suki following him.

"Was it nice and cool for you at work?" She asked once they were in their room, the door closed behind them. She could tell that something was wrong from the way that he was standing, his back hunched over a bit.

"Yeah, it was. " He took his button down shirt off, hanging it up in the closet before taking off his under shirt and throwing it in the hamper.

She sat on the dresser, her legs pressed together in front of her, "It's the first time I've ever been jealous of your job." She giggled, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Nothing to be jealous of." He laughed a little bit, undoing his pants and belt, letting them both fall to the floor. "I didn't do so well today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." he stripped his boxers off, saying nothing else about it as he stood in the bedroom naked.

"I see." She smiled a bit, "Tomorrow is another day, right?" She tried to sound cheerful, which made him smile in thanks. Zuko walked over to her, his hands going to her knees and pulling them apart. She licked her lips as he placed himself between her thighs, a frown on his face. "Are you ok?"

He said nothing, just wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't even care about the heat from him making her hotter than she already was, she just wanted to hold him. "Talk to me..." She whispered into his cheek, a frown on her face.

Zuko shook his head, his face in her neck. Suki frowned heavily, her fingers gently clawing at her boyfriend's back.

"Zuko..." She pulled away from him, lifting his chin up to meet her gaze, "We agreed that we would start talking to one another more."

"I don't want to argue." He sighed, shaking his head.

"We don't have to argue, we can just talk."

"But it will end in an argument." He kissed her on the cheek, "It always does anymore."

Suki shook her head, looking away. She knew he was right. Since their blow up a few weeks ago even a simple conversation would result in an argument of some sort. They would always make up shortly after, but the turmoil was still there. She felt like something had been broken between them.

"Are we ok?" Suki whispered, her hands going to her boyfriend's face.

"Of course we are.' His eye brows gathered, "We are just going though a rough patch, that's all. People go through them all the time."

"But we've never had one."

"I know."

"And I'm worried..."

"Well you have no reason to be." He snapped, "None." Suki looked into his gold eyes, a frown on her face. "I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me right?"

"Never."

"So we have nothing to worry about." He said most assuredly, "We love one another and that is all that matters." He held her chin firmly, looking into her eyes.

Suki just nodded, forcing a smile. She knew in her heard that that was not all that mattered, but did not want to say anything of the sort. She just laid her head on his shoulder, a frown on her face.

* * *

"We have to figure something out." Azula snapped at Sokka, a frown on her face. "I can't handle this."

"You could take off your clothes again." He smirked, "You seemed to be a bit cooler when you were naked."

"I can't with Zuko home." She growled. She was laying on the island in the kitchen, her body spead out on the counter. "This is not matching my expectations!" She groaned, her eyes clenching tight.

"Yelling is not going to fit anything." He had taken his soft cast off his leg, laying it on the glass coffee table. It looked weird sitting out in the open, the pins sticking out of his skin. "So simmer down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped.

"I will do whatever I want to!" He yelled back, a heavy from on his face.

"FUCK YOU SOKKA!"

Nether of them said anything for a second, but sitting in place with frowns on their faces.

"I'm sorry." She finally wined, "It's just so hot and I don't know how to act."

"I'm sorry too 'Zula,"

She rolled off the counter and walked over to the sofa, leaning over the back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He groaned heavily and pulled away from her, "It's too damn hot too hug." He wined.

Azula stood up and looked down at him with a frown, "Well I did not want to hug anyways, you jerk."

"Yeah you did." He hissed, "But I don't want you to touch me right now!"

"I don't want to touch you anyways!"

"Well good!"

Azula heard Zuko and Suki's door open and saw her brother walking out in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. She looked at him with a heavy frown, "What the fuck do you want?!"

Zuko just shook his head, going to the kitchen and getting the stove top kettle out. He put water in it as Azula walked over to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You know for someone who was an english major you have a very small vocabulary." He huffed.

"FUCK YOU ZUKO!"

"Don't talk to him like that." Suki hissed, having walked into the main room. "He is making us tea."

Zuko set the open kettle on the stove, his eyes focusing on the water.

"Why the hell would you make tea, it's too hot to move, let alone drink tea." The female fire bender asked.

"Hot tea cools you down." He mumbled.

"That idea is DUMB!" Sokka called from the sofa.

"I don't see you coming up with anything!" Zuko retorted.

Sokka snarled and looked over his shoulder at his friend, "You are a jackass!"

Zuko just shook his head, his eyes focused on the water. Suki had gotten out four cups and the tea bags, getting ready for the hot water. "I think it will help." She insisted.

"You're a fucking liar." Azula hissed.

Suki just looked at her with a frown, "Well you're a bitch."

"Would you both cut it out?" Zuko hissed, finally getting the water to boil.

"Aren't you going to stand up for your girl." Azula snickerd, "Way to be a man."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Suki yelled at her again as Zuko's text tone went off.

"I mean it you two, cut it out." He groaned, pulling his cell out of his poket.

**Kenton – 5:02 pm **

**Are you coming over? **

Zuko texted back as Suki and Azula conited to yell at one another.

**Zuko – 5:03 pm  
Coming where?**

**Kenton – 5:03 pm  
To the house?**

Sokka had joined in at this point in time, the three of them yelling about what they needed to do to get cool. Zuko was trying to ignore them, his attention on the phone.

**Zuko – 5:05 pm  
Do you have power?**

**Kenton – 5:06 pm  
Yeah, but we figured that you guys would wanna swim.**

**Zuko – 5:06 pm  
Swim?**

**Keanton – 5:07  
In the pool?**

Zuko's eyes widened as he read the words. He quickly ran to the bedroom, leaving them alone to argue in the great room. He called Kenton's cell phone, which was answered with a simple greeting.

"You guys have a pool!?" Zuko hissed.

"Ummm, yeah?"

"When the fuck did you get that?!"

"A-about a month ago. We told Azula about it."

"Az-" Zuko shook his head, his jaw dropping.

"She didn't tell you?"

Zuko shook his head, squinting his eyes shut, "No, she left that part out."

"Well you guys are welcome to come over, you can even spend the night if you like so you can sleep some place cool."

"That would be alright?"

"Yeah, we have the two extra rooms that you are welcome to."

Zuko looked out into the great room at the still bickering inhabitants. Suki's face was getting redder as she yelled at Azula, the tips of her auburn hair frizzing in the heat.

"We'll be over in an hour."

"See you then!"

Zuko hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, walking into the kitchen. Even Sokka was arguing now, standing uneasily on the one foot.

"We are fucking hot!" Sokka yelled at Suki.

"Well sorry for you!" She snapped back, "But we are all hot! Not just you, not just Azula, ALL OF US!"

"Sokka is still delicate! He can't be in this kinda heat!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!?"

"I have an idea." Zuko chimed in, his gold eyes looking at his sister intently. "Let's go swimming."

"They closed the pool in the building since there's no power." Suki told her boyfriend.

"No... I'm talking about the other one."

"What other pool?" Suki asked, her eye brow raised.

"Lu Ten and Kenton's pool." He hissed in his sister's direction.

"Oh, that pool?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"So you did know!"

"Oh course I knew. I knew I was not going to swim so i did not feel the need to divulge."

Zuko sighed, shaking his head as Suki and Sokka both turned to Azula's, their faces blazing with anger.

"WHAT!?" Sokka screamed, "We have a pool to USE and you didn't tell US!?"

Suki rushed to Azula, her hands going for her neck. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back with a heavy frown. "Let me go Zuko!"

"How about we just go get ready to go swimming." He mumbled, "That is all I wanna do right now."

"I will deal with you later." Suki hissed, going to her room and changing.

Sokka shook his head as well hobbing on his crutches into the bedroom.

"I don't even think that a pool will help." Azula sneard to her brother.

Zuko rolled his eyes heavily, shaking his head as he walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Zuko rose out of the water, just enough so that his eyes could lock on his girlfriend floating on a large red inflatable. Suki's eyes were closed, her hands running along the top of the water. His lips curled into a smile under the water, his hands going under the raft.

Before she even knew that there was a hand beneath her he lad lifted her up, throwing her off. Suki shrieked as her boyfriend dunked her into the pool. He laughed in return as she came above water, pushing wet hair back. "Jerk." She snapped.

"You two need to cut it out. Sokka is too fragile for you to be doing that stuff!" Azula called out from the side of the pool, her feet in the water.

"I'm ok." Sokka laughed, treading water in the shallow end of the pool. It was actually helping him with his leg. "Really I should have started swimming long ago."

"I would think that it would help with your leg." Suki was on Zuko's back, holding him around the neck as they swam.

"It is." Sokka smiled at them, "I wish I would have known about this months ago." He said it in general, but it was most noticeably directed at Azula.

"I don't wanna hear your shit." Azula snapped. Zuko laughed, linking his arms behind her knees and dunking them both under the water.

Sokka watched them with a frown, finding himself a bit jealous, "Do you wanna hang on my back in the water?"

"You know I hate swimming." She groaned. Zuko and Suki came up above water, her kicking her off him as she swam away, both of them laughing. Azula looked over at them, frowning a bit.

"Come on, it will be fun." He went over to her, taking her in into his and trying to coax her off the edge.

"Why are you afraid of swimming again?" Suki asked as she swam easily in the deep end.

"Katara almost drown her when we were kids." Zuko said.

Suki could not help but laugh as she spit a mouthful of water at him, "Sounds like Katara."

"There is nothing funny about it!" Azula snapped, pulling away from her boyfriend. "I was only four!"

"Lu Ten saved her." Zuko added, trying to grab Suki's feet under the water as she swam away from him.

"He was the hero for the day."

"Well he is here if you need saved." Suki giggled, kicking at Zuko.

"No." She said, pulling her feet out of the water.

"Come on, Azula." Sokka sighed, "Can't we swim together?"

"I said no. I'm gonna go in the air, it's pointless to sit out here in the heat" she snapped, walking back into the house.

Sokka frowned as he watched her.

"I can ride on your back if you like." Zuko said to his friend with a smile.

"I hate you Zuko." Sokka rolled his eyes, swimming over to the edge of the pool to Azula. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She hissed, "I just wanna go inside."

"Come on..." Sokka frowned, "I want you to swim with me for a bit."

"You know that I hate swimming." She looked down on him in the pool, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't think of it as swimming, think about it as helping me get better. You can ride on my back while I walk in the water."

"Why do you need me?" She frowned heavily,

"So It can be added weight. You will help me get stronger."

"You can walk around just fine without me."

"But it will help if you do it with me."

"I don't want to Sokka." She sighed.

"Please?" He looked up at her with wide eyes, his lips shaking.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me." He kept looking up at her with the wide eyes. "I mean it."

He threw in a whine, reaching up and petting her ankle. "Pllleeaassseee?" She mumbled something, rolling her eyes. "What?"

"FINE!"

With his help she made her want into the water, latching onto his back. "Ok, lets do this."

Sokka smiled, his arms and legs letting him move around the pool as he dragged her with him. She was shaking at first, nervous at being in the water, but then relaxed on him.

"You still don't trust me?"

"Not when it comes to swimming, no."

"Come on 'Zula."

"Just keep walking." She said, trying her best to relaz.

Zuko and Suki were not far away, both of them floating on the same inflatable, facing away from one that, with feet laying next to heads. Their finger tips grazing over skin lazily.

"We should get a pool at the house." He mumbled.

"It's dangerous for kids though." She sighed, "And why get one when we can just swim here?"

"Valid point." He laughed, "Plus it would throw off our savings."

"How much are we at now?"

It was the money they had been setting aside for a house. They wanted to get one as soon as possible but didn't have enough just yet, which is why they moved into the apartment. "It's half of what we need for the house."

"I wish we could do it now."

"Well..." He frowned, "We can't, so it's pointless to think about it."

Suki shook her head, "Yeah." She whispered, rolling off the inflatable and into the water.

* * *

"You are so much of a better cook than Suki is." Azula told Kenton with a smile. Suki just sighed, looking down at the chicken and vegetables that they were having for dinner.

"I don't think your cooking is that bad." Lu Ten told Suki with a smile, "I love your tacos."

"That corn salsa is fucking amazing." Azula said with wide eyes.

"So see." Lu Ten said with a smile, "Cooking is hard too, I've never been great at it."

"Not at all." Kenton laughed, "We don't talk about the gravy incident."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes, "I tried, ok?"

"I'm sure it was not that bad." Suki said with a soft smile, looking over at Zuko who was eating his dinner silently.

"It was fucking horrible." Azula clarified with a smirk.

"How the hell do you even remember that? It was 12 years ago!"

"You never forget that kinda thing." She joked.

"Any gravy is good gravy." Sokka smiled, "That has always been the way I felt."

"You didn't have this stuff." Kenton scoffed with a laugh.

"I'm kinda curious now." Sokka mumbled.

"I will make breakfast then." Lu Ten smiled.

Suki could not help but smile at the conversation. She loved spending time with Lu Ten and Kenton. They were such a cute pair, always had been. However she felt like she could not enjoy the moment due to her boyfriend sitting next to her. He was hardly talking and not smiling. He was just keeping to himself, a frown on his face.

"You know you can be happy." Suki told Zuko with a soft giggle.

He looked at her with a soft blush, a hurt look on his face. She knew how this was gonna end.

"Really Zuko, don't be so serious." Kenton smiled, "You are in the AC after all."

"Zuzu is always angry these days." Azula scoffed, "I think he likes it."

"And they call you a masochist." Sokka laughed, nudging his girlfriend.

"I'm just tired." He mumbled, looking down at his food.

Suki could not ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, wanting to go back home to their hot apartment rather than sitting here.

* * *

Kenton went upstairs to make sure that his guests were being taken care of. He was slightly worried about Zuko and Suki, and just wanted to make sure they were ok.

He went to Sokka and Azula's door first, knocking before he let himself in.

"You know we could have been naked in here." Sokka snapped, laying shirtless in the bed.

"You both know there is no hetrosexual mating allowed in this house." Kenton said with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are just jealous."

"Sokka, I see more vaginas in one day than you have your entire life. So trust me if anyone should be jealous it's you."

"But I only wanna see one vagina!" He pointed to Azula who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Well you can, just not tonight." he smiled, "I will make breakfast in the morning." He smiled at them before leaving, both of them telling him good night.

Kenton went to Zuko and Suki's door, his hand reaching up the knock on it but he froze before he got there, listening to the voices on the other side of the door.

"I didn't man anything by it!" There were both talking in loud whispers, their voices strained.

"You knew that I was having a bad day!"

"I was just trying to be playful, Zuko."

"Well you got me made fun of!"

"They are your family, they were not making fun of you!"

"Azula fucking was!"

Suki just groaned loudly, "She makes fun of you all the time, why is it my fault now?!"

"Cause you set me up for it!"

"Just... Stop." Kenton heard footsteps jumping away from the door and into a blind spot. The door swung open, Suki running out of it and to the bathroom across the hall. He could hear her sobbing as she did so.

Kenton quickly made his way to the stairwell, hiding half way down just in time to the door to swing open again, Zuko walking out and into the bathroom. He heard Suki crying as she said something to him before the door was closed, but he could not make out what it was.

Half of him wanted to go to the door and listen more, but he knew it was too dangerous. He simple made his way to his bedroom as fast as possible, closing the door behind him quickly.

"I'm glad to see you too, but I don't wanna have sex while the kids are here." Kenton turned to his husband, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Zuko and Suki were arguing."

"Arguing?"

"Yeah. He was upset with her about what happened at dinner."

"What happened at dinner?"

Kenton shrugged, talking off his shirt, "I have no idea. He was just upset and she ran into the bathroom crying."

"Damn him." Lu Ten got into bed, running his fingers though his short hair. "I thought he had gotten better."

"You wanted him to get better..."

"Same thing."

Kenton laid in bed next to his husband, laying on his side, "I mean... couples go though bad and good times. They are strong, we should not worry about it."

"Well that is gonna make me worry about it even more."

Kenton laughed, leaning over and kissing Lu Ten on the lips quickly, "Sleep. Things will blow over by morning."

"We are talking about Zuko here... since when do things blow over?"

Kenton laughed at the comment, "Whatever."


	26. They?

"How much can I pay you to be not here this weekend."

The question made Azula raise her eye brow at her brother. He often would make silly requests that she found utterly foolish. That she was used to. But there was something different about this. This was not a request as much as it was a bribery. It was for this reason that she was not going to simply make a snide remark like she usually world. She would bite.

"How much and why?"

"One hundred. Never mind why."

"Only one hundred? What am I supposed to do with that?" She sighed, twirling the tips of her hair in her fingers.

"You can go to stay with Lu Ten and Kenton. I've already asked them, they said it would be fine."

"What are we supposed to do?" She sighed, "We are not allowed to have sex while there, which is our only form of entertainment."

"Well you can swim, you can watch TV on the big screen, there is a ton of stuff to do." The smile on his face was a bit more cheesy than she was used to on her brother. It made her frown as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'd say so, seeing as how you seem to be so insistant on it."

"I just want Suki and I to have a nice weekend at home."

"Are you implying that my involvement will mean a not nice weekend?"

"No I'm flat out saying that."

The statement actually made Azula laugh, rolling her eyes a bit, "One hundred is not gonna cut it."

"Then what will?"

"I want an iPad." Her eyes were wide as she said this, an eager smile on her face as images of crisp pictures and flying circular birds flooded her mind.

"I'm not gonna buy you a fucking iPad."

She groaned heavily, "Then I'm afraid that I have a commitment to my own bed for this weekend."

Zuko groaned, "I can buy you an iPod. Those're fun, right?"

She gave him an annoyed sigh, looking away, "I already had an iPod… but it broke."

"I Know. I remember the shattering glass when you threw it at me."

"Oh is that what happened to it?" She taped her lips inquisitively.

"I will give you a hundred fifty and you can get whatever you want with it, sound good?"

"Three hundred."

"Th-" he shook his head, "Two hundred."

"Two seventy five."

"Two twenty five, last offer."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then you get nothing and get to watch Suki and I make out all weekend." He shrugged a little bit, which only made her narrows her eyes at him.

"I would be ok with that up till two forty."

"Deal." He stuck his hand out, which she took, shaking it eagerly. "You get half up front, half at the end of the weekend.

"Seems fair." Azula knew damn good and well that this was not some silly little weekend alone, if they wanted that they would just go out of town. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that it was worth more than two hundred and forthy dollars to know what.

* * *

The apartment was clean. More clean than usual actually. Despite that Suki was still finding the need to try and clean any and everything that she could. It was like she fixated on it being perfect, on it looking exactly like she thought it should.

She also had Zuko in on the task, telling him what to clean and how it should look. He would say nothing, but just nod and do as she asked. He understood her worries, so he wanted to appease her.

The thing that was making them both currently worried was the one thing they could not clean up. Zuko knew that he should have never bribed her, it made her want to know what was going on. He also knew that she was not going to be leaving, that they would be stuck with her. Suki was still hopeful though.

"So… when you do you think you will be heading out?" Suki asked Azula who was perched atop the island, a frown on her face as they cleaned.

"Oh soon, I wanted to let Sokka sleep a bit more." She smirked, knowing full and well that Sokka was in their bedroom, fully awake and watching TV.

Suki looked at the clock, frowning heavily, "Well as long as you are gone by five."

"We have 15 minets, I think we're fine." She smirked a bit, crossing her legs infront of her.

"Right." Suki chirped, her attention going back to her cleaning.

Azula simply smiled at her brother as he stood on the other side of the room, his face red and his eyes wide.

The door bell rang, making both Suki and Zuko's stomachs drop, "Shit, they are early." She hissed.

"They?" Azula's eyes brow raised as Suki rushed the front door, pulling it open.

She looked at the two people standing there with a large smile, "Mom! Dad!"

"What?" Azula croaked, her face falling.

"Oh Suki!" Alma Kyser hugged her daughter tight, pulling her close with a large smile, "It's so good to be here finally. I'm happy to see your place."

"Me too!" Suki chuckled before pulling away, "You guys are here early." She was a bit more frantic than she had wanted to be, a large smile still on her face.

"We were bored so we came early."

"That's retirement for you." Ed laughed, walking in and looking around.

"I guess so." Suki hugged Ed, both of them smiling.

Ed smiled at his daughter, before looking at her boyfriend.

"Hi Ed." Zuko said to Suki's father with an awkward smile.

"Zuko." Ed said with a nod.

Azula was too busy basking in her own fear at the prospect of Suki's parents being around to say much about Zuko's awkwardness with his would be father-in-law, but it was apparent to Suki, just just frowned a little bit.

"You must be Azula." Alma said to Azula, a large smile on her face.

Azula looked at her with wide eyes, "Umm..."

"It's nice to finally meet you dear." She held a hand out to the young woman, a smile on her face.

"Ugh..." Azula took her hand, shaking it, "Nice to meet you too."

Azula's eyes were wide as they shook hands, "You're so pretty."

The comment made Azula's eyes widen, her jaw dropping a bit. It kinda freaked out her looking at Alma, who looked pretty much exactly like Suki did, but had curly brown hair. It was weird to see her actually, it being like looking in a time machine or something.

"Ummm..."

"Suki and I are going to have a girls day out tomorrow. Nails, shopping all that, would you like to come?"

"….yes….?" Azula could not believe that she had agreed to it but felt powerless as she looked into the woman's violet eyes.

"Really?" Suki asked, looking over at Azula.

"Would that be ok dear?" Alma asked her daughter.

"Yeah..." Suki frowned, looking at Azula who looked slightly panicked.

"Oh good!"

"Yeah..." Suki frowned, looking at Azula who looked slightly panicked.

Alma's attention went back to the apartment around her, a large smile on her face. "I can't believe how beautiful this place is." She said to her daughter.

"We're really proud of it." Suki told her mother as she started to show her around. Ed awkwardly followed them around, listening as Suki showed them the finer points of the apartment.

Zuko walked to his sister, who was still sitting on the counter.

"What?" She snapped.

"You... get... nothing." He whispered.

"You are so dramatic!"

Zuko shook his head, rolling his eyes.

The door to Sokka and Azula's room popped open, Sokka coming out in shorts and a t-shirt, the grey boot on his foot. "HEY!" He called out when he saw Alma and Ed.

Ed saw him and his eyes lit up, "Sokka!" He ran to him, them shaking hands. "How are you? I heard about your accident, how are you doing?"

Zuko's face dropped as he saw Ed interact with Sokka, his stomach lurching with jealousy. He could not even get more than two words out of Ed and Sokka always seemed to bring out the best in the man.

"I'm doing ok." Sokka smiled, motioning to his leg. "I'm walking now, so that is better."

"Of corse you are! I remember your senior year how you tore that muscle, didn't even miss a game."

"That was nothing compared to this." Sokka joked, "I'm also not 18 anymore."

"You are still doing really good though!"

"Ed!" Alma snapped at him, seeing the looks on both Suki and Zuko's faces. "We're going to be late."

"Are you guys going out for drinks with your old friends?" Suki asked.

"We are." Alma smiled, "I will pick you gils up at 10 tomorrow, is that alright?"

"It will be fine." Suki smiled, "We will be ready."

Alma grabbed her husband by the arm, pulling him away from Sokka. "See you then." Alma smiled as Sokka, "It's nice to see you dear."

"Nice to see you guys!" Sokka told them with a smile.

Alma all but dragged Ed out of the apartment and into the hall way. Her eyes meet his, a frown on her face. "W-what? I was just talking to Sokka."

Alma rolled her eyes as she held his hand, both of them walking towards the evaluator.

In the apartment Azula was pulled out of the trance that Alma had put under her, "What the hell was that?!"

"That was my parents." Suki said with a soft smile, "Thank you for not being... you." She told Azula.

"I've always loved Ed and Alma." Sokka smiled, "Good people. Ed has always been a nice guy."

"Yeah, to you." Zuko mumbled, looking away.

Suki frowned heavily, reaching out and patting him on the chest. She knew that her father's favoritism of Sokka over Zuko hurt him, even though he would never say as much to anyone other than her.

"I'm going shopping with Suki and Alma tomorrow." Azula told her boyfriend with a wide eyes.

"Why?"

"I..." She looked at her boyfriend, "I don't know."

"The niceness is infectious." Sokka said with a smile.

"I wonder if I could have that effect on you." Suki laughed.

"No." Azula snapped, "I enjoy making you miserable too much."

"Great." Suki rolled her eyes, looking at Zuko who was still frowning. She took him by the hand, dragging him to the bedroom as Sokka and Azula began bickered about something.

"Listen..." She sighed. "I'm sorry about my dad."

"It's fine." He snapped, taking his short off. "I just wish..."

"What?" She whispred, looking up into his eyes as she ran her fingers though his hair. "You can tell me."

"That I had a dad." He shook his head and laughed a bit.

Suki pulled away from him, her hands rubbing his neck and looking up at him. "Zuko..."

"Just forget it, I don't wanna argue."

"Neither do I." She held him in place, "But I do want to talk about this." He frowned, looking at her. "I know that you feel bad..." He shook his head, looking away. "I know you wish you have a father, and you don't have it but you have lots of other things." He looked into her eyes, frowning a bit.

"You have an uncle and two cousins who love you so much and just want the best for you. You have a best friend and a sister who..." She paused, pulling a laugh from the both of them. "You know what I'm saying."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"My mom loves you as her own, she always has."

"I have you too." He said with a soft smile, "Don't forget about you."

"I feel like I'm more of a hindrance to you these days so you might not want to count me." She pulled away from him, her ands going to her side.

"Of course I count you, more than the others." Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are my girlfriend, the woman I love, the only person who really puts up with me." He could not help but laugh a bit.

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she was starting to cry.

"And I love you Suki, and even when we fight, even when we argue, you will never be a hindrance to me. Understood?"

She nodded, wiping some tears off her cheeks, "I understand."

"And your right… I do have people who care."

"I just don't want you to be sad, Zuko."

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her close, "And I'm not when I'm with you, alright?"

Suki nodded, pressing herself to him with a large smile on her face. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her heart, resulting his a heavy, happy sigh.

* * *

Azula could hardly believe what was going on. She never thought that she would participate in a girly event like this. She was half terrified, hald stubborn and not wanting to admit that she was having fun.

"What do you think of this one?" Alma held up a purple dress, showing it the young woman. "This would look beautiful on you!"

"It... would..."

"You should try it on." She offered it to her, which she took. Suki was standing next to her mother, an eye brow raised.

Azula felt powerless and just nodded, taking the dress towards the fitting rooms.

"She is quire nice, isn't she? Reminds me a bit of Zuko."

"The fact that you just compared my boyfriend to his sister makes me want to cry."

Alma laughed, "I guess she is not as bad as you made her seem."

"I think you have a bit of an effect on her." Suki herself was looking at dresses in the store. "She can't be mean around you."

Alma nodded, glancing over at her girl, "So... are things ok?"

"What do you mean ok?"

"Well... you and Zuko had that big argument and I've just been worried about the both of you."

"There is nothing to worry about." Suki told her in a soft voice. "I mean... we've had some issues recently, but as long as we have one another we are gonna be ok." Suki smiled over at her mother.

Alma nodded shallowly, giving her mother a half smile. "As long as you have one another."

"So see, nothing to worry about." She flashed her a wide smile. Suki noticed Azula walking out of the dressing room in the purple dress.

"Oh, how pretty is that?"

"Its... pretty..." Azula actually twitched at Alma's comment. She knew that it was pretty, she just did not want to admit it.

"You should get it!"

Suki kinda smiled, the thought of Azula owning a dress seeming totally impossible. "It is very nice on you."

"Well everything looks nice on me Suki" Azula snapped, her usual sharp attitude coming out. She felt a bit of a relief, knowing that she had not gone totally soft.

Alma giggled at her reaction, "Of course it does dear. I wish I had your confident at that age."

Azula's eyes snapped open wide, looking at the woman in front of her. Even if she was mean around Alma would just giggle it away. Her powers were far more potent than Azula had imagined.

Suki could see the panic on Azula's face, it just making her smile.

"Well come on, let's get you out of that dress. We still have to go get our nails done."

"...Ok..." Azula went back into the dressing room.

"I think you need to come around more." Suki giggled at her mother, "You tame her way better than me."

"It's all about being nice, dear." Suki giggled again, shaking her head.

* * *

The spa was more Azula's speed, and it was Suki's turn to feel out of place. She really hated it when people doted on her. Especially the ones that she was paying. Azula on the other hand was more than happy to not only be taken care of, but order people around. Not even Alma's niceness could change that.

"Work harder on the heel." Azula snapped.

Alma giggled, looking over at her, "I love how bossy you are. Sokka must love it."

"Oh he does." Azula smirked.

Suki sighed softly, feeling like she was on the outs. This was supposed to be her day out with her mother and it ended up being Alma and Azula. She suddenly wanted to be with Zuko badly, her stomach churning in loneliness.

"Suki dear?" Alma said over to her daughter.

"Yeah?" She was pulled out of her thoughts of being in her boyfriend's arms.

"Are you ok?"

Suki looked down at her drink, then over at her mother, "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled a bit.

"Listen..." Alma sighed, "I want to apologize for your father yesterday." Suki said nothing, looking back down, "He never knows how he comes off."

"I think he knows exactly how he comes off." She sighed, "And he always does it and it bothers Zuko." Alma's sigh was identical to the one that Suki had just given, "He's just always tolerated him, nothing more or less."

"What do you expect him to do, Suki?"

"I don't know, care about him?"

"He does care about Zuko, dear. It's just your father has never been very open. Plus he knows that Zuko and you are sexually active so he feels weird even making eye contact with him."

"He never did that kinda thing with Sokka."

"Cause he had other things that he could talk about with Sokka. He could talk about Hakoda, or football, or any of those other things they had in common. With Zuko... well..."

"It's not Zuko's fault that he's not a good ole' boy mom."

"Did I say that?" Suki said nothing, looking down. "Zuko is perfect the way he is, you and I both know that. The issue is not with him, the issue is with your father and how he perceives him. Which had nothing to do with Zuko and will never."

"Then I don't know what to to mom."

"You do nothing dear. They are men and they will figure it out between themselves."

"But..."

Alma looked over as Suki, a serious look on her face. Suki just nodded, looking back down.

Azula was watching them, feeling a bit better knowing that she was not the only one who was powerless under Alma's gaze.

* * *

Zuko opened the door to the apartment, smiling at Ed who stood in the hall.

"Is Alma here?"

"Not yet. They're not back yet from their girl stuff."

"I see." Ed shifted nervously, looking down. "Um..."

"You can come in if you like." Zuko said, a small smile on his face.

Ed looked into the apartment, a from on his face, "Actually I wanted to know where the Mustang is, Suki needed me to take a look at it."

"Oh right." Zuko mumbled, grabbing his keys from the counter. "I will take you to it."

Zuko and Ed awkwardly walked to the Mustang that was in the parking garage, Zuko popping the hood for him. "It was stuttering the other day."

Ed nodded and looked under the hood, starting to check a few things on the engine.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ed didn't brother looking up from the engine when he answered.

"Do you hate me?"

Ed sat a wrench he had carried in his pocket onto the car, looking up at Zuko with a frown, "Why would I hate you?"

The young man sighed, looking to the side, "Not hate... I've always felt like you preferred Sokka over me."

"Well," Ed stood up, "I do." Zuko felt his stomach drop, a frown on his face as he looked at his girlfriend's father. "That's not a bad thing."

"How the hell is it a good thing?"

Ed could not help but laughed a bit, "You have to understand that Sokka and I are kinda of cut from the same cloth. Blue collar guys, ya know?"

"That's one way to look at it."

"Sokka is the kinda guy that I would have a beer or watch the game with. I have friends that remind me a lot of Sokka actually But..."

"But?"

"I don't want my daughter to marry a drinking body." Zuko coud not help but blush lightly. "Alma and I married and had Suki young and we struggled for years before things got better. I never wanted Suki to have to go though that and I know with you she won't.

"Your smart, got an education in something that I can't even understand." Zuko chuckled again, flipping some hair out of his face, "I know that you will take care of her... So in answer to your question Yes: I do like Sokka better. But I like you better for my daughter. That work?"

Zuko nodded, "I understand that."

Ed shook his head, looking back to the engine of the Mustang, "You've always been so fucking sensitive."

"You know Suki thinks it's cute." Zuko chuckled.

"Alma does too if you wanna know the truth." Ed added, "She's always liked you more than Sokka. Has since day one."

"I'm flattered, really."

"Whatever makes you feel better Zuko."

* * *

"I'm so glad you got that dress Azula!" Alma smiled, "I know that Sokka will love it on you."

"Yes... Love..." Azula had given up trying to resist Alma's charm. She was simple not able to deal with it. Suki looked at Azula with a raised eye brow, becoming some what worried about her roommates behavior. She had never seen Azula so passive. She liked it.

"I wonder where the boys are." Alma smiled, looking at the door.

"Zuko made the reservation for five, so we should hurry up."

"You should ware that yellow dress that I like so well."

"I can do that." Suki said to her mother. "I will go change." She turned on her heels and went into the bedroom.

Azula watched as Suki walked into her room, her heart dropping. She hated the thought of being alone with Alma. She had been avoiding it all day but here it was.

"Can I ask you about something?" Alma whispered, a frown on her face.

"Mmm?"

"Are they... ok?" Alma asked, motioning to the bedroom door. "After that argument a few weeks ago I've been worried."

Azula's face fell, looking into the woman's blue grey eyes. She didn't know Alma herself, but knew that she cared deeply for her daughter. It was for this reason she did not want to worry the woman.

"There is nothing to worry about." She lied in a soft voice, "They both are strong and can get though any of that."

Alma swallowed hard, nodding. "I'm glad to hear that." She would tell that the young woman was worried, but did not want to worry her. "Your right, they will be fine."

Suki walked out of the bedroom, her yellow dress on. "I texted Zuko, they are on the way up." She smiled at Azula, "Will you be ok for dinner?"

"Yeah, Sokka and I will get take out."

"Take out?" Alma sounded worried, "That stuff is expensive."

"They would eat take out all the time if they could." Suki laughed, "They will be fine."

The door opened, Zuko and Ed walking thought the door. "There are our handsome boys." Alma smiled, looking at them both.

Zuko looked at Suki, a wide some on his face. He loved that yellow dress. Suki saw his expression and that sweet beautiful smile that she loved, on the face that she loved. She hated herself in thar moment because of their recent arguing, regretting every second of oit.

She walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed her on the side of the head, his smile getting wider. Azula smiles a bit as well when she saw them, thinking that they really were gonna be ok.

"Come on you guys. We are gonna be late." Ed said from the door, talking to his wife mostly. He was not making eye contact with Zuko and Suki, not really wanting to think about his daughter and her boyfriend loving on one another.

"It was really wonderful meeting you Azula." Alma smiled. "Next time they come for a visit you and Sokka should tag along."

"...Ok..." Azula said to Alma, just wanting to get her out of the door so she could be free of her powers of niceness.

"Great!" She walked to her, wrapping her arms around Azula and hugging her.

Azula's eyes were wide, a panicked look on her face as she hugged her back. "Yes... great."

Zuko raise his eye brow at scared at the look on Azula's face, but more so at the fact that she was hugging Alma. When Alma pulled away she patted Azula on the cheek, "Such a sweet girl."

Zuko snorted in laughed at that, making Suki hit on playfully on the chest. Ed himself just smiled a bit as Alma walked over to him.

"See you later!" Alma called out waving goodbye to them as they all left.

Azula was left standing in the main room alone, her eyes still wide. She already felt like she had been freed from Alma's control. She felt the need to be mean and was looking forward to Sokka getting home.

* * *

Alma, Ed, Zuko and Suki took a seat in the booth of a small restaurant. All sitting together and enjoying some stuffed mushrooms before their entrees came.

Alma was watching everyone quite contently. She noticed the way that Suki kept smiling, looking at her boyfriend next to her. Zuko was smiling and talking as well, subtly flirting with Suki playfully. Ed was talking as well, which was odd for him in a setting like this. She knew it was because Suki was happy, and that made Ed happy.

She was starting to belive what Azula had said... they would be ok, they all would be.

Alma felt a sense of relief as she watched them, knowing that she had the perfect little family: A loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and wonderful son.


	27. The Ring

**So this is a bit of a short one. The next one will be longer, then there will be another shorter one. Then… well you'll see. **

Azula realized that she was not the best sister in the world. She knew that she had managed to mess a lot of things up for her brother without even really trying. She didn't feel bad about it, but she was aware that it was an issue. Normally when she found something that was a potential sensitive spot for her brother she would exploit it as much as possible. It was a hobby, a game really.

However as she stood in the living room, holding a little wood box with a heart painted on the top of it in one hand, a large diamond ring in the other, she knew that she could not fuck this up for him.

She could not help but smile, thinking about how well Zuko had done. It was just like the rings that Suki was always looking at on the iPad. It looked to be almost a hundred years old, but was as delicate and beautiful as anything she had ever seen in a magazine. It was perfect for Suki.

She slipped the ring on her finger, holding it out in front of her with a smile. There was something kind of charming about having a ring on like that. It felt like she was claimed, that she belonged to someone. Even though she knew the ring was not her's, it still just gave her a tingling feeling all over.

The ring was a size too big for her and slid off her fingers with ease if she tilted her hand a certain way. It made her a little nervous, thinking that she could loose it easily.

She went to take the ring off and put it back into the wood box, placing it back in it's hiding spot behind the Xbox. She stopped though, thinking about this realistically. Everyone was at work and would not be home for several hours. Zuko and Suki were going grocery shopping after they got off, which gave her even more time to do what she wanted with the ring.

After all, it was not that often that one got to play around with an engagement ring.

She made sure that her hair was perfect, that her make up was right before leaving the house, her head held high as the ring sparkled in the sunlight. She found herself to just feeling happier, smiling winder and laughing more freely.

She walked into a coffee shop, being all smiles and giggles with herself as she ordered coffee. The barista congratulated Azula on her engagement, to which she just smiled and thanked her. She went to a store downtown, trying on clothes that she thought would look good with the ring.

It was when she knew that Zuko and Suki would be arriving home that she made her way back. She was the first at the apamrntet, just as she liked. She sat her keys on the counter and located the box she had found the ring in. She opend it, then looked to her left hand, finding it totally bare.

She gasped, hands going into her pockets frantically to see if it had fallen off in her pocket. She found nothing. Her stomach droped panic sezing over her as she realize what she had done.

"Zuko is going to fucking kill me." She would also think of it as totally justified murder. She grabed her keys from the counter, running out the front door to retrace her steps and try to find it.

She slamed the front door behind her, leaving the aprmtnert still. What she did not see was the enganment ring sitting on the coutner in the exact place that she had placed her keys.

* * *

"Kasai!"

Zuko perked dup at his desk, looking across the open floor at the large glass door that was on the far side of the room. The tall man motioned Zuko into his large office, his face serious.

Zuko jumped up, making his way to the office as fast as he could, closing the door behind him as his boss sat at the large desk.

"Sit." He said, motioning to the chairs in front of the desk. Zuko nodded and sat in front of the desk. "It's been rough out there the past few weeks, hasn't it?"

"It has." Zuko said in a clear voice, nodding.

"Everyone has been struggling."

"I know, sir."

The man looked at Zuko, a frown on his face, "You know I took a chance when I hired you. Everyone told me that I was stupid for doing it, being who your family is and all."

"I know, sir."

"But you are smart as hell and you have a real future in this industry."

"Thank you, sir."

"But I have to tell you... I've been disappointed in you these past weeks."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Try and keep an eye out, alright? I don't want to see your performance dip anymore."

"Yes, sir."

The man nodded, motioning to the door. "Now get back out there and knock it out of the park."

"Yes, sir." Zuko nodded and stood, going back out into the main room, and to his desk. He sat at his desk, finally being able to breathe. Her hands went to the top of his desk, looking at the picture of him and Suki sitting to the side. Zuko smiled a bit when he looked at the picture, feeling a bit better.

He was a ghost for the rest of the day, sitting at his desk with headphones in his ears. He was trying as hard as he could to focus, his mind on his task.

When it came time for him to go home he all by ran outside, a large smile on his face as he saw his auburn haired girlfriend in her light blue Mustang waiting for him at the curb. He went to the door, opening it quickly.

"Hi honey." She smiled wide as he got in. Zuko threw his bag into the back seat, groaning a bit as he laid his head in her lap. Suki giggled, running her fingers though his hair, "That bad huh?"

"I wanna go home." he groaned, burying his face into her lap.

"We have to go to the grocery store, remember." he groaned again, "It won't be too long."

"Fine." he sighed as he sat up, "Away we go."

* * *

Suki was the first one in the door, several cloth grocery bags in hand. They cut into her skin, which made her groan in discomfort. She got in the door and threw the bags onto the ground, standing up and cracking her back. She looked at the kitchen counter to make sure it was clear, it was then that she saw it.

Her eyes were wide when she saw the ring on the counter, it's stone out and facing her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she walked forward, reaching out and taking it into her hand. She slipped it on her finger, looking over the stone, the band, everything about it.

"Hey Suk', can you help me with these?" He was making his way through the door, bags in hand.

Suki turned to him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Yes." She breathed.

"…Ok?" He dragged the things in, looking up at her and seeing the tears in her eyes, "What is it?"

"YES!" She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "Yes, Zuko!"

He dropped the bags he had been carrying, holding her up on him, "Kay?..."

"Of course I will marry you!"

Zuko's eyes snapped open, looking at her, "Uh..."

"And it's perfect!" She said, pulling away from him and looking at the ring on her finger.

Zuko looked at the ring on her finger, his jaw dropping, "Oh..."

"Oh Zuko, I love you so much." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, holding him tight.

Zuko's eyes were open as she kissed him, still being a little shocked. He was actually panicking at finding himself engaged without even doing the proposing. He looked to the counter and saw the wooden box he had bought sitting there, the lid next to it.

She pulled away, "I was starting to think you would never ask."

"Well…"

Suki giggled, tears still in her eyes as she pressed her foreard to his. "I'm so glad you did though. I've wanted this for so long."

"You have?"

She laughed again, "I've wanted to marry you since I was fourteen, Zuko."

Zuko nodded as she kissed him again and again, giggling like mad. He felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out and was doing his best to stop himself from shaking as he held her, knowing that she would feel it. He had actually thought about selling the ring, about taking it back to the vintage jewlery store he had gotten it from.

He loved Suki, his feelings were just a little convaluded. But now, as they were kissing, his arms around her waist he regretted thinking anything other than giving her that ring.

Suki squeeled in joy, holding the ring out infront of her. "I'm gonna be your wife!"

He could not help but laugh at her reaction, his eyes shining at the woman he loved. "I love you, Suki."

* * *

Azula walked down the hall to the aparmtnet, her eyes wide and limbs shaking. She was having a bit of a meltdown knowing that Zuko was home by now, and that she was going to have to tell him that she lost the ring. She was trying to do an informal appraisal of the ring, thinking about how much he had bought it for.

If he didn't kill her he was going to make her an indentured survent to pay for the ring. She half thought death would be better.

She opened the door slowly, her stomach dropping as she looked into the apartment. She heard Suki giggle, making her feel even more nervous. Suki was happy, so Zuko was going to be happy. Meaning that Azula was going to get to kill when she broke his truly happy mood.

Hearing Zuko laugh only fermented this thought, her stomach dropping. They were on the sofa, cuddled up to one another as they kissed.

"Hey..." Azula sighed.

Suki sat up on the sofa, a large smile on her face. "AZULA!" The fire bender twitched a bit, her stomach dropping. "Guess what?!"

"Yes...?"

Suki held her hand up the light bouncing off the stone and at Azula. "Zuko asked me to marry him!"

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the ring on Suki's finger, the same ring that she had just spent the last two hours running all over the city looking for. Azula looked at her, trying to stop her right eye brow from twitching.

"Congratulations." She hissed, a forced smile on her face. She quickly walked to her bedroom, locking herself in and throwing herself on the bed. "Fucking Zuko and Suki."

Not even Azula could ruin Suki's mood right now though. She laid back down on the bed, placing herself in the arms of her fiancée. She giggled again, kissing him with her hands on either side of his face.

"My fiancée." She giggled, making him smile and kiss her back.


	28. Lillian LaMarche - Kasai

The two couples walked up the sidewalks to the house of Lu Ten and Kenton. No one had talked to them in a week or so and were kind of surprised when they called them out of the blue, asking for them all the come to dinner. The accepted, but were curious why all of them had been invited.

Before Zuko could even knock on the door it popped open, Kenton standing there with a large smile on his face. He pressed his fingers to his hips, shushing them as they walked in.

"What is your problem?" Azula snapped.

"I told you to shut up." Kenton whispered, motioning them into the living room.

They walked into the large room, Zuko going in first. He saw his Uncle Iroh sitting on the large leather sofa in the living room, a bundle of pink blankets in his arm. He looked up at his nephew, a smile on his aging face.

"What's that?" Azula gasped when she saw the bundle in his arms.

Suki's eyes went all glossy as she walked to Iroh, "Oh my..." She covered her mouth, looking at the sleeping baby in Iroh's arms. The girl had thick, black hair, a tilted up nose and small eyes.

"We're going to call her Lily." Lu Ten said as he walked into the living room, drying his hands. "Lillian LaMarche - Kasai."

Iroh lifted Lily up, letting Suki scoop the baby into her arms. The other three gathered around Suki holding the baby. Kenton watched them with a smile, walking to his husband and hugging him from behind.

"Where did she come from?" Zuko asked, reached out and touching her soft hair.

"China. That is where we've been for the past week." Kenton told them with a smile.

"Oh so it's actually adopted?" Azula asked, "Here I was thinking that Uncle got lucky."

"You know..." Iroh tapped his lips, thinking, "It's not that bad of an idea you know?"

"Ew." Azula gowned, her eye brow twitching.

Iroh just laughed, "Kid's can't take a joke." He waved them off as he stood, looking at the girl in Suki's arms. "I'm more than happy to fill the role as grandpa here."

"How old is she?" Suki asked, looking over at Lu Ten and Kenton.

"Five months." Lu Ten smiled, "We put the application in almost 4 years ago, so we were excited."

Suki gave the baby to Azula, letting her hold the small girl. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Well we didn't know if it was going to happen. So we didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't work out." Lu Ten smiled, walking over to them.

"I'm glad it did." Sokka smiled at them both, "She's beautiful." He looked back at Azula with the baby, seeing how her face looked as she looked at the sleeping child. She looked so kind, so beautiful.

"She's so perfect." Kenton laughed.

"Already likes tea!" Iroh chimed in as he walked into the kitchen.

"That would make her perfect." Zuko commented with a smile.

Lily opened her dark eyes, looking at those around her with much curosity. They all seemed to gasp when she looked at them, a smile forming on her face.

"She's so happy." Suki said with a smile.

"The entire time we were over there she just kept giggling." Lu Ten walked to them, reaching for the girl. As soon as she saw Lu Ten she started giggling like mad, her small hands reaching for him. He reached out and took her from Azula, a large smile on his face.

"And she loves her daddy." Kenton added.

"So Lu Ten is daddy?" Zuko asked.

"I am." Lu Ten kissed the girl on her full cheek, holding her up on his chest. "And Kenton will be Papa, and then there is Grandpa." He pointed to each of the four young people in front of them, telling Lily their nick names. "It's Sissy, Okka, Kiki and Zuzu."

"Aw, can we not teach her the Zuzu thing?" Zuko wined.

"Nope, we like the Zuzu thing, don't we baby?" Lu Ten placed a big sloppy kiss on Lily's cheek, it making her giggle harder.

"And I'm Sissy?" Azula asked.

"Oh corse you are." Kenton told her, "We always want Lily to know who our first little girl was."

Azula blushed and nodded, looking at Lu Ten with the girl, her little sister.

* * *

Suki's giggle filled the small space that was created by the blanket that was over their heads. Zuko was on top of her, his face on her bare chest. He chuckled as he was kissing her, a smile on his face.

"It's been a good day." She laughed, her finger nails running over his scalp and though his hair.

"Very good." He mumbled into her skin, nipping at her skin.

"You know..." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, "I want a Lily."

"Well you know we can baby sit."

"You know what I'm saying." She laughed. He just nodded, kissing the side of her breast. "I can't wait to have kids with you." her fingers were running though his hair, her ring shinning even in the low light.

"I'm excited for it too." He smiled, "I just don't want it to happen tomorrow."

"Oh me neither." She smiled, "I just want them sooner or later."

"I want a little girl with red hair and freckles." Zuko whispered, a wide smile on his face, "Who's dyslexic and sweet and goofy and creative."

Suki purred under him, her fingers in his hair. "That is very specific."

He nodded, looking up at her, "I want her to be just like her mother."

"But I want a gold eyed, dark haired, fire bender." This made him smile, a blush on his cheeks. "I want him to be smart and loving and a good kisser."

"I don't think there is a way to tell if our son will be a good kisser."

"I'll be able to tell." she cooed, her fingers tips went over his face. "No matter he will be amazing as long as he is your son."

Zuko pushed himself up on her, pressing his lips to her's, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The Lily thing."

Azula smiled at the mer mention of the girl's name, her little sister. Sokka could not help but smile as well at Azula's reaction. He could tell that she loved the little girl very much, more so than she would ever admit aloud.

"See, you're crazy about her." He laughed.

"How can you not be?" Azula smiled, "The way she looked when she saw Lu Ten was so..."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah." She sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "She's so beautiful."

"Do you want one?"

"A Chinese baby?" she raised her eye brow, looking at him.

He shook his head, a smile on his face. "No. Just a baby. Our baby."

"Oh..." She blushed a bit, "I would love that Sokka." He arms went around his waist, holding him tight. "I would love to have your child. Not right now but yes, I would."

"Good... And um... married too right?"

Azula looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a frown on her face, "What's with all this talk about the future?"

"I don't know... we're just, you know..."

"We're what?"

"Growing up? I'm gonna be 27 here in a few months and I just kinda want to know where we stand with us."

"When have we EVER put a label on what we are?" She pulled away from him, a frown on her face. "We just are."

"Cause I love you. You are all that I want and I just wanna move forward with our lives..." She looked at him, a frown on her face as her arms crossed over he chest. "I wanna have children with you, I want to marry you. If you don't want that it's fine, I'd just like to know."

"Sokka..."

"Just forget it." He went to go scoot off the bed, pulling the soft cast on his damaged leg as he reached for some shorts.

"Sokk don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, I should not have brought it up." he stood up, pulling the shorts up on him.

"I want those things Sokka." She sighed, smiling at him. The statement brought a smile to his face as well, as well as a blush. "But..."

"But?"

"We are struggling right now..."

"I know."

"So I want to get married, and got knows I want to pro-create with you. But I want to do it when we can do it right."

Sokka looked down on her, nodding softly.

"I want a big, sexy, wonderful, **BLUE** wedding. And I want our children to have a room of their own and a place to play and all the toys they would want."

"Spoiled little brats." He laughed.

"I would not have it any other way."

"Me either." Sokka climbed back into bed with her.

"And we just can't have those things right now, which is why we can't do those things right now..."

Sokka took her neck into his hand, kissing her forehead, "You're right."

Azula smiled up at him, a wide smile on her face. "I love you Sokka."

"And I love you." He frowned a bit, looking at her, "But I'm hungry."

"Me too." She had to admit that her own stomach was feeling a little empty, it having been several hours since they had had lunch with Lu Ten, Kenton and their new little Lily. "Let's go force Suki to make us food."

"Oo! Sounds like fun." They were giggles as they got out of bed, Azula throwing on some of her shorts and one of Sokka's large shirts. They made their way to Zuko and Suki's room, throwing the door open without as much as knocking.

"HEY!" Zuko cried, pulling a blanket over himself as he sat up, "Heard of knocking?"

Suki pulled her head out from under the blanket that Zuko had pulled over them. She was totally naked, looking at the other couple with a frown, "I don't think it's part of what they do."

"We're hungry, make us food." Azula snapped.

"I'll spit on it if I do. And I just had your brother's cock in my mouth..."

"Eww..." Azula groaned.

Zuko sighed, trying to cover his naked girlfriend, noting that Sokka was with is sister.

"Can't you make it yourself?" Suki sighed, "You are getting better at cooking."

"Can't you put some clothes on?" Sokka groaned, averting his eyes from his naked ex.

"No, I don't feel like putting clothes on." Suki snapped, pulling back the blanket that Zuko had put on her.

"Can't you just make us food?"

"Fine." Suki sighed, "Just give me five minutes-"

"Ten." Zuko groaned, looking a little frustrated, "Maybe even 15."

Suki smirked down on him before looking back to Sokka and Azula, "I will make dinner as soon as I'm done ok?"

"Fine." Azula sighed, both of them going to leave.

"Brush your teeth!" Sokka called out before the door closed.

Suki looked down at her boyfriend before she pulled the blanket he had covered himself with away, "Let's see if we can do 5."

"You know what to do then." he smirked.

"Right." Suki smiled, leaning back down on him.

On the other side of the door Sokka and Azula smiled at one another, "You know I think we are getting better with our timing."

"Middle of a blow job this time, not bad." Sokka smirked.

**I have a totally raunchy ending to this chapter that I did not put in. PM me if you want it. lol. **


	29. Vacation Pt 1

**So here we have the longest chapter in Apt 614 ever. lol. It's gonna be worth it though. Part two should be up in the next week or so. Enjoy... **

**Oh also... this is Like M/NC-17 rated. You're welcome. **

"Now… please don't do anything stupid" Suki pleaded with her soon-to-be sister-in-law, who merely disregarded her with a raised eyebrow "We'll be out of the house for a week… so please, let there be a building by the time we get back, okay?"

"Why wouldn't there be a building?" asked Azula, still skeptical "Do you think I can make it vanish in thin air?"

"No… I think you can set it on fire, which I think is much worse" said Suki, sighing

"Why would I bother setting it on fire, really?" asked Azula, not understanding the logic of that statement "Exactly what would I gain from that?"

"Irritating us?" said Suki, shrugging

"That I can accomplish without burning up the house. Burning your clothes would be enough" said Azula, smirking. Suki glared at her, hoping she had only been joking.

"I left some money for emergencies and bills on my nightstand" said Zuko, checking his cell phone quickly to make sure they were still on time "Don't waste it on take-out, got it?"

"Oh, please, Zuzu…" said Azula, rolling her eyes "Who do you take me for?"

"For the girl who used to order take-out every day when she used to have a job?" he said, making her smirk slightly at the accusation.

"Ah yes, the good old days…"

Zuko shook his head but could not help but smile, knowing that there were two cruise tickets in Suki's purse. It was been a vacation planned for a while now that she now believed to be a celebration of their engagement. He didn't feel like correcting her.

"Can I use your computer while you're gone?" Azula asked, eyeing the laptop with interest.

"Only if you don't use it to research weird Kama Sutra positions" said Zuko, sternly. The only issue the happy couple had left was the problem of leaving Azula and Sokka behind to take care of the house. Zuko was half expecting his sister to change the locks while they were gone to take over the apartment for herself… so they were trying to set down the ground rules. But Azula was never one to follow terms and conditions… the more they gave to her, the more she longed to break them. The smirk on her lips made it clear that she had no intentions to follow fit with their demands.

"Your distrust baffles me…" said Azula, acting hurt.

"It's what you only ever do with my computer." said Zuko, glaring at her "So just… don't"

"Say, you two have been telling me lots of things I should and shouldn't do…" said Azula "How exactly do you plan on keeping tabs on me while you're on your cruise, though?"

"Azula…" said Zuko, cringing. She gifted him one of her trademark smirks.

"Just saying" she replied "I mean… you're not going to wire up the house and keep watch while on your 'utterly romantic cruise', are you?"

Zuko huffed and groaned in annoyance, and Suki just shook her head as she looked at him with sweet eyes.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous because we're engaged" she said, hugging Zuko tightly.

"Jealous of being engaged?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow and grimacing as she caught sight of their display of affection "I assure you, I don't need any crappy engagements, marriages or anything of the sort to reaffirm my commitment to Sokka"

"That's all just big talk" said Suki, rolling her eyes. It was Azula's turn to glare at her "Come on, Zuko… we have to go get a cab"

"Yeah" he said, nodding and kissing her brow softly "Make sure to pay those bills, Azula"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" said Zuko's sister, rolling her eyes.

"Time to go, then" Zuko muttered, scooping up the bags of luggage while Suki took another bag. "See you in a week, Azula!"

"Good riddance!" was her response as the lovebirds left through the door, providing the peace Azula had been longing for once they were gone.

Against her better judgment, though, Suki's words had gotten to her. Did she want to get engaged with Sokka? No, no… there was no need for that. They were as good as married as they were. She sat in front of the computer, opening a browser to go about her usual searches… but before she knew it, she found herself typing "engagement rings" on her favored search engine. In truth, she knew nothing about this, seeing how she had never really expected to get engaged… and she still didn't, really. Sokka and her had gotten on board on their relationship precisely because the two of them wanted the same thing: each other. Marriage, children and the norm

mattered little to either of them… so why did it feel like it mattered now? She didn't think she really wanted to get engaged… but she was curious about it anyway. Maybe one day it would happen, even if she didn't know it yet…

She continued scrolling down pictures of rings, not realizing hours had passed her by… until suddenly the keys were on the door, announcing the arrival of her beloved Sokka.

"Finally! The domicile is ours!" he said, laughing maniacally. Azula raised an eyebrow at his crazy outburst, but she smiled and closed her browser right away. The last thing she would have wanted was for Sokka to spot her looking through engagement rings and feel pressured about their relationship…

"Indeed it is" she said, smirking as she stood up while Sokka entered the apartment, carrying a few bags with him "Our plans to take over these domains finally worked"

"And to celebrate… Chinese food!" said Sokka, smiling as he lifted the bags onto the kitchen counter. Azula walked up to him, her eyes narrowing in that way he loved…

"You had the money to afford this?" she asked, looking through the bags.

"Sure did!" Sokka said, smiling "Though I'm going to be short on money for a while now… but you know, it's a special occasion! The apartment is ours for a week, Azula… can you believe it? It's going to be just like old days…"

"Ah, just like old days indeed…" she said, smiling as she surrounded his neck with her arms "But there was this one thing that we used to do in the old days…"

"Oh, I know" said Sokka, chuckling "And I want to go for it, believe me… but with a very risky and dangerous variable!"

Azula raised an eyebrow, confused "What exactly are you talking about…?"

"Come on, Azula…" said Sokka, rolling his eyes as his smile widened "It's you and me, in here for a week… No Zuko to hinder us, no Suki to nag us no matter what we do…"

"Sokka… what are you suggesting?" asked Azula, pulling away slightly as she wondered what exactly was her boyfriend plotting…

"C'mon, you're supposed to be an evil mastermind!" said Sokka, laughing before jerking his head towards the balcony where a lonely hammock was being rocked softly by the wind.

Azula's eyes widened when she realized what he was up to "Oh, Sokka… you really think that's a good idea…?"

"They can't tell us no if they're not here, can they?" he asked, chuckling "Besides, they got around having crazy sex on the balcony once before. It's our turn now!"

"No denial, we can handle that so much better than they can" said Azula, smirking "According to what I know, they were truly embarrassed after the entire building heard their 'cries of passion'…"

"Well, the neighborhood is about to find out what 'cries of passion' really sound like" said Sokka, giving Azula a very enticing smile.

"Damn, I just love it when you're even more evil than I am" she said, kissing him fully as he laughed into her mouth, hugging her tightly as he carried her away so that they could perform their naughtiest act yet… because Zuko and Suki had always stated that the hammock was their private spot. They had never allowed either Azula or Sokka to climb their way on it… but, as Sokka had said, they weren't going to get nagged by them today. All they had to do was clean up before their lucky week ended and Zuko and Suki would never find out… right?

* * *

"You got the one with the balcony!" Suki's hands went to her chest, looking out at the ocean. "It's perfect!"

Their bags were already in the room waiting for them in the closet to the side of the room, a large single bed next to it. "You like?" He was looking over the room, making sure that everything was perfect. He didn't want anything to go wrong this week.

She turned back to him, a large smile on her face, "Oh Zuko!" She ran to him, crashing into him and pressing their lips together. He laughed into the kiss, flinging them onto the bed.

It just made her giggle as Zuko placed quick, happy kisses all over her face. Her thighs went around him, holding him in place as he kissed her. "This is gonna be great."

"We are gonna get so busy this week!" She cried out happily.

He laughed in reply, "Well let's get started." Suki giggled nonstop as Zuko slid down on her, her hands going to his hair.

"Are you worried?"

"About the house?"

"Yeah."

He nuzzled his face into her stomach, pushing her yellow tank top up. "Whatever is gonna happen is gonna happen." Zuko said into her skin, a smile on his face. "I don't want it to ruin our vacation, understood?"

She just smiled, nodding as she looked down on him, "I won't even think about it."

"Just think about me." He laughed, his hands going to her zipper.

* * *

Sokka's body was used to getting up whenever his alarm clock told him to get a move on… but this time the ring of the clock sounded distant, as if it were underwater…?

No, it was merely a few rooms away. Sokka rubbed his eyes as he realized they had slept on the couch for the night. He tried to get up without bothering Azula, but she woke up as well when he moved.

"Sokka…?" she muttered, as he looked at a nearby clock and realized he was a few minutes later than usual. The alarm had, likely, been ringing for a while and he hadn't noticed.

"Sorry, 'Zula…" he said, kissing her brow quickly "I've got to get moving or I'll be late for work"

With this, he ran off to their room. Azula was left rubbing her eyes as she tried to get adjusted. It was, likely, six in the morning… waking up so early was a promise for a day full of boredom.

Sokka came out of the room fully dressed and he headed straight to the kitchen, trying to get together one of his trademark sloppy sandwiches. Azula got herself off the couch and helped him finish his meal even though she was still really drowsy.

"You don't want one?" asked Sokka, just before taking a bite off his food. Azula shook her head slowly.

"I'll make my own breakfast later… no need to worry"

Sokka nodded and got down to eating, his naked girlfriend sitting next to him, her eyes almost fluttering shut. She definitely wasn't used to being up so early.

"I'll be back in a while" he said, once he was ready to take off "Don't go out naked, okay?"

"I didn't think about going out in the first place…" said Azula, as Sokka surrounded her with his arms "But to go naked…? No use doing that…"

"Good to know" said Sokka, kissing her brow "Because I don't want anyone else seeing Your Sexy Highness. You're only mine!"

With that, he got down to kissing her neck. Azula chuckled and hugged his neck.

"Got it" she said, kissing his cheek before seeking out his lips with hers "No need to worry, Sokka… you're right. I'm yours… and you're mine too"

"Exactly" he said, beaming and kissing her again "See you later, Azula… I love you"

"Love you too" she said, smiling "Have a good day at work"

"It'll be better when I come back to see you" said Sokka, chuckling as he disengaged from their embrace. He took one last look at Azula before leaving the apartment, the image of her bare body engraved in his mind.

Azula dropped in bed for a while, worn out as she was. She woke up again and almost half the morning was already gone, to her approval. She clad herself with the first batch of clothes she found lying on the floor and, with a yawn, she left their room.

She headed off to find her breakfast… to discover the fridge was half empty. Her eyes opened wide in shock, realizing most the food items in it weren't something she knew how to cook. The only thing she could make was eggs… and there were only two left in the fridge. She grimaced as she wondered what she would have for breakfast on the coming days… she was good at improvising in many aspects, but cooking had never been her forte.

Azula spent most the day lounging around the house, playing around in Zuko's computer. Her stomach began grumbling eventually, begin her to eat… but she had decided she would skip over lunch, seeing how little food there was available. She would have to convince Sokka to go buy more food with her… Sokka liked shopping, but he wasn't one to enjoy grocery shopping much. It would take a miracle to convince him…

… And how exactly were they supposed to afford anything in the first place? Azula had been out of a job for a long time, her savings had almost run out by now. Did Sokka have spare money to spend on food…?

Her mind lit up with an idea when she recalled what Zuko had mentioned… the money for the bills and emergencies. Being out of food could be considered an emergency, right?

Azula walked to her brother's room and looked around his nightstand, finding a decent pack of money on it. She smiled at the thought of ordering take-out all week… it would be easier than going shopping. But once she counted the money she realized there wouldn't be enough for getting take-out if they had to afford those bills too…

But why bother, really? Bills… the pay notice hadn't even arrived yet. And even if it did, it wasn't as if they were going to get their power cut off if they waited for Zuko to return to pay for them… She held the money in her hands, gulping. She enjoyed being irresponsible, but in these circumstances it might be uncalled for… what should she do? Go forth with this ploy or remain on the safe side for once…?

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled someone by the door, startling Azula. She left the money where she had found it and she left the room just as Sokka entered the house, smiling "I really wanted to try yelling that for once…"

"Honey, really?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at him.

"I know how you feel about terms of endearment" he said, chuckling as he dropped his bag carelessly on the kitchen counter "But it's a traditional way to announce the man's arrival! I had to try it"

"No, you didn't" said Azula, shaking her head but still smiling as she walked to him and kissed him deeply, welcoming him home.

Sokka moaned into their kiss, holding her close to him, her body being enveloped in his.

"Had a good day?" she asked, smiling. Being around him after spending most the day alone was exhilarating. She loved him so…

"It was fine" said Sokka, his forehead pressed against hers as he caressed her hips gently "Actually, better than fine. I got around talking to my boss for a moment, and he said there's a promotion coming up…"

"A promotion?" asked Azula, surprised

Sokka chuckled and nodded, looking quite enthusiastic about it.

"I've been stuck in the same dead-end job for ages, but apparently they realized how hardworking I am after my accident. Something good had to come out of that, huh?"

"T-then you've gotten promoted?" asked Azula, her eyes lit in joy

"Not yet" said Sokka, still laughing "But word is I might be, soon…"

"Sokka, that's amazing!" she said, hugging him tightly

"Things are looking up, huh?" he told her, responding to her embrace gleefully.

Azula beamed as she kissed his neck slowly, utterly pleased at the latest happenings. The house was theirs, he was getting a promotion one day… perhaps they were out of food at the moment, but there were other things to get concerned about, weren't there?

"Oh, by the way" said Sokka, pulling a pair of envelopes from his briefcase "Found this on our mail. Bills… when was the last time you and I had to pay for these?"

Azula grimaced. She had expected them to arrive later… wished for them to arrive later, to be honest. If Zuko found out the bills had come to them so early and they hadn't paid for them he would be furious.

"No idea…" said Azula, gulping "Zuko left some money to pay for them…"

"He did? That's thoughtful of him" said Sokka, surprised "I was sure they'd let us deal with everything on our own"

"That's the one thing he asked me to do" Azula admitted "But…"

"Yeah?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow

"I sort of wanted to get take-out every day to celebrate our freedom" she muttered, drawing circles with her finger on his chest "But if we use the money he left us for that, we won't be able to afford those bills…"

"Oh" said Sokka, grimacing "Oh… well, the bills can wait, can't they? They won't notice we're behind if it's only one week, or will they?"

"I have no idea" Azula said "To stay on the safe side, we should pay them… but there's also another issue. We hardly have any food left"

"Wait… WHAT?!" squealed Sokka, letting go of her for a moment before running to look at the fridge and cupboards, searching through them frantically "W-where are my snacks?! There's nothing here!"

"I suppose there are no snacks because you ate them all" said Azula, sighing.

"Not even cookies?!" Sokka yelled in despair "This isn't fair! What the hell?!"

"Zuko doesn't seem that thoughtful anymore, does he?" asked Azula, climbing onto the counter by hoisting herself up with her arms.

"We're going to starve at this rate!" he yelled, slamming shut one of the cupboards "What the hell were they thinking?!"

"The money available isn't enough for us to go shopping and get take-out…" muttered Azula "It's either paying the bills and getting groceries or having take-out for the week…"

Sokka pondered the options for a short moment before shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest, determined

"Then we'll have take-out. Zuko can nag us all he wants, I don't care at this point!"

"Still…" said Azula, frowning "There might not be enough money there for us to have take-out all the time, and we really should go shopping…"

"For groceries…?" said Sokka, sighing. For some reason, going out to buy raw food had never been an activity he enjoyed for real.

"Sokka, I know you wouldn't want to…" started Azula

"But we're getting take-out anyways?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well… we could, but then there's the issue of the money" said Azula "Do you have enough savings? Can we spend some of them on food?"

Sokka grew twitchy at the mention of savings. He looked unusually nervous at the idea of having to give up on the money in his bank account… and Azula couldn't quite point out why.

"I… I'm kind of saving up for something… something important" he muttered, gulping and flushing slightly.

"More important than our survival?" asked Azula, skeptical.

"Uh… it's… it's not easy to explain" he admitted, smiling slightly and approaching Azula "But I think you'll understand when the time comes"

"What's going on, Sokka? It's not like you to be so mysterious" said Azula, scowling slightly as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"You should let me be mysterious for once" he said, caressing her soft bangs "Think of it as an experiment! You might like it…"

"I don't think I will" said Azula, her hands slipping into his pants' back pockets, cupping his buttocks firmly "I like how we're totally honest with the other"

"Well, this is a trial, then" he said, smiling "If you trust me, you'll see that the outcome of this mystery will be great… well, when we're ready for the outcome, that is"

"Huh" Azula replied, still not satisfied with his replies.

"Oh, come on… must I bribe you with this?" he asked, sighing "If you let me keep my mysteries, you can do whatever you want in bed today… how about that?"

"I can do whatever I want?" asked Azula, pondering his suggestion "How about you'll do everything I ask you to? I like the sound of that much better…"

"What's the difference, really?" he inquired, smiling as he leaned down, meeting her lips with his.

"But…" mumbled Azula against Sokka's lips, struggling to get the words out "… what about the bills? Are we going to…?"

"Forget them" said Sokka, kissing her cheek and moving back towards her ear, making Azula gasp when he nibbled on her lobe "Zuko can deal with that crap when he gets back"

"W-whatever you say…" said Azula, rendered powerless by Sokka's caresses. His hands were already fooling around with the loose clothes she was wearing, his fingers sliding into her shirt and kneading her smooth skin slowly.

Sokka attacked Azula's neck next, knowing how she enjoyed it when he kissed her skin's most sensitive spots. She sighed and moaned as his lips sucked slowly, delivering her the pleasure she was so familiar with.

"Is that… that bribe of yours at work already…?" she asked, laying her back on the counter. Sokka leaned down with her and he continued tugging at her neck for a moment before deciding to reply.

"If you want it to be…" he said "Is there anything in particular you wish for me to provide, Princess…?"

"So we're playing this game again, huh…?" she asked, smiling "What could a measly peasant provide me with?"

"Anything you ask, my lady" he said, his arms on either side of her body as he smirked down on her "Anything…"

"In that case…" said Azula, her arms surrounding his neck "Let's see if you're a good kisser for starters, peasant…"

Sokka smiled broadly and leaned down, using his lips to part hers and slip his tongue into her mouth, rubbing all the right places where he knew she enjoyed feeling him. Azula moaned, pulling him closer and clashing her tongue against his, giving birth to a struggle for dominance. Azula had spent too many years learning Sokka's ways not to know he would resort to using his skillful hands to overpower her… but she wouldn't let him gain control without putting up a fight.

Her hands left his neck and slipped down his broad back, touching his strong muscles and marveling at how tense they were as he supported his weight with his arms on the kitchen counter. Such an alluring body… she could never get enough of him. Her hands went to his front now, touching the six-pack he was so proud about. After caressing his chest and playing with his nipples, she decided to continue with her endeavors as she tugged at the clothes he was wearing… Sokka wouldn't have let her get away with all of what she was doing in normal circumstances, but seeing how he had offered to let her call the shots for today he had simply continued kissing her while enjoying the feel of her hands on his body.

Azula tried to tear his shirt off him, and Sokka helped her by pulling away for a moment and taking it off himself. The sight of his naked torso had always been appealing, but for some reason it was driving her crazier than usual right now. She sat up and placed her lips over his left nipple, her hands moving down to his pants. Sokka groaned slowly as she teased him cruelly, touching his hardened manhood through the fabric of his pants. Her mouth continued working on his chest, moving to the next nipple now.

"Gods, Azula…" he growled as she took off his belt, forcing his pants down.

"What was that, peasant?" she spoke against his left nipple, biting it slightly. Sokka whimpered.

"I-I mean, Princess…"

"That's more like it…" she said, smirking and licking him softly now.

She used her feet to push his pants all the way to the floor, and she took off his boxers in the very same manner. Azula looked down at his crotch and smiled when she found a hardened cock ready for action.

"I want you to climb up here, on your knees…" she ordered him with a whisper, sending shivers down his spine.

"As you command…" muttered Sokka, as Azula took her clothes off. Sokka aided her to lift one of his old shirts over her head and to take off a pair of sweatpants. Clearly, she had dressed up with the first garments she had found… and to his joy, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Azula saw the eager expression on his face as he looked at her breasts.

"Well?" she said, moving back to allow him more room on the counter.

Sokka chuckled and helped himself up on the counter, ending up with his flexed legs at either side of hers.

"This what you had in mind?" he asked, smiling

"Not quite…" she said, smirking "Lift up your body up. I want you on your knees as if you were repenting or something…"

He was slightly uncertain towards what would happen once he did this, but he obeyed her nonetheless. Once he had taken up on the pose she wanted him to strike, he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Now?"

"Better… much better" said Azula, smiling before diving into his abdomen, her mouth working enthusiastically on his tan skin.

"Ah… that's just…" he gasped, as her hands grasped his tight buttocks.

"You've got a wonderful ass, I'll have you know…" she told him, making him chuckle.

"Good to know all my hard work to keep it in shape has paid off…" he said, as Azula moved down to his cock now "You sure you want to do that? I thought you wanted me to please you, not the other way around…"

"No need to worry. You can repay me for this later, peasant" she told him, her hands moving forward now. His lower stomach twitched in pleasure as she caressed him… she touched his tense skin teasingly, smirking when he whimpered at the jolts of pleasure running up his body.

Her hands went down to his organ, pulling on it slowly and feeling it become even more engorged while she stimulated it. Sokka didn't even hold back his moans anymore, his head drawn back in bliss. Azula couldn't deny that rendering him completely powerless was incredibly fun. She should do it more often.

With her right hand playing mercilessly with his shaft now and her left stroking his testicles slowly, Azula got herself ready for the main event. Sokka's hands were already on her hair, caressing her scalp as she delivered him more pleasure.

She lifted his cock into her mouth and Sokka moaned loudly. Her slick tongue worked its way over him, and her hands were playing with his balls. Sokka feared he would lose balance and fall off the counter at this rate… but he did everything he could to keep steady while enjoying the blowjob thoroughly. Azula's tongue kept teasing him as her lips wrapped tightly around him, her head moving back and forth, taking his penis as deeply as possible. Sokka began thrusting into her, to Azula's surprise, but she welcomed his movements, her hands returning to his buttocks now as he moved, following the rhythm she had established.

His shaft kept clashing against the roof of her mouth, and he gasped for breath each time it happened. His foreskin been driven back by her skilled tongue to reveal the core of his cock and she was currently stroking it maliciously as she moved back and forth. Sokka held her head in place as he groaned loudly, stabbing her with his throbbing manhood until he reached his climax, releasing his seed desperately into her mouth.

He stopped moving when he was certain his orgasm was done, but he felt rather eager for another release. Azula pushed him off her, and he sat on the counter while she spat out his cum on the nearby sink, rinsing her mouth with the water.

"You okay…?" he asked, panting.

"Why, I'm doing wonderfully" she said, closing the water off and wiping her mouth, smirking at him "But there's a little issue you need to address…"

Azula turned towards him again, leaning her back down on the counter again and spreading her legs right in front of him. Sokka's eyes gained quite a perverted quality when he caught sight of his girlfriend's wet vagina.

"How about you pay me back for what I just gave you, peasant…? I hope you're an honorable enough man to do that…" she smirked, her right hand traveling down to her crotch to caress her soft folds. She moaned slightly at her own touch, making Sokka grow even more aroused.

He leaned down and took her hand on his, licking the fingers she had used to touch herself. Azula chuckled as he placed his head between her legs, his tongue darting out right away to play with her swollen clit. Azula was the one left out of breath now as his lips pressed against her, his tongue dancing around her sensitive skin. Thrills rushed up her body with his every move, driving her mad with pleasure.

"You really know what you're doing… peasant…" she said, gasping and moaning.

"I wish to please you, Princess…" said Sokka into her pussy, the vibrations of his words on her skin making her groan "In every… possible… way…" he stated, adding a lick between each of his words. Azula's hands went down to his hair, her legs drawn up and flexed so he could gain easier access to her center.

He glimpsed down at her opening to discover she was considerably moist by now. The smell of her sex made him writhe in excitement, feeling his cock grow large and hard again. He slid his tongue into her, and her moans became much louder. Her cries of passion made him smirk into her skin, and he made his tongue work on her clitoris again while he slid in his index finger into her opening, stroking her walls slowly.

She was wide enough for him to slip another of his fingers into her, and so he did. Her body shook in pleasure when both his fingers worked their way in and out of her steadily, his tongue and lips fondling with her center as they tugged her hot skin, searching for the best spots to touch her… he already knew which they were, of course, but teasing her like this was most enjoyable…

"T-there! T-there, Sokka…!" she gasped as his tongue found her weakest spot "I'm going to… Sokka!"

He smiled as he heard her scream his name so passionately, her nails digging into his skull as she got closer and closer to her finish. His tongue slid up and down the skin she had signaled as the right place and his fingers went even deeper, caressing her walls just as they started to contract when Azula entered her powerful orgasm ride.

The ceiling seemed to be spinning when she drew her head back, feeling a familiar burning sensation on her throat. Her hips were thrusting at Sokka as her climax took over her entire being, the sensation so powerful she felt her body would end up in flames due to the intense excitement she had just undergone. She trembled and shook as her chest heaved, trying to regain her breath. Sokka looked up at her from between her legs, chuckling slightly.

"You hadn't firebent while coming in quite a while, I'll say…" he muttered. Azula looked up at the ceiling to realize she had scorched it unintentionally…

And, to both their surprises, a loud beep began ringing all over the apartment. Neither had taken notice of the sprinklers on the ceiling after all this time of living in the apartment… and they began working when they sensed the fire Azula had expelled in the midst of her orgasm.

Water was sprayed all over the place, making them both wince when the pellets hit them. Azula clenched her teeth, uncomfortable… but Sokka began laughing, and he sat up on the counter, letting the sprinkles drench his wet body completely. Azula was quite allured by the sight of his wet locks of hair, and the way each water drop slid down his body…

Sokka was enjoying the view as well. Azula's body was spread out before him, growing wetter with each water pellet that hit it. Her lips parted, her golden eyes locked on his…

"We've made it past the limits of craziness, haven't we?" he asked, grinning down at her. Azula replied by smiling as well.

"I'd say so…" she muttered, as he leaned down on her again, going straight to her neck.

The water around them was only making the whole situation far more fascinating, for reasons unknown. Sokka's hands slid all over her body while she caressed his back, sighing in pleasure while he touched her. He moved down slowly to her breasts, kissing and licking one while using his hand to tug at the other one. Her nipples had grown completely erect thanks to the water raining over them, and Sokka enjoyed the feel of them against his lips and tongue, biting them occasionally, making Azula moan and wrap her legs around him.

"Do it, Sokka… do it…" she gasped, her bangs wet on her forehead.

Sokka smirked and looked at her with uncertainty.

"What was that, Princess…?"

"Oh, you know what I said" she replied, rolling her eyes "Fuck me now, peasant. Prove your worth, will you?"

"Should I really, Princess?" he asked, leaning down "Am I truly a worthy man…? Worthy of you?"

"We'll know when you're at it" she said, smiling at him "If you manage to make a woman out of me, it'll probably mean you are…"

"I do like the sound of that" he admitted, kissing her softly. Azula's hand went to the nape of his neck, keeping him close to her as she forced his lips apart, their tongues dancing together again.

The kiss wasn't interrupted as he separated her legs further, placing his shaft on her opening. He pushed in slowly, his cock entering her easily. Azula's moans became even more urgent, more eager. And for them to be transferred to him directly from her mouth… he just loved it.

He thrust himself inside harshly as their lips parted, and they both gasped for air after experiencing the exhilarant thrill of pleasure. Both had experienced sex with other people before, and there had always been something off about it… but never when it came down to the two them. His cock and her vagina seemed to be perfect matches, both stroking the other in a perfect way, their sensitive spots rubbing against the others at the perfect timing. They were made to be together in every possible way, truly.

The thrusts continued, both of them moving their hips excitedly, grinding their cores together with the same steady rhythm. Their lips met again on another desperate kiss, their hands on the others' slippery wet skin. The water still sprayed them, but they hardly even noticed it anymore as their excitement rose towards the higher peaks. More moans were exchanged as they thrust into the other, stroking their bodies and fusing into one, the next thrusts bringing them closer and closer to the finale of their aria of pleasure…

Azula came with a scream, and Sokka with a loud groan, both arriving at the final destination at the same time. He didn't stop moving his hips forward, the friction allowing him to release his seed deep inside of her. Azula kept moaning, her thighs trembling along with the rest of her body as she allowed Sokka to fill her completely.

"Wow… just, wow…" said Sokka, collapsing on top of her as he let his body rest at last after the ride they had just undergone.

"There are no words, huh…?" said Azula, still gasping for breath, smiling slightly at him "You should leave me in charge more often…"

"N-not happening" he said, chuckling

"Why not?" asked Azula, pouting slightly

"Because everyone thinks you wear the pants in this relationship, but I'm proud to say that I do in sex" he replied "You take that from me and I'm just a humble peasant…"

"You've always been a humble peasant" she told him, smiling

"Ah, but I'm a humble peasant who is also good in bed" he told her, laughing as well "And I stand by that statement proudly!"

"Sure you do…" said Azula, touching his forehead with hers as she closed her eyes "I think I've got an idea how to word this now…"

"Do tell" said Sokka, smiling

"You see, Zuko and Suki went on a cruise…" said Azula, her arms going around his neck "An actual boat and all. But you and I, we don't need that. We can go on pleasure cruises without a fancy ship…"

"Oh yeah" he said, kissing her softly "We're penniless and poor and we can't afford trips… but why the hell should we? I need no vacations from this…"

"They were the ones who needed a vacation from us, I suppose" said Azula, chuckling.

"And to be honest…" said Sokka, sitting up and looking around. The sprinklers were still working at their best "… I think I know why they wanted to get away. I mean… this is…"

"A catastrophe" admitted Azula.

They had been too busy fooling around to realize the entire apartment had been flooded.

"You can't deny, though, that you and I make anything an adventure" said Sokka, smiling down at her. Azula sat up as well, her wet hair in utter disarray after the counter intercourse.

"No way am I going to deny such an obvious truth" she said, leaning at him and kissing him one last time before they devoted themselves to fix the disaster they had unleashed.

* * *

Zuko sat the menu down on the table, looking at his fiancée. Suki's nose was still buried in the menu, eyes wide as she looked over the items on the paper. "My god it all looks so good."

"I know I wanna eat up everything I see." Zuko sighed, looking her over.

Suki looked up from her menu with a smirk, silently mouthing: "Later."

Zuko smirked himself, talking a drink of his water. Their orders were taken by the waiter, both of them taking advantage of the extensive seafood selection. Suki pulled a list of things out of her purse, reading off the potential activities they could do on the vacation. She read them off, most of which he was onboard with.

"I'm not doing dancing lessons." Zuko told her sharply once she listed that activity. Suki looked across at him, her lips forming into a pout. "Don't give me that look, I'm not doing it."

"Come on, why not?" She sighed.

"I'm not going to learn to dance in public." He rolled his eyes.

"I want us to learn."

"Why?"

"I want us to dance at our wedding and have it be perfect."

"D-don't use our wedding to manipulate me!" He tried to flash her a serious gaze, but it just came off as goofy. Suki giggled at the expression, taking a drink of her wine. "We can get a You-Tube video or something."

"If you say so dear."

"Besides, we have plenty of time to worry about it. What, a year?"

"A year to plan, save, all that."

"I was gonna talk to you about that actually." Suki raised an eyebrow at him, "I was going to ask Sokka to be my best man."

She smiled warmly at him, "I would not expect you to ask anyone else."

Zuko blushed a bit as he smiled, leaning forward in his seat, "Who are you going to ask?"

"Ask for what?"

"To stand up with you, to be your maid of honor."

"Oh." Suki frowned a bit. "Well I don't really know who."

"You could ask..." Zuko looked to the side, trying to think of a female friend that Suki could ask to fill the role for her. He felt bad when his mind drew a total blank when it came to a friend of Suki's. She had always been a loner. When they have meet back in 6th grade she had a few acquaintances but no close friends. Since then Zuko and Sokka were the only two people that she hung out, and with Sokka it was only when they had been dating. She was friendly with Ty Lee, but never to the extent of asking her to be in the wedding.

She could see the change in his emotion, it making her blush and look down, speaking softly. "I don't think I want a maid or honor."

"I'm sorry I brought it up..." Zuko sighed, feeling like he had ruined the entire vacation.

"No I'm sorry." She whispered, "I know that you want Sokka to be your best man and I'm kinda throwing a wrench in that plan. Its just that..." He reached out and took her hand into his, his thumb running over her knuckles, "You're my best friend, and you're there so that is all I care about." She gave him a small, sad smile.

Zuko let her hand go, standing up from the booth and going to her side. He slid in next to her, an arm wrapping around her waist from behind, his lips kissing her on the side of the head. Suki could not help but smile at the contact, nuzzling her head against his. "You're my best friend too." He whispered into her ear, rubbing her back. "So we don't need Maid's of Honor or Best Men. We have each other."

Suki looked at him, reaching her hand out to his cheek with a smile. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Zuko kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth. "I kinda like the idea of it just being us. Something really small and personal, only our closest friends and family there."

"I like the idea too." She whispred. Suki looked into those beautufl gold eyes of his, the same eyes that borught her so much love and comfort. Dispate their gaze she felt like she had ruined things for him. She quickly dismissed the feelings though, not wanting anything to ruin this trip.

* * *

The activity from the afternoon had tired both Sokka and Azula out considerably, and having to deal with the floor only wore them out further. Luckily for them, the water hadn't damaged their most important valuables, although the TV's screen was acting up when they checked it out carefully. Turning off the sprinklers wasn't so difficult… the actual problem came with cleaning up the water and drying up everything that had gotten wet.

Azula was surprised to find Sokka helping her wipe the floor, seeing how neither used to work on housekeeping chores… but under these circumstances, they had little to no choice but to work together. Azula wasn't pleased about having to work like this, but the fact that she was doing it with him was enough for her to smile at him as they dealt with the flood. She couldn't believe by the end of it that they were laughing and playing around as they performed chores… it made her think that living alone with him would be a lot of fun even if they had to cook and clean by themselves.

By nighttime they were sitting together, huddled on the still humid couch, both clad in dry clothes. Thankfully, the water hadn't made it into the closets… but the same couldn't be said for the beds and most furniture, for that matter. Suki and Zuko surely would make a fuss when they knew what had happened… but it wasn't the time to worry about them right now.

And so they sat watching TV while eating the pizza they had ordered.

"It's a little… jumpy," said Sokka, tilting his head to one side as he surrounded Azula's shoulders with an arm "You think they'll notice?"

"Of course they'll notice," said Azula, her head resting on his shoulder "When they get back they'll jump in and sniff at every tiny little detail…"

"Not like they'll have to go too far to find stuff we messed up…" said Sokka, chuckling "They'll probably tell us to buy a new TV or something"

"Which means you'll be the one to buy it," said Azula "Because, as we both know, I have no money… And you have those magical savings of yours, don't you?"

"Oh, but I'm not planning on spending them on a TV…" said Sokka, gulping.

"So you weren't planning on getting a TV…?" asked Azula "What are you plotting up, Sokka? Are you trying to buy a house, by some chance?"

"A house?" asked Sokka, laughing "No way, I don't have enough money for something that big…"

"If you say so…" said Azula, eyeing him with uncertainty as she finished the last slice of pizza

"Do you want a house, though?" asked Sokka "Wouldn't you rather have an apartment?"

"Well, it could work, so long as it's a big apartment" said Azula, smirking

"A big one? Wouldn't that be a pain to clean up?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow

"Likely, but we can get a maid and fuck on the living room while she cleans up" said Azula, her devious smile growing larger by the minute. Sokka laughed and shook his head, nuzzling her cheek.

"By the way… weren't you supposed to stop asking about my savings after what we did this afternoon?"

"Ah, Sokka, it's as if you didn't know me" said Azula, turning to face him "You keep your mystery for as long as you can… because I'm going to do whatever I can to figure it out, whether you like it or not. So you'd do best to start liking it. Would save you a lot of hassle"

Sokka rolled his eyes and sighed before leaning down for another kiss while cupping Azula's face. They continued kissing for a while, lost in their bliss, until Azula placed her head on Sokka's shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"You sleepy?" he asked, kissing her brow now.

"A little… it's been a crazy day" she muttered, smiling "But… how are we going to get any sleep? Our bed is drenched… so is Zuko's, and so is the couch, so…"

"Well… there's one thing that isn't wet," said Sokka, smiling and looking at the balcony "No sprinklers there…"

Azula eyed the hammock and turned to Sokka again, surprised

"C-can we sleep there for a whole night, Sokka…? Really?"

"Who's gonna know?" asked Sokka, chuckling "Get ready for bed, my lady! I'll go get us a dry blanket"

He kissed the side of her head again before heading off towards a closet, where try towels, sheets and blankets were stored. After getting fixed up and ready to bed, both Azula and Sokka met again by the hammock, the nocturne breeze chilling them a little more than they expected.

"Hop on, my Princess!" said Sokka, smiling. Azula beamed back before obeying him, the hammock rocking slightly when she did. Sokka jumped right after her and the hammock swayed dangerously, making her wince in fear of falling off.

"T-this thing moves way too much" said Azula "Are you sure it's a good idea…?"

"Well, what else can we do?" asked Sokka, chuckling "We'll get back to our bed when it's dry and comfortable again"

"Got it," said Azula, sighing and turning to face him, the hammock still rocking gently. Sokka spread the blanket over them, covering them all the way up to their necks.

"Have a good night, my Princess" he said, kissing the tip of her nose "I hope you had fun today"

"Fun is nowhere near close enough," said Azula, smiling "I… I love you, Sokka. And I love all the craziness you bring into my life"

"I thought the one bringing crazy into my life was you" replied Sokka, making her laugh "Well, I suppose we're both crazy… and we get even crazier when it's the two of us"

"You said it" agreed Azula, wrapping her arms around him "Good night, Sokka"

"Night, Azula" he said, kissing her lips lightly "Love ya"

Azula smiled and placed her forehead against his, feeling comfortable enough to sleep in this position. Sokka's arms went around her as well, and so, holding each other in a tight embrace, they both surrendered to the dark of night while in the other's arms.

* * *

The first thing Zuko felt that morning was his fiancée's arms locked around his waist, her breath in his hair on the back of his head. He knew that Suki was still asleep, or could feel it rather. The warmth from her slow, long breaths making his skin craw with pleasure.

It was his absolute favorite way to wake up.

Zuko's hands went to hers pulling her fingers apart from one another, releasing himself from her grip. He rolled away from her, perching on the edge of her bed with his legs over the side. Eyes were rubbed and hair ruffled as he stood up. Zuko leaned down onto the bed, kissing Suki on the neck as he nuzzled his face into her skin.

He walked to the bathroom, grabbing Suki's iPad off the nightstand as he did so. Zuko sat down on the toilet; turning on the iPad and pulling up the application that he used for keep track of stocks. His face fell as soon as he saw the amount of red on the small screen, an indication that the market had taken a downturn.

He frantically went to the different screens, looking with distain at the white, jagged, downward lines on charts; a sign that money was being lost every second.

"Is it weird I think you sitting on a toilet is sexy?"

Zuko looked up at his naked girlfriend standing in the doorway, a blush creeping over his cheeks, "A-a bit?"

"I think everything you do is sexy." She laughed, walking to the sink and starting to brush her teeth. "Can you really blame me for it?"

He looked back down at the seen, taking a deep breath as he turned it off, sitting it on the counter. "I will never blame you for thinking I'm hot." Suki brushed her teeth, looking over at him with a grin. Zuko had his elbows on his knees, looking up at her with a soft smile. "Even though I don't understand it."

Suki giggled a bit, shaking her head as she spit in the sink. "Come on." She took the iPad off the counter, "We need to shower so we can go eat something."

"Fuckin' bossy." He mumbled as she left the bathroom. She went to throw the iPad on the bed but felt the urge to check her Instagram first. She turned it on, sliding her finger across the screen.

Her face dropped when she saw the stock ticker filled with red. She never understood the finer points of the thing that her partner made his living at but had a basic understanding of it. She knew enough to know that this was not good for him.

The sound of the toilet flushing and the shower started pulled her out of her thoughts. Suki glanced down at the iPad before turning it off and sitting in on the bed. She walked into the shower just in time to see Zuko slipping into the shower stall, the hot water running over his head.

Suki joined him in the shower, her arms going around him as she kissed the back of his neck lovingly.

"A blow job would be nice." He said with a smile as he looked back at her.

"Nah." She laughed, "I just brushed my teeth." She turned him around, pressing their bodies together, "But I can think of a few other things we can do to wake ourselves up."

* * *

Despite how hard they had worked to clean up the day before, Azula decided to give the apartment a second raid the next afternoon. She went thoroughly through Zuko and Suki's room, making sure most their valuables were safe and dry, before heading back to the living room. Thankfully, Zuko's laptop had been tucked safely within the desk's drawer, so it hadn't been damaged.

Azula looked around the room after having dried up a few portraits that hung on the walls (since when were those pictures there…? She had never noticed them). There were a few blind spots on the room, places she hadn't checked with Sokka the day before…

She looked at the couch, staring at the back of it. The wall seemed humid… so perhaps the water had dripped all the way to the floor, and she was certain they hadn't cleaned back there. She sighed and clasped the bottom of the couch, clenching her teeth as she moved it away from the wall.

Her fingers were aching a little after overexerting them to move the furniture. She rubbed them as she looked behind the couch, checking if there was water back there or not.

She only spotted a few droplets, nothing major. There were several chips lying around behind the couch, also some popcorn… when was the last time anyone had eaten popcorn in that couch? She frowned when she realized Suki didn't bother cleaning so thoroughly. More snacks lying around, a candy wrapper, a used condom, a few pieces of paper…

Azula stopped on her tracks for a moment and returned her attention towards the condom. There it lay, sloppy and stretched out after being used… being used when, though? Sokka hadn't used a condom the day before, or when they were fooling around on the couch two nights ago… Fact was, Azula couldn't even remember the last time they had used a condom. They were extremely carefree regarding protection during sex, mostly because they had more fun without it…

Her eyes widened when she realized who had used the condom lying behind the couch. Zuko and Suki had been on the couch that day when they had gotten engaged…

She shrieked in horror and disgust when the realization hit her like a train out of brakes. Lost in her repulsion, she failed to realize the keys were clinking at the door. Sokka heard the scream from outside and panicked, opening the door quickly and running inside, dropping his briefcase on the floor as he raced to the living room, finding his girlfriend staring at the couch as if a ghost had come out of it.

"Azula!" he said, grasping her by the shoulders "Are you okay? I heard you scream and…"

"SOKKA!" she yelled, climbing on his back before he even knew what was happening "G-get it out! THROW IT OUT! OH, MY GOD, THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!"

"W-what's going on?!" asked Sokka, surprised by her behavior "Is it a bug, or a rat…?"

"IT'S THAT THING!" yelled Azula, closing her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms and legs around Sokka's torso, her head buried on his neck "B-behind the couch…"

Sokka frowned as he took a few steps towards the furniture, wondering why Azula had moved it. When he caught sight of the assortment of garbage behind the couch he was quite surprised, he had been sure Suki cleaned more often…

"W-what's the big…?" he began asking just as he caught sight of the rubber object amongst the rest of the junk "Oh…? Is that it?"

"S-Sokka… Don't you understand what that thing is?!" she asked, gasping for breath as she clenched her teeth, trying not to scream again.

"Well, it's just a condom, you know? We use those things once in a… uh… wait a second…" he muttered, realizing he hadn't used a condom in months.

"IT'S THEIRS! T-THAT THING WAS ON MY BROTHER!" she shrieked, her nails digging into Sokka's skin as she shook her head, revolted.

"Oh, damn… now that's sick," said Sokka, grimacing "Those two are crazier than us at times!"

"I… I disagree on that, b-but…" said Azula, gulping "Just… throw that damn thing out and let's forget this ever happened"

"Wait, wait, wait… you're telling ME to throw that thing out?!"

"I'M NOT TOUCHING IT!" yelled Azula

"Well, neither am I!" said Sokka, disgusted as well "It's one thing if it's my old condom, but if that thing was on Zuko…"

Azula couldn't help but let out a whine of utter displeasure.

"Please, just… don't say it" she said, revolted "Throw it out somehow…"

"I'm not touching that thing, Azula" said Sokka "Not now, not in a million years!"

"So you're saying we'll have to live with that thing lying there until they get back?!" asked Azula, horrified

"I don't see another choice" said Sokka, shrugging "We'll move the couch back to where it was and forget this happened"

"How do you want me to forget it?!" asked Azula, distraught "It's so disgusting… I can't live with that thing around!"

"We'll just have to make do, Azula. I'm sorry" said Sokka, approaching the couch. Azula jumped off him, unwilling to come any closer to the object that revolted her so deeply.

Sokka lifted the couch and placed it back where it was with some effort, smiling at Azula once he was done.

"There! And we shall never speak of it again" he stated, just as his nose began to wrinkle. Azula stared in surprise as Sokka's eyes closed and his mouth opened wide with a loud sneeze.

"Sokka? Are you alright…?" she asked him, actually forgetting about the condom for a moment.

"Ugh…" said Sokka, rubbing his running nose with the back of his hand. Azula rolled her eyes before walking into the bathroom and handing him a box of tissues, which he accepted gratefully "I think the humidity got to me yesterday… sleeping out in the open wasn't much help either. I think I caught a cold…"

Azula looked at him worriedly. This was definitely not the way she had expected their week of freedom to develop…

* * *

Zuko was sitting alone at a corner booth of the small wine bar on the ship, the sun burnt skin on his back and neck forbidding him from finding a comfortable position. It was his own fault, but it still was annoying beyond belief.

He and Suki had split up for day, each going their own way. He had spent his day alone on the deck of the ship, napping in the sun like a cat in his swim trunks. He kept forcing himself to wake up after a bit so he could turn over, trying to avoid sunburn. However with relaxing music going into his ears with help of his headphones he slept for too long while laying on his stomach. The result was a very bad sunburn over the back of his body.

He was excited to meet up with Suki so she nurse his burn, applying aloe gel with her strong hands. He also missed her. They had not been apart for this long since their vacation started and could not help but want her by his side. He found himself sighing happily at the thought that she would soon be at his side.

Almost as if she had felt his feelings radiating off him Suki appeared at the side of the table, whispering her simple greeting. Zuko looked up at the girl next to the table, his jaw dropping.

Suki had told him that she was going to have a pampering day. She was going to spend her time at the spa then get her hair done. Suki had never paid much attention to her hair, mostly cause she could never deal with the fizziness of it. She dealt with the frizz, but never did anything extra with it. She simply didn't know how too. It was apparent though that the person who did Suki's hair today knew exactly what she was doing.

"What?" Suki's hand went to the tips of her soft, straight, silky auburn hair.

"Wow..." He sighed, looking her over. It was not only her hair that was perfectly done in a simple style, but make-up that seemed to make her violet eyes shine. She had on an outfit that he had never seen but one that accentuated every curve of her body, the skirt hitting her above her knees. Her clothing always made her look beautiful, but this was different.

"I know the hair's a bit different." She sighed, sitting her down in the booth next to him. "The lady who did it said that hair like mine is hard to deal with, but not impossible. I got some new product, the stuff she used..."

He was not even paying attention as she talked, instead looking at her intently, his eyes drinking up every thing about her. Suki reached out, running his fingers though her hair, his heart beating with joy as it slipped though his fingers, the follicles shinning in the dim light. Even Suki's skin looked like it was shimmering, a soft flush on her cheeks.

"If it looks ugly I can not do it like this." She frowned, noticing the look on his face. "It might not look right after all..."

"In sixth grade I meet a little redheaded girl who would not leave me alone, no matter how much I wanted her to." Zuko laughed, a large smile on his face. Suki looked at him with wide eyes, blushing more. "I never, in a million years, thought that she would look as breathtaking as the woman sitting next to me right now."

"Oh Zuko..." Suki sighed, leaning in and taking his bottom lip between hers. Zuko lips curled around her in a smile, his breath warm on her face as he sighed happily. She pulled away, her face lighting up as she saw his lips in a large smile. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him close into a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered into his neck. Suki's hands went to his back, dragging her nails across the skin gently and playfully. "OW!" He cried, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him worried.

"Fucking sun burn." He sighed, pealing his red t-shirt off his sore skin.

"Let me see." He leaned forward, letting her pull up his shirt up to reveal his blood red back. "Oh my..." She giggled, "You fell asleep in the sun, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Zuko sighed as she let his shirt fall back down. "It hurts like hell."

"I bet." One of her hands went to his face, a thumb running over a sun-touched cheek. "I will put some aloe on it when we get back to the room."

"I like that idea." He sighed with a smile, leaning in to kiss his her again.

"Me too." She sighed, an arm going around his neck and their lips reached out for one another's.


	30. Vacation Pt 2

Sokka's cold rendered him unable to go to work for the next days. He spent most his time sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets as he played videogames (to his utter joy, the consoles hadn't been damaged after the incident with the sprinklers). Azula kept trying to make everything more comfortable for him, but she didn't know much about how to tend to diseases, not even a cold. She recalled her mother used to sing a song to Zuko when he was sick… but she didn't remember the lyrics or the melody, therefore she decided to heighten Sokka's spirits by holding a karaoke tournament. Sokka's raspy throat gave his voice a funny edge, but he sang to his best, even if coughs and sneezes got in the way of it. Azula wasn't sure if the karaoke nonsense would be any use, but seeing how he seemed to be in a better mood, she was pleased about it.

Their bed was far drier after three days, so they slept on it this time. Azula turned on the heat in hopes it would help his condition…

She ended up catching his cold on the very next day.

"This is definitely not the way I thought this would go" she said, covered in blankets as well as she sat by Sokka on the couch, both of them red-nosed and annoyed.

"It's going to be okay" said Sokka, blowing his nose after sneezing "You'll see…"

"This is divine punishment…" Azula muttered, sighing "It's because we fucked and slept on the hammock. Yeah, that's what it is…"

"Zuko and Suki jinxed it for real, you think?" asked Sokka, tossing the paper tissue he had just used into a trash can… but it fell out of the pile of tissues, rolling on the floor to where more used paper tissues lay

"I have no doubt about it…" said Azula, grimacing as her head throbbed "… We should eat something, by the way"

"Are you gonna cook something…?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow "On top of that… is there any food left?"

"I have no idea…" said Azula, sighing and walking up to the fridge. She was almost used to the empty sight the fridge offered "Well… there are some Chinese leftovers from the other day…"

"Yay…" said Sokka, not too enthusiastically. His cold didn't quite allow him to be too happy about anything, even food "Bring it on…"

They ate the remnants of the Chinese food he had bought, and they called for another pizza later at night. Too much pizza never seemed too much for either of them, but when they were sick it was hard to have an appetite for anything at all. They slept wrapped around each other, covered by several blankets and sheets, in hopes that the next days wouldn't be as bad as this one had been…

* * *

"We can't do this!" Suki hissed, a smile on her face.

"Yes we caaaan." He groaned. "You made me watch that movie 8 fucking times in one weekend and there is no way that we are gonna skip out on this!"

"We're gonna get in trouble."

"What are they gonna do? Kick us off in the middle of the ocean?"

Suki giggled as he pulled her eagerly towards the bow of the ship, a large smile covering his face. The couple arrived at the very tip of the bow, white railing coming to a point just big enough for a person to stand in.

Zuko placed her there, making Suki blush deeply. "This is dumb."

"Just humor me." He sighed, helping her stand up on the railing. Zuko stood up on the same railing and held her from behind, arms tight around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

Suki gasped lightly as the rush of standing there with him. The wind was blowing back her hair and dress, making her skin tingle in the night air. Her hands went to his as she relaxed with a heavy sigh. She should have been afraid that she would call off. But with him holding her like this, standing behind her with his arms around her waist, she never felt safer.

"See..." He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah." She sighed, moving her head towards him with a moan. His comforting, loving embrace sending soothing waves of pleasure all over her.

Zuko's lips went to her's, his jaw dropping and sliding forward as their wet warm tongues pressed together. She could not help but gasp, her hips thrusting back into his. He shivered at her movements, the corner of his lips curling into a smile.

He stepped off the railing, pulling her with him. Their feet made contact with the wood deck, both of them moaning as their tongues slipped around the others. Suki's fingers snaked into his hair as they kissed. She gasped as a hand of his slipped down the front of her skirt and into her panties.

"Zuko..." She said into the kiss, her eyes lidded as one of his calloused fingers grazed the flushed lips between her legs. He gently pushed her to the railing, her hands gripping it as her lover's fingers worked on her.

He closed his lips off, ending their kiss as he looked into her eyes. Suki returned the gaze, moving her hips back onto the growing erection in his jeans. She was making it clear what she wanted from him to which he clearly responded. He felt his skin growing hotter at the idea of having her on the deck like this.

Zuko looked over his shoulder, making sure that they were alone. Not that it would have mattered, as he would have likley taken her no matter what at this point in time. Once he was sure they were he removed his hand from her skirt, pulling up the back of the garment with one hand, undoing his fly with the other. She bit her lip, reaching under her skirt and pulling down her panties, stepping out of it them. She threw them over the side of the boat with a grin, Zuko laughing behind her. That smile on her face drove him mad, his skin feeling like it was on fire.

He fumbled with his cock in the dark, licking his lips as a thumb rolled over the tip, it hard and ready for her. Suki's lips puckered up, exhaling sharply as she felt him pressing against her wet flesh. With a flick of his hips he was inside her, sending shivers over both of their bodies. His hands went to her hips, holding the skirt up as he started to move on her painfully slow. Zuko's lips went to her neck, sucking on her tender skin.

As Suki felt him moving on her she felt her inhibitions vanish. She stopped caring about their location and let herself become overwhelmed in the sensation of him. The young woman leaned forward on the railing, her jar dropping in a loud moan. Zuko chuckled quietly as he thrusted, looking down at her bouncing against him.

"Suki we have to be quiet." He hissed with a smirk, leaning down to her, his stomach pressing to her back. "We're gonna get caught." A strong hand went to her waist, holding her tightly there, moving on her in long, sure thrusts now.

"This is your fault." She laughed, looking back at him as his hips kept up the fluid, steady motion though her. "You wanted to do the fucking 'Titanic' thing."

"Yeah but the sex scene didn't quite go like this." He hissed breathtlessly into her ear, biting her ear lobe.

There was a click behind them,a light coming on and illuminating the space around them. There was a deep, male voice that called out, asking of anyone was out there. They both stood up, Zuko pulling out of her quickly. Suki suppressed a giggle as he let her skirt fall. His hand went for hers, holding it tight as they started to run away from the direction that the voice had come.

Zuko was replacing himself in his pants with his free hand as Suki followed him, a hand covering her mouth to muffle her laughter. He looked back at her with a playful scowl once he finally got himself situated. It just made her giggle more, her hair flowing behind her a they ran. Zuko let loose a rare giggle at the scene, his face flushing over.

The moment was slow and painfully beautiful, then both wished that it could never send.

They ran all the way to their room, Zuko door closing quickly behind them. He turned around just in time to see Suki walking towards the bed, pealing her shirt off as she did. "And what are you doing?" He whispered, following her into the dark room.

"Only finishing what we started." She sighed, her fingers unlatching the strapless bra around her torso and letting it fall to the floor. Zuko smiled to himself as the rest of her clothing was shead, his coming next. He flowed her to bed, letting their minds and bodies run wild against one another.

* * *

The colds only seemed to grow worse at the next day… and it didn't help that the money Zuko had given them was close to running out by now. Azula counted it many times with disbelief, not understanding how it hadn't even lasted for five days… either Zuko hadn't left them enough, or they were uncontrollable spenders… probably both.

"What are we going to do?" asked Azula, as Sokka used the last bread loafs to make messy sandwiches for both of them "There are still two more days to go, and we're almost out of everything by now…"

"Well, we can eat ham and cheese alone…" suggested Sokka, shrugging.

"Even that's about to run out" said Azula, shaking her head. Sokka offered her the sandwich and she gave it an almost unwilling bite "This bread is stale…"

"It's either that or nothing…" said Sokka said, sighing as he bit his own sandwich, realizing she was right

"We'll end up food poisoned on top of our colds…" said Azula, pouting slightly

"What can you do…" said Sokka, shrugging "We'll just call an ambulance if things get out of hand"

"And how the hell are we going to pay for a hospital when your savings are out of order even to save our lives?" asked Azula, glaring at him.

"Wait, wait, wait… if I need to, I'll use them…"

"Don't you think you need to use them NOW?!" asked Azula "We'll end up dead at this rate, Sokka!"

"No need to yell!" said Sokka, wincing "I'm not so happy about all of this either, you know?"

"But you could do something about it, while I can't" said Azula, dropping her head on the counter after she was done with the sandwich "I'm plain useless at this…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself…" Sokka told her, petting her hair softly "We're just…"

"Not cut out to live on our own yet" said Azula, sighing "We've got a long way to go, don't we?"

"I suppose…" muttered Sokka, looking at her with worried eyes "But we can learn from this, right…?"

"What are we supposed to learn from it?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow "Don't use the money Zuko left for take-out… don't play on their hammock…"

"Don't have sex on the counter where you'll be eating a few days later" said Sokka, looking at the counter with a smile. Even when he wasn't feeling so well, the mere thought of what they had done a few days before made him beam proudly.

"You think they'll notice what brought all this disaster on?" asked Azula, looking at him sideways.

"Huh…" said Sokka, frowning "I don't know. I mean… they could know we had sex on the hammock if they hear the neighbors complain about it, but we cleaned up the counter…"

"Not the ceiling, though" said Azula, her eyes darting up to the scorch mark above them.

"Yeah… that's true" said Sokka, gulping "Though… they wouldn't know it happened when you were screaming in the middle of a climax"

"I'd hope not…" muttered Azula, dropping down on the counter again as Sokka sighed, his stomach grumbling.

"Say… you think we can eat this?" he asked, picking a tomato sauce packet and showing it to Azula. She sighed and shrugged as Sokka tossed it to her, and they both sat by the counter, sucking on the packets until they were empty.

"We've fallen really low…" said Azula, shaking her head.

"No kidding" replied Sokka, before sneezing again and winding up with a runny nose once more.

* * *

The ships deck was littered with large bean bag chairs. They were several feet in diameter and big enough for two people to cuddle up together. There was a large movie screen on the deck as well, the image that was projecting on it bright enough to give off a fair amount of light onto those watching on the deck.

Most people's eyes were fixated on the movie playing on the screen, some kind of adventure story fit for the family but still amusing to the countless adults that were watching it. They were all laughing at the movie, interacting with the actors and the story line.

None of them noticed the young couple seated among them, her legs swung over his lap. Their lidded eyes were locked onto one another, finger tips running over skin. Each time one of their lips twitched the other's would respond happily.

She was just happy that they were together like this. That they were close and touching like this. That she could feel that warm wonderful skin so close to her's. She always felt so wonderful when they were close like this, like she was the only woman in the world. She knew that she was the only woman in the world to him. It made her skin tingle to really think about it.

Suki leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, kissing his cheek happily.

"You seem happy." He laughed.

"I'm never not happy when it comes to you, my love."

* * *

The atmosphere felt rather cold the next morning, but Sokka and Azula hardly paid any attention to that. Their breakfast was comprised of a single tuna can that Azula had found hidden in a cupboard… she had hoped to find more food, but there had been nothing else in it.

"We should have gone to buy groceries when we had a chance…" she mumbled between coughs.

"I know…" said Sokka, after finishing his share of the can, his stomach still growling "I'm sorry I resisted as much as I did… but this has gone too far. I'll go to the bank to get some of my money, and I'll get us some food"

"Y-you'd really…?" asked Azula, staring at him dreamily for a second.

Sokka smiled at her and sat on the couch, taking the TV's remote control on his hand. Azula breathed out in relief, glad he had finally seen reason… she had no idea what he was trying to pull off with those savings of his, but she figured it would be no use to save up for anything if they died before getting the chance to use the money. Still, she frowned at herself, knowing she had to get a job soon. Whatever Sokka was saving up for, she'd pay it back when she managed to get a stable workplace. It didn't matter what she did for a living, she simply had to do something… because yes, they weren't cut out to survive on their own yet. But for her to get a job would be the first step to earn the independence both her and Sokka needed.

Determined as she was while reaching her conclusions, she missed how Sokka was pressing the buttons on the remote control wildly, a desperate expression on his face.

"W-what the hell?!" he yelled, getting up and trying to start the TV manually "What's going on here?!"

Azula came back from her musings when she heard his voice. Sokka had proceeded to start all the videogame consoles to no avail, his eyes slightly out of orbit as he freaked out, not understanding what was happening.

"What's the matter, Sokka?" she asked, surprised.

"Nothing works!" he said, desperate "Everything's broken!"

Azula found it hard to believe that all the electric appliances had died out after working perfectly for a few days. This wasn't because of the sprinkler's incident…

She hit a light switch, trying to turn it on… but the light bulb didn't turn on. She only tested a few more electric powered objects to realize what had happened.

"Calm down, nothing's broken. We're out of power" she told him, and Sokka's eyes fell. He was glad to know things weren't broken… but knowing they had no power wasn't much use either way

"W-w-why?!" he asked, panicking "What the hell is this?! Can't anything go right for us?!"

"Calm down, I said" Azula ordered him, rubbing her forehead "It's… damn, I bet it's because of the bills"

"No… no! That makes no sense!" said Sokka, shaking his head "Those bills got here this week! They should have waited at least two more weeks and sent out a second notice before cutting our power, at the very least!"

Azula frowned and looked around the house, finding the bills on the desk where Zuko's computer was stored at. The bills had gotten a little wet after the incident a few days before, but they had dried them and left them there, forgetting they existed all together until now. Azula picked them up and opened them, reading the soggy paper that had been tucked within the envelope…

"Sokka…" she muttered, grimacing "These bills WERE the second notice"

Sokka's eyes fell at that statement. Azula looked up at him, troubled.

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"I… I have no clue" said Sokka, his hands going up to his hair "If we…" A huge sneeze interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"If we pay the bill we're still going to be out of power for the rest of the day" finished Azula

"And if I spend so much money…" grimaced Sokka, his teeth pressed tight together. He couldn't believe it… and just when he had been that close…

"I know… I know you don't want to, but don't worry" said Azula, determined "I'll get a job soon… I know I always say that and it's never any use, but there's a children's book editorial I heard about, and yeah, I didn't want to go for it, but I can try…"

"Huh… children's books?" asked Sokka, surprised

"It's not something I want to work in, truthfully, but I'll get that job and make up for all the money you'll have to spend to fix this…"

Sokka looked at her, knowing how eager she was to help him… but if she managed to get a job, he didn't want her to give up her earnings to him. Especially for what he had been saving up for…

"No, Azula" he said, shaking his head "If you get that job, I'd rather you keep your money…"

"But if you spend yours now, whatever you were trying to do will…"

"Go to waste, likely" he said, huffing

"If you won't let me repay you… then I won't let you give up on your money either" said Azula, frowning "This is all Zuko's fault in the first place… I don't know why wasn't the house stocked, or why he didn't pay for the bill when it first came…"

"Yeah, you're right about that…" said Sokka, frowning "… but if we don't fix it ourselves, what are we going to…?" and another sneeze interrupted him.

Azula was suddenly taken by a fit of coughs, and Sokka realized this couldn't carry on like this. There had to be something they could do, another solution to this disaster… they couldn't survive another day like this…

He went to their room and grabbed his cell phone, dialing a number quickly. Azula had no clue who he had just called, but she didn't bother asking until he came back from their room, looking slightly relieved.

"Pack up whatever stuff you'll need for a few days" he told her "We're going to Katara's place"

Azula's eyes widened. There was no way this could end well.

* * *

Suki carefully lined up her shot, eyes narrowing as hands gripped the green tape at the top of the metal stick. She took a swing, bringing the flattened bottom against the small green ball. The textured ball rolled down the grass carpet and towards the hole in the ground. The ball fell in with a _clunk_, Suki standing up and looking at her work with a smile.

She looked back at her companion, "Another one." Her fingers with her to her full lips, tapping it lightly, "That is what... five?"

Zuko had his arms crossed over his chest, his hip popped as the club dangled from his hand. "This is why we never go Putt-Putting."

Suki giggled and she tucked some hair behind her ear, "It's not that bad."

"Right." He pulled out card in which he was keeping score, noticing the huge point different between the two of them. "Not that bad."

"I told you that I will help you with your swing." She sighed, walking over to him.

"I got it." He stuffed the card back into his jean pocket, looking at the pink ball in his hand. "Just a fuckin' ball." He sighed, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Zuko I can help..."

He rolled his eyes, "I got this Suki." Zuko sat the ball down on the tee then stood in front of it.

He shook his head as he tried to prepare himself to deal with the task at hand. He lined up his shot carefully then swung. His pink ball flew off the tee, and down the small green way. It bounced off the railing on the the then over the railing on the other side of the fairway and into the cup on the next green.

Zuko's face fell, standing at the tee with a heavy frown. Suki sighed a bit, walking to the green and plucking the ball from the hold. "I mean it was impressive."

He just laughed softly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Impressive."

She sat the ball back down on the tee, walking behind him. "Let me show you."

"Way to make me look like a girl." He sighed.

"You are the one who picked the pink ball." Suki laughed, pressing herself to his back, her hands around around and to his own that were around the club. "Besides..." She hissed into his ear, pulling him close. "After the way I fucked you last night I think you like feeling like a girl."

"Hey!" he snapped, "Don't turn that shit on me!" he turned to face her, a heavy from on his face. "You like it too!"

"Oh I do..." She smirked, loving the way that his face was flushing over in embarrassment. She reached up and held his cheek softly.

"It doesn't make me a girl though." He huffed.

"I was just joking Zuko." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with a smile. "You're manly as fuck."

"Damn right I am." He smirked, leaning in and kissing her. "Can we be done with Putt Putt though?" He asked.

Suki crossed her arms across her chest, pouting a bit "Can we do something I wanna do?"

"Anything but the dancing, yes."

She thought about it for a long moment, looking into his honey eyes. Their vacation was drawing to a close and they would have to go back to the real world. She was not so much worried about dancing lessons and putt putt, as she was about just spending time with him. "Go to the room. Bath robes. Facials. Sex in the shower."

Zuko raised an eye brow, looking at his girlfriend with a an twisted frown, "Deal."

Suki took the club from him then reached down and grabbed the pink ball off the tee. "And don't worry. I will let you be the man this time."

"Oh thanks." he rolled his eyes, Suki leaning up and kissing him on the jaw before taking the clubs and balls back to the booth. "I'm manly as fuck." He mumbled to himself before following her.

* * *

After filling up a few bags with clothes and personal belongings, both Sokka and Azula left the apartment and headed down to the garage. Azula wasn't too cheerful at the thought of Sokka's bike anymore, seeing how she was wary of it after he had his accident.

"Come on, just climb on" said Sokka, smiling and handing her the helmet after tucking in their bags into the compartment within the seat "It'll be fine"

"I… it's just… I'm sorry, Sokka, but…" she muttered, shaking her head. Sokka surrounded her with an arm and brought her closer to him, kissing her brow

"Just remember the first time you rode on my bike with me" he whispered "Recall how cool you thought I was? I remember you told me about it later…"

"I still think you're cool, but that's neither here nor there…" said Azula, sighing

"Do you remember that evil handjob you gave me while I was driving?" he asked, making her blush slightly at the memory, a smile playing on her lips "Yeah, I'm sure you do. And if I didn't get us killed back then, you can be sure nothing will happen this time. I promise you we'll be okay"

Azula sighed but nodded, letting him sway her. She climbed on the bike behind him, her arms clenched tight around his strong torso. Sokka smiled at the feeling, almost having forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Azula pressed against him as he drove his bike…

Azula closed her eyes, trusting Sokka completely as he drove her across the city and towards the suburbs. She wasn't too happy about going to Katara's place or about riding the bike, but she had no choice but to believe in her boyfriend's reassuring words.

She sighed with relief when he stopped before Katara's house.

"See? I told you everything would be fine" said Sokka, smiling

"There's something else I'm worried about now, though" said Azula, looking at the large house with a wary look on her eyes.

Sokka knew what bothered Azula but he merely chuckled and brushed the matter off momentarily. They climbed off and he took their luggage from within the bike's seat, carrying their bags on his shoulder and smiling kindly at Azula as they walked up together to the door. The uneasy feeling in Azula's stomach only got worse when the door opened up, revealing her boyfriend's sister behind it. Azula had always found interesting how Sokka's gaze was enthralling for her… while Katara's was completely repellent. It was odd that she felt that way when their eyes were almost the same. The difference lay, of course, in the fact that she had always been Katara's worst enemy while she was Sokka's soul mate.

Katara eyed them both with irritation, looking like she would rather kick them both away than let them stay over with her… but she sighed and stepped away from the door, signaling them to enter the house with a hand.

"Come on, get in before I regret this…"

"You're a lifesaver, little sis!" said Sokka, hugging her tightly. Katara responded to his embrace reluctantly. She only regarded Azula with a cold glare that the firebender sent back at her.

"You'll be staying in the spare room on the second floor…" she told them, leading them up the stairs so they could drop their bags "What exactly happened to the two of you, though? Did Zuko and Suki get sick of you at last?"

"N-not exactly…" said Sokka, chuckling as they passed by a room within which they could hear the sound of a fully functional TV. Azula snuck a look inside to find a little girl fascinated by the show she was watching "They're out of town right now, actually…"

"Are they? So they actually got sick of you and you two are plainly unable to take care of yourselves, I assume…" said Katara, opening the door to their room "Leave your stuff there, I'll fix up the bed in a minute. I didn't have sheets at the ready… you didn't give me much warning that you'd be coming, Sokka"

"Well, it was a split-second decision, you might say" he said, scratching his head and smiling clumsily.

Katara continued eyeing the pair with suspicion as they set their luggage in the room. She couldn't deny that seeing them work together gave her the feeling that perhaps their relationship wasn't as farfetched as she always had thought… but her animosity towards Azula wasn't to be forgotten easily. To think she'd be staying in her house…

"By the way… you two can stay here alright" she spoke, glaring at them "But there's one condition"

"Uh… yeah?" asked Sokka, wary

"You're not having sex while under my roof, got it?" Katara said, between gritted teeth.

It was Azula's turn to sneeze, surprising Katara. Sokka looked at the firebender with concern and he nodded towards his sister.

"You can count on that" he told her "Thanks for letting us stay"

"You both have a cold?" asked Katara, still surprised "That's unlike you…"

"You see, a few things have happened lately…" said Sokka, gulping "But I'll explain later. First… do you have any food?"

Katara rolled her eyes but she smiled for the first time since the pair had arrived. Her brother was still the same fool she knew so well.

* * *

Room service had been ordered; boneless chicken wings and fries for him, shrimp pasta for her. They ate their dinner in bed, both of them wrapped up plush white robes with a pale green mud on their faces. Zuko's sour mood from the putt putt course had lifted a little bit each time her giggles filled the room.

No matter how bad of a mood he was in that laugh always made him feel better. It had been that way the entire time they had known one another and it was something that he was not sure if he could live without.

Suki stole another one of his wings, chewing on it happily. Zuko reached over with his fork, stabbing one of her large shrimp and eating it.

"Hey!" She snapped, "I only have a few left."

"Shove it." He chuckled. Suki slumped in place, pouting heavily. "Besides I'm a growing boy who needs my food."

Suki shook her head, looking over at him with a smile forming on her lips. "You're my boy..."

"All yours." He smirked, glancing over at her, "Oh..." He sat his plate on the table by the bed, "I got an email from the power company. They forgot to pay the bill."

"Told you." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I wonder if they stayed in the apartment.

Zuko shrugged, "I sent in a payment online and the power should be back on by the time we get home tomorrow."

"Good." She ate her last shrimp, setting it on the table next to her. "I will say thought I'm kinda sad."

"I can cancel the payment if you like."

Suki rolled her eyes, "I mean about going home. It's been such a nice week with you, alway from life, from our roommates." He smiled at that, a hand going around the back of her waist. "I've had you all to myself." She sighed, "And now I have to share you with the world again."

"It's still just us though." He whispered over at her, kissing her on the side of the head. "It will always be us Suki."

She looked over at him; a large, loving smile on her face. "No matter what."

One side of his lips curled up into a smile, "Now that that is settled can we have sex?"

Suki narrowed her eyes at him, her lips forming a frown. "Never subtle, are you?"

"What can I say? I like the pussy."

Suki rolled her eyes, standing up off the bed. She removed her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Suki smiled a bit as he looked over her naked body. "Correction... you like my pussy."

"it's not..." His eyes went to the patch of short, bright red hair between her legs, "Untrue..."

Suki giggled to herself, shaking her head as she walked towards the bathroom. He leaped off the bed, running after her as his white robe was shed in the process.

* * *

Taking care of Sokka and Azula was a handful, just as Katara figured it would be, but, thankfully, not because of their attitudes. The two of them dug in ravenously at every single dish she placed before them, as if they had been starving for days. Azula and Sokka knew it was odd for them to behave like this, but they had gone almost a week without a decent home-made meal.

After filling their stomachs, Katara devoted herself to cure their colds with her waterbending, even when both Sokka and Azula had told her not to bother. Azula was especially reluctant, but she decided to give Katara a chance at healing her.

Kya was very curious regarding the two visitors around. She hadn't met Azula before, seeing how Azula was certain Katara wouldn't have wanted her within a mile from where Kya was. Azula thought it was a mutual thing, as ever, but she found herself amused and amazed when she saw how Sokka hugged his niece and hoisted her up on his arms as she giggled.

"Who's the cuuuutest little baby gurl in the woooorld?" asked Sokka, playing with Kya on a couch, Azula sitting next to them "Oh, it's Kya! Of course it's Kya! So damn cute I dunno how she's related to lame old me!"

The baby laughed loudly, her blue eyes lit up as she looked at her uncle joyfully. Azula couldn't help but smile at the sight, wondering if Sokka would behave in the same way when they got around having their own kids…

"Uh… Sokka? Can we talk in the kitchen for a moment?" asked Katara, entering the living room briefly

"I suppose… if you want me to taste something, I'm just the man to do it!" he said, grinning. He stood up and placed Kya on the couch, next to Azula "I'll be back in a sec… you can watch her, right?"

"Uh… I…" said Azula, looking troubled "Watch her? What exactly am I supposed to do…?"

"It's a baby, she's not going to be more trouble than you are" said Katara, earning another death glare from Azula "Just smile at her and say nice things, if you can"

"She can, believe me" said Sokka, chuckling "But only when she actually means them…"

Katara didn't seem to be willing to believe what Sokka said, but she left the room after one last glance at her daughter, who was staring at the raven-haired woman next to her with expectant eyes, hoping she'd be fun to be with.

"Uh… Good day" said Azula, slightly scared. Dealing with Lily had been one thing… Kya was an entirely separate matter.

"Bawawa guoh!" Kya replied eagerly, laughing loudly. Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a joke…? Am I supposed to laugh too?" she asked, troubled.

The kid kept laughing before climbing on her lap, smiling widely at her. Azula sighed and pat her on the head, smiling at the kid against her better judgment. She clearly wasn't as bad as her mother…

In the meantime…

"Could you explain now why the two of you had to come here for sanctuary?" asked Katara while chopping up some vegetables for a soup she planned to make for dinner.

"Well, it's a long story and I'm sure you won't want to hear most the details…" said Sokka, smiling awkwardly "But here goes… Thing is, Zuko and Suki went on this cruise for the week and left the two of us to fend for ourselves. We both thought it would be great fun, but… yeah, well, things started to go awry. We hardly had any food, we got the power shut down because we missed out on paying a bill…"

"How long did you guys go without paying it?" asked Katara, surprised

"I have no idea… Zuko's the one in charge of that" said Sokka, shrugging "He neglected paying, apparently, so we got a second notice… but we neglected it too, so you could say we asked for it"

"I would say that, yes…" said Katara, nodding promptly

"We ended up sick because of, uh… an incident with the apartment's sprinklers" said Sokka, smiling guiltily. Katara frowned and looked at him, confused.

"What the hell…? What could you guys have done to cause a mess with the sprinklers? Was she setting the apartment on fire?"

"Uh… not exactly" said Sokka, gulping and smiling awkwardly "You… you don't want to know, Katara. Honestly"

Katara glared at him, knowing that whatever they had done to the sprinklers clearly had something to do with sex… and she didn't want to know what freakish things Sokka did with Azula…

"Fine… then the sprinklers set off?"

"And we got wet and everything in the apartment was humid for days…" said Sokka "Save for the hammock on the balcony, so we ended up sleeping there at night…"

"What?! You spent the night…? No wonder you ended up sick, truly" said Katara, rolling her eyes "You two need help, really"

"Aye, we came to the same conclusion when we were sneezing, coughing, out of food and out of power all at the same time" said Sokka, shrugging "But yeah… we'll get through"

He looked out of the kitchen towards the living room, spotting Azula with the kid on her lap. Kya was laughing loudly, and to his surprise, Azula was smiling broadly at her.

"We'll get through…" said Sokka again, the wonderful sight filling him completely. Maybe they were a mess right now… but he knew the two of them were going to work hard to change that. One day they would be able to take care of themselves, surely… so they could have a family, a house of their own. He knew they weren't there yet, but he couldn't wait for the day when they'd finally lead the lives they both wanted to live, but first… "Uh… Katara? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Another one?" said Katara, sighing

"Don't tell Zuko and Suki about all of this" he said, begging her with his eyes "I… I'll make sure to explain everything to them later"

Katara continued glaring at him as she peeled an onion and she rolled her eyes.

"You'd better, Sokka… you'd better"

* * *

Suki ran two fingers over the top of the white creme in the small jar in her hand. She scooped up some of the lotion on her fingers, then reached out, apply the lotion to the raised, rough skin around her boyfriend's left eye. Zuko just smiled at the contact, his hands kneading her naked waist lovingly.

"I love it when you do this."

"I love doing it." She cooed, taking great care to make sure the skin was evenly covered with the lush creme. Lotion always made it feel better, softer. It made it not hurt as bad. The skin not as tight. Zuko turned his head and held his hair up so that she could reach the burnt skin on his ear and under his hair line.

Zuko smiled as her hands traveled down to his arms, rubbing the excess lotion there. "And I love you." He whispered, looking at his girlfriend's full lips.

"Always love a girl who has a vested interest in your skin care." She giggled, closing the small jar in hand. "And I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him quickly, both of them smiling. Arms went around waists and they held one another firmly, his lotioned skin rubbing on her cheek.

* * *

The bed they had to share was a twin sized mattress, but Sokka and Azula hardly cared about how large it was at this point. They had a bed, they had full stomachs, they had power and the humidity wasn't bothering them… so they had nothing to complain about for once.

Aang had been surprised to find them around, but he had been pleased to see they would have guests for a few days. They had eaten dinner together at the dining table, and Azula was slightly taken off by the fact that it felt as if she were part of an actual family for the first time in a very long time. Sokka didn't miss the look on her face as she ate, smiling once in a while whenever someone said something funny. She didn't speak much; probably because she wanted to preserve the light-hearted atmosphere for as long as possible (Katara's mood had improved greatly when her husband had arrived), but Sokka kept looking at her, glad to find she was considerably happy even when she refrained from talking.

"You were unusually silent during dinner…" he said, as she climbed on the bed, kneading the pillows they had been given.

"I… had nothing to say, I suppose" replied Azula, lying down and staring at the ceiling "Nice to see a ceiling I haven't scorched, huh?"

Sokka chuckled and shook his head.

"I'd rather you scorch them, if you get what I mean…" he told her, smirking. Azula gave him a meaningful look, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him.

"You're such a pervert…" said Azula, as Sokka lifted the bed covers and lay down beside her.

"What sort of spineless man wouldn't be a pervert while being around you, Azula…?" asked Sokka, smirking and nuzzling her. Azula surrounded him with her arms, hugging him tightly as she beamed, pleased with the closeness.

"Say… we'll be like this one day, won't we?" she asked, her head pressed against his chest

"You mean like Katara and Aang…?"

"And Kya too…"

Sokka chuckled and nodded, kissing the top of her head "And Kya too, surely…"

"We've got a lot of work to do to get there, though…" said Azula, looking up at him "Not so much goofing around, I suppose…"

"Hey, being serious isn't a requisite to have a nice family" said Sokka, making her laugh "We can stay goofy!"

"Actually, I doubt you can stop being goofy" replied Azula, smirking "It's in your nature…"

"Heeeey…! Uh… yeah, you're right" he admitted, and she laughed again "But yeah… we can have a family and have fun like we always have had, you know? It's just a matter of…"

"Responsibility" finished Azula, and Sokka nodded, smiling "We can be responsible, can't we?"

"Damn right, we can" he declared, hugging her tightly "One day we'll be the ones to leave on a cruise while Zuko and Suki struggle to live without us!"

Azula laughed again and nodded, looking up at him lovingly. She had no doubt about it… this man was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"So… responsibility" she said, caressing his chest "What's the first step for that…?"

"Well…" Sokka replied, thoughtful "You'll get a job, and I'll get my promotion, hopefully… so we'll have a decent income!"

"I like the sound of that" Azula muttered, approvingly "And…? What later…?"

Sokka chuckled and kissed her lips lightly "That part I'll keep a secret for now"

"Oh, so another secret? Or is it the same one you've been keeping from me all along?" asked Azula, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Who knows…?" said Sokka, chuckling as he kissed her deeply this time. Azula wanted to continue pursuing the matter, but she decided to let it go for now. Whatever surprise he had in mind would be amazing, she was sure of it. She trusted him with her life, so letting him remain as mysterious as he currently was didn't bother her

"Good night, Sokka" she said, her head on his chest as he held her tightly.

"Good night, Azula…" replied Sokka, enjoying the warmth of her body as he realized he was more in love with her that night than ever before.

* * *

The bags that had carried both Zuko and Suki's possessions for the past week were thrown onto the tile kitchen floor. Zuko stood up, cracking his back as Suki eagerly went to the sofa. She used all of her strength to pull it back from the wall, her eyes locking with a used condom on the carpet.

"Told you they wouldn't move it."

"I can't say that I wold move it either." Zuko sighed, walking over to join her, hands on his hips. "If you know... roles were reversed."

Suki reached down, picking up the condom between her thumb and forefinger, "I've picked up plenty of their condoms. I would think one of ours would be not a big deal."

"Well you're wrong apparently." He took it from her with a smile, walking it over to the trash can in the kitchen. "They must have abandoned ship after the power went out."

"I guess they went to Katara's." Suki walked to their room, finding it empty.

"Katara and Azula under the same roof? Sounds like fun." Zuko went into living room to move the sofa back into place before flopping down on it. It was then that he saw the scorch mark on the ceiling above the kitchen counter. "God damn them."

Suki walked back over towards him, looking up at the ceiling, "We'll never get the security deposit back on this place." She sighed. Suki climbed onto the sofa, placing himself on top of him. Their bellies came together as they held one another, her head going to his chest.

"I'm not too worried about it." He said into her auburn hair. "I'm just happy to be here."

"Me too." Suki sighed, "You know..." She looked up at him, "We could make our own scorch marks."

"Oh?"

"Oh." She lifted herself off of him, reaching her hand out for him.

Zuko looked at her hand, then up at her, "Y-you know they would likely loose their shit if they knew that condom was used on me."

"We should tell them, they would shut up about our sex life being boring."

Zuko shook his head, a smirk playing across his lips as he took Suki's hand. She lifted him up and drug him to their bedroom. "None the less let's keep this to ourselves."

The young woman just laughed, shaking her head she leaned back and kissed him on the lips lovingly.


	31. HonorboundDragon

Zuko had always browsed the Internet carelessly, hardly ever paying attention to the ads that appeared by chance whenever he was scrolling down a random website. Some ads were about stores, others about quick ways to lose weight. There were also some about jobs, others about dating sites… but the ones that showed up the most were ads for online games.

He had just cleaned his browser's history (he did so every time his sister decided to look around the net to find new positions to try out with her boyfriend. Zuko rather doubted they needed to become freakier than they were, but he would lend her the computer anyways) when he realized he had nothing to do right now. Suki wasn't home, since she was working an afternoon shift, and he had arrived home after work to discover his other two roommates were locked inside their bedroom. Zuko was currently trying to ignore the noises in the room, since he knew Sokka and Azula were trying out whatever Azula had researched earlier, but he had no idea how to focus on something else whenever a random moan traveled all the way to the living room.

Zuko sighed and figured he would watch a few videos to pass the time, not having any better ideas at the moment. As he loaded the video, he caught sight of one of those annoying ads. He frowned at first when he saw the shiny colors in the ad, wondering if they had to be so colorful… obviously, they did, since it was the best way to catch the eye of people such as himself. He raised an eyebrow as he read the premise of the game:

"Dannan: fight for your dreams and honor!"

Zuko's eye was caught by that last word for some reason. He blinked a few times as he analyzed the ad intently. A blonde girl wearing a crown and with a gigantic sword on her back seemed to be the bait to lure in new players. Yet Zuko was surprised… most the times the girls in these ads were wearing really suggestive outfits. Yet this girl was wearing an interesting armor without any cleavage…

His eyes lit in pride when he realized the game lived up to its slogan. Indeed, Dannan was bound to be quite honorable, just like the girl in its ad.

He moved the cursor towards the ad before he knew what he was doing, but he stopped on his tracks before giving the game a go. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to bother playing a dumb online game just because it was pouring out the word 'honor' all over the place? What was his deal with honor anyways? Had he been an honorable man in another lifetime or something…?

A loud cry from the nearby bedroom made him wince in disgust. The sounds kept slipping out of the room even when the door was closed. He was growing accustomed to Azula's screams of pleasure… and that revolted him.

He plugged in his headset and set up his favorite music player to try and ignore the noise the infamous pair was making. He rubbed his temple and looked at the clock in his laptop, realizing, to his dismay, that Suki wouldn't be home in around three hours. He sighed and returned to his web browser, forgetting all about the video he was going to watch and, against his better judgment, he clicked on the game's ad.

As he listened to the beat of one of his favorite bands, he downloaded the game's software and began reading the game's storyline. So… you were supposed to be a young hero arriving into a Celtic world to stand for a nation of your choice. There were a handful of different types of heroes he could be, namely: warrior, sorcerer, priest and archer. From what he could see, it seemed to follow the usual standard for online games.

He was pleased when the game was done downloading and he dedicated himself to install it while reading more about how to play. The more he read, the more he found the game fascinating. He continued looking at the classes, wondering what he should pick… seeing how he was a firebender, and sorcerers could perform elemental magic, he decided sorcery would be his choice.

He kept looking at the game's information until his blood was boiling with excitement. When had been the last time he had played anything online? The patches were still being installed, but he couldn't wait to get going with the game. He would get around killing bosses and monsters, fulfilling quests, and if he managed to rise high enough in levels, he could become a trusted sorcerer by the nation he belonged to! He would be working for royalty!

Zuko couldn't even realize it was just a game anymore. He was so thrilled by the thought of playing he couldn't help himself. As soon as the game informed him that it was done installing, he opened it and his grand adventure began.

It wasn't an easy feat to pick his name. He frowned for a moment, struggling with the choice… and he decided to go for 'HonorboundDragon'. To his joy, the name was open.

He tried his best to pick an avatar that looked like him, yet there was no way he would find a face with a scar like his. He shrugged at that thought. Why would he want to keep the scar? He could be anything he wanted to be in an online role-playing game like this one, he didn't have to be exactly the same… therefore HonorboundDragon ended up having long, black hair, dark green eyes and a skin slightly more tan than his. Zuko beamed at his creation and jumped into the beginner's tutorial, wishing to get to the part where he began developing his skills, picking his class, slaying monsters and impressing other players with his astounding talents…

Suki arrived home feeling a little worn out. She frowned at the sight of the closed door in Sokka and Azula's bedroom, and she figured those two would, most likely, burst out of the room in a few minutes to ask her to make dinner. She sighed and left her purse in the counter before finding Zuko with her gaze.

She smiled at the sight of him, thrilled to see her fiancée, as ever, but she froze when she noticed there was something odd about him today. He wasn't one to wear a headset when he was working on his laptop… not that she blamed him, because with all the noise their roommates made, she had also resorted to listening to music from time to time to muffle the sounds. Yet the eager look on his face as he stared at the screen, his fingers hitting the same keys repeatedly as his lips drew into a snarl…

"Die, stupid goblin, die!" he muttered under his breath.

"Zuko? Honey?" she asked, approaching him.

With those earphones on, he didn't even notice she was there. Suki frowned before taking the headset off his head to force him to return to reality. Zuko jumped and looked around in shock when the music on his ears stopped abruptly.

"S-Suki? I didn't notice you were home…" he said, blinking a few times.

She frowned when she saw the way his unfocused eyes stared at her, as if hardly recognizing her. There was something seriously wrong with him today…

"What's going on, Zuko…?" she asked "What are you…?"

Her question was answered when she looked at the laptop's screen. A young man dressed in red, wearing a ridiculous pink hat, was the main focus of the camera. On the bottom-left of the screen was a chat-box, there was a toolbar right next to it with items and whatnot. There was also an open window with equipment on the left side of the screen and, right above it, a map. The character on the center of the screen was standing in a green field, mountains splaying ahead of him as a group of weird creatures, labeled as "Ugly Goblins" wandered around him without attacking him.

"Zuko…" she muttered "What's this?"

"O-oh, well… you see, I didn't have much to do today" Zuko started, nervously "I was bored and this ad for an Online Role-playing Game showed up…"

"A role-playing game, Zuko? Seriously?" asked Suki "Don't you have enough things to do to let yourself get sucked by something like this? You hardly even play videogames with Sokka nowadays because you say you're always busy!"

"Well… I wasn't busy just now!" Zuko stated, pouting a little "Besides, this game is amazing! I'm on level eight by now, and I've got long ways to go if I want to become a Chief Sorcerer of Finias…"

"Chief Sorcerer of what?!" squealed Suki, aghast

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes, to Suki's annoyance. It was typical behavior by any gamer to act as if the entire world should be as deep into their games as they were.

"Look, this is Dannan" said Zuko "It's a freaking amazing world with some really cool creatures, with a map divided in four nations, see?"

He opened the map to full size and Suki frowned a little.

"Uh… is that the map of Ireland?"

Zuko blinked a few times before realizing she was right.

"Huh, I didn't notice that before… well, yeah! There's the thing, the northern country is Fálias, the western one is Gorias, the eastern one is Murias and the southern one is Finias! And my character is from Finias, see?"

"Uh… sure" said Suki, thinking this game was a little too generic for Zuko to be so excited about it "What's the big deal with this thing, Zuko? Why are you so thrilled about something so… common?"

"Common?! This is no ordinary game, Suki!" Zuko squealed, outraged "This is a game of honor!"

Suki was left staring at him, aghast, as Zuko placed his headset on his head again and let himself grow mesmerized by the Celtic music in his ears. He had shut down his music player because the game's music was far more relaxing and perfectly suitable for playing. By this point he was so immersed in the game he probably wouldn't have heard Azula or Sokka even if they had been having sex right next to him.

"Okay…" muttered Suki "Well, I guess I'll leave you to that…"

Zuko didn't answer, busy as he was chasing goblins once again. Suki sighed and headed into the kitchen, seeing how she wasn't going to get lucky right now. A videogame addiction had swept her boyfriend away for a while.

"What smells so good?" asked Sokka, once he and Azula left their room at last, both enthusiastic at the prospect of dinner "You're making pasta?"

"Yeah, it's nothing fancy" said Suki, shrugging.

Azula didn't enter the kitchen as she did on most days. Her gaze had found her brother and she was frowning as she wondered what was the matter with him.

"What is he doing?" she asked, looking at Suki with concern.

"He's been sucked by some random role-playing game" said Suki, sighing.

"Huh… I was in the middle of a role-playing game just a while ago" said Sokka, walking to Azula and surrounding her waist with an arm. Azula couldn't hold back a smirk while Suki merely rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Not that kind of role-playing game, clearly" she grunted "Else I'd be the one playing with him"

"Huh" said Sokka, his chin resting on the top of Azula's head as he looked at his roommate "I suppose you've got a point there"

"No, she doesn't" said Azula, her smirk growing crueler for a moment. She hadn't pestered Suki in a while, had she…? It seemed like the right time to annoy her… "For all she knows, Zuko might be having cyber-sex with some random fat, old, gamer with his face covered in pimples who chose to be a girl in the game and hasn't bothered telling Zuko his true gender…"

Suki grew pale at Azula's words. Oh, she knew the girl well enough to know she was just kidding but the mere thought was unbearable.

"I… I don't think Zuko is engaged in something like that" said Suki, grinding her teeth "People have cyber-sex when they can't get laid in real life, and Zuko can. Why would he…?"

"Perhaps your lame routine has finally bored him…" Azula whispered dramatically, earning herself a glare from Suki.

"You have NO idea what kind of things Zuko and I do!" Suki retorted

"Uh, actually, we have a few ideas" said Sokka, grimacing "And believe me, we don't want to have more of them"

"Yeah, you're right about that" said Azula, chuckling "Relax, Suki. It was just a joke"

"A very bad one at that!" Suki retorted, turning off the stove angrily.

"Still…" said Azula "It does seem like he's far too intent on what he's doing. I'm not going to say it's on you, Suki, but the main reason why a man like Zuko would play a game like that is boredom"

"I have no idea what drove him into it, really" said Suki, sighing "But there's one thing I can say: he's completely addicted to that damn game"

* * *

"So… Zuko! How about some arm-wrestling?! The winner gets the other's dessert!" Sokka exclaimed the next day, sitting on the couch and looking at his friend with excitement.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, looked at him and returned to his game, his mind completely focused on his current quest. Sokka sighed and looked around, trying to find something he could use to draw Zuko out of that wretched computer…

"Ha! Look what I found!" he called out, lifting their Guitar Hero plastic guitar enthusiastically "I'm gonna play Guitar Hero and I'm gonna kick all your records in the ass without breaking a sweat!"

Zuko didn't even bother responding this time. He typed something quickly before focusing on the direction keys, intent on reaching a town that was infested by weird creatures called Alpluachra.

Sokka sighed and looked at Azula with concern. There was nothing he could do to get Zuko's attention… it was her turn now. Azula nodded and walked all the way to Zuko's side, standing by him as she looked at his character sprinting through the village. Azula raised an eyebrow as she eyed the strange getup worn by 'HonorboundDragon'.

"Why are you wearing such a stupid hat?" she asked.

"I found it in a Lucky Treasure Chest" her brother replied.

"That's not what I meant… Why are you wearing something so dumb?"

"It expires in twenty-four hours" muttered Zuko "And it heightens my endurance and my intelligence…"

"I don't think there's an item in the world that could help you with that, Zuzu…" Azula muttered viciously, expecting Zuko to respond somehow…

But she got nothing, to her utter disappointment. Even Sokka was surprised to see Zuko had ignored such an insult completely.

"I-in any case… couldn't you get it in a different color?" she asked, trying a different approach.

"It was the only color it came in" Zuko replied, finding an Alpluachra and getting ready to attack him "Come here, you sleazy little git!"

"I would run away from a weirdo with a pink hat too, if I were that little green thing…" said Azula, but Zuko remained unresponsive.

Azula and Sokka exchanged a look of concern. There was something wrong with Zuko, no doubt about it.

"Do you have anything else in mind?" Sokka asked, as Azula walked to his side of the couch.

"I don't think there's anything we could do to change the situation" muttered Azula "We could have sex right here in front of him and he wouldn't even notice"

"We've done weird stuff, Azula, but that one's out of question" said Sokka, grimacing.

"I didn't mean it, Sokka" said Azula, rolling her eyes "In any case, there has to be something we can do to get him out of that stupid game"

"Something like what? Turning off the Wi-Fi?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a bad idea…" said Azula, smirking "But he would notice right away… He would try to kill us for what we did and turn the Wi-Fi back on later"

"I suppose" said Sokka, grimacing "Then what? Unplug his laptop's battery?"

Azula frowned before smirking in devilish joy.

"That could work! It would take him an hour or so to realize the battery is dying, and by then you and I could be…"

"In Mexico?" asked Sokka, smiling stupidly.

"W-well, maybe we won't have to go so far, but we'll be gone and we'll take the charger with us…"

"And he won't be able to play anymore!" Sokka yelled, jumping off the couch in joy "You're a genius, Azula!"

"You were the one who suggested this in the first place, I won't take all the credit…" said Azula, smiling at him…

"Don't even think about it" said Zuko suddenly, startling both of them. They had been certain he was so drawn into the game he wouldn't have noticed they were plotting against him right by his side. Zuko glared at them furiously before stating powerfully: "No sex on the couch"

Both Azula and Sokka stared at him in disbelief at his completely screwed up timing. Yes, that was typical from online role-players too, listening to only a fragment of a conversation and respond to a subject that had been long gone by then. There was one sole conclusion they could reach after that: Zuko definitely needed help.

* * *

"… Zuko… Zuko! ZUKO!"

Zuko winced and took off his headset in annoyance at the persistent call of his girlfriend. He was in the middle of something! Couldn't she lay off him for five seconds?!

"What do you want?" he whined, glaring at Suki.

"What do I want?!" said Suki, horror-struck "Zuko, I've been calling you for dinner for ten minutes now! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Zuko cringed and shook his head as the other three occupants of the apartment glared at him from the kitchen table.

"I'm… I'm in the middle of something, okay? Chasing down a Dullahan isn't an easy matter!" he complained "My party dumped me a while ago and I'm in the middle of nowhere trying to…"

"Zuko… please" said Azula, sighing. Zuko raised his gaze when he realized his sister seemed to be requesting his presence genuinely, something most unlike her. It only took him a second to understand she was doing it because Suki's unrest was starting to become unbearable.

"You're going too damn far with that stupid game, Zuko" his fiancée growled, earning herself another glare from him.

"I'm not going too far with anything! I'm only level 35! I've seen guys out there who are already at 142!"

"Zuko, are you even listening to yourself?!" asked Suki, staring at him in disbelief.

He merely glared at her before throwing his headset on the couch and getting up, his brow contracted in a frown as he walked to the table.

"Go wash your hands first" Suki muttered angrily. Zuko huffed in irritation but complied anyways.

"Is it just me or are they acting like a strict mother and a spoiled child…?" Sokka whispered to Azula, who chuckled slightly.

Suki glared at him, prompting Sokka to grimace and hide behind Azula, who was merely amused by his fear. Zuko came back shortly later and gave his fiancée another glare before dropping on his seat and nibbling at his food without much interest, although it was clear he wanted to be done with his plate soon so that he could return to his computer.

"Zuko, we have to talk about that game of yours" said Suki, sighing "This is going too far! It's been three days in which you've done nothing other than playing on your spare time! You're hardly getting any sleep because you're too busy playing! You have to get a hold of yourself!"

Zuko huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he grunted "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I won't" Suki declared stubbornly "I'm not going to let you lose yourself in something as foolish as a silly online…!"

"Would you stop?!" Zuko cried out "It's not as stupid as you think it is!"

"It's a game, Zuko!"

"It's not just a game to me!" he grunted.

"Why?" asked Suki, aghast "What on earth is the matter, Zuko?! That thing has sucked you into it! You don't even remember you have a life anymore!"

"I have a life in there too!" Zuko yelled "And it's just the sort of thing I need when I can't cope with all the crap I have to deal with on a daily basis!"

Suki stared at him, hurt by his words. Azula and Sokka exchanged a look, wondering what he was talking about now.

"S-so you're saying… you're saying you care more about a virtual life than about what you have in real life?!" asked Suki, gaping at him in disbelief.

Zuko cringed and looked at her, furious over their discussion… but he lowered his head when he digested her question. He realized what his latest actions had seemed like to Suki. She had no idea he was going through hardships in work, no idea he was at his wits' end with the mediocre life they had been leading for a while now. He knew he had the potential to give her a better life, but things hadn't played out as he wanted them to. He kept feeling like a failure, thinking he had disappointed her… because he had disappointed himself, too. So when that weird world had appeared before him, he had dived into it without a second thought. Yes, the appeal it held went beyond using it to ignore the sounds Azula and Sokka made in their room. The appeal of it was that it provided him a life in which he was a hero, in which he felt his fate was in his own hands. His current life was the entire opposite of that.

Yet… he had her. He had his sister. He had his best friend. Even if other things were bad in his life right now, he had the three of them. And although they drove him nuts most the time, they were his family. And that was something an online game could never replace.

"I'm not saying that" he muttered "I just… I needed a break. I wanted to try another life for a change for a moment…"

"So… what, this life bores you now?" asked Suki, hurt

"I didn't say… it doesn't, okay?" said Zuko, his hand in his hair now "But at times you just want to get away, to lose yourself in something different just for the fun of it. I'm not… I'm not choosing a virtual life over reality. Even if that's what it looks like I'm doing"

Suki frowned. _You've got a funny way of showing it… _she thought, but she decided to hold her tongue this time. They had bickered enough so far… and she could see in Zuko's eyes that he was sorry for his behavior these past few days.

Still, he had to go find that Dullahan. Zuko offered to wash the dishes after dinner, something quite unusual, yet he returned to his laptop as soon as he was done. Suki could still sense his sadness, but if he didn't pull away from that addiction himself, there was nothing more she could do for him.

"You know… what he's doing isn't all that unusual" Azula told Suki later, once Sokka had tucked in and Zuko was back in Dannan, his ears covered by his headset "People do that all the time"

"You mean online gaming?" asked Suki, sighing.

"No, I mean turning away from reality and head into another world just for the sake of it" said Azula "It's the reason why people read books, watch movies, play games… they're trying to have a taste of the lives they won't attain in any other way"

Suki was surprised by her explanations. She knew Azula was a highly analytical person, but she hardly ever shared her innermost thoughts with the rest of the world.

"So… that's what he's doing?" asked Suki, grimacing "He's trying to have a taste of a life he can't have?"

"Well, you can't chase monsters and fulfill quests in the world we live in, can you?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow.

"But… is chasing monsters that much fun?" asked Suki, grimacing "Is it better than what he has in real life?"

"I don't know. I doubt it" said Azula "He doubts it too. You can see that, can't you?"

Suki glanced at Zuko over her shoulder and caught sight of his sorrowful face.

"So you think he's not going to be hooked on that thing for too long?" asked Suki

"I don't know" said Azula, shrugging "But I think you can leave him be. Everyone needs a break from reality once in a while"

Suki sighed and looked down at the floor with disappointment. Azula raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her disheartened friend.

"What's the matter? You don't want to give him that break?" she asked.

"It's just… well, I don't think you'd get it" muttered Suki, sighing.

"Try me" said Azula, staring at Suki with exasperation.

"Well… Zuko is the biggest part of my life" said Suki, sighing "Nearly everything I do revolves around him. It's not so much that I don't want him to get out of this reality… but he's such a big part of my life that I can't help but feel lonely and hurt when I think he's trying to get away from his life. It feels as if… as if he was trying to push me away, too"

Azula rolled her eyes and shook her head

"You two are so dramatic… no wonder you're together" she said "Suki… if there's one thing Zuko lives for, it's you. He's having fun in that weird world of his, but he's upset too right now. Why do you think that is?"

"Well…"

"Because he realized that virtual life of his doesn't have you in it" said Azula "And he's starting to regret getting involved in it because he fears it'll drive you away from him"

Suki's eyes widened at that. Azula merely looked at her nails, acting as if her words should come as no surprise to anyone.

"What he's doing is absurd, but there's nothing actually wrong with it. No denial, he's somewhat addicted… but that's the price that comes to online role-playing games. And if it makes him happy…"

"I should be happy about it too" said Suki, sighing "I should stop being so upset about it and leave him be, then…"

"Now, now… that's not the only conclusion you can come to" said Azula, smirking "A wise person said once 'If you can't fight it, join it'. Get what I mean?"

Suki blinked blankly a couple of times as Azula turned around and headed to her room, knowing Suki had caught the message she had sent her way. Suki frowned and looked at Zuko for a moment, an idea gleaming in her eyes as she watched him stabbing his keyboard furiously…

* * *

Zuko sighed when he arrived home after work that day. Suki had taken the day off and he figured he should, most likely, go talk to her about the matter that was straining their relationship.

He walked to their room to find the door was closed. He sighed, realizing she probably didn't want to talk right now…

His laptop beckoned him to get back to Dannan even when he was close to swearing off the game altogether. He had nothing better to do while he waited for Suki to want to talk to him, though…

Feeling miserable and disappointed with himself, Zuko logged into the game and entered his preferred server. His avatar materialized in the middle of the desert of Finias, right in the outskirts of the nation's capital. Monsters roamed nearby, but they wouldn't jump to attack him unless he charged against them first.

He worked out his daily stress by butchering massive lobsters, wondering if perhaps he was ready to travel to the Nation of Murias by now… ugh, he wasn't that strong yet. Maybe he ought to wait a little longer…

He saw a yellow spot on the map that let him know another player was approaching him from behind. Zuko continued beating lobsters, trying not to pay much attention to whoever was behind him… until a message appeared on his chat box:

"Care to teach a beginner how it's done?"

Zuko blinked a few times as he read the player's username. Did that thing actually say 'Honorbound Dragon's Wife'?!

It took him a second to find the courage to spin the camera around and catch a glimpse of the other player. That red hair, those violet eyes, the green clothes of an archer and the cheerful smile on her face had been enough to give her identity away, but the name alone was enough to clear any doubts he could have had about who this girl was.

"Suki? Is that really you?" he typed, his fingers shaking as he did.

"How many wives could the 'Honorbound Dragon' have? I don't remember having read that there was polygamy in this world…"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at that question. Of course it was her. Why? How?

"What are you doing here?"

"What, so you don't want me around?"

"I didn't say that!" Zuko typed right away, grimacing. It was a lot more difficult to express feelings through chat than face-to-face… "I just thought you didn't like these games"

"Oh, I'm not a big fan, but I wanted to know why you're so into it. It's a little more fun than I thought it would be, I'll admit that"

Zuko chuckled again as he wrote his answer.

"I'm glad you think so"

An awkward silence followed as Zuko smiled at the screen, certain Suki was doing the same thing. There was simply no way for him to put into words how happy he was for her to be in the game with him… if he had thought he could have gotten her to join it, he sure would have asked her to hop into the world of Dannan sooner!

His eyes gleamed eagerly as he looked through the menu of things he could do with the player in front of him. His grin grew wider as he found the option he was looking for…

Suki had downloaded and installed the software for the game on her own laptop, which she hardly used nowadays since she had her iPad. But she had made up her mind to play with Zuko. She had brought out her old computer and gotten that weird game started so that she could find Zuko as soon as he logged in. She had been lucky to find him that quickly, truly…

Her eyes grew wide in surprise when a window showed up on her screen to inform her that Honorbound Dragon was asking her to marry him.

"W-what did you just…?" she said out loud before heading into the chat box and typing the same question "What did you just do, Zuko?"

"You can get married in these games, Suki. It's got some nice perks, getting married"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you get bonuses and special events all the time"

"So you're doing this because you wanted those bonuses rather than because you wanted to marry me?" asked Suki, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko rolled his eyes. She couldn't stop misunderstanding everything, could she?

"I'm telling you about that because I figured I've been such a jerk lately you wouldn't want to marry me unless you could gain something from it"

Suki smiled and shook her head before writing an answer.

"Do you think I chose that username just because I had nothing better in mind?"

"I suspected that"

Suki laughed and shook her head.

"You're so silly, Zuko. I love you. You don't need to give me anything to reward me for marrying you. Spending my life with you makes me happy enough as it is, any bonus would grow pale next to becoming your wife"

Zuko couldn't help but smile as he saw a renewed status showing up on his character's status: "Married to 'Honorbound Dragon's Wife'"

"I'll marry you in every lifetime, Zuko. Every. Single. One"

Zuko couldn't help but sigh in joy as he read those words. So he hadn't screwed up so badly this time, had he…?

"So…" typed Suki, a smirk playing in her lips "Does this game let us consummate the marriage somehow?"

Zuko couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at that question, a laugh loud enough for Suki to hear from inside their room.

"Not from what I know, it doesn't"

"But that's boring! What's the point in having a wedding if you don't get the honeymoon?"

Zuko couldn't stop laughing as he read each line that showed up on the chat box.

"This is a light-weight game, Suki. There are other games where you can do that… but not here"

"That's lame, Zuko. C'mon, at the very least we can take off all our equipment and make out while we're naked, can't we?"

Zuko couldn't help but stare at the screen in shock, still unable to stop laughing.

"Suki! Are you crazy?! We're in the middle of the desert!"

"I don't see any other players around, though! Come on, Zuko… this is daring and freaky, isn't it? Almost having sex in front of angry lobsters…"

Zuko threw his head back as he laughed even more. Suki herself was laughing as well as she looked at their silly chat box.

"Please, Honorbound Dragon! You're honor bound to please your wife, you know?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, still amused, as he wrote his reply

"What setting are we talking about, exactly? Real or virtual life?"

Suki smirked cruelly as she licked her lips, pondering the answer to his question.

"How about you come to the next room so we can find out, Zuko…?"

Zuko's smile faded away as a blush showed up on his face.

"Wait, you actually want us to have sex in real life? Was this all a ploy to get into my pants?!"

"Why… for all you know, it might have been… Gee, it's so hot in this desert, Zuko! I'm just going to start taking things off…"

"Stop it! This is just a role-playing game! You're not feeling so hot in real life!"

"Nah, I'm not… because I'm already naked and ready for you, sweetheart"

Zuko grew even redder as he felt his groin grow stiff. Oh, drat. He was supposed to earn some items from those lobsters he had been killing to finish off a quest… but it seemed there were plenty of urgent matters he had to tend to first.

"So… you're going to join me or not, Zuko?" asked Suki, as her character's armor vanished suddenly, leaving her dressed only in a camisole. Zuko cringed and rolled his eyes, knowing he had had it coming. Suki needed to be pleased… and, truth to be told, he would rather please her than play this game, no matter how addicted he was to it.

He left his laptop on the couch and walked to the room, opening the door swiftly.

"Okay, okay, you win…" he whispered, rubbing his forehead "I was a jerk, I shouldn't have spent these three days neglecting you and I'll get down to doing everything you want me to… Suki?"

To his disappointment, she wasn't actually naked. Suki was sitting on the bed, her eyes keen on the screen of her computer as she bit her thumb.

"Wait a second… What's this? I had a better armor than that one and I didn't even know it?!"

Zuko grimaced as he walked up to her.

"Suki…?"

"Oh, look, look, Zuko!" she exclaimed happily as she equipped her character with her new discovery "She looks so pretty! And that enhanced my strength and defense! I'm pretty sure I could go down the Catacombs of Finias now and finish the High Priest's quest at last!"

Zuko smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as he shook his head. Suki, enthusiastic as she was, ignored him completely.

"Who's the one addicted now…?" he asked, smiling down on her and pressing a kiss on the top of her head as Suki sent a request to his character to join him as a party.

"Come on! We can do this together! You can show me all over the place and help me get better at this game!" she said, cheerfully.

Zuko smiled and nodded. That game was already fun… and he couldn't start to imagine how much better it would be now that Suki had decided to join him. Just as she had said she would marry him in every lifetime, he would belong to her in heart, body and soul in every single lifetime as well.


End file.
